


Write Me In C Major [Compose-Moi en Do Majeur]

by Naelia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Composer!Yuuri, Dancing, Happy Ending, M/M, Music, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, VictUuri, musician au
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 72,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naelia/pseuds/Naelia
Summary: La légende du patinage artistique Viktor Nikiforov vient de remporter son cinquième titre mondial et ne sait pas trop quoi faire ensuite – mais il tombe amoureux de la musique de Katsuki Yuuri la première fois qu’il l’entend.Le célèbre compositeur pour films Katsuki Yuuri essaye de se remettre d’une série de flops lorsque son idole débarque avec d’absurdes requêtes.Viktor veut que Yuuri compose en s’inspirant de lui ; Yuuri veut que Viktor patine en pensant à lui.





	1. Once upon a December [Il était une fois en Décembre]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Write Me In C Major](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578384) by [thehobbem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehobbem/pseuds/thehobbem). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### Note de l’auteur (en début de chapitre) :
> 
> Ma toute première fic multi-chapitres, soyez gentils ! Surtout si on considère que je n’y connais presque rien au patinage, et vraiment rien du tout concernant la musique ou la chorégraphie, des éléments qui sont omniprésents dans cette histoire, parce que je fais vraiment des choix d’écriture intelligents. (ndlt : Vous avez saisi le sarcasme, je présume ? ^^)

Chris siffla, impressionné.

 

“Un nouveau record personnel, super pour Mila ! Tu penses qu’elle sera encore sur le podium ? “

 

“Avec un score comme ça c’est obligé “ répondit Viktor. “Quoi, tu penses qu’elle n’y arrivera pas ? “

 

“Je ne sais pas, Crispino pourrait bien lui donner du fil à retordre. “

 

“Hum, c’est vrai. Il se pourrait bien qu’elle soit la meilleure en sauts, dans cette compétition. “

 

Les deux patineurs regardèrent Sara entrer gracieusement sur la glace avec un sourire confiant placardé sur son visage et les bras levés comme pour demander encore plus d’applaudissements, ce que la foule s’empressa de lui donner. Tout le stade fit soudain le silence lorsqu’elle prit sa position de départ ; dès que les premières notes de piano emplirent l’air, tout son corps sembla onduler. Viktor s’assit le dos un peu plus droit, toute son attention captivée ; on pouvait bien passer des lustres à parler de sauts et de quadruple, mais au final c’étaient les petits détails qui captaient son attention – la façon dont quelqu’un étendait son bras ou tournait la tête, un claquement de mains, de doigts, un sourire. Sara était parfaitement synchronisée avec sa musique et chaque nuance du morceau était accompagnée d’un léger mouvement d’une jambe ou un frémissement d’une de ses mains. Ce genre de choses ne pouvaient pas à elles seules garantir le podium à un patineur, mais elles étaient ce qui permettaient d’être immergé dans leur chorégraphie. Et quel était le but de patiner si ce n’était pour ça.

 

_Elle bouge comme une nymphe des eaux._

 

Une nymphe des eaux. D’où est-ce que ça lui était venu ? Il réalisa après-coup que c’est ce que la musique lui avait suggéré : il y avait une certaine … qualité aquatique dans ses tonalités. Les premières notes s’étaient répandues comme le doux flot d’une fontaine, mais le piano s’était amplifié en un crescendo qui rappelait à présent une cascade, chaque note une goutte d’eau qui l’enveloppait dans un flot incessant. Elles invoquaient des images de vagues s’écrasant contre les rochers pour mieux se fondre à nouveau dans le gargouillement du courant.

 

Et tandis que Sara enchantait le monde entier avec ses gestes de sirène, Viktor imagina les mains volant au-dessus du clavier d’un piano – chaque main de toute évidence indépendante de l’autre, chacune exécutant une phrase tout à fait différente de l’autre, chacune créant un effet unique, mais toutes deux travaillant ensemble pour provoquer une fascinante déferlante.

 

Viktor se surprit à souhaiter avoir pu patiner sur ce morceau.

 

D’où venait cette musique ? Est-ce que Sara l’avait commissionnée ?

 

La mélodie s’égoutta jusqu’à s’arrêter, tirant Viktor de sa transe. Il se hâta d’applaudir avec le reste de la foule, réalisant qu’il n’avait plus prêté attention à la chorégraphie passée la première minute. Elle avait dû être vraiment bonne à en juger par la réaction du public. Elle l’était généralement.

 

La saison de patinage artistique démarrait à peine, mais les rouages de son esprit marchaient à plein régime en imaginant déjà la prochaine. Une musique emplie de vie. C’est exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Phichit pose ce téléphone. “

 

“Et comment suis-je sensé poster des vidéos de la finale si je pose mon téléphone ? Vraiment, Yuuri, je suis choqué. _Choqué_. “

 

Yuuri leva les yeux au ciel s’efforçant (sans succès) de ne pas sourire.

 

“Et as-tu songé à … _ne pas_ poster de vidéos de la finale ? Tu pourrais te contenter de regarder les performances, tu sais. “

 

“Tu deviens ridicule. “

 

Yuuri aurait volontiers poursuivi la discussion, mettant en avant le fait que Phichit aurait meilleur intérêt à regarder de ses propres yeux des patineurs plus expérimentés plutôt que de les filmer – mais toute la salle explosa dans un tonnerre d’applaudissements et son attention fut captée par la patinoire. Sa main s’empara du bras de Phichit avec une force insoupçonnée et le jeune homme grimaça, mais Yuuri n’y prit pas garde.

 

“C’est lui, “ murmura-t-il avec admiration.

 

Victor Nikiforov venait d’entrer sur la glace, souriant et saluant le public.

 

Les yeux de Yuuri suivaient chacun des mouvements du patineur. La chorégraphie n’avait pas encore commencée, et il était déjà envoûté. Lorsqu’il s’arrêta au centre de la patinoire Yuuri put sentir le monde entier retenir son souffle, priant pour que Viktor les captive une nouvelle fois.

 

Yuuri connaissait déjà l’aria et la chorégraphie par cœur : il était allé à Osaka simplement pour pouvoir voir Viktor lors du Trophée NHK, sans parler qu’il était probablement responsable de la moitié des millions de vues que sa prestation à la Rostelecom Cup avait eue sur Youtube. Ce qui expliquait que, dès que les premières notes de _Stammi Vicino_ retentirent dans l’arène, Yuuri vit que quelque chose était différent : les gestes et l’expression de Victor étaient toujours aussi languides et mélancoliques, mais tandis qu’il glissait sur la glace Yuuri trouva que ses mouvements semblaient avoir gagné une sorte de … fluidité. Comme de l’eau.

 

Yuuri rayonna de fierté, comme s’il en était responsable. Il n’y avait que la Légende Vivante qui pouvait encore être capable de renouveler une chorégraphie que tout le monde avait déjà vue un nombre incalculable de fois.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Victor ! “

 

Il s’arrêta net, fatigué et sur ses gardes : il s’était enfin débarrassé des journalistes et des représentants de la fédération, et si seulement on le laissait rejoindre les vestiaires en paix … Il se retourna néanmoins, un sourire factice déjà accroché aux lèvres, mais à son grand soulagement il ne vit que Sara Crispino qui lui souriait, sa médaille de bronze autour du cou.

 

“Mila m’a dit que tu me cherchais ? Et, oh, félicitations pour ta médaille d’or ! “

 

Bien qu’ils aient eu jusqu’à présent peu de contacts, elle le prit dans ses bras comme s’ils étaient de vieux amis. Il sourit, plus naturellement cette fois.

 

“Merci, Sara ! Félicitations à toi aussi ! Voilà, je voulais te demander quelque chose : j’ai adoré la musique de ton programme libre. Je veux dire, j’ai tout autant aimé la chorégraphie, “ mentit-il, se sentant légèrement coupable, “mais je me demandais juste d’où venait cette musique. “

 

“ _L’appel de la Néréide_? Je l’ai commissionnée pour moi ! J’en avais assez de patiner sur des vieux morceaux de ballet, tu sais. “

 

Victor hocha la tête avec empathie. N’étaient-ils pas tous dans le même cas…

 

“C’était superbe ! Qui a eu l’idée d’un thème aquatique, c’était toi ? “

 

“Non, mon entraîneur et moi-même avions pensé à quelque chose qui ait à la fois l’air frais _et_ classique pour mon thème cette année ? Donc on lui a dit et il … genre, il s’est assis et il a regardé _toutes_ mes anciennes chorégraphies, depuis mes compétitions chez les juniors, pour voir à quoi ressemblait ma façon de patiner. Et ensuite il a composé _La Néréide_ , et il a dit que c’était ce à quoi mon patinage lui faisait penser. “ conclut-elle finalement, rougissant légèrement. “Donc le thème aquatique était entièrement son idée, en réalité. “

 

“Impressionnant ! Et donc, qui est ce ‘il’ ? “

 

“Oh, désolée ! Yuuri Katsuki ! Tu en as entendu parler, non ? “

 

Le nom lui disait bien quelque chose, et il hocha lentement la tête. Il avait entendu ce nom prononcé par d’autres patineurs ces dernières années – Cao Bin l’avait mentionné une fois, s’il ne se trompait pas, ainsi que le frère de Sara ? Jaime Estévez, également, juste avant sa retraite. Mais il n’y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention : Yakov ne travaillait qu’avec des compositeurs Allemands et Italiens et Victor avait paresseusement suivi l’exemple depuis.

 

“J’ai entendu _parler de_ lui, oui. Mais je ne pense pas l’avoir déjà vu. Tu as de quoi le contacter ? “

 

“Il est là ! Et il est adorable, il est même venu nous souhaiter bonne chance avec Michele ! Il a composé le programme court de Michele l’an passé, du coup Mickey l’aime plutôt bien … Voyons voir … “ elle regarda alentours, cherchant le compositeur parmi la foule – et tandis qu’elle prenait la main de Victor pour l’emmener avec elle, il jeta un regard nerveux par-dessus son épaule, s’attendant à ce que Michele Crispino surgisse furieusement à tout instant.

 

“Voilà ! Il est avec Celestino et Elena ! “

 

Celestino Cialdini était toujours un bon point de référence, faisant une bonne tête de plus que tout le monde. Avec sa patineuse Elena Deschamps, la récente médaillée d’or chez les femmes, discutaient avec deux hommes – un jeune enthousiaste (un patineur, non ? Il était sûr de l’avoir déjà vu) qui faisait le plus gros de la conversation, et un autre habillé avec goût qui écoutait en silence ce qui se disait et hochait parfois la tête.

 

“Attends ici ! “

 

Victor obtempéra, se tenant assez proche pour voir leurs visages, mais pas assez pour entendre ce qu’ils disaient, le bruit de l’arène encore chaotique emplissant chaque recoin. Il vit l’homme discret se tourner vers Sara, et son expression s’illumina d’un sourire chaleureux.

 

Oh.

 

L’expression “beau comme un cœur “ traversa son esprit, et pour la première fois il comprit vraiment ce que ça voulait dire.

 

Mais il vit soudain son sourire s’effacer et ses joues rosir, et lorsqu’il glissa un regard en direction de Victor, un air de pure horreur s’inscrivit sur ses traits. Il secoua la tête et commença à reculer lentement, comme un petit animal effrayé, et après quelques mots il s’enfuit quasiment en courant en direction de la sortie.

 

Sara revint vers lui, légèrement désemparée.

 

“Il a dit qu’il était pressé … il devait aller quelque part et tout ça. Mais tu le verras sans doute demain ! “

 

Victor hocha la tête et lui offrit son Sourire Victor Nikiforov ™, distraitement.

 

C’est drôle, il n’avait pas eu l’air pressé avant de voir Victor.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Le dernier groupe vient d’entrer dans l’arène. Tous les regards sont tournés vers Victor Nikiforov, qui vise son cinquième titre de Champion du Monde et l’or. Il sera en dernière position._

 

Yuuri regardait Victor sur la télé, qui répétait les gestes de son programme libre dans un couloir.

 

Quelques mois plus tôt il n’aurait rien aimé de plus que d’être assis près de Minako, regarder Victor remporter à nouveau l’or et célébrer l’évènement. Mais voir Victor en cet instant lui rappelait quel genre d’idiot et de raté il était. Il s’éloigna.

 

“Hey, Yuuri ! Tu vas pas regarder avec moi ? “ demanda une Minako ivre.

 

“Pardon, sensei, j’ai du travail, “ et il disparut avant qu’elle puisse argumenter.

 

Son petit studio situé à l’arrière de l’établissement était son havre de paix ces derniers temps, personne ne l’y dérangeait. Ses parents, Mari, Minako, s’octroyaient le droit de débouler dans sa chambre ou lorsqu’il était dans les bains de source chaude à n’importe quel moment – mais pas dans son studio. “Il travaille, “ disaient-ils d’un ton bas et on le laissait tranquille. Yuuri n’avait presque rien composé depuis qu’il était revenu à la maison, ceci dit. La plupart du temps il restait dans son studio assis sur le canapé, regardant une nouvelle fois sa dernière performance ou lisant à nouveau les critiques dévastatrices.

 

“Un flop dans tous les sens du terme “, “digne d’un amateur “, “déprimant “ et “un évènement pitoyable “ n’étaient qu’une partie de ce qui flottait dans ses pensées depuis six mois. Certaines critiques avaient été assez aimables pour ajouter “il n’était pas comme à son habitude “ et rappeler ses prestations passées – plus glorieuses – , mais la plupart avaient été sans pitié.

 

Cette nuit-là, comme si le nœud dans son estomac et les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux n’étaient pas déjà une torture suffisante il s’était assis sur le banc de son piano. Il avait porté ses lentilles comme à son habitude mais les touches sous ses yeux avaient été floues, et il avait senti, à défaut de les voir, ses mains trembler. Le silence habituel qui précédait le début d’une performance avait semblé s’étirer infiniment, surnaturellement, si long qu’il en était devenu insupportable. Quelques murmures avaient émergé de la foule. Ils l’attendaient tous, lui et pas un autre. Il avait failli vomir en plein sur le piano à queue Steinway.

 

La première note qu’il avait joué était déjà la mauvaise, et ça ne s’était pas amélioré au fil du récital. Il jouait soit trop fort, attaquant les touches comme si elles avaient personnellement tué Vicchan, ou essayait de compenser, les touchant si légèrement qu’elles ne parvenaient même pas à produire le son attendu. Chaque fausse note lui laissait imaginer ce qu’en diraient les critiques le lendemain, ce que ses anciens professeurs en penseraient, le sourire réconfortant et plein de soutien de ses parents, qui ne ferait qu’empirer les choses – ils avaient dit que ce n’était pas grave mais c’était _faux._ Et plus ces images tournoyaient dans son esprit, plus il ratait de notes, comme un cercle vicieux et cruel.

 

Au final, il avait quand même fallu se lever et remercier les applaudissements tièdes, ce qui avait de loin été la partie la plus embarrassante : si ça n’avait tenu qu’à lui il aurait fermé le couvercle du piano et se serait enfui de la scène sans un regard en arrière, mais il y avait des règles à suivre. Le public avait poliment joué son rôle, offrant des applaudissements qu’il n’avait de toute évidence pas mérités, et à son tour il s’était levé et avait salué d’une révérence, avant qu’il ait eu la conviction qu’ils en avaient tous assez de cette mascarade. Il était alors parti aussi rapidement que sa dignité le lui avait permis, espérant que son visage ne soit pas aussi rouge qu’il en avait l’impression.

 

Et à présent il y avait cette invitation, trônant sur un coin de table et collectant la poussière. Il l’avait reçue il y avait près d’un mois, mais n’avait toujours pas eu le courage d’y répondre.

 

Il ne savait même pas ce qu’il allait répondre.

 

Est-ce qu’il avait vraiment envie de jouer à nouveau pour un public ? Il n’avait jamais été confortable dans ces situations, Yuuri avait détesté être le centre de l’attention – ironique, si on tenait compte du fait qu’il avait passé la moitié de sa vie à danser, et l’autre moitié à écrire de la musique ; ces deux activités l’ayant conduit à se produire en public, face à des personnes qui le _regardaient_ , des personnes qui avaient payé pour ça. Cependant, les émotions qu’il ressentait jusque dans son âme n’étaient qu’à lui. Il ne pouvait pas simplement les offrir au monde, et donc lorsqu’il dansait, lorsqu’il jouait, le monde extérieur n’existait plus. Il le faisait pour lui-même, et c’est ce qui lui permettait généralement d’offrir une bonne performance.

 

Jusqu’au récital en question, du moins.

 

Yuuri déposa son front contre le piano, fermant les yeux : avait-il vraiment envie de risquer de traverser une telle chose à nouveau ?

 

La réponse devrait être un “non “ ferme, n’est-ce pas ?

 

Alors pourquoi n’avait-il toujours pas répondu à l’invitation ? C’était pourtant si simple.

 

De plus, une invitation de la part de Minami Kenjirou, rien que ça.

 

“ _Il n’y a rien de personnel, Katsuki-san, c’est simplement que la partition de Minami-kun convient mieux au film. Elle est plus… vivante._ “

 

Le directeur n’avait finalement pas tari d’éloges sur ses compositions, mais Yuuri n’avait pas besoin de flatteries. Sa musique n’avait pas été assez bonne, pourquoi ne pas simplement le dire ? Il avait également suggéré que Yuuri prenne des vacances, n’avait-il pas travaillé sans relâche ces dernières années ?

 

 _Bien sûr, faisons comme si ça n’avait rien à voir avec les critiques qui ont qualifié mon dernier morceau de ‘banal’ et ‘générique’_ , avait-il alors pensé, sans rien dire pour autant. Yuuri était bien trop fier pour dire quoi que ce soit, il s’était donc contenté de marmonner quelque chose à propos d’être fatigué et avoir besoin d’une pause.

 

Et rien de tout ceci n’était la faute de Minami, vraiment. Mais entre les critiques, Vicchan et toutes les récompenses qu’il n’avait pas remportées, il n’avait pas l’énergie d’avoir affaire à Minami. Ou le fait que, contre toute attente, Victor Nikiforov ait eu envie de le rencontrer.

 

Lui.

 

Bête et ordinaire Yuuri.

 

“ _Il a adoré_ L’appel de la Néréide _et veut te parler !_ “

 

Un rêve nourri depuis une dizaine d’années qui devenait réalité de la façon la plus cruelle qui soit. Comment pouvait-il faire face à Victor Nikiforov, un homme qui avait battu tous les records et écrit l’histoire avec la même facilité qu’un barista faisant du café ? Il se tenait sur le toit du monde alors que Yuuri avait touché le fond et creusait encore. Il s’était tourné en ridicule face à Victor, et la meilleure solution avait été la fuite.

 

Une douleur sourde dans son crâne lui fit réaliser qu’il avait pressé son front contre le piano bien trop fort et bien trop longtemps, et il s’assit donc en redressant ses épaules.

 

Qu’avait-il envie de faire, à présent ?

 

Composer ? Quoi ? Il n’avait rien. La partition que le studio lui avait demandé était terminée (et avait été rejetée, mais il écarta cette pensée pour le moment), tout comme la musique pour le programme libre d’Elena Deschamps – ça lui avait pris pas mal de temps, ça aussi. Elle avait un titre au Grand Prix à défendre cette année, et Celestino avait été particulièrement exigeant. Yuuri avait réécrit le morceau trois fois. Au moins cette année Phichit allait utiliser _Shall We Skate ?_ et _Terra Incognita_ , il n’avait donc pas à s’en préoccuper.

 

La question surgit à nouveau : et maintenant ?

 

Il laissa ses yeux tomber sur la feuille de musique posée sur le piano et sentit ses joues rougir. Peut-être pouvait-il travailler là-dessus ?

 

Les kanji qu’il avait gribouillés formaient son propre nom, représentant ce qui était sans doute le pire titre provisoire qu’il ait jamais donné à un morceau. Mais, bon, c’était à propos de lui, donc... Il trouverait un meilleur titre, plus officiel, quand il aurait terminé.

 

S’il le terminait seulement un jour.

 

Parce que peu importait le nombre de fois où il le jouait, peu importait qu’il modifie les suites d’accords ou qu’il change de clef, ce n’était toujours pas bon. Ce devrait être simple et pourtant aucun morceau ne lui avait jamais autant donné de fil à retordre. Mais il l’avait commencé, alors autant le finir.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maccachin sauta sur le canapé, sa queue battant joyeusement l’air et sa langue sortie, regardant Victor comme pour l’inviter à s’asseoir près d’elle.

 

“Je sais, la maison m’a manqué à moi aussi “, répondit Victor au commentaire muet.

 

Il posa ses sacs dans un coin du salon ; il avait quitté l’aéroport et était directement allé à l’hôtel pour animaux pour la récupérer. Il était épuisé par le vol, mais il n’avait même pas été question qu’il la laisse là-bas pour une nuit de plus.

 

Elle aboya et il gratta derrière ses oreilles.

 

“Désolée ma belle, je dois me doucher d’abord, ok ? Et puis je viendrai te tenir compagnie. “

 

Il alluma la télé pour qu’elle ait un fond sonore comme elle l’aimait et se dirigea vers la douche dont il avait désespérément besoin. Lorsqu’il revint finalement, séchant encore ses cheveux à l’aide d’une serviette, Maccachin mâchonnait en silence sa peluche favorite, étalée sur le canapé.

 

“Tu me fais un peu de place ? “

 

En le voyant faire mine de s’asseoir elle se déplaça un peu – juste un peu – pour lui faire de la place. Sans perdre de temps, Victor s’allongea sur le canapé avec Maccachin à moitié sous ses jambes et à moitié sur lui. Il se demanda si elle avait la moindre notion de la place qu’elle prenait et lui sourit.

 

“J’ai oublié de te dire : j’ai encore remporté l’or. Tu es fière ? “

 

Elle lécha sa main et son poignet de longues secondes et il décida que c’était un “oui “. Il prit son téléphone et parcourut les réseaux sociaux, son esprit à des milliers de kilomètres des photos et statuts auxquels il était supposé mettre un ‘like’. La saison était enfin terminée ; il avait congés les deux prochains jours (Yakov n’était-il pas généreux), et après ça il serait de retour à la patinoire, à s’entraîner pour la prochaine.

 

A supposer que c’était ce dont il avait envie.

 

Mais il était tellement, tellement fatigué.

 

Le problème n’était pas le fait de patiner mais plutôt… l’effort que changer de peau année après année lui demandait. Chaque saison un nouveau Victor Nikiforov, chaque saison il mettait ses émotions à nu aux yeux du monde – des émotions dont, très franchement, il se souvenait à peine. Chaque chorégraphie une histoire : d’émerveillement, de douleur, de luxure, de béatitude, de mort, et l’effort de devoir gratter les recoins de son âme pour en tirer des histoires qu’il était à peine conscient de vivre le laissait de plus en plus vide.

 

Et maintenant ?

 

Il avait vaguement envisagé de prendre sa retraite, mais il n’avait jamais osé en parler, pas même à Maccachin. Ce n’était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère – en plus de ça, s’il s’aventurait à ne serait-ce que souffler le mot “retraite “ Yuri le tuerait, Yakov aurait une crise cardiaque et Victor serait enguirlandé pendant des jours et des jours. La simple idée trop stressante pour le décourager de prendre sa retraite avant ses 87 ans.

 

Mais il _pourrait_ prendre sa retraite s’il le voulait.

 

… Le voulait-il ?

 

Il avait encore quelques belles années de compétition à vivre, et il aimait toujours se sentir glisser sur la glace, il était toujours fier d’arriver à exécuter des quadruples difficiles et d’éblouir le public. Ce n’est pas qu’il n’aimait pas mettre son cœur à nu, c’est simplement qu’il était à court d’émotions. Il s’inspirait du fantôme d’émotions qu’il n’avait pas ressenties depuis des années.

 

Se concentrant un instant sur son téléphone, le fil de ses pensées fut finalement brisé : il avait automatiquement mit un ‘like’ à une photo de Sara Crispino sur Instagram et il pinça ses lèvres. Heureusement, la saison était terminée et il n’aurait pas à voir Michele pour environ six mois, autrement il n’en aurait jamais entendu la fin.

 

Il sourit néanmoins : la photo montrait le frère et la sœur devant la cathédrale de Florence, et ils avaient l’air de s’amuser. Sara était toujours aussi gracieuse, bien sûr. Le souvenir de son programme libre était encore vif dans sa mémoire, elle gravirait la première marche d’un podium un de ces jours. Ça avait été du patinage de bon niveau.

 

Et une excellente musique.

 

 _L’appel de la Néréide_. Ce morceau l’avait envoûté lors du Grand Prix, et à nouveau lors des championnats Européens et lors des Championnats du Monde. Il ouvrit Youtube et le chercha, mais les seuls résultats associés à “l’appel de la néréide “ montraient la chorégraphie de Sara, pas le morceau en lui-même. Il hésita puis ajouta finalement “yuuri katsuki “ à la recherche. A nouveau, le morceau était introuvable, peut-être n’avait-il pas encore été publié ? Mais il y avait de nombreux résultats associés à Yuuri Katsuki, ce qui était logique. Bien que Victor ne soit pas expert en musique, il avait la nette impression que _La Néréide_ était une pièce techniquement difficile, ce qui voulait dire que Yuuri était doué.

 

Enfin, il n’avait jamais rappelé, donc au final … Il n’était pas intéressé par Victor – ou plutôt, à composer pour Victor.

 

Ce n’était pas si grave ceci dit, n’est-ce pas ? Il pouvait demander à _signore_ Scandello de composer à nouveau pour lui, le résultat serait certainement superbe. _Stammi Vicino_ en était la preuve.

 

Il jeta à nouveau un œil aux résultats, l’un en particulier captant son attention.

 

**Le flop de Yuuri Katsuki à New York 2015**

****

Victor fronça les sourcils et cliqua sur la vidéo. Elle démarrait avec Yuuri en smoking et avec ses cheveux laqués vers l’arrière ( _extrêmement beau_ , soit dit en passant), entrant sur la scène sous un tonnerre d’applaudissements, quand bien même il sembla à peine remarquer le public. Il se laissa tomber plutôt que s'asseoir sur le banc et resta complètement immobile quelques secondes, comme s’il s’était changé en pierre ; il ne semblait même pas respirer. Une minute entière s’écoula dans un silence assourdissant, et le seul mouvement qu’il fit fut de frotter ses mains sur ses genoux. Il sembla finalement revenir à la réalité et commença hâtivement à jouer – et les toutes premières notes sonnèrent … fausses. Douloureuses. Victor fronça plus encore les sourcils tandis que le morceau se poursuivait et lorsque la vidéo prit fin avec Yuuri se dépêchant de quitter la scène sous des applaudissements polis, il n’était pas loin d’avoir un mal de tête.

 

Ça ne pouvait pas être Yuuri.

 

_Si je gagne ce duel de danse tu patineras pour moi, hein ?_

 

Pas Yuuri du Banquet.

 

Bien que ce soit terriblement proche du Yuuri qui s’était enfui lors de la finale du Grand Prix.

 

La différence flagrante entre les deux versions de Yuuri Katsuki qu’il avait rencontré avait rendu Victor confus pendant des semaines, et à présent il y avait ça. Est-ce que c’était la même personne qui avait composé _La Néréide_? Ou est-ce que Victor avait idéalisé le morceau (et son compositeur) ? Est-ce que c’était vraiment si bon que ça ?

 

Il retourna à sa recherche précédente et cliqua sur la vidéo du programme libre de Sara, fermant les yeux et ignorant les commentateurs pour se concentrer uniquement sur la musique. Au bout d’une minute, il sut qu’il avait eu raison : le solo de piano était tout aussi inspirant qu’il l’avait été en décembre, la cascade de sonorités tout aussi charmante.

 

Il pouvait associer Yuuri du Banquet à _L’appel de la Néréide_ (quand bien même faire de la breakdance et de la pole-dance pouvait difficilement être associé avec des solos de piano), parce qu’ils étaient tous les deux si … vivants. Plus vivants que Victor ne l’avait été depuis des années. Mais Yuuri du Récital était blessé.

 

Une rapide recherche Google l’amena à parcourir un certain article :

 

**Une critique de Yuuri Katsuki – un évènement pitoyable**

 

Le pianiste japonais et compositeur Yuuri Katsuki a participé à son premier (et nous l’espérons, son dernier) Snow Hall Festival. Ce qui avait été attendu comme un intéressant début comme participant au traditionnel festival de New York se révéla être l’une des plus affreuses expériences musicale que le public de cette soirée aura jamais à subir.

 

Inconfortable, il passa le reste du texte rapidement :

 

Bizarre … déprimant … le piano a été sauvagement attaqué … tout à fait macabre … métallique … s’est désagrégé sur la scène …

 

Victor arrêta de lire, la critique étant trop impitoyable. Mais tout à la fin le mot “nomination “ le fit s’asseoir un peu plus droit dans son siège (et réveiller une Maccachin qui dormait paisiblement).

 

Google. Wikipedia.

 

Il fixa son écran.

 

**1 Début de vie**

**2 Carrière**

**3 Compositions**

           **3.1 Télévision**

**3.2 Publications pour le théâtre**

**3.3 Autres travaux**

**4 Récompenses**

**5 Vie Privée**

**6 Références**

**7 Liens externes**

Il ne se préoccupa pas des sections “Début de vie “ et “Vie privée “, comprenant seulement deux lignes chacune, allant directement lire “Carrière “, “Compositions “ (plutôt long) et “Récompenses “, passant plus d’une demi-heure à cliquer sur un lien après l’autre pour essayer de comprendre.

 

De retour sur Youtube, il entra “yuuri katsuki “. Il n’y avait que peu de vidéos de ses performances en direct, mais il y avait bien d’autres choses à regarder et écouter :

 

**Les 10 meilleurs morceaux de Katsuki Yuuri [10 vidéos]**

**Le Château Volant, composé par Yuuri Katsuki [12 vidéos]**

**Katsuki Yuuri et Ogino Takeshi à la session d’enregistrement de la Grotte d’Amaterasu**

**Une nuit d’hivers – Katsuki Yuuri (Le Château Volant)**

**Epices et Sucreries OP 1 “Si Tu Trouves“ (Katsuki Y.)**

**Katsuki Yuuri joue Stammi Vicino**

**Ta Sérénade Sans Moi (Y. Katsuki)**

**Partition d’Oiseau de Nuit et Oiseau de Jour par Katsuki Yuuri [19 vidéos]**

 

 

Une minute. Non, attends.

 

Victor cligna des yeux.

 

**Katsuki Yuuri joue Stammi Vicino**

 

Il cliqua.

 

Yuuri était assis au piano dans ce qui semblait être sa maison – ça avait l’air d’être un salon (sans doute ?), une longue étagère désordonnée à sa gauche et un poster en noir et blanc d’un … japonais, au-dessus de son piano.

 

Victor avait déjà vu Yuuri ne rien porter d’autre qu’un boxer et une (affreuse) cravate, mais même s’il était entièrement vêtu, l’ambiance était encore plus intime, on avait presque l’impression d’envahir le moment. Comme entrer en courant d’air dans la chambre de quelqu’un sans y être invité. Il avait les cheveux tombant naturellement sur ses épaules, un jogging sombre, un t-shirt élimé et pas de lunettes.

 

C’était Yuuri De Tous Les Jours.

 

La vidéo démarrait quelques secondes après que Yuuri ait commencé à jouer, et Victor aurait reconnu ces notes n’importe où, dans n’importe quelles circonstances. C’était son  _[Stammi Vicino](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KHbbDjp73Zo)_ (enfin, techniquement c’était celui de _signore_ Scandello). Il avait espéré entendre justement ça, s’y était à moitié attendu étant donné que Yuuri semblait participer grandement aux musiques utilisées en patinage artistique – ce à quoi il ne s’attendait pas était entendre Yuuri chanter. Il chantait d’une voix basse, de toute évidence pour lui uniquement, comme s’il ne pouvait s’en empêcher. Victor remarqua avec surprise qu’il n’y avait aucune partition devant le pianiste, il avait les yeux fermés, jouant avec l’aide de sa mémoire. Parfaitement. Les notes, le chant bas, l’exécution, il n’y avait aucun défaut, mais plus encore : l’air débordait d’émotion, une émotion que Victor avait tenté de véhiculer à travers son programme libre ; une émotion insidieuse qui provoquait la chair de poule. Est-ce que cette musique avait toujours été aussi poignante, aussi désabusée ?

 

Le silence envahit l’appartement de Victor à la fin de la vidéo, quand bien même la musique résonnait toujours en lui, ainsi que toutes les facettes de Yuuri qu’il avait pu voir.

 

Il chercha dans ses contacts jusqu’à trouver le bon.

 

 

 **21:34 PM [Victor]** Mila!

 **21:34 PM [Mila]** Salut ! =D

 **21:35 PM [Victor]** Dis, tu as de quoi joindre Sara Crispino?

 **21:35 PM [Mila]** Bien sûr ! (?)

 

Il ne répondit pas à la question implicite et attendit.

 

  **21:36 [Mila]** **_Sara Crispino_**

 **21:36 [Victor]** merci ! <3

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri se réveilla mais il ne se leva pas immédiatement ; il n’avait rien à faire et nulle part où aller, alors il se contenta de fixer (en plissant les yeux) le plafond pendant quelques instants.

 

Au son de notification, il attrapa ses lunettes puis son téléphone : Phichit. Il sourit un peu et répondit, mais son ami ne pourrait pas le voir immédiatement, il était probablement en chemin vers la patinoire, s’il n’y était pas déjà. Yuuri vérifia ses messages, Facebook, Instagram (ce n’est pas comme s’il y postait quoi que ce soit, mais bon), LINE, ses mails.

 

Il cligna des yeux.

 

Il fixa l’écran.

 

Il frotta ses paupières pour en chasser le sommeil et fixa encore.

 

 

**Victor Nikiforov > Nouvelle musique**

 

 

Incrédule, ses yeux menaçant de se libérer de leurs orbites, il ouvrit le mail.

 

 

_Cher Yuuri :_

_J’espère que ce courrier vous trouvera en bonne santé ! Je me demandais s’il nous serait possible de nous entretenir de la possibilité de composer pour moi un morceau que je pourrais utiliser lors de la prochaine saison de patinage. Nous pourrions discuter sur Skype lorsque vous serez disponible._

_Sincèrement,_

_Victor Nikiforov_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### Note de l’auteur :
> 
> Je n’ai pas vraiment pu l’incorporer à ce chapitre mais, dans cet AU, si le programme libre de Victor est Stammi Vicino, son programme court est https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tQtOwIFwQFM cette version au piano de Autrefois en Décembre. Il se pourrait que ça soit évoqué dans de futurs chapitres … ou pas.
> 
> Mon inspiration pour ‘’L’appel de la Néréide’’ est ‘’Ondine’’ de Ravel, donc ce à quoi réagit Victor est quelque chose de similaire à https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rj8cBmWZhP0 ça.
> 
> ###### Note de la traductrice :
> 
> Bienvenue dans cette histoire qui est l’une de mes grandes favorites et je suis vraiment contente que Thehobbem m’ait donné l’autorisation de la traduire !  
> N’hésitez pas à laisser des Kudos à l’histoire originale (ici : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9578384/chapters/21657281 )
> 
> J’espère que la lecture de ce premier chapitre en tout cas vous a plu et que vous reviendrez découvrir la suite ! Je ne sais pas encore quel sera mon rythme de publication puisque j’ai une autre traduction en cours (la série Rivals que vous pouvez lire ici : http://archiveofourown.org/series/792288 ), mais mon travail IRL étant un peu imprévisible il se peut que ce ne soit pas régulier.  
> N’hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, remarques etc … c’est toujours très motivant. Et à bientôt !
> 
> N.


	2. Audio vocem tuam [J’entends ta voix]

Yuuri fouillait son placard en proie à un intense désespoir : il n’avait absolument rien à se mettre. _Rien._ Il avait laissé ses meilleures tenues à Détroit – pourquoi ? Pourquoi n’avait-il pas _prévu_ une telle chose ?

 

[ _Parce que les chances que Victor Nikiforov te contacte étaient plus maigres que celles de gagner à la loterie. Ou d’être frappé par la foudre. Deux fois._ ]

 

Oui, eh bien il _avait_ été contacté, en attendant. Yuuri se laissa aller à ressentir un peu de fierté à cette idée, avant de retomber dans les affres du désespoir : il n’y avait aucun intérêt à décrocher un entretien avec Victor Nikiforov s’Il. N’avait. Rien. A. Se. Mettre.

 

Ce serait un entretien professionnel, il devrait donc forcément porter quelque chose qui criait “professionnel“ non ? Mais il _était_ à la maison, tout comme Victor, sans doute. Il n’y avait aucun sens à mettre un costume pour rester à la maison. Donc. Professionnel et décontracté.

 

[ _Comment est-ce seulement possible ?_ ]

 

[“J’en sais rien“ grogna-t-il intérieurement.]

 

Une chemise et une cravate ? Non, pas de cravate, il les détestait de toutes façons, pourquoi est-ce qu’il se posait seulement la question ? En plus de ça, personne ne portait de cravate chez soi. Ni de chemise, d’ailleurs. Un t-shirt, donc. Mais est-ce que ça ne serait pas _trop_ décontracté ?

 

Qu’est-ce que Victor allait mettre ?

 

Cela n’avait aucune importance, Victor Nikiforov pouvait porter un sac à patates et ressembler à un mannequin. Il donnait même l’impression que sa veste de sport de l’équipe de Russie était haute-couture, _comment_?!

 

Pendant ce temps, tout ce que Yuuri pensait pouvoir faire était de lisser ses cheveux vers l’arrière, ôter ses lunettes et espérer qu’il ne ressemblait pas trop à un blaireau. Il n’avait même pas l’air classe en smoking et _tout le monde_ avait l’air classe en smoking.

 

Est-ce qu’il devait lisser ses cheveux en arrière et enlever ses lunettes ? Il aurait certainement l’air mieux habillé.

 

[ _Tu aurais aussi l’air d’en faire trop._ ]

 

Des nœuds. Tellement de nœuds dans son estomac, bon sang. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il se prenait autant la tête, il pouvait porter n’importe quoi – il pouvait _ne pas mettre de pantalon_ pour l’entretien s’il le voulait, et Victor n’en saurait rien.

 

Sauf que ne pas avoir de pantalon face à _Victor Nikiforov_ pouvait très bien devenir un cauchemar (il était à peu près sûr d’avoir _déjà_ fait ce cauchemar une ou deux fois auparavant).

 

Oui, porter un pantalon était un choix avisé.

 

[ _Parce qu’il était vraiment question de ne pas en mettre ?_ ]

 

Un regard à son téléphone lui permit de voir qu’il lui restait 10 minutes avant l’entretien, qui n’avait déjà pas été facile à programmer. Etant donnée la différence horaire de 6 heures, plusieurs emails avaient été échangés avant de réussir à convenir d’une heure qui était possible pour tous les deux : 17h pour lui, fin de matinée pour Victor. Yuuri avait craint d’obliger le patineur à se lever plus tôt qu’à l’ordinaire, mais Victor lui avait assuré que ça ne serait pas le cas.

 

Plus que 9 minutes et toujours pas de haut.

 

[ _Tu ne peux même pas choisir tes vêtements, hein ?_ ]

 

Il attrapa un t-shirt bleu uni et l’enfila.

 

Ordinaire.

 

[ _Tout comme toi._ ]

 

A 5 heures moins 3 il était assis sur le canapé de son studio, son ordinateur portable perché sur ses genoux. Connexion internet ? Ok. Connecté à Skype ? Ok. Le volume assez fort ? Ok. Le bon positionnement de caméra qui éviterait à Victor d’avoir en pleine figure l’entrejambe de Yuuri plutôt que son visage ? Ok.

 

Une minute. _Est-ce qu’il s’était brossé les dents ?_

 

La sonnerie d’appel de Skype.

 

**Appel de Victor Nikiforov**

****

Oh bon sang.

 

 _Oh bon sang_.

 

Sa main survola le pavé tactile de l’ordinateur quelques secondes, son cœur dans la gorge. Il n’avait pas parlé anglais depuis plus d’un mois, est-ce qu’il se rappelerait seulement de comment faire ???

 

Il accepta l’appel et l’image du patineur emplit l’écran.

 

Yuuri se figea, comme s’il ne s’était pas vraiment attendu à voir Victor Nikiforov.

 

Victor cligna des yeux, puis son visage s’illumina.

 

“Yuuri ! Ça fait longtemps ! “

 

“Ah … oui ? Je veux dire, oui, bonjour. Hum, enchanté. M. Nikiforov. “

 

Victor sembla surpris l’espace d’un instant, mais son sourire resurgit accompagné d’un court rire.

 

“C’est vrai, nous n’avons jamais été formellement présentés, pas vrai ? Et s’il-te-plaît, Victor suffira. “

 

(Les nerfs de Yuuri l’empêchèrent facilement de céder à l’envie de l’appeler “Juste Victor“.)

 

“Heu, ok, d’accord. Victor. “ Le patineur lui fit un clin d’œil et Yuuri baissa le regard vers son clavier quelques instants. “Et, hum … félicitations pour la victoire aux Championnats du Monde. Les … les chorégraphies étaient superbes. “

 

“Merci, Yuuri. “

 

Yuuri savait bien que tout espoir que ses oreilles ne soient pas rosies était vain ; mais entendre _Victor Nikiforov_ prononcer son nom avec tant de familiarité et si aisément était … eh bien, troublant.

 

Il ne pouvait pas continuer à contempler son propre clavier, ceci dit, aussi s’arma-t-il de courage et leva-t-il les yeux vers l’écran une nouvelle fois. Victor portait un simple t-shirt rayé blanc et bleu, ce qui rassura Yuuri sur son choix de tenue.

 

_Voilà. Décontracté. C’est bon. Je m’en sors bien._

 

[ _Ah oui, vraiment ?_ ]

 

Il s’éclaircit la gorge, gêné, ne voulant pas laisser à Victor tout le soin de mener la conversation, quand bien même l’idée était terriblement tentante.

 

“Donc, tu … tu voulais parler de musique pour la prochaine saison ? “ Demanda-t-il, regardant d’abord l’écran, puis réalisant qu’il aurait dû regarder la webcam pour mimer un contact visuel.

 

Ce n’est pas comme s’il était doué en matière de contact visuel de toutes façons.

 

Victor sourit une nouvelle fois, ce que Yuuri faillit manquer puisqu’à présent il regardait dans la caméra.

 

“Oui ! J’ai adoré ce que tu as composé pour Sara Crispino. _L’appel de la Néréide_ est vraiment …“ Victor pausa quelques secondes, comme tâchant de trouver le mot juste, “envoûtant. “

 

Il pouvait laisser tomber les oreilles rosies – Yuuri sentit tout son visage s’embraser. Et même s’il n’avait pas été capable de se rendre compte qu’il rougissait, l’amusement scintillant dans les yeux de Victor en témoignait suffisamment.

 

“Dis-moi Yuuri, comment en es-tu venu à composer pour le patinage artistique ? Si ce n’est pas trop indiscret, bien sûr. “ ajouta Victor, prêt à s’excuser.

 

“N-Non, non, pas du tout, ce n’est pas indiscret ! Je … En fait j’ai composé un morceau que Phichit a aimé … hum, Phichit Chulanont ? Il est un patineur de Thaïlande, je ne sais pas si tu …“ Yuuri laissa sa voix s’éteindre, n’étant pas vraiment sûr de comment présenter Phichit, mais il vit la compréhension se faire jour sur les traits de Victor.

 

“Oui, je sais qui il est, bien entendu. Donc, vous êtes amis ? “ demanda-t-il, curieux.

 

“Oui, et, hum … il … il a écouté ma musique il y a quelques années et … il a aimé. Alors il … il l’a fait écouter à Celestino … Celestino Cialdini. “ Victor hocha la tête. Evidemment qu’il connaissait Celestino. “Et … c’est comme ça que tout a commencé, j’imagine. J’ai aussi composé pour ses autres patineurs et quelques autres personnes. “

 

“Je vois. Ils sont chanceux. “ remarqua Victor, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et Yuuri suivit le mouvement des yeux, hypnotisé ; horrifié par son égarement, il fixa soudain un point au-delà des épaules de Victor. Le sourire de cet homme était _trop_. Il choisit de se concentrer sur l’alignement de grandes fenêtres, qui l’éblouissaient toutes avec le soleil matinal qui filtrait à travers. Tout son appartement avait l’air si … _lumineux_.

 

Tout comme le sourire de Victor.

 

Yuuri réalisa soudain que c’était la seconde fois que Victor avait complimenté son travail et il ne l’en avait pas remercié.

 

“Hum, merci, “ bredouilla-t-il, au moment où Victor commençait “Et comment exactement …“

 

Ils s’arrêtèrent, et Victor ricana. “Toi d’abord. “

 

“Non, je voulais juste … te remercier. A toi. “ marmonna Yuuri, fixant à nouveau les fenêtres plutôt que Victor ou la caméra.

 

“Je me demandais juste comment exactement tu composais la musique pour un programme court ou long. Sara a mentionné que tu as composé _La Néréide_ d’après son style de patinage ? “

 

“Heu oui, c’est ça en gros. “ Yuuri ajusta ses lunettes et se raidit dans son siège. “Tout dépend de ce que le patineur et l’entraîneur ont envie de faire. Pour Sara, il n’y avait pas de thème, donc je me suis dit que je devrais, ben, la regarder patiner et voir ce qui lui allait le mieux. Ça ne mènerait à rien de composer, par exemple, un _allegro_ pour elle si elle n’était pas capable de tenir le rythme, ou un _adagio_ si elle avait l’habitude d’utiliser des musiques avec un tempo plus rapide. Donc c’était mon premier critère. Et puis je voulais aussi quelque chose qui pourrait mettre en valeur ses qualités de patineuse. “

 

Victor cligna des yeux, puis hocha finalement la tête. “Je vois.“

 

“Avec son frère Michele, l’année précédente, c’était légèrement différent : il voulait quelque chose sur le thème ‘fruit défendu’, donc il a fallu que je prenne ça en compte en plus de ce dont il était capable sur la glace. C’est vraiment en fonction du patineur – ou l’entraîneur, selon qui prend les décisions, et … voilà. “

 

Il s’interrompit brusquement, réalisant qu’il s’était laissé aller plus qu’autre chose ; est-ce qu’il avait seulement été cohérent ? Sans doute. Peut-être.

 

“C’est tout à fait logique, “ répliqua Victor, comme s’il avait lu dans les pensées de Yuuri. “Tu adaptes la musique à la fois au thème et au patineur. “

 

“Oui, en gros. Enfin, J… J’essaye. “

 

“Eh bien, je ne me souviens pas de la musique de Michele. Je ne pense pas que j’ai pu regarder les programmes cette année-là. Mais tu as certainement réussi à parfaitement composer _La Néréide_ en fonction des besoins de Sara. “

 

“Merci. “ marmonna Yuuri, réussissant pour une fois à regarder la caméra pendant qu’il parlait. “Donc, hum … est-ce que tu as choisi un thème pour la prochaine saison ? “

 

“Il se trouve que oui ! Je … non, descends, _descends_! “

 

Une tâche marron floue surgit sur l’écran durant quelques secondes, disparaissant pour mieux revenir avec un aboiement.

 

Les yeux de Yuuri s’écarquillèrent : est-ce que c’était … ?

 

“Non, Maccachin, papa essaye de discu-“ une langue s’échappa et vint lécher la bouche et le nez de Victor avant qu’il puisse terminer. Il rit et prononça quelques mots en Russe d’une voix douce avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l’ordinateur.

 

“Je suis désolé, “ dit-il, essuyant la bave de son visage. “Elle a dû … ah, tu … aimes les chiens ? “

 

Ce n’est qu’à cet instant que Yuuri réalisa qu’il souriait de toutes ses dents.

 

“Oh, ou … Oui, en fait ! J’en ai un. Hum, _avais_. Un. “ Les yeux de Victor s’agrandirent légèrement et Yuuri s’empressa d’ajouter “Elle est adorable ! “

 

Le sourire de Victor s’illumina plus encore, si c’était possible. “Eh bien laisse-moi vous présenter, alors ! “

 

Il tapota sur l’accoudoir de sa chaise et Maccachin se redressa pour y poser ses pattes. Victor tourna l’ordinateur de façon à ce que la webcam soit face à la chienne.

 

“Maccachin, voici Yuuri Katsuki. Yuuri, voici Maccachin, ma meilleure amie. “

 

Yuuri rayonna à la vue de l’animal. Elle ressemblait tant à Vicchan que c’en était douloureux (elle était bien plus grande, ceci dit, quelque chose qu’il n’avait jamais réalisé auparavant) ; elle était également incroyablement charismatique – bien plus qu’il ne le serait jamais lui-même.

 

“Salut Maccachin ! Enchanté ! Ton papa t’a manqué, hein ? Je suis désolé de l’accaparer, je promets de te le rendre très vite ! “

 

Son maître s’adressa à nouveau à elle en russe et Maccachin s’en alla, tandis que Victor repositionnait l’ordinateur.

 

“Je suis vraiment désolé, “ s’excusa-t-il, bien que son air n’ait pas porté la moindre trace de contrition, “J’ai pensé à l’enfermer dans la salle de bains pour qu’elle ne vienne pas interrompre, mais …“

 

Yuuri protesta. “Non, ce n’est pas la peine ! Je veux dire c’est quand même _sa_ maison, non ? “

 

Victor le contempla quelques instants, et hocha lentement la tête avec un léger sourire.

 

“Oui, c’est vrai. Merci. “

 

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Yuuri laissa ses yeux tomber vers ses mains, avant de se souvenir de ce dont ils avaient été en train de parler.

 

“Hum, et donc … tu disais ? A propos d’un thème ? “

 

“Oh, exact ! Oui, j’ai déjà un thème sur lequel j’ai envie de travailler cette année ! Et c’est là que tu entres en scène. “ Il se pencha sur son bureau et Yuuri ne put détourner le regard de ces yeux bleu-vert. _Bon sang_ ils étaient magnifiques, comment pouvaient-ils être réels ??

 

“J’aimerais que tu composes un morceau sur l’amour pour mon programme court. “

 

“L’amour ? “ Yuuri était surpris. C’était un thème tellement … _simple_. Victor l’avait certainement déjà utilisé ?

 

(Quoiqu’à la réflexion, il ne semblait pas que ce fut le cas – du moins pas de ce dont il se souvenait, et il avait suivi tous les titres de Victor, ses programmes et ses compétitions depuis plus de dix ans.)

 

Le regard de Victor ne le quitta pas un seul instant, une intensité à peine masqué qui n’avait pas été là auparavant.

 

“L’amour, “ confirma-t-il. “Tu penses pouvoir y arriver ? “

 

“Hum, oui, bien sûr. Est-ce qu’il y a autre, hum …“

 

Le russe secoua la tête. “Non, simplement ça. L’amour. “ Il regarda Yuuri sans sourciller un peu plus longtemps avant de briser le contact et soulever les épaules. “Bien entendu, puisque ce serait pour un programme court ça ne devra pas être trop long …“

 

“Oui, maximum 2 minutes et 50 secondes, “ acquiesça mécaniquement Yuuri. Il connaissait les critères depuis le temps. “J’imagine que tu le voudras le plus rapidement possible, mais est-ce que tu as une deadline ? “

 

Victor sembla réfléchir. “Tu mets combien de temps en général ? “

 

Yuuri ajusta une nouvelle fois ses lunettes. “Un mois ou deux – je dois visionner tes anciens programmes, voir ce qui correspondrait à ton style, “ mentit Yuuri. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment avouer qu’il connaissait la plupart des programmes de Victor par cœur. “Puis imaginer quelque chose, le composer …“

 

[ _Ou plutôt, me débattre avec_.]

 

“… et puis le faire enregistrer. En fonction des instruments qui seront nécessaires, il se peut que je fasse appel à d’autres musiciens. Je sais que 2 mois peut sembler long à attendre, c’est juste que …“ Yuuri ne savait pas bien comment dire les choses avec tact, mais heureusement Victor sembla comprendre où il voulait en venir et lui répondit avec un grand sourire.

 

“Je sais, en général on décide de ce genre de choses _avant_ la fin de la saison. Et dans d’autres circonstances je t’aurais contacté plus tôt mais … bah, je m’arrangerai avec le temps dont je dispose. Je suis sûr qu’élaborer une chorégraphie à partir de ta musique ne posera aucun problème ! “

 

Yuuri rougit et détourna le regard. Quelque chose alourdissait sa conscience et son anxiété se réveillait encore, toujours aussi peu bienvenue. Mais il _devait_ le dire ; il ne se pardonnerait jamais si son idole de toujours devait en venir à se rabattre sur de la musique de seconde classe à cause de lui. Il coula un regard en direction de Victor, puis baissa à nouveau les yeux.

 

“Hum, Je … tu … tu devrais … enfin, je pense que …“

 

Victor pencha la tête sur le côté. “Oui ? “

 

Il humidifia nerveusement ses lèvres. “Eh bien, Je … je voudrais te conseiller de … tu vois, il n’y a aucune garantie que … je veux dire …“ Il prit une grande inspiration et lâcha, “tu devrais prévoir un autre morceau. Au cas où… au cas où je ne peux rien te donner à temps ou … ou tu n’aimerais pas ce que j’ai composé. “

 

Voilà. Il l’avait dit.

 

“Oh. “ Victor glissa son regard de l’écran à la caméra, comme s’il essayait de regarder Yuuri dans les yeux. “Oui, bien sûr. Ne t’en fais pas, j’ai quelqu’un d’autre en train de travailler là-dessus ! _Signore_ Scandello est en train de me faire quelque chose. Il a fait _Stammi Vicino_ l’an dernier, donc je sais qu’il pourra obtenir un résultat. Tu es mon premier choix, ceci dit, “ conclut-il avec un sourire et un clin d’œil.

 

Yuuri sentit ses épaules se détendre lentement, ignorant de son mieux le rouge qui gagnait son cou. “Super. C’est bon à savoir. “

 

“Et dès que tu auras terminé, envoie-moi le morceau et la facture. “

 

“Oh, tu … bien sûr, mais tu ne veux pas savoir comb-“

 

Victor écarta l’idée d’un geste de la main, “Nan, ça va. Tu n’as qu’à l’envoyer. “

 

“Eh bien, d’accord. Dans ce cas, je … Je te tiens au courant ? “

 

“S’il-te-plaît oui ! Et si tu as la moindre question n’hésite pas à demander ! “

 

“Oui, hum, toi aussi. “ Yuuri se mordit la langue, quelles questions est-ce que Victor pourrait bien avoir à lui poser ?!

 

Lorsque l’appel fut terminé, Yuuri fixa l’écran de son ordinateur, l’esprit tout à fait vide.

 

Il venait de _discuter_ avec Victor Nikiforov. Pendant l’entièreté de 15 minutes ! Il avait vu Maccachin (“ _ma meilleure amie_ , “ pouvait-il être plus adorable que ça ?!) et Victor lui avait souri, avait _complimenté_ son travail, avait _remercié_ Yuuri !

 

Il allait composer la musique du programme court de Victor Nikiforov.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Victor se carra dans son siège lorsque l’appel fut terminé. Les choses avaient pris une tournure … intéressante, pour le moins qu’on puisse dire. Encore plus de pièces pour son puzzle.

 

Yuuri En Entretien était désespérément transparent et facile à faire rougir ; Victor aurait probablement dû se retenir, mais faire monter le rouge aux joues de Yuuri était _trop_ tentant.

 

Et valait le coup.

 

Il était également terriblement sûr de lui dès qu’il s’agissait de ses capacités ? A l’instant où il avait commencé à parler de musique et de composition il n’y avait plus eu le moindre bafouillement, la moindre incertitude, mais ça s’était arrêté aussi subitement que ça avait commencé.

 

Yuuri Katsuki était comme la musique qu’il composait : il commençait doucement, s’élevait en un soudain crescendo et, tout aussi soudainement, redevenait une douce mélodie.

 

Il y avait également d’autres fragments d’information à noter : il était ami avec le patineur thaïlandais – Victor l’avait vaguement reconnu à la finale du Grand Prix, mais à présent il pouvait mettre un nom sur ce visage. Ils avaient patiné ensemble lors d’une compétition qualificative deux ans auparavant. Skate Canada, peut-être ? Et c’était tout, mais il savait qui était ce garçon. Il avait été celui qui parlait tout le temps, et dont les sourires semblaient tout aussi infinis que son amour pour les selfies. Il ricana légèrement : y avait-il amitié plus improbable que celle entre Yuuri et lui ?

 

(Le fait que Yuuri aimait les chiens tournait également en boucle dans un coin de son esprit.)

 

Yuuri En Entretien, Yuuri Du Banquet, Yuuri Du Récital, Yuuri De Tous Les Jours. Même si chacun était aussi différent que celui qui venait ensuite, il y avait un trait commun : il était vraiment beau comme un cœur.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Deux jours plus tard Yuuri se retrouva à plat ventre sur son lit en train de paniquer.

 

Il n’aurait jamais dû accepter. Mais comment dire non ?! A _ces yeux-là_?!

 

Il aurait dû, en attendant. Parce qu’il n’avait rien à proposer, et il serait mis à jour comme l’escroc qu’il était et Victor Nikiforov serait déçu. Son héros serait le dernier à joindre les rangs de ceux que Yuuri avait laissé tomber – notamment le studio et _toute la nation japonaise_. Mais apparemment ça n’avait pas été assez pour lui, il avait fallu qu’il gravisse l’échelon international et laisse également tomber la Russie.

 

[ _Autant faire les choses en grand, pas vrai ?_ ]

 

Il se mit sur le dos et ferma les yeux : inspirer, expirer. Les quelques minutes suivantes furent dévolues à cet exercice, jusqu’à ce que son rythme cardiaque se calme quelque peu.

 

Ok, dans le pire des cas, Victor aurait simplement à utiliser ce que l’autre compositeur allait faire pour lui, non ? Il ne serait pas sans rien.

 

“ _Tu es mon premier choix, ceci dit_. “

 

La phrase provoquait à la fois une chaleureuse sensation en lui _et_ un emballement de son cœur. Comment lui, Katsuki Yuuri, qui n’avait aucune expérience en la matière, pouvait-il composer quelque chose sur le thème de l’amour ?

 

Il avait composé à propos de l’amour auparavant, bien sûr, mais c’était différent – il y avait toujours eu une _histoire_ associée : l’amour qui tourne mal dans _Oiseau de Nuit et Oiseau de Jour_ , l’amour défiant la mort jusque dans l’éternité dans _Le Château Volant_ , le regret de l’amour perdu dans _Le Lac sous les Etoiles_ , l’amour d’enfance dans _Epices et Sucreries_ , et tant d’autres. Il y avait toujours des personnages ayant une histoire ; il n’avait qu’à y plonger.

 

Là c’était différent, c’était vague, ça nécessitait de … comprendre et composer pour quelque chose qui lui paraissait intrinsèquement intangible et qu’il n’avait jamais connu.

 

C’était _quoi_ l’amour, en même temps ?

 

Il se leva : il devait faire _quelque chose_ , il ne supporterait pas la culpabilité de rester terré dans sa chambre plus longtemps.

 

Et puis ne rien faire et broyer du noir commençait à devenir ennuyeux.

 

Il alla à son bureau et alluma son ordinateur : il y  avait toujours Internet. Il entra simplement ‘’amour’’ dans la barre de recherche, ce qui résulta en un flot d’images de mauvais goût de couples et de couchers de soleil, de sets de films, de paroles de chansons, d’articles scientifiques, Wikipédia.

 

L’amour est un ensemble de différents émotions, états et attitudes allant de l’affection interpersonnelle (“j’aime ma mère“) jusqu’au plaisir (“j’ai aimé ce plat“).

 

Il connaissait, ça, non ? Il aimait sa mère, il aimait sa nourriture, ça lui parlait.

 

L’amour peut faire référence à l’émotion ressentie face à une forte attraction et un fort attachement personnel.

 

Peut-être pas. Il continua à lire.

 

Une vertu … des variantes … storge, philia, eros et agape … religion … les mots grecs qualifiant l’amour … le contraste avec la haine … les Beatles … “être heureux du bonheur de l’autre“… “altruisme inconditionnel“ …

 

Yuuri lut tout l’article et arrivé à la fin il avait récolté beaucoup de faits intéressants, mais rien dont il pouvait s’inspirer ; apparemment, personne n’était vraiment sûr de ce qu’était l’amour. Il commença à cliquer sur tous les liens qui semblaient pouvoir apporter quelque chose, et se trouva sur “Les mots grecs qualifiant l’amour“.

 

 _Agápe, éros, philía,_ et _storgē_

_Il lut chacun des mots et fit d’autres recherches à leur propos, les rouages de son esprit commençant enfin à se mettre en branle. Il n’entendit même pas Mari toquer à sa porte pour lui annoncer que le déjeuner était prêt._

_Une heure plus tard, il arrêta enfin avec l’impression d’avoir acquis des bases de travail. Bien qu’abstraits, les concepts étaient devenus un peu plus tangibles._

_Philia_ _lui faisait penser à Phichit, et il pouvait tout à fait travailler là-dessus – mais il était très improbable que c’était_ _ça_ _que Victor voulait dire quand il parlait de_ “l’amour“. Si ça avait été le cas il aurait plutôt parlé d’“amitié“. Quant à _storge_ , Yuuri avait lu quelques années plus tôt que Victor n’avait pas de famille, et il vivait seul depuis ses 16 ans donc … ce n’était pas vraiment le bon choix.

 

 _Eros_ était … probablement le plus proche de ce qui avait traversé l’esprit de Victor – qu’est-ce que Minako-sensei disait toujours ? Que Victor était “trop charmeur“ ? Oui, Victor était connu pour flirter. Il pouvait même imaginer combien d’amants le patineur avait déjà eu. Mais pour Yuuri, eros était un concept tout à fait étranger.

 

Il en allait de même pour _agape_. Il n’avait jamais été adepte d’une religion, sans compter qu’agape semblait intimement lié à la christianité. Et c’était une chose à propos de laquelle Yuuri en savait tout aussi peu qu’à propos d’eros.

 

Yuuri passa une main sur son visage, soupirant, ne sachant pas si tout ça allait le mener quelque part. Il se trouva à fixer l’un des posters de la collection placardée à son mur.

 

Tous de Victor Nikiforov.

 

Victor avait toujours été une part proéminente de sa vie. Lorsque Victor avait patiné sur _La Fée Lilas_ lors des Championnats du Monde Junior, Yuuri avait décidé qu’il danserait un jour dans une production de _La Belle au Bois Dormant_ (et plus exactement en tant que Fée Lilas, peu importe combien de fois on lui avait dit qu’il ne pouvait qu’être Prince Désiré) ; il s’était plus intéressé aux compositeurs Russes qu’aux autres à cause de lui, il avait appris à patiner à cause de lui. Lorsque son moral était particulièrement bas, il regardait à nouveau les anciennes chorégraphies de Victor pour se sentir mieux.

 

Et au fil des ans il avait conservé tous les posters et toutes les photos de Victor qu’il avait pu trouver (pour ce faire, il était généralement secondé par Minako-sensei et Yuuko, et il en avait même eu une particulièrement belle lors d’un anniversaire offerte par Nishigori) : Victor à la patinoire dans laquelle il s’entraînait, Victor lors d’un photoshoot, Victor exécutant un Ina Bauer, Victor et Maccachin, Victor sur et hors de la glace, Victor à tout âge. Yuuri avait peu à peu changé sa chambre en une sorte d’autel à la gloire de Victor.

 

Un autel.

 

Un autel à la gloire de Victor ?

 

Ça… pouvait fonctionner. Après tout, s’il y avait quelque chose s’approchant pour lui de l’adoration…

 

Il allait avoir à faire beaucoup de recherches, par contre.

 

Yuuri se jeta dans des recherches frénétiques, et passa les heures suivantes à écouter des chants grégoriens, des chants religieux, des hymnes, Kyrie, Gloria, Credo, Sanctus, Agnus Dei, la _Messe_ _Requiem en D mineur_ de Mozart et d’autres choses.

 

Il n’y avait qu’une seule chose capable de le faire sortir de sa chambre : Mari, qui vint calmement mais fermement le forcer à venir manger un (très froid) repas. Il obéit, premièrement car il savait qu’il était inutile de désobéir si elle avait décidé de s’occuper de lui, et deuxièmement parce qu’il avait remarqué qu’il était affamé. Sa tête, en revanche, n’était pas à l’instant présent, son esprit listant tout ce qu’il avait à faire ; il avala d’une traite son bol d’udon et se précipita dans son studio, qu’il ne quitta à nouveau que bien après minuit.

 

Ses parents et Mari s’étaient couchés, et il se glissa donc discrètement dans la cuisine, aussi silencieusement que possible, pour un peu plus d’udon, son esprit tournant à plein régime.

 

Au moins il avait maintenant _quelque chose_. Mais s’il voulait faire les choses dans les règles de l’art, il avait besoin de paroles. Il devait entrer en contact avec Ogino aussi vite que possible afin qu’il puisse commencer ses propres recherches pendant que Yuuri élaborerait la mélodie. Il aurait aussi besoin d’autres musiciens (un joueur d’orgue ?), un soprano (et peut-être un chœur), et il faudrait réserver le studio d’enregistrement.

 

Pour la première fois de ces trois derniers jours, Yuuri sourit.

 

Il se pourrait bien qu’il soit à nouveau capable de faire face à Victor Nikiforov.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Le mois d’avril était passé sans que Victor s’en rende compte, et Yuuri Katsuki ne l’avait pas du tout contacté.

 

Cela pouvait aussi être une bonne chose qu’une mauvaise, il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

 

Pas qu’il ait jamais été sûr de quoi penser en ce qui concernait Yuuri Katsuki.

 

Yuuri avait, dans l’ordre :

 

  1. Lancé un regard à Victor avant de s’enfuir ;
  2. Dansé avec Victor la nuit suivante et l’avait fait sourire comme personne ne l’avait jamais fait sourire (il s’était aussi _frotté_ contre lui mais il valait mieux ignorer cette partie sous peine de chuter en plein milieu de la patinoire, et Yakov en profiterait pour lui chauffer les oreilles) ;
  3. Jamais initié le moindre contact, malgré qu’il ait eu son numéro et son mail ;
  4. Parlé avec Victor quelques mois plus tard sur skype, comme s’il n’avait pas ignoré la demande de Victor de l’appeler.



 

Comme s’ils n’avaient pas passé le plus gros de la soirée à danser le tango.

 

Comme s’il n’avait pas fait ce qui lui passait par l’esprit lors du banquet avant de s’en aller.

 

“Hey, Victor ! Regardes où tu vas ! “

 

“Oh pardon, Yura. “

 

Yuri s’éloigna en patinant, marmonnant agressivement, et Victor décida de faire une pause. Fort heureusement, Yakov était plus concentré sur l’amélioration des quadruples de Yuri avant son début chez les seniors que sur Victor.

 

Il s’assit et prit sa bouteille d’eau, plus pour faire quelque chose de ses mains que par réelle soif.

 

D’un côté il y avait Yuuri Du Banquet, qui dansait et participait à un jeu dont Victor connaissait bien moins les règles que ce que les gens assumaient ; d’un autre, Yuuri Du Récital qui avait été clairement aussi perdu que Victor. Il avait une carrière prolifique, il avait été nominé pour des récompenses, mais tout ça n’avait semblé que venir s’écraser contre lui l’année précédente, culminant en un récital désastreux. Le Yuuri qui avait joué lors du Snow Hall Festival était quelqu’un qui, tout comme Victor, n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il allait faire.

 

Tandis que Yuuri De Tous Les Jours semblait connaître toutes les émotions que Victor voulait découvrir à nouveau.

 

Et c’est entre les mains de ce puzzle fait homme que Victor avait laissé son programme court. Sans aucun plan de secours. Victor n’avait pas voulu mentir, mais Yuuri avait eu l’air … tellement _désespéré_. Il aurait probablement explosé sous la pression si Victor ne lui avait pas dit qu’il n’était pas le seul à qui il avait demandé une composition.

 

Si Yakov l’apprenait il sauterait au plafond, et pour une fois Victor devrait admettre qu’il avait raison.

 

Il soupira et récupéra son téléphone ; son entraînement était presque terminé, il n’y avait aucun intérêt à retourner sur la glace. Il navigua sur Instagram, cliquant ‘j’aime’ sur quelques photos de Chris et Emil mais _pas_ celles de Sara. Cao, Yura, Mila, Georgi … (ah, sa petite-amie l’avait quitté, c’est pour ça qu’il était absent aujourd’hui. Les quelques prochains mois allaient être fatigants). Pris d’une impulsion il tapa “yuuri katsuki“ et trouva son compte. Il n’y avait pas grand-chose, ceci dit, juste une poignée de photos de lui et son ami Phichit (à Détroit, apparemment). Les photos étaient à la fois mignonnes et drôles et Victor sourit. Yuuri se laissait de toute évidence aller en compagnie de son ami. Peut-être que c’était le Yuuri De Phichit.

 

Son téléphone vibra dans sa main : nouveau mail.

 

**Katsuki Yuuri > Musique Programme Court**

 

Oh bon sang. Est-ce qu’il avait _invoqué_ Yuuri ? Il ouvrit son mail :

 

_Cher Victor :_

_J’espère que tout va bien ! J’ai enfin terminé le morceau que tu as commissionné pour ton programme court, tu le trouveras en pièce jointe._

_Dis-moi ce que tu en penses, je peux faire toute modification jugée utile._

_Sincèrement,_

_Katsuki Yuuri_

 

 

Il regarda le mail, mais ne put trouver aucune pièce jointe. Son téléphone vibra avec un autre mail :

 

_Je suis désolé, j’ai oublié la pièce jointe. Voilà, désolé._

 

 

Victor ricana et regarda le fichier : **On Love : Ag…**

 

Il quitta la patinoire plus rapidement qu’à l’ordinaire, et Yuri lui cria quelque chose qu’il choisit d’ignorer.

 

Une fois à la maison il téléchargea le fichier sur son ordinateur.

 

**On Love : Agape**

 

Il cliqua sur “play“, et fut immédiatement surprit par le chant.

 

Un superbe chant. Magnifique, à vrai dire. Et c’était du … latin ?

 

Un début en douceur qui réveillait les souvenirs d’autels, de pupitres, d’encens, et toutes les heures qu’il avait passées à l’église dans sa jeunesse et une impression plus générale de dévotion. Un grondement presque militaire, encore plus de chant et de sons qui, par un effet merveilleux, lui faisaient penser à des fées. La chanson enfla en un crescendo, atteignant l’apothéose qui évoquait une impression toute-puissante de vénération – des saints, des miracles, l’éternité – qui perdait en intensité, s’effaçant peu à peu jusqu’au dernier écho aux airs sacrés.

 

Fasciné, Victor lança une autre fois la lecture, fermant les yeux en écoutant : il pouvait le voir. Une main levée redescendant lentement, une pirouette, des bras s’élevant vers les Cieux… des mains jointes en prières, un saut. Un triple axel.

 

Il y avait une chorégraphie là-dedans. Une très bonne chorégraphie. Une très, très bonne chorégraphie, tout à fait différente de ce qu’il avait fait l’année précédente. L’élément de surprise.

 

Et Yuuri avait fait tout ça en quelques semaines.

 

Il s’assit pour répondre au mail de Yuuri lorsqu’il se souvint d’un détail essentiel : _Agape_ était fantastique, et n’importe quel patineur serait chanceux de pouvoir y danser, mais ce n’est pas ce que Victor avait en tête pour son thème de cette année.

 

A la décharge de Yuuri, “l’amour“ avait été une consigne très vague, mais Victor avait été sûr que Yuuri aurait compris où il voulait en venir.

 

Eh bien, il allait falloir expliquer à Yuuri _exactement_ ce qu’il voulait.

 

Il commença à taper.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri avait été une montagne de nerfs lorsqu’il avait envoyé le mail (et _évidemment_ il avait fallu qu’il oublie la pièce jointe, n’est-ce pas ?), aussi s’était-il couché aussitôt après avoir cliqué sur “envoyer“. Le matin suivant il y avait une réponse qui l’attendait :

 

**Moi, Victor Nikiforov > Musique Programme Court**

 

_Wow, fantastique !!!_

 

Et c’était tout. Eh, bien au moins c’était … enthousiaste ? Il avait espéré avoir quelque chose de plus détaillé, mais si Victor l’aimait, il n’allait sûrement pas s’en plaindre. Il penserait à la facture plus tard – quand bien même il n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment il allait avoir le _courage_ de facturer Victor Nikiforov. A vrai dire, il était à deux doigts de lui offrir la musique gratuitement.

 

~

 

Trois jours étaient passés. Victor n’avait rien dit de plus, tout comme Yuuri. Il essayait toujours de trouver les bons mots pour accompagner la facture, et peut-être avoir confirmation de la satisfaction de Victor concernant le morceau.

 

Le grondement de son estomac l’informa qu’il devait arrêter de jouer, et Yuuri était plus que content de l’écouter : il avait passé la journée enfermé dans son studio, mais il n’arrivait toujours à rien concernant _Yuuri_ (stupide titre de travail). Comment _Agape_ , pourtant bien plus complexe, pouvait-il avoir été bien plus rapide à composer et arranger ? Il glissa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant : la situation était _plus que_ frustrante.

 

Il éteignit toutes les lumières et son équipement avant d’ouvrir la porte. Certaines plantes étaient toujours en floraison mais le printemps avait définitivement fait ses adieux, et les nuits étaient de plus en plus chaudes. Il devrait bientôt décider de ce qu’il voulait faire, et où. Phichit l’attendait, après tout.

 

 

Un son qu’il n’avait pas entendu depuis bien longtemps atteignit ses oreilles ; abasourdi, il se tourna pour en trouver l’origine – mais pas assez rapidement. Une masse floue familière envahit son champ de vision en un éclair et son dos était contre le sol la seconde suivante, ses lunettes de travers sur son nez.

 

Un Vicchan géant était sur lui.

 

“V-Vicchan ? “ fut tout ce qu’il fut capable de bredouiller avant qu’une langue ne menace de le noyer de bave de chien. Yuuri rit, essayant sans grande conviction d’empêcher le chien de lui lécher le visage. Ce n’était de toute évidence pas Vicchan, ceci dit.

 

Mais ça ne pouvait pas être …

 

“Maccachin ! “ Yuuri entendit l’appel de son propriétaire, suivi d’une suite de mots qu’il ne pouvait que deviner prononcés en russe.

 

Maccachin se dégagea rapidement de Yuuri qui s’assit, essayant d’essuyer un peu de la bave. Il ajusta ses lunettes, pour mieux se retrouver à contempler une paire de jambes.

 

Il leva les yeux, sachant bien ce qu’il était sur le point de voir, mais refusant d’y croire.

 

Un Victor tout sourire.

 

“Bonjour Yuuri ! “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### Note de la traductrice :
> 
> Comme dit précédemment je n’ai pas de béta pour ce travail, aussi n’hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques concernant la traduction !
> 
> Egalement un grand merci pour être venus lire cette histoire et n’oubliez pas d’aller poser des petits kudos sur l’histoire originale !


	3. I met you in the dark, you lit me up [Je t’ai rencontré dans le noir et tu m’as illuminé]

“Vkusno ! “

 

En pleine transe, Yuuri dévisageait Victor qui dévorait un bol de katsudon tandis que sa mère le regardait avec un sourire ravi, comme si de magnifiques célébrités russes venaient tous les jours manger sa nourriture. Dans un coin, Maccachin siestait paisiblement.

 

“Oh, Vicchan a vraiment l’air d’aimer ça ! “

 

Yuuri faillit s’étrangler avec sa propre salive.

 

“ _Vicchan_? Maman, tu ne peux pas l’appeler comme ça, tu le connais à peine ! “

 

“Ne sois pas ridicule, nous avons passé tout l’après-midi à discuter pendant que tu étais enfermé dans le studio. “

 

“ _Quoi_?! “

 

“Oui, il est arrivé un peu après le repas de midi ! “

 

“ _Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m’as rien dit_  ?! “ siffla pratiquement Yuuri.

 

“On lui a dit qu’en règle générale on ne te dérange pas quand tu travailles à moins que ce ne soit urgent, alors il a dit qu’il allait attendre. “

 

Yuuri la fixait, incrédule. Comment _Diable_ sa mère avait-elle réussi à transmettre tout ceci à Victor – ou plutôt, comment avaient-ils réussi à discuter toute une après-midi, alors qu’elle ne parlait presque pas un mot d’anglais ??

 

La réponse déboula quelques secondes plus tard avec une bouteille de saké dans la main et un air de reproche sur son visage.

 

“Yuuri ! Enfin ! Il t’attendait ! “

 

“Minako-sensei ! Pourquoi est-ce que _tu_ ne m’as rien dit ?! “

 

Minako haussa les épaules.

 

“Il a dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas d’attendre, donc on l’a emmené aux bains. Il a adoré, si tu veux tout savoir. “

 

Yuuri était à peu près sûr qu’il s’était retrouvé coincé dans un épisode d’X-Files. Un des moins bons. Il massa lentement ses tempes dans une tentative futile de se calmer.

 

“Pourquoi l’as-tu emmené aux bains ? “

 

“Il a demandé ! Il a dit qu’il avait attendu ça avec impatience ? “

 

Il s’immobilisa, ne parvenant pas à y croire. _Pourquoi est-ce que Viktor avait attendu avec impatience d’aller dans les sources chaudes_?? Ce n’était … sans doute pas la bonne question, mais Yuuri n’avait pas la moindre idée de la question qu’il était _censé_ poser.

 

“Tu es impoli, soit dit en passant, il ne parle pas japonais. “

 

 _Oh bon sang elle avait raison_.

 

Il se tourna pour trouver Victor en train de manger le dernier morceau de porc de son bol avec un immense sourire conquis au visage, absolument inconscient du fait que tout le monde autour de lui parlait dans une langue qu’il ne comprenait pas.

 

Soit ça, soit il était poli et faisait mine d’en être inconscient, une possibilité trop réelle qui fit se sentir Yuuri encore plus coupable.

 

“Oh, pardon, Victor, on, heu … J’étais juste …“

 

Victor reposa ses baguettes et essuya sa bouche, ratant adorablement un grain collé sur sa joue droite. Une partie de Yuuri voulait le dire à Victor, et une autre l’enlever lui-même.

 

Un dilemme qui disparut dans l’oubli aussitôt que Victor lui adressa un sourire en forme de cœur.

 

“Ne t’en fais pas, Yuuri, tu es chez toi ! Et puis, ta mère ne parle pas anglais, n’est-ce pas ? “

 

“Oui, merci, “ Yuuri était soulagé. Il y avait tout de même encore beaucoup de questions sans réponses. “Donc Victor … tu …“

 

“Hmmm ? “

 

“… aimes la nourriture ? “

 

Yuuri jura intérieurement.

 

[ _Ce n’est pas la bonne question_.]

 

Sauf que ça l’était, parce que la façon dont les yeux de Victor s’illuminèrent lorsqu’il parla du plat valait vraiment le coup.

 

“Oui ! C’est délicieux ! Comment ça s’appelle déjà ? “

 

“Ah, katsudon ! Mais tu peux simplement dire ‘porc pané et riz’, je pense. “

 

“Nan, trop long. Ce sera katsudon ! Vkusno ! “

 

Yuuri réprima un rire. “Oui, hein ? J’aimerais pouvoir en manger tous les jours, “ ajouta-t-il, l’air rêveur.

 

Mari entra et vint s’asseoir près de Yuuri.

 

“Ses bagages sont déjà dans la chambre. “

 

“ _Bagages_? “

 

“Oui, où pensais-tu qu’il allait dormir, boulet ? C’est presque 10 heures du soir. “

 

“Mais … mais …“

 

Viktor regardait le frère puis la sœur, sans comprendre ce qu’ils disaient, mais la surprise sur le visage de Yuuri était plus que suffisante pour franchir la barrière du langage.

 

“Yuuri, il ne peut pas nous comprendre. “

 

 _Exact_.

 

“Heu, Viktor, tu … tu restes là ? “

 

Il rayonna. “Oui ! Puisque c’est un hôtel, j’ai pensé que ça serait plus simple que je reste ici ! J’espère que ça va ? “

 

“Oui, bien sûr que ça va, c’est … complètement ok, vraiment pas un problème ! C’est juste …“ Il s’arrêta, ne sachant pas comment continuer. Minako prit le relais.

 

“Viktor, tu dois être en plein jet-lag, non ? Yuuri va te montrer ta chambre ! “ Minako envoya son coude dans les côtes de Yuuri qui se leva soudainement.

 

“Oui ! Bien, hum, allons-y ? “

 

“Ok ! “

 

Il gravit les escaliers avec la conscience pesante de la présence de Victor et Maccachin sur ses talons. Que devrait-il dire ? Devait-il alimenter la conversation ? Lui demander comment avait été son vol ? Lui demander s’il voulait être réveillé le matin suivant ? L’informer des heures de petit-déjeuner et bains ? Son esprit se concentrait sur le mode professionnel d’hôtellerie – il n’avait pas officiellement aidé sa famille dans l’établissement depuis des années, mais certaines habitudes avaient la vie dure.

 

Ils arrivèrent à la chambre de Victor avant qu’il ne soit parvenu à une décision, et tout le chemin avait été effectué en silence.

 

“Hum, voilà. “

 

“Wow ! Quelle charmante classique petite chambre ! “

 

“Désolé qu’elle soit si petite, c’était la seule encore disponible …“

 

“Non, c’est charmant, ce sera parfait ! “ Victor parcourut la pièce, touchant tout ce qui lui passait sous la main et s’émerveillant de chaque détail, malgré le fait qu’il n’y ait pas grand-chose à voir : un lit, une table de chevet, une petite table et une chaise et quelques tableaux sur les murs – une réplique de la partition de _La légende de Genji_ et une autre des chutes de Nachi. Yuuri avait toujours pensé que mettre une peinture d’une cascade aussi près d’un lit pouvait avoir des effets peu désirables, mais il s’agissait de l’une des préférées de son père et elle n’allait pas bouger.

 

Soudain, il réalisa que Victor avait arrêté de bouger et se tenait tout près de son espace personnel.

 

“Donc, Yuuri … est-ce que tu dois aussi travailler demain ? “ La voix de Victor baissa d’un octave et était à présent bien trop basse pour la tranquillité d’esprit de Yuuri, et il n’eut d’autre choix que de se concentrer sur un point près de l’oreille droite de Victor plutôt que ses yeux.

 

“Peut-être ? Je ...  Je ne suis pas obligé ? “

 

“Parfait. On discutera demain, alors. “

 

Il était clairement congédié, et pourtant Victor était toujours tout proche, clouant Yuuri sur place avec son regard.

 

[ _Tu n’as toujours pas demandé_.]

 

Yuuri cligna stupidement des yeux. “Oui. Bien sûr. On … discutera demain. Hum. A propos de...? “

 

[ _Voilà, c’est la bonne question_.]

 

L’intensité avec laquelle Victor semblait l’étudier se brisa, et son sourire prit à nouveau la forme d’un cœur tandis qu’il se dirigeait vers le lit.

 

“Oh, rien d’inquiétant. Je suis venu te parler de ta musique. “

 

“Ma … ma musique ? Donc … tu ne l’aimes pas ? “

 

Est-ce qu’il n’aurait pas pu le dire par mail ou via Skype ? Prendre l’avion depuis St Pétersbourg jusqu’au Japon juste pour le dire semblait un peu exagéré.

 

“Non, je l’adore ! Quoi, tu n’as pas eu mon mail ? “ Victor semblait surpris.

 

“… Celui qui disait ‘wow fantastique’ ? “

 

“Oui ! Elle est fantastique, j’ai vraiment adoré. Tu es un génie, Yuuri ! “

 

Yuuri rougit et baissa les yeux, mais le compliment n’éclaira en rien sa lanterne. Il aggravait même sa confusion. Il était venu jusqu’ici … pour le féliciter ? C’était encore plus tiré par les cheveux.

 

“Mais ce n’est pas ce que je veux, “ poursuivit gaiement Victor, “donc il faudra qu’on en discute demain. “

 

“Ah. Evidemment. “ Il n’y avait absolument rien d’évident là-dedans, mais il ne trouvait rien de mieux à dire.

 

Victor murmura quelque chose en russe à Maccachin, qui était déjà complètement étalée sur le lit, et la poussa légèrement sur le côté pour pouvoir s’allonger. Sa mission partiellement accomplie il leva à nouveau les yeux sur Yuuri, qui se tenait toujours debout au milieu de la pièce comme s’il ne pouvait pas bouger.

 

“A moins que … tu veuilles dormir ici ? “ Le clin d’œil et le sourire qui accompagnaient les mots étaient bien plus que ce que Yuuri pouvait supporter, et il se rendit compte en cet instant qu’il était tout à fait possible de crier et bafouiller tout à la fois.

 

“N-n-non, je, je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé, je … j’ai juste … j’étais perdu dans mes pensées, pardon, bonne nuit, dors bien, à demain, bonne nuit ! “

 

Yuuri sprinta littéralement jusque dans sa chambre et eut presque une crise cardiaque en y arrivant : les posters.

 

Victor Nikiforov était là, dans sa maison.

 

Est-ce qu’il avait vu ça ??

 

Il passa une minute entière à hyperventiler, pressé contre la porte, comme si l’omniprésence de Victor sur ses murs l’empêchait d’avancer. Finalement quelques pensées cohérentes parvinrent à percer le brouillard de ses pensées : peu importait à quel point ses parents pouvaient être ignorants du fait, Mari et Minako étaient tout à fait au courant que Yuuri préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de laisser voir sa collection de posters à Victor. A vrai dire, ils savaient tous que la chambre de Yuuri était hors-limites à quiconque n’était pas un Katsuki, un Nishigori, Minako (devenue une Katsuki honoraire à ce stade) ou Phichit. Il avait sans doute évité le pire.

 

Cependant, rien n’empêchait Victor de vadrouiller et d’apercevoir par accident un poster à travers la porte entrouverte.

 

En moins de deux minutes tous les posters avaient été frénétiquement retirés, laissant derrière eux une traînée de carrés blancs et de scotch sur les murs, et une pile bien cachée de vieux magazines de musique cachés dans un tiroir.

 

Il se jeta sur le lit, sans prendre la peine d’ôter son sweat. Il remettrait les posters aussitôt que Victor serait parti, mais en attendant il avait la version originale ici.

 

Ce qui était terrifiant.

 

Au moins, il avait aimé _Agape_ , hein ? Il avait dit que c’était fantastique et l’avait qualifié de génie.

 

[ _Ouais, et il a aussi dit que ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait_.]

 

Yuuri ne pensait pas arriver à dormir cette nuit-là.

 

 

~

 

Il ne savait pas exactement _quand_ il s’était endormi, mais lorsqu’il s’éveilla au son d’une porte qu’on toque, il eut l’impression d’avoir à peine fermé les yeux. Il regarda son téléphone : 6h45.

 

D’autres coups frappés à la porte.

 

“Yuuuuriiii ! Bonjour ! Je suis prêt à faire mon jogging ! “

 

Yuuri se jeta hors du lit, ajustant son bas de pyjama d’une main et essayant d’aplatir ses cheveux de l’autre, ses lunettes oubliées sur la table de nuit. Il coula un dernier regard en direction des murs, afin de s’assurer qu’aucun poster n’y subsistait, et ouvrit la porte pour découvrir exactement ce à quoi il s’attendait : un Victor tout sourire, l’air parfaitement frais, reposé et élégant sans le moindre effort dans un jogging gris. Yuuri avait l’impression d’être une patate échevelée à côté de lui, et ne fut pas surpris lorsque les yeux de Victor s’écarquillèrent à sa vue. Il avait probablement l’air aussi froissé qu’il en avait l’impression.

 

“Bonjour … hum, ton jogging ? “ demanda Yuuri, essayant d’étouffer un bâillement.

 

“Eh bien, j’étais … sur le point d’aller courir lorsque ta mère m’a dit que tu avais aussi l’habitude de courir alors je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être … envie de me rejoindre ? “ Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Victor avait l’air peu sûr de lui, et ses yeux fuyaient dans toutes les directions, comme s’il devait se forcer à le regarder en face. Suivant la direction du regard, Yuuri vit qu’il avait retiré son t-shirt et sweat pendant la nuit, et non seulement il avait un super look de saut-du-lit, mais en plus il y ajoutait la touche torse-nu.

 

[ _Concept : NE PAS saisir la moindre opportunité de s’embarrasser. Est-ce que ça serait si fou ?_ ]

 

“Heu … désolé, je … pardon, Je vais juste …“ il espéra que Victor comprendrait ce qu’il voulait dire, quand bien même tout ce qu’il put faire fut de gesticuler en direction de lui-même et laisser sa voix s’éteindre. Victor hocha la tête, toujours incapable de le regarder directement, et Yuuri le laissa donc à la porte pour aller fouiller dans son lit quelques instants jusqu’à retrouver le t-shirt qu’il avait enlevé durant son sommeil. Il était tout froissé, tout comme lui-même, mais il ferait l’affaire.

 

De nouveau entièrement vêtu il se tourna vers Victor, qui semblait de nouveau lui-même.

 

“Je suis désolé, je t’ai réveillé, non ? “

 

“Non, ça va, je … Je fais du jogging, oui. Mais c’était un mois très chargé et je n’ai pas couru du tout, je suis juste … allé directement au studio tous les jours. Et maintenant je suis en quelque sorte … habitué à des horaires nocturnes, et, genre, zéro matins. “

 

Victor haussa les sourcils. “Parce que tu travaillais sur _Agape_? “

 

“O-oui, je veux dire …“

 

Victor Nikiforov attendait un morceau, comment aurait-il pu ne pas y passer _toutes_ ses journées, y compris le temps qu’il n’avait pas, pour le terminer ? Non pas qu’il admettrait jamais une telle chose à voix haute.

 

“J’imagine que je me suis laissé emporter avec ce morceau, “ confia Yuuri avec un sourire penaud. Victor lui rendit le sourire.

 

“Tu as bien raison ! Il est superbe ! “

 

“ _Mais ce n’est pas ce que je veux_. “ Le cœur de Yuuri s’alourdit lorsque les mots de Victor lui revinrent en mémoire ; il les avait oubliés l’espace de quelques minutes. Ses pensées avaient dû se refléter sur son visage, puisque Victor s’appuya contre le chambranle et l’observa attentivement.

 

“Donc, j’aimerais en discuter un peu plus, si tu as le temps. On n’est pas obligés de le faire _maintenant_ , mais – “

 

Yuuri l’interrompit : “Non, maintenant … ça me va. Je dois reprendre mon jogging matinal de toute façon. Mais hum … je cours sans doute moins que toi ? J’ai … j’ai un genou en mauvaise condition, alors …“ Ses yeux tombèrent vers le sol, il détestait aborder le sujet de son genou, “Je dois m’échauffer lentement et je ne peux pas y aller trop fort. Donc je vais forcément te ralentir. “

 

A sa grande surprise, l’expression de Victor s’illumina.

 

“Je me suis blessé à la jambe il y a quelques années, donc mon échauffement est aussi lent ! Et si on y allait à ton rythme, aussi longtemps que tu pourras, et tu en profiteras pour me monter un peu la ville ? “

 

Yuuri fut submergé par le soulagement. “Excellente idée ! “

 

~

 

Ils coururent environ une demi-heure avant que le genou de Yuuri ne se fasse entendre. Auparavant il aurait simplement ignoré la douleur et continué, espérant vaincre sa blessure. Mais il avait appris que ce n‘étaient pas ainsi que les choses fonctionnaient et avait appris à lever le pied. Ce n’était pas comme s’il pouvait récupérer son genou d’avant de toute façon, alors autant prendre soin de ce qu’il avait encore.

 

Ils durent s’arrêter quelques instants pour que Yuuri se repose, et Victor semblait plus qu’heureux de simplement s’asseoir près de lui sur un banc. Ils avaient peu parlé pendant qu’ils couraient, Yuuri menant la course et Victor le suivant avec Maccachin sur les talons (elle semblait habituée à courir avec Victor). Les deux hommes s’assirent en silence tandis qu’elle reniflait les alentours avec enthousiasme, et Yuuri se trouva incapable de décider si le silence étai confortable ou non. _Il_ était trop nerveux pour être à l’aise, mais dès qu’il coulait un regard, Victor observait les alentours en prenant des photos, tout autant excité que son chien.

 

Yuuri commença quelques étirements pour alléger la douleur de son genou – mais à l’instant où il commença Victor tira sur sa manche, les yeux écarquillés et pointant quelque chose :

 

“Yuuri, qu’est-ce que c’est ?? “

 

“Ah, c’est le Château d’Hasetsu ? Il y a une maison de ninjas à l’intérieur. “

 

“Vraiment ?! Des ninjas ?! “

 

Victor entra immédiatement en mode selfie, mais c’était compliqué de prendre un selfie avec Maccachin _et_ avoir tout le château en fond, et Yuuri prit donc la photo pour eux. Il regarda tandis que Victor la postait sur instagram et ajoutait une centaine de hashtags : c’était tellement semblable aux habitudes de Phichit qu’il ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Il levait les yeux au ciel et grognait à chaque fois que Phichit décidait qu’ils _avaient absolument besoin_ de prendre un selfie – parce que ce nouveau café était trop beau, ou que ces fleurs étaient _magnifiques_ , ou parce que c’était leur jour de repos, ou parce que Yuuri _devait_ prendre une photo avec Ciao Ciao et lui à la patinoire. Toute était une raison de prendre un selfie et mettre 57 hashtags, et ça agaçait et amusait Yuuri tout à la fois, et à présent ça lui manquait.

 

“ _Yuuri qu’est-ce que tu_ veux dire _par ‘je ne veux pas prendre de photo avec ce poster de Victor’ ? Bien sûr que tu veux !_ “

 

“ _Phichit, non._ “

 

“ _Allez, on est_ enfin _à la finale du Grand Prix tous les deux, on va_ enfin _voir Victor Nikiforov briser un nouveau record_ en personne  _! Tu_ dois _immortaliser l’évènement avec une photo !_ “

 

Phichit avait remporté l’argument en fin de compte, comme toujours.

 

Mais ce souvenir réveilla un fil de pensées bien particulier qui le ramena brusquement à la réalité.

 

“Donc, Victor, tu voulais parler de quelque chose ? “

 

Victor verrouilla son téléphone et le rangea dans sa poche, se redressant si vite que Yuuri fit un pas en arrière.

 

“Oui. Yuuri, je suis venu ici parce que j’aime beaucoup, _beaucoup_ ta musique. _L’appel de la Néréide_ est l’une des choses les plus envoûtantes que j’aie jamais entendues. “  Yuuri rougit et détourna le regard, et Victor poursuivit comme s’il n’avait rien remarqué – ce qui était vraiment gentil de sa part, parce qu’il avait forcément vu le visage de Yuuri devenir rouge comme une tomate. “J’ai aussi écouté tes compositions pour _Le Château Volant_ , d’ailleurs. Le film est bon, mais ta musique l’a amélioré. “

 

Yuuri ne parvenait pas à imaginer Victor Nikiforov en train de regarder un film d’animation japonais, peu importe combien de fois il avait été nominé aux Oscars. “Tu … tu as regardé _Le Château Volant_? “

 

“Oui ! J’ai adoré. Et ta musique était parfaite. Quand _Une Nuit d’Hivers_ a commencé à la fin, j’étais dans un état pas possible. “ Il eut un léger rire, embarrassé, coulant un regard à Yuuri à travers la frange argentée de ses cheveux. “Elle m’a fait pleurer un peu ? “

 

Yuuri sut à cet instant précis de quelle façon il allait mourir : en oubliant de respirer. _Victor Nikiforov avait pleuré à cause de sa musique_?

 

C’était une impossibilité scientifique. Il ne savait pas de _quelle_ branche des sciences dépendait ce postulat, mais il en existait forcément une.

 

Constatant que Yuuri n’allait pas répondre, Victor poursuivit : “Donc je savais que je voulais que ce soit _toi_ qui compose quelque chose pour ma prochaine saison, si tu pouvais. Et nous voilà. “

 

Yuuri essaya de cligner des yeux jusqu’à ce que le brouillard de ses pensées se dissipe. Non, pas de “et nous voilà“, point à la ligne. Ce n’était que la moitié de l’histoire, où était le reste ?

 

“Doooonc … tu veux que je recommence _Agape_? “

 

“Oh, non ! “ Victor semblait horrifié par cette idée. “Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais une chose pareille, _Agape_ est merveilleux ! “

 

Yuuri était de plus en plus confus, et toujours abasourdi par Victor Nikiforov ; néanmoins, il commençait également à être agacé. Juste un poil, un petit poil, mais assez pour qu’il étrécisse ses paupières :

 

“Tu as dit que ce n’était pas ce que tu voulais. J’en ai donc déduit qu’il fallait le recommencer. “

 

“Noooon, non non. Tu ne vois pas où je veux en venir. _Agape_ est parfait en l’état actuel. Mais j’ai besoin de quelque chose de tout à fait différent. J’ai besoin d’un tout nouveau morceau. “

 

Un tout nouveau morceau.

 

Yuuri commençait à se demander si Victor n’était pas venu au Japon uniquement dans le but de le déconcerter en permanence.

 

Quoiqu’à la réflexion … C’était un fait bien plus courant que ce qu’il voulait bien faire croire. Il n’était pas rare qu’un client commande un nouveau morceau parce que celui qu’il avait composé n’était pas exactement ce qu’il voulait. Ce n’était pas quelque chose de fréquent, mais c’était quelque chose qui pouvait arriver. Simplement, en général, les clients étaient plus clairs, et aucun n’avait jamais ressenti le besoin de prendre un avion pour traverser le globe à ce sujet.

 

Yuuri étouffa un soupir – Victor était un client, après tout – et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

 

“Ok, un nouveau morceau, donc. Mais pour ça je vais avoir besoin que tu sois plus précis quant au thème. Tu disais vouloir un morceau sir ‘l’amour’. Sur quel genre d’amour as-tu envie de patiner ? “

 

Victor laissa échapper un “Hmmm“ tandis qu’il posait ses mains derrière lui pour s’y appuyer. Il semblait fixer le château mais ses yeux n’étaient pas concentrés sur ce qu’ils voyaient, mais plutôt à des années-lumière de là.

 

Yuuri le laissa réfléchir à sa guise et se pencha pour jouer avec Maccachin ; quelques gratouilles et elle s’était tournée sur le dos, réclamant des caresses sur son ventre comme si c’était un dû, et il était plus qu’heureux d’obtempérer.

 

Victor revint à lui et ajusta sa position sur le banc, se rapprochant légèrement.

 

“Eh bien, “ et sa voix refit la même chose qui avait un peu fait perdre les pédales à Yuuri la nuit précédente, descendant d’un octave, “ce à quoi je pensais, en réalité, était l’amour d’un point de vue sexuel. “

 

Yuuri s’étouffa sur une goulée d’air. “Qu-Quoi ? “

 

“Tu sais, le désir, “ continua Victor, sa voix toujours basse, et ne regardant pas Yuuri dans les yeux mais en profitant pour se rapprocher plus encore. Sa précision ne rencontra rien d’autre qu’un silence, Yuuri toujours occupé à tenter de comprendre ce que Victor avait voulu dire et troublé par sa proximité.

 

Il ne pouvait même pas avaler sa salive, ils étaient si proches que le patineur l’aurait _entendu_.

 

Victor le regarda finalement droit dans les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 

“Je veux un morceau qui évoque l’amour passionnel. Qui parle d’être consumé par le désir. De plus en plus de plaisir, jusqu’à ce qu’on puisse s’y noyer. “

 

Yuuri bondit sur ses pieds. “Oui, je … je vois. Dans ce cas je … je ferais mieux de rentrer et … commencer mes recherches. “

 

“Des recherches ? “

 

“Pour … pour le nouveau morceau ! Je … j’ai … beaucoup de choses à lire ! “

 

Victor pencha la tête. “J’aurais pensé que tu aurais pu par exemple tirer l’inspiration de tes propres expériences ? “

 

Yuuri cacha ses mains derrière le dos pour que l’autre homme ne puisse voir l’angoisse avec laquelle  il les tordait. “Je … qu’est-ce que … _mes_ expériences ? “

 

“Oui, tu pourrais penser à ton amant, par exemple. “

 

Est-ce que c’est à ça que ressemblait une crise cardiaque ? Il secoua faiblement la tête.

 

“Je, je n’ai, je n’ai pas. D’amant. “

 

Victor sourit. “Et ton amie, Minako ? Vous avez l’air tellement proches ! “

 

“Minako-sensei ? Non, c’est … c’est juste une amie. Hum, un membre de la famille, même. “

 

Le sourire de Victor s’agrandit. “Tu peux penser à un ancien amant, dans ce cas ! “

 

Est-ce que Victor serait capable d’appeler une ambulance si Yuuri faisait une crise cardiaque ? Il ne parlait pas japonais, Yuuri finirait par mourir en plein milieu de la rue.

 

“Je, heu … pas … pas de commentaires là-dessus, “ marmonna-t-il, mais Victor n’allait de toute évidence pas lâcher le morceau.

 

“Ou je pourrais te parler des miens, pour te donner de l’inspiration ! Mon dernier amant –“

 

“Victor, s’il-te-plaît ! On, heu, on devrait rentrer ! “

 

Imaginait-il des choses ou Victor avait-il l’air déçu ? Il lui sourit et lança un “ok ! “, mais le sourire faisait l’effet d’un mur qui n’avait pas été là auparavant. Il lui rappelait les sourires qu’il arborait sur les posters de Yuuri – et depuis que Yuuri avait été confronté à Victor en vrai, ce sourire de poster avait l’air plus fin que du papier-crêpe.

 

Tandis qu’ils rentraient Yuuri pointa les choses et les endroits tout en les expliquant à Victor, et le russe posait des questions à propos de tout. Il était vraiment comme un enfant, parfois, et Yuuri ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

 

Leur retour fut cependant plus long que prévu, Yuuri s’étant souvenu de l’amener à l’Ice Castle – et Yuuko manqua de s’évanouir quand _Victor Nikiforov_ entra dans le bâtiment. Victor s’enquit des heures d’ouverture et des moments où il pouvait s’entraîner, mais Yuuko lui assura qu’il pouvait venir n’importe quand et patiner aussi longtemps qu’il le voulait, gratuitement. Yuuri dût l’empêcher de fourrer un double des clefs dans les mains de Victor.

 

Yuuri tenta de s’excuser lorsqu’ils s’en allèrent, mais Victor écarta son inquiétude d’un geste de la main.

 

“J’adore discuter avec mes fans, Yuuri. Merci de m’en avoir donné l’occasion ! “

 

“Oh, pas de quoi. Ouais, ça … ça a éclairé la journée de Yuuko. “ Il sourit. “Sans doute toute son année, même. “

 

Yuuri en était sûr, parce que c’est exactement ce qu’il ressentait. Sauf qu’au contraire de Yuuko, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se laisser aller à le montrer, puisqu’il était basiquement employé par Victor. Il devait rester professionnel, aucun patineur n’aimerait un compositeur qui ne pouvait s’empêcher de crier à chaque fois qu’il parlait.

 

“Et Yuuko, alors ? “

 

Yuuri sursauta, pris de court. “Qu-quoi, Yuuko ? “

 

“Est-ce que c’est une ancienne petite amie ou quelque chose du genre ? “

 

“NON ! Non, non, non, non, non, c’est une amie, une amie d’enfance ! Son mari aussi. Ils ont trois enfants ! “ La dernière information était superflue, mais à ce stade Yuuri n’était plus capable que de bafouiller n’importe quoi pour empêcher Victor de lui poser des questions sur sa vie sentimentale, actuelle ou passée, et sans perspective d’avenir.

 

“Oh, ok. Au fait, j’étais en train de penser : est-ce que ça t’ennuie si je garde _Agape_ , au moins pour le moment ? “

 

“Heu, non, pas du tout. Je veux dire… je l’ai composé _pour toi_ , donc … mais … tu vas en faire quelque chose ? “

 

Victor haussa les épaules. “Je peux faire une chorégraphie dessus pendant que tu travailles sur le nouveau morceau. Ce sera mon plan de secours. “

 

Yuuri s’arrêta net. “Attends. Et cet autre musicien qui composait pour toi ? “

 

“Quel autre musicien ? “

 

“Celui … celui qui a composé _Stammi Vicino_? Tu as dit que tu lui avais demandé un morceau, au cas où je n’aurais pas pu te donner quelque chose dans les temps ? “

 

“Oh, oui. Vrai. “ Lorsque Victor ne put croiser son regard Yuuri eut un mauvais pressentiment sur ce qu’il allait entendre ensuite. “Oui, c’était … faux. Pardon. “

 

Victor fit mine de reprendre leur marche, mais Yuuri ne bougea pas un muscle. “Donc … tu n’as qu’ _Agape_? “

 

“En quelque sorte, ouais. Enfin, et le nouveau morceau que tu vas composer ! “

 

Mais le sourire en forme de cœur ne parvint pas à distraire Yuuri cette fois, pas avec ses yeux rivés à ses chaussures. Victor fit un pas dans sa direction.

 

“Yuuri, je suis désolé, c’est juste que … quand on a discuté sur skype tu avais l’air si nerveux que … j’imagine que j’ai … voulu te rassurer ? “

 

“Bien sûr. Aucun souci, “ marmonna-t-il.

 

Mais il n’y avait eu aucun besoin de mentir à ce sujet. On ne devrait pas se contenter de _dire_ ce qui nous passe par la tête pour rassurer les gens. En quoi est-ce que ça réglait les problèmes ?

 

Lorsqu’il leva finalement les yeux vers Viktor, ceci dit, il fut abasourdi de voir l’inquiétude déformer ses traits, et la rancune qui avait à peine commencée à se former fondit aussitôt.

 

“ _Donc je savais que je voulais que ce soit_ toi _qui compose quelque chose pour ma prochaine saison, si tu pouvais._ “

 

Victor avait voulu la musique de _Yuuri_. Et, c’était inutile de le nier, Yuuri avait toujours voulu composer pour Victor Nikiforov, la Légende Vivante Russe – il en avait rêvé depuis qu’il avait composé son premier morceau pour un programme court. Mais à présent … à présent il voulait aussi composer pour le Victor qui avait confessé timidement qu’il avait pleuré sur _Une nuit d’hivers_.

 

Bizarrement, ça ne semblaient pas être les même Victor.

 

Sauf qu’ils l’étaient, évidemment, forcément – c’était simplement que l’un des deux était une idée romancée créée par Yuuri il y avait des années, et l’autre était la personne réelle. C’était une nouvelle idée, mais une à laquelle il pensait pouvoir tout autant s’habituer.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Le jour suivant Victor se leva à nouveau aux aurores pour son jogging matinal et se dirigea tout droit vers la chambre de Yuuri, prêt à le réveiller – mais ne trouva rien d’autre qu’une porte entrebâillée et une pièce vide. Tous les Katsuki étaient déjà en route à l’étage en-dessous, mais Yuuri ne s’y trouvait pas non plus. Maccachin était déjà en train de le chercher, comme s’il commençait à lui manquer à elle aussi, et Victor la suivit hors de la maison jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’arrête au …

 

Oh.

 

C’était le studio, n’est-ce pas ?

 

C’était un petit bâtiment séparé du reste de la maison principale qui avait sans doute été utilisée comme lieu de stockage dans le passé. Mais à présent c’était un studio. Est-ce que Yuuri avait son équipement ici ? Un piano ? A quoi ressemblait l’intérieur ??

 

Maccachin s’assit et gratta la porte d’une patte, mais il n’y eut pas de réponse. Victor toqua aussi légèrement, sans plus de succès. Est-ce que Yuuri était seulement à l’intérieur ?

 

Il tourna la poignée aussi délicatement qu’il le put et ouvrir la porte – et à la minute où il le fit, une envolée de sons s’échappa – évidemment, il n’avait rien entendu jusqu’à présent parce que la porte était insonorisée. Il glissa un œil à travers un minuscule interstice : Yuuri avait son dos tourné à la porte, assis à une table où était posé un ordinateur, jouant sur une guitare et un gigantesque casque calé sur ses oreilles. N’ayant aucune conscience de ses visiteurs. Il s’arrêta, ajustant quelque chose sur le programme apparaissant à l’écran, écouta, secoua la tête, fit d’autres ajustements et joua à nouveau. Il recommença quelques fois, la seule différence étant l’intensité avec laquelle Yuuri secouait la tête ou soupirait.

 

Et ne portait-il pas les mêmes vêtements que la veille ?

 

Oh bon sang, il n’était même pas allé se coucher, c’est ça ?

 

Victor se sentit incroyablement coupable. Il aurait simplement dû prendre _Agape_ , payer, remercier Yuuri et passer à autre chose, au lieu de lui faire vivre tout ça. Mais non, il avait fallu qu’il soit égoïste et exige un nouveau morceau, hein ?

 

Il fut un instant déchiré entre l’envie d’entrer et insister pour que Yuuri aille se coucher, et celle de le laisser tranquille, mais il ferma finalement la porte en silence et s’éloigna. Si ça se trouvait, Yuuri était sur le point de trouver une idée ; autant le laisser décider quand (ou si) il devait aller se coucher.

 

Puisqu’il était seul, autant emporter quelque chose avec lui pour son jogging.

 

 

~

 

Yuuko fut plus que ravie de le laisser utiliser la patinoire de l’Ice Castle – ils n’allaient pas ouvrir avant deux bonnes heures, et il pouvait patiner autant qu’il le voulait en paix.

 

Victor s’étira un peu avant d’aller sur la glace, commençant son programme d’échauffement que ses muscles connaissaient par cœur. Sans se presser. Il mettait toujours un point d’honneur à savourer ces moments-là, lorsqu’il pouvait simplement glisser sans but ; il finissait par y ajouter des citrons, des croisés et tout ce qu’il avait passé vingt ans à faire quasiment chaque jour, mais ces tous premiers moments, ce lent tour de la patinoire, c’était comme tomber à nouveau amoureux de la glace.

 

Son premier amour.

 

Et, s’il était honnête, son seul amour.

 

(Si on ne comptait pas Maccachin, évidemment.)

 

“ _A propos de quel genre d’amour veux-tu patiner ?_ “

 

Excellente question.

 

Ce n’est pas comme s’il n’avait jamais pensé à l’amour en-dehors de la glace, c’était arrivé. Il avait eu une famille autrefois, par exemple, mais les avait perdus il y avait si longtemps qu’il avait oublié ce qu’il ressentait à leur propos.

 

Il avait aussi eu quelques amants, bien que moitié moins que ce que les magazines de ragots voulaient bien laisser croire (les rumeurs n’embêtaient pas vraiment Victor, mais elles l’intriguaient : d’où lui venait une telle réputation ?). Il avait cherché quelque chose de durable entre les bras de ses petits-amis, même si aucun d’eux n’était resté plus de quelques mois. Et il avait cherché des moments plus légers entre les jambes d’hommes dont il oubliait les noms le lendemain matin.

 

A présent, et depuis quelques années, même ces brèves nuits de plaisir avaient perdu leur attrait et il ne savait plus vers où se tourner, comment raviver les flammes – comment se retrouver. Ou laisser quelqu’un le trouver.

 

Sauf qu’il avait gagné quelque chose lors du dernier banquet du Grand Prix.

 

 _La Néréide_ lui avait fait retenir son souffle, et ce sourire chaleureux qui lui avait échappé l’avait fait regarder – mais l’homme à l’origine de ces deux moments lui avait fait se souvenir.

 

_Une autre année, un autre banquet. Sourire aux appareils photo, parler aux sponsors, rire à leurs blagues, les remercier de leur soutien, photos, siroter le champagne, sourire à nouveau, aider Yakov à surveiller Yura, parler aux autres patineurs, être approchable, sociable, charmant, encore plus de photos._

_Toutes ces réactions étaient instinctives depuis le temps, et il savait comment les porter comme une seconde peau._

_Une seconde peau prévisible, morne et lourde comme des chaînes._

“ _Yuuri !_ “

 

_Oh bon sang, qu’est-ce que Yura avait encore fait ? Le banquet commençait à peine._

_Mais lorsqu’il se retourna, ce fut pour découvrir Celestino Cialdini gronder gentiment quelqu’un._

“ _Arrête d’essayer de te fondre dans les murs, amuse-toi ! Tiens !_ “ _Une flûte de champagne fut fourrée entre une paire de mains._

_Le compositeur mignon._ La Néréide.

_Yuuri Ka… quelque chose._

_Il l’aurait à peine reconnu, ceci dit. A la finale du Grand Prix il avait porté un jean, une chemise blanche, un cardigan bleu et une écharpe, ses cheveux coiffés vers l’arrière, le tout ayant un air très charmant. A présent il avait un costume générique, une affreuse cravate et ses cheveux retombaient – et il était_ toujours _attirant, quoiqu’avec un air un peu misérable._

_Ah. Yakov et les officiels de la fédération de patinage. Il est temps de sourire._

_~_

_Enfin seul, Victor vit Yuuri buvant seul de l’autre côté de la pièce. Devrait-il le rejoindre ?_

“ _Oy, qu’est-ce que tu regardes ?_ “ _grogna quelqu’un près de lui._

_Il venait de remporter l’or chez les Juniors au Grand Prix mais restait renfrogné ; du grand Yuri Plisetsky._

“ _Coucou Yura, comment étaient les discussions avec les sponsors ?_ “

 

“ _Ennuyeuses. Et tu n’as pas répondu, qu’est-ce que tu regardes ?_ “

 

“ _Eh bien …_ “ _Ça ne regardait pas vraiment Yuri, mais ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de s’intéresser plus à la musique qu’il utilisait pour ses programmes, plutôt que de simplement laisser Yakov choisir n’importe quoi à sa place._ “ _Tu vois le japonais près de la table ?_ “

 

“ _Celui avec les lunettes ?_ “

 

“ _Ouais. C’est un compositeur. Je veux aller lui parler, peut-être demander quelque chose pour la prochaine saison._ “

 

 

~

 

 

_Tous ses efforts pour essayer de trouver un moyen d’approcher Yuuri furent gâchés : Yuuri lui-même prit l’initiative et se dirigea vers eux, s’arrêtant pile devant Yura._

“ _Hey ! Toi et moi, là, sur la piste de danse._ “

 

“Quoi ?! “

 

_Victor ricana._

“ _Victor, c’est pas drôle !_ “

 

“ _Ah si un peu !_ “

 

 _Yuuri fit claquer sa langue contre son palais._ “ _Oooooh, je vois, ce n’est pas drôle parce que tu sais pas danser, c’est ça ?_ “

 

_Victor cacha son sourire dans sa main, tandis que l’adolescent fronçait les sourcils._

“ _Evidemment que je sais danser, imbécile, de quoi est-ce que tu…_ “

 

_Mais Yuuri se contenta de secouer lentement la tête. Affreusement lentement, et si longtemps que Victor put voir tous les fusibles de l’esprit de Yura éclater un par un._

“ _Bien sûr que tu ne peux pas, c’est pour ça que tu ne veux pas y aller. Oh !_ “ _Il claqua ses doigts, pris d’une soudaine idée._ “ _Je sais. Tu ne peux pas parce que t’as besoin de la permission de ton coach, hein ? Aaaaw !_ “

 

_Ses lèvres esquissèrent une moue moqueuse, et Victor se demanda si on pouvait mourir à force de réprimer un rire, tandis que Yura semblait sur le point d’avoir une attaque._

“ _J’ai besoin de la permission de personne ! On y va !_ “ _Yuri trifouilla sa cravate sans effet, essayant d’adopter un look_ “ _prêt à se lancer_ “ _, mais il ne parvint qu’à avoir l’air de quelqu’un n’ayant pas la moindre idée de comment défaire une cravate. Le Yuuri japonais sourit et retira son blazer, le fourrant entre les mains de Victor._

“ _Garde moi ça. Tu seras le juge._ “

 

“ _Moi ?_ “

 

“ _Ouais, Victor, sois le juge !_ “ _cria Yura pratiquement dans sa figure._

“ _Hum, ok ?_ “

 

_Yura se dirigea vers la piste de danse d’un pas décidé, tandis que Yuuri le suivait nonchalamment, roulant ses manches. Il s’arrêta soudain et tourna les talons, retournant vers Victor en trois enjambées et lui tendant ses lunettes._

“ _Ce sont mes lunettes,_ “ _déclara-t-il comme si ce n’était pas évident._ “ _Tu_ dois _en prendre soin. Elles sont_ importantes. “

 

 _Victor les plaça délicatement dans sa propre poche._ “ _Compte sur moi._ “

 

“ _Tu vas regarder, hein ?_ “

 

 _Victor cligna des yeux. Le visage de Yuuri était incroyablement proche du sien, et_ par tous les saints _ses yeux étaient si beaux._ Il _était si beau._

“ _Oui. Oui, je vais regarder._ “

 

“ _Parfait._ “

 

_Il s’éloigna brusquement et Victor respira. Le Yuri japonais était saoul, bien entendu, mais il semblait garder un parfait contrôle de ses gestes, quand bien même il chancelait légèrement lorsqu’il essayait de marcher en ligne droite. Il parlait également plus clairement que ce qu’il aurait dû._

_Et il dansait … de la breakdance._

_Il tournait sur sa tête et faisait un headstand (pendant que Yuri se lançait dans un jeté à côté), et la plupart des gens autour d’eux avaient arrêté ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire pour regarder et prendre des photos._

“ _Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?_ “ _Christophe, enfin libéré de son coach lui aussi._

“ _C’est … une battle de danse. Apparemment._ “

 

“ _Hmm._ “ _Chris était si peu perturbé par l’information qu’on aurait pu penser que les battle étaient chose courante lors des banquets du Grand Prix._ “ _Ils sont au courant qu’ils dansent sur deux choses complètement différentes ?_ “

 

“ _Je ne pense pas, non._ “

 

_Chris sortit tranquillement son téléphone et se mit à filmer, tandis que Victor prenait des photos – il avait besoin de toutes les photos possibles pour agacer Yura pendant … les dix prochaines années, sans doute._

_(Et ça ne ferait pas de mal d’avoir des photos de Yuuri en pleine beakdance.)_

_~_

 

“ _Qui a gagné, Victor ?_ “ _grogna Yura, et Yuuri hocha furieusement la tête un peu trop longtemps._

“ _Huuum…_ “ _Victor prétendit d’y réfléchir, son menton dans la main._ “ _Désolé, Yura, je vais devoir déclarer le Yuri Japonais vainqueur._ “

 

“ _QUOI ?!_ “

 

“ _C’est vrai, il a mieux dansé,_ “ _acquiesça solennellement Chris._

_Yuri allait le tuer lorsqu’ils seraient de retour à St Pétersbourg, il en était sûr. Mais le chaleureux (et enivré) sourire que lui adressa Yuuri en valait totalement la peine._

“ _Donc il y a des battle de danse, c’est ça ?_ “ _ronronna Chris près de lui, et Victor se figea. Il connaissait ce ton, Chris ne pensait jamais à rien de … sain lorsqu’il l’employait._

“ _Chris…_ “

 

“ _Et si tu_ me _défiais maintenant, monsieur … ?_ “

 

“ _Je. Suis Katsuki Yuuri, et tu. Es sur le point de perdre._ “ _répondit Yuuri un peu trop fort, faisant se tourner quelques têtes._

“ _Je devrais te prévenir, Katsuki Yuuri : tu ne seras pas capable de suivre._ “

 

 _Yuuri eut l’air absolument offensé._ “ _Je peux suivre n’importe quoi !_ “

 

 

~

 

 

 _Tout en regardant Yuuri en train de pole-danser simplement en boxers, cravate et chaussettes, perché sur les cuisses de Chris (qui ne portait rien d’autre qu’un string, évidemment), et les arrosant tous les deux de champagne, Victor dut se rendre à l’évidence : il pouvait_ vraiment _suivre n’importe quoi._

_Dans des circonstances normales Victor se serait demandé où diable Chris avaient bien pu trouver une barre de pole-dance, mais il était pour le moment occuper à s’émerveiller devant Yuuri Qui Pole-Dance pour s’inquiéter de ce genre de détails. Yura était à deux doigts de s’étouffer dans sa bave._

_~_

_Yuuri peinait quelque peu à renfiler sa chemise, mais il insista pour le faire lui-même._

“ _Et toi ?_ “

 

 _Les yeux de Victor s’écarquillèrent._ “ _Moi ?_ “

 

“ _Ouais. Tu veux danser quoi ?_ “

 

“ _Oh, heu … pourquoi, hum, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne choisirais pas ?_ “

 

“ _Super ! Et j’aurai quoi quand j’aurai gagné ?_ “

 

_Victor sourit. Quand est-ce qu’il avait autant souri sans y être forcé pour la dernière fois ?_

“ _Je ne sais pas, qu’est-ce que tu veux ?_ “

 

 _Se débattant toujours avec les boutons de sa chemise et en sautant un ou deux, Yuuri marmonna une longue réponse dont Victor ne comprit pas un mot. Pas à cause du fait qu’il marmonnait, mais parce que c’était en japonais (enfin, il_ présumait _que c’était du japonais)._

_Soudain Yuuri s’était jeté dans ses bras, bredouillant toujours, ses hanches venant se frotter lascivement de sorte que Victor eut toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer sur les mots, même lorsque Yuuri poursuivit en anglais._

“ _Pardon, je n’ai pas… ?_ “

 

“ _Si je gagne, tu patineras pour moi, hein ?_ “

 

 _Victor avala sa salive._ “ _Oui._ “

 

“ _Alors je pense que … je pense que je vais avoir besoin de mon pantalon._ “

 

 _Tout en rendant son pantalon à Yuuri, Victor sentit le regard amusé de Chris suivre chacun de ses mouvements ; et comme il était très occupé à éviter de croiser le regard du patineur suisse, il ne remarqua pas la main de Yuuri se tendre, il remarqua seulement lorsqu’il eut_ agrippé _sa cravate et qu’il l’attirait à présent plus proche de lui._

“ _Dansons le tango, toi et moi._ “

 

 

~

 

 

_Finalement, Celestino insista pour raccompagner Yuuri à son hôtel. Victor avait rapidement gribouillé son adresse mail et son numéro de téléphone sur un morceau de papier, que Yuuri avait rangé dans sa poche avec ses lunettes. La plupart des invités repartaient déjà, et l’équipe de Yakov n’attendait plus que Mila qui discutait avec Sara avant de partir à leur tour (Yura commençait déjà à s’assoupir dans un coin de la pièce). Il regarda Celestino aider Yuuri – qui boitait à présent légèrement (s’était-il blessé ?) –, et ils disparurent. Juste avant de passer la porte cependant, Yuuri tourna sa tête et lança un sourire par-dessus son épaule à Victor._

_Comment était-il possible qu’un simple sourire puisse le faire se sentir à la fois ivre et terriblement sobre ?_

Des applaudissements.

 

Le son ramena Victor au présent avec un sursaut : il avait été si perdu dans ses pensées en patinant que son corps avait exécuté son programme court de la saison passée sans son accord, et il venait de se réceptionner d’un saut – un triple axel ? Probablement, c’était l’un de ses préférés.

 

Depuis les gradins, Yuuri applaudissait et lui souriait.

 

Quand était-il arrivé, comment avait-il pu manquer son arrivée ?

 

Victor avait ajouté quelques nouveaux Yuuris à sa collection mentale la veille : Yuuri Endormi (ébouriffé, torse-nu, des marques de draps sur tout le corps, un Yuuri qui avait beaucoup testé la capacité de Victor à respirer), Yuuri Super Gêné (dans le même genre que Yuuri Sur Skype, mais encore pire) et Yuuri Déçu-Qu’On-Lui-Ait-Menti (celui qui faisait couler l’estomac de Victor, il aurait vraiment dû réfléchir avant d’agir sur ce coup-là).

 

Mais il avait à présent affaire à un chaleureux, ouvert, Yuuri Souriant.

 

Victor savoura la vue quelques secondes de plus, l’enregistrant en détails.

 

Soudainement embarrassé, il passa une main sur ses sourcils, essayant d’arranger les cheveux qui s’y étaient collés et se rendre un peu plus présentable, et adressa à son public d’un seul homme un timide geste de la main. Il fut récompensé par un encore plus grand sourire tandis que Yuuri se penchait sur la barrière de la patinoire.

 

“Je t’ai trouvé ! “

 

Victor patina automatiquement vers lui, comme s’il était attiré – ce qui était vrai, parce qu’il devait admirer cette vue de plus près. La dernière fois qu’il avait vu ce sourire, il avait été lancé à travers une pièce, par-dessus une épaule, et juste avant qu’il disparaisse par la porte. Mais il était à nouveau là.

 

Il se pencha contre la barrière et sourit. “Oui, je suis là. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### Note de l’auteur :
> 
> Je n’arrive pas à croire que cet AU est à propos de Yuuri qui compose, et pourtant il n’y avait aucun moment où Yuuri composait dans ce chapitre … Désolée ! XD Je promets qu’il y en aura beaucoup plus très prochainement !
> 
> Merci à PenelopeUlyssea pour le béta. Tu es mon Phchit ! ;)
> 
> Et merci à tous d’avoir lu ! N’hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser ou venir me voir sur tumblr ! ^^ (ndlt : làààààààà : http://thehobbem.tumblr.com/ )
> 
> ###### Note de la traductrice :
> 
> J’adore cette histoire, vraiment. Et jusqu’à présent je n’avais pas trop galéré avec des idiomes typiquement anglais/américains qui n’ont pas d’équivalents en français. Mais ce coup-ci ça a pas loupé, et je préfère vous le remettre ici parce que ça vous a probablement fait tiquer :
> 
>  _“I. Am Katsuki Yuuri, and you. Are ON.”_ Que j’ai traduit par : _“Je. Suis Katsuki Yuuri, et tu. Es sur le point de perdre."_  
>  Alors en vrai j’aurais pu traduire plus simplement « et tu vas perdre » mais ça aurait été aller contre l’effet de style en anglais « Je. Suis » // « Tu. Es », et donc voilà.
> 
> Comme toujours, n’hésitez pas à commenter, poser des questions, laisser un petit kudo, aller en mettre sur la fic originale …  
> Merci à tous pour votre présence jusqu’ici c’est énormément apprécié !
> 
> N.


	4. Breathing below surface [Respirer sous la surface]

“Hasetsu ? C’est où, bordel, Hasetsu ? “

 

Mila gloussa. “Au Japon, Yura, de toute évidence. J’aurais pensé que tu aurais fait le lien tout seul ? “

 

“Ferme-la, vieille peau ! “

 

Yakov fronça les sourcils. “Mila, Yuri, ne commencez pas. Sur la glace, maintenant. “

 

Mila haussa les épaules et obéit, mais Yuri resta sur le banc, fixant son téléphone comme s’il l’avait offensé.

 

**v-nikiforov**

Ninja ! #hasestsucastle #ninjahouse #maccachin #hasetsu

 

Hasetsu au putain de Japon. Pourquoi ?

 

 

“ _Où est Victor ? Il est jamais_ autant _en retard._ “

 

_Yakov soupira et grommela quelque chose que Yuri ne put tout à fait comprendre, bien qu’il ait été à peu près sûr d’avoir capté des mots comme ‘égoïste’ et ‘irresponsable’ quelque part là-dedans._

_“Il est peut-être malade, “ avança Mila tout en s’étirant. Une pensée la frappa soudain et elle se tourna alors vers eux, horrifiée._ “ _Et si Maccachin est malade ?_ “

 

“ _Personne n’est malade !_ “ _cria presque Yakov._ “ _Victor ne pense qu’à lui, c’est tout !_ “

 

 _Yuri croisa ses bras, irrité._ “ _Du coup il vient ou pas ? Il a des trucs à faire ici, tu sais._ “

 

“ _N’attends pas trop,_ “ _grogna Yakov, tapotant sur son téléphone quelques fois._ “ _Vois par toi-même._ “

 

_Yuri attrapa le téléphone et lut le message :_

**Victor**

Je ne viendrai pas à la patinoire pendant quelques jours (semaines ?), je vais au Japon pour trouver l’inspiration

 

_C’était la totalité du contenu du message._

_Yuri le fixait, incapable d’y croire tandis que Mila, lisant par-dessus son épaule, ne fit que ricaner abruptement._

“ _IL EST AU JAPON ?!_ “ _hurla Yuri. Mila éclata de rire et Yakov se contenta de jurer pour toute réponse._

“ _Yakov, t’es_ sûr  _?_ “ _insista Yuri. C’était forcément une erreur, Victor n’aurait jamais simplement pris ses affaires pour s’en aller alors qu’il_ savait _que Yuri comptait sur lui._

_Ou si ?_

_Il sortit son téléphone de son sac et commença à taper furieusement sur l’écran._

“ _Ne perds pas ton temps, Yuri, il ne répond pas._ “

 

_Yuri l’ignora et cliqua sur ‘envoyer’, fixant anxieusement l’écran comme s’il serait capable par la seule force de sa volonté de faire virer les deux marques en bas du message au bleu._

_Rien._

“ _Je vais à son appartement, Yakov._ “

 

“ _Sûrement pas ! En plus, il n’y est pas, j’ai déjà vérifié. Le portier a vu Victor partir avec Maccachin et quelques sacs la nuit passée. Il est parti, petit. Mila, arrête de ricaner !_ “

 

“ _C’est impossible ! Il serait pas juste_ parti  _!_ “

 

“ _Bien sûr que si, et il l’a fait. Victor fait toujours ce dont il a envie. Passe à autre chose et commence à patiner._ “

 

 _Pendant ce temps, Mila gloussait toujours et envoyait un message audio._ “ _Georgi, tu ne vas JAMAIS croire ce qui s’est passé !_ “

 

“ _Mila ! Patinoire, maintenant !_ “

 

_La patineuse ignora gaiement Yakov, tandis que Yuri s’adonnait à une dernière tentative désespérée : il double-cliqua sur le numéro de Victor dans ses contacts et porta le téléphone à son oreille, plein d’espoir._

_Répondeur._

“… _et_ ça _c’était le bruit de Yura jetant son téléphone sur le sol. Georgi, tu_ dois _revenir et voir ça par toi-même !_ “

 

 

A présent Yuri ne pouvait détourner les yeux du selfie de Victor, visible à travers les douzaines fissures de l’écran de son téléphone.

 

Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait bien faire dans une ville du Japon qui n’avait rien de spécial ? Il n’en avait jamais parlé, il n’avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour la culture japonaise ou n’avait jamais eu d’amis japonais. Il n’y avait aucun patineur japonais qui valait quelque chose chez les seniors – enfin, il y avait ce très bon couple en compétition, et cette patineuse, aussi, qui était pas mauvaise. Mais Victor ne leur avait jamais parlé, a priori. La seule personne du Japon à qui il l’avait jamais vu parler était –

 

Non.

 

_Non._

 

Bordel de …

 

Ignorant les cris de Yakov, il tapa avec colère “yuri katsky“ dans la barre de recherche de son téléphone, mais n’eut que des résultats mélangés de personnes inconnues. Merde, c’était pas son nom ?

 

“yuri katsky compositeur“

 

**Voulez-vous dire : yuri _katsuki_ compositeur ?**

**Yuuri Katsuki – Wikipedia**

**Yuuri Katsuki** (勝生 勇利, _Katsuki Yūri_ ) est un compositeur et pianiste japonais connu pour ses participations à des films produits par les studios Ghibli.

 

**1 Biographie**

**2 Carrière**

**3 Compositions**

           **3.1 Télévision**

**3.2 Publications pour le théâtre**

**3.3 Autres travaux**

**4 Récompenses**

**5 Vie Privée**

**6 Références**

**7 Liens externes**  

**Biographie**

Yuuri Katsuki est né à Hasetsu, dans la préfecture de Saga, région de Kyushu au Japon, où sa famille possède et dirige la dernière maison de bains de la ville.

 

 

“Yuri, arrête de casser ton bordel de téléphone ! “

* * *

“Yuuri ! “

 

Phichit rayonnait depuis l’écran de son ordinateur, et Yuuri sentit une partie de la tension quitter ses épaules, un sourire s’étirant lentement sur son visage jusqu’à montrer toutes ses dents.

 

“Salut Phichit ! “

 

Il avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie d’adulte avec Phichit, et ne plus l’avoir près de lui à présent était l’une des choses les plus bizarres de son retour à Hasetsu.

 

“Alors tu as _enfin_ trouvé un peu de temps pour ton colocataire triste et abandonné ? “ gémit-il théâtralement.

 

Yuuri leva les yeux au plafond, une constante dans leur relation.

 

“Quelle drama queen. “

 

“Moi ? Je ne suis pas celui qui a pris l’avion et traversé la moitié du globe à cause d’une crise de foi ! “

 

Et c’était ça qui était spécial avec son ami : si n’importe qui d’autre avait dit une telle chose Yuuri se serait immédiatement enfui et caché sous le lit tant il se serait senti coupable – mais quand _Phichit_ le disait avec sa façon à lui, bien ouverte, c’était en quelque sorte libérateur. Il savait, sans aucun doute possible, qu’il n’allait pas être jugé. Taquiné ? Oui, toujours, mais jamais jugé. Par bien des façons, Phichit lui rappelait bien plus la maison que la bâtisse dans laquelle il avait grandi.

 

“Eh bien, j’ai appris du meilleur, tu vois, “ rétorqua-t-il d’une voix basse, ravalant un sourire. Phichit jeta ses bras en l’air.

 

“Et l’élève dépasse le maître ! “ Il abandonna ses airs grandiloquents et irradia Yuuri d’un sourire éblouissant. “Et comment ça se passe niveau musique ? “

 

“Quelle musique ?... “ grogna Yuuri. Une semaine était passée depuis que Victor lui avait dit ce qu’il voulait, mais Yuuri continuait à quitter le studio les mains vides chaque soir.

 

Phichit leva les sourcils. “Si moche que ça ? “

 

“ _Pire_. Je n’ai pas _la moindre idée_ d’où commencer. Comment est-ce que je suis censé composer à propos d’un truc dont je ne sais rien ? “

 

“Tu pourrais regarder des films ? Peut-être du porno. “

 

“ _Phichit_! “ cria Yuuri d’une voix perçante, son visage instantanément rouge.

“Quoi ? Il veut un morceau sur le désir, non ? “

 

Yuuri cacha son visage dans ses mains. Entre les requêtes absurdes de Victor et les suggestions absurdes de Phichit, il pouvait _entendre_ ses neurones mourir les uns après les autres. Il prit une grande inspiration.

 

“J’ai juste besoin d’une histoire avec laquelle travailler … quelque chose que je peux _visualiser_ …“

 

“Le porno c’est très _visuel_ , Yuuri, mais c’est vrai que tu n’y verras pas beaucoup d’histoire, “ concéda son ami.

 

Yuuri rit malgré lui. “Oui, je vais sans doute devoir regarder autre chose ! “

 

“Et comment ça se passe avec Victor ? “

 

“Bien, je suppose. Je veux dire, il est super, mais … c’est … bizarre, “ admit-il.

 

“Bizarre comment ? “

 

“Je sais pas, c’est juste … _il_ est juste … pas comme je pensais ? Il est tellement … _réel_. “

 

Le rire de Phichit lui fit comprendre à quel point il avait l’air bête. Mais il n’y avait pas d’autre façon de le dire : le Champion du monde pour cinq fois consécutives Victor Nikiforov, l’image des posters qui avaient envahi sa chambre  et sa vie, était une image statuesque régnant sur le monde du patinage, un idéal inatteignable ; mais _Victor_ , l’homme qui aimait sa musique, était enjoué, approchable, un peu trop direct, très tactile, et une réalité à laquelle Yuuri devait faire face tous les matins.

“Dans le genre ‘ne rencontrez jamais vos héros’ ? “

 

“N-non, je dirais pas ça… Je ne suis pas déçu, juste … perplexe. Ça demande un temps d’adaptation. “

 

“Eh bien, profites ! C’est plus que ce que tu avais jamais rêvé, non ? Victor Nikiforov, s’envolant jusqu’au Japon et restant à la maison de tes parents parce qu’il ne peut tout simplement pas faire _sans_ ta musique ? C’est, genre, Le Rêve ! “

 

Yuuri sourit timidement. “Ouais, j’imagine … Je ne le dirais pas _comme ça_ , mais … ouais. “

 

“Ben voilà ! Et qu’est-ce que tu vas faire quand tu auras fini le morceau de Victor ? Tu vas rester là-bas ? “

 

“Hum … on verra … enfin, c’est pas …“

 

“Yuuri, _s’il-te-plaît_. Ça va si tu sais pas, tu peux juste me le dire, mais n’évite pas le sujet. Pas avec moi. “

Yuuri cligna des yeux. Phichit avec son Expression Sérieuse et parlait avec son Ton Sérieux, et il n’avait pas la force de prétendre qu’il ne l’avait pas remarqué. En plus de ça, s’il commençait même à fuir Phichit, alors il ne pourrait plus arrêter de courir. Phichit était la limite à ne pas franchir.

 

“D’accord. Tu as raison, désolé. Je … sais toujours pas. Entre Victor et le morceau, je … j’y ai pas vraiment pensé. Désolé. “

 

Le sourire de Phichit refit surface, légèrement plus soulagé.

 

“C’est bon ! Tu y penseras quand tu auras le temps. Mais tu me manques. “

 

“Ouais, toi aussi. “

 

Ils parlèrent quelques moments encore des chorégraphies de Phichit pour la prochaine saison ; patiner sur _Shall We Skate ?_ était le rêve de toute une vie, et Yuuri voulait être là quand son ami y parviendrait. Il promit d’essayer d’assister à au moins une de ses compétitions qualificatives. “Ou la finale du Grand Prix, sinon ! “ lança Phichit avec un clin d’œil. Qu’il soit si sûr d’aller jusqu’à la finale du Grand Prix … Yuuri aurait aimé avoir au moins la moitié de cette confiance en lui.

 

Lorsque leur conversation via FaceTime fut terminée Yuuri retourna au piano, pour s’attaquer à l’Essai Numéro 257 de quelque chose ressemblant vaguement au désir sous forme musicale. Mais il finissait toujours par jouer _Agape_ – sa version initiale, lorsque ce n’était encore qu’un [morceau au piano seul](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kbqXzh2OSOg&list=FLsdlfmxULCqDAhPxEQYU0PQ&index=10).

 

Il ferma les yeux tandis que ses doigts voyageaient habilement sur les touches, le morceau déjà inscrit dans sa mémoire musculaire, son sens se déversant à chaque note.

 

Ça, c’était quelque chose qui avait du sens, qu’il comprenait. La vénération. Aimer quelque chose de plus grand et plus lumineux que soi-même. Adorer quelque chose placé sur un piédestal et l’admirer depuis le sol avec révérence – tout en sachant qu’on ne sera jamais capable de l’atteindre mais être _serein_ à cette idée, parce qu’il y a certaines choses qui ne sont pas faites pour être atteintes. Certaines étoiles brillaient trop fort, on ne pouvait les aimer que de loin, sans jamais demander à être aimé en retour.

 

Ce que Victor demandait, ceci dit… c’était exactement l’inverse. Le désir. Avoir envie de quelque chose, quelqu’un, et que ce désir soit retourné. Tendre la main et toucher, posséder, se perdre dans la promiscuité, vouloir plus. Quelque chose qui, aux yeux de Yuuri, défiait la raison. Quelque chose dont il ne savait rien.

 

Ses mains quittèrent les touches pour se poser sur ses genoux une nouvelle fois, la note finale résonnant toujours dans le studio – et il entendit un soupir derrière lui. Il fit rouler le banc de piano pour se retourner : Victor était appuyé contre le chambranle, les yeux clos et l’expression paisible.

 

“Victor ?! “

 

Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit, le regard rêveur plutôt que dirigé sur Yuuri.

 

“Comment fais-tu ça ? “

 

“De quoi donc ? “

 

“Créer de la beauté si facilement. “

 

Les yeux de Yuuri s’écarquillèrent, et il ne put rien contre le rouge qui gagna son cou et s’empara de son visage. Comment est-ce que Victor arrivait à _dire_ ces choses-là sans sourciller ?

 

“Hum, je ne … c’était juste … ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? “

 

“Quelques minutes. C’était   _Agape_ , non ? “

 

“Ouais c’est … comme ça que ça a commencé. “

 

“C’est superbe. Je pourrais l’écouter toute la journée. “

 

Yuuri baissa la tête, essayant de retenir son sourire. “Merci. “

 

“Tu n’as pas faim ? Tu es là depuis des heures. “

 

“Pas vraiment, je – “ l’estomac de Yuuri choisit ce moment pour se manifester sans équivoque possible, comme s’il avait été invoqué par le mot “faim“. Il tenta immédiatement de le contenir entre ses mains, mais Victor rit.

 

“Ton estomac ne me mentira pas, même si toi tu essayes ! Allez, allons manger ! “

 

Yuuri fronça les sourcils : _allons_? “Tu … tu as déjà mangé, non ? “

 

“Non, je t’attendais. “

 

Yuuri reste hébété avant de regarder son téléphone : il était plus de dix heures du soir. Victor avait passé la journée à s’entraîner à l’Ice Castle, mais il n’avait toujours pas mangé ?

 

“Victor, tu dois être _mort de faim_ , pourquoi est-ce que tu as attendu ? “ Yuuri se leva hâtivement et attrapa son coupe-vent sur le canapé, essayant de l’enfiler aussi vite que possible et ne pas faire attendre Victor une seconde de plus ; mais il ne parvint qu’à enfiler la mauvaise manche sur le mauvais bras, et il se retrouva à chercher à l’aveugle l’autre manche en vain ; où s’était-il trompé ?

 

Victor ricana et lui fit signe de s’approcher. Il obéit sans y réfléchir, et Victor enleva doucement le manteau de ses épaules.

 

“Tourne-toi, “ murmura-t-il, tenant sa veste ouverte pour lui. Yuuri obtempéra, glissant ses bras dans les bonnes manches ; Victor termina d’enfiler le manteau d’un geste fluide, ses pouces glissant sur ses bras ce faisant, et Yuuri fut soudain extrêmement conscient du manque de distance entre eux.

 

“Et pour répondre à ta question, “ continua Victor, sa voix si proche de son oreille que Yuuri serra la mâchoire, “j’ai attendu parce que j’avais envie de dîner avec toi. “

 

Yuuri n’avait pas la moindre idée de quoi répondre, pas quand Victor ajustait son col, lentement, avec attention, toujours si proche que l’odeur de son shampooing était la seule chose à laquelle Yuuri put penser l’espace de quelques secondes – jusqu’à ce que les doigts de Victor effleurent les cheveux à la base de sa nuque ; le souffle de Yuuri se bloqua dans sa poitrine, et l’instant suivant les mains avaient disparu, et Victor s’était reculé.

 

“En plus, “ reprit-il, sa voix légèrement rauque. Il s’éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre. “En plus, quelqu’un devait s’assurer que tu manges comme il faut. J’ai la nette impression que ça ne t’arrive pas souvent. “

 

“Merci. “ marmonna Yuuri, le dos toujours tourné à Victor, essayant de retrouver son souffle. Il avait besoin de quitter le studio et prendre un bol d’air frais nocturne. “Allons-y, dans ce cas. “

 

Ils retournèrent à la bâtisse principale, le patineur bavardant et Yuuri répondant lorsque c’était nécessaire – heureusement, ce n’était pas trop souvent, Victor était d’humeur particulièrement labile.

 

Et quelque part dans le coin de son esprit une pensée l’obsédait, une qu’il essayait à la fois d’ignorer et de ramener au premier plan : les mains de Victor. Tendre la sienne, toucher. Les mains de Victor quittant son cou bien trop tôt.

 

 

~

 

 

“Yuuri, tu as tellement de chance, “ grommela Victor, toute trace de bonne tenue disparue alors qu’il choisissait de parler la bouche pleine.

 

“Ah oui ? “

 

“Tu peux manger la cuisine de ta mère tous les jours ! “

 

Yuuri ne put s’empêcher de rire à cette déclaration. “Tu n’as qu’à moitié raison, je n’avais pas goûté sa cuisine depuis un moment, à vrai dire. “

 

“Comment ça ? Je croyais que tu vivais ici ? “

 

“Eh bien …“ C’était un sujet compliqué que Yuuri ne voulait pas aborder, Victor se moquerait de lui autrement. “Non, je vis à Détroit avec Phichit. “

 

Victor pencha la tête sur le côté. “Oh ? Mais tu as dit que tu n’avais pas d’amant. “

 

“C’est vrai ! Phichit est un ami, on est juste amis ! “ Mais _d’où_ sortait cette fixation de Victor sur la vie sentimentale de Yuuri ? “C’est mon meilleur ami, c’est tout. “

 

“Un amant peut aussi être un ami, Yuuri. “

 

“Comment je saurais, “ marmonna Yuuri. L’air surpris de Victor lui fit réaliser un peu trop tard qu’il l’avait dit à voix haute.

 

“Et comment ça se passe avec la chorégraphie ? “ s’empressa-t-il d’ajouter, essayant de se focaliser sur sa nourriture et priant pour que Victor morde à l’hameçon et change de sujet pour de bon.

 

Victor haussa les épaules. “Je l’ai déjà terminée – j’y avais déjà beaucoup réfléchi dans l’avion à vrai dire. Il me restait simplement à la fignoler. Je pourrais m’en servir pour mon programme court cette année si je voulais, même si je ferais bien de la montrer à Yakov voir ce qu’il en pense. “

 

Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l’air _trop_ soulagé : si Victor avait créé une chorégraphie pour _Agape_ , alors Yuuri avait déjà rempli sa part du marché, plus ou moins. Il pouvait s’atteler à la composition du nouveau morceau avec ce poids en moins.

 

[ _A moins qu’il ne soit encore en train de te mentir, pour que tu te sentes mieux_.]

 

Oh bon sang. C’était ça, hein ?

 

[ _Evidemment que c’est ça, il a pitié de toi. Il regrette sûrement de t’avoir demandé de composer pour lui au départ._ ]

 

Yuuri sentit ses mains devenir moites, et la nourriture devant ses yeux devenir floue.

 

“… en tout cas, si ça ne t’ennuie pas. “

 

Victor parlait toujours.

 

Il leva les yeux. “Pardon ? “

 

“Tout va bien ? “

 

“Oui, j’étais juste … tu disais quoi ? “

 

Victor répéta plus doucement. “Je me demandais juste si tu pouvais venir à la patinoire demain et me filmer pendant que je patine sur _Agape_ , pour que je puisse l’envoyer à Yakov. “

 

“Oh. “ Donc il y _avait vraiment_ une chorégraphie. Il prit une grande inspiration. “Oui. Oui, bien sûr. Avec plaisir. “

 

“Vraiment ? Tu veux bien ? “

 

Yuuri lui adressa un sourire lumineux. “Absolument, j’aimerais beaucoup voir ça ! “

 

Regarder Victor patiner avait toujours été quelque chose, même après toutes ces années. Mais être le seul à le voir, comme lorsqu’il avait surpris Victor patiner son programme court de la saison passée … c’était quelque chose dont il était sûr qu’il ne pourrait jamais se lasser. Les yeux de Victor s’agrandirent et son expression s’adoucit.

 

“J’aimerais beaucoup ça aussi. C’est _ta_ musique, donc c’est normal que tu puisses voir cette chorégraphie avant tout le monde. “

 

Yuuri émit un bref rire. “Je ne savais pas que c’était la marche à suivre ! Je n’ai jamais vu celle des autres patineurs avant une compétition ! “

 

Victor se redressa et lui offrit un regard offensé. “Yuuri, _s’il-te-plaît_. Je ne suis pas _les autres_. “

 

C’était on ne peut plus vrai, Yuuri en était douloureusement conscient. Il leva ses sourcils. 

 

“Je vois. Et tu as pris un avion pour Venise pour montrer son _Stammi Vicino_ au _signore_ Scandello aussi ? “

 

Il avait recherché sur Google le compositeur italien quelques jours plus tôt ; l’idée de Victor s’envolant jusqu’en Italie pour patiner dramatiquement sa chorégraphie pour un vieil homme ridé de 82 ans était bien trop ridicule pour rester sérieux.

 

“Yuuri,“ gémit Victor, “Tu _te moques_ de moi, j’arrive pas à y croire. Je croyais qu’on était _amis_. “

 

“C’est ce que font les amis, “ nota-t-il.

 

Victor soupira exagérément. “Tu vois ça, Maccachin ? Tu es mon seul refuge, la seule – “

 

“Ton refuge est en train de dormir. “

 

Victor leva les yeux : le caniche était roulé en boule dans un coin, dans ce qui avait été le panier de Vicchan. Le panier était bien trop petit pour Maccachin, mais elle n’avait pas l’air gênée plus que ça, ronflant gaiement avec son jouet à mâcher toujours entre les dents.

 

“Tant pis ! Tu es tout ce qu’il me reste, Yuuri. Mais essayons de ne pas tomber dans la moquerie, d’accord ? “ concéda Victor, un sourire à peine retenu dans sa tentative de garder l’air sérieux. Yuuri ricana et acquiesça.

 

“Et de quoi va-t-on parler, si je n’ai pas le droit de me moquer de toi ? “

 

“Hum … Tu m’as demandé où en était ma chorégraphie, maintenant c’est mon tour. Où en est ta musique ? “

 

Yuuri porta la main à sa nuque pour y frotter ses doigts. “Hum … pas très loin ? Je ne suis pas sûr de … Je veux dire, c’est rare pour moi de travailler sur quelque chose d’aussi … abstrait. En général je travaille avec, genre, des histoires. Du coup …“

 

“Et pourquoi pas une de tes histoires personnelles ? Tu pourrais sûrement trouver de la passion là-dedans ? “

 

“Je … Je n’ai pas d’histoire de ce genre … Aucune qui compte, du moins. “

 

“Aucune qui compte, “ répéta-t-il. “Je vois. “

 

Victor garda le silence une bonne minute, ses yeux perdus dans le lointain, et Yuuri se demanda à quoi il pensait.

 

Il se risqua finalement. “Victor ? “

 

Le patineur sursauta légèrement – il était plus encore perdu dans ses pensées que ce que Yuuri avait cru, et il l’observait à présent avec un regard étrange.

 

“Je vais te raconter une histoire, alors, peut-être que tu arriveras à visualiser, “ il sourit – une pâle imitation de son sourire habituel, qui n’atteignait pas ses yeux, et Yuuri fronça les sourcils.

 

“Imagine …“ Victor jeta sa tête en arrière, les yeux rivés au plafond, “imagine un séducteur. Un homme pour qui l’amour n’est qu’un jeu, et la séduction n’est qu’une arme avec laquelle il peut jouer jusqu’à gagner la partie. “

 

Yuuri hocha la tête, sérieux, replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez.

 

“Le séducteur arrive dans une ville et charme une flopée de femmes. Toujours pas satisfait, il décide de faire la cour à la plus belle femme de la cité. Après tout, l’amour n’est qu’un jeu, pas vrai ? Elle ne se laisse pas berner au départ, mais tandis que le jeu de l’amour et de la séduction se poursuit, elle finit par se laisser aller. Elle ne sait pas y jouer aussi bien que lui et finit par en tomber amoureuse. Il a gagné. Il est enfin satisfait. Donc il la quitte, elle n’est qu’un autre nom sur son tableau de chasse, et il passe à la ville suivante. “

 

Victor posa enfin à nouveau les yeux sur lui. “C’est une bonne histoire ? “

 

“C’est … super. Très visuel, à vrai dire. “ Etrangement détaillé, mais super.

 

“Hum. J’ai pensé que tu aimerais. “

 

Le silence s’étira quelques instants, Victor dessinant sur la table du bout de son doigt, Yuuri l’observant sans vraiment le regarder – l’histoire du séducteur aurait pu être un film, un scénario d’animation, et il savait comment composer pour ces choses-là. Le hic était que le piano n’irait probablement pas ; pour lui, le piano était synonyme d’amour, le véritable amour, la dévotion, et pas … une séduction nonchalante et sans sentiments. La guitare, peut-être ? Oui, il pouvait essayer avec la guitare, voir ce qu’il pouvait en tirer. Quoi d’autre –

 

“Est-ce que c’est assez inspirant pour toi ? Yuuri ? “ Le ton bas de Victor s’insinua dans ses pensées, brisant le silence et le fil de ses idées.

 

“Oh, heu, oui ? Je pense, oui. Il va falloir que … eh bien, que j’aille au studio et on va voir ce que ça donne. “

 

Victor se pencha vers lui et occupa immédiatement l’ensemble de son esprit – parce qu’entre les vêtements destinés aux invités qui dévoilaient le corps de Victor (révélant plus de peau que ce que Yuuri pensait avoir le droit de voir) et ses yeux (trop bleus, trop rivés à ceux de Yuuri), il n’avait pas d’autre choix que d’accorder au patineur toute son attention.

 

“Je suis sûr que tu arriveras à trouver cette passion. N’y a-t-il rien à quoi tu puisses penser, Yuuri ? Quelque chose que tu désires ? “

 

Yuuri coula un regard en direction des mains de Victor – l’une d’elles frôlant la sienne sur la table – puis leva à nouveau ses yeux vers ceux de Victor. Il voulait répondre, il _connaissait_ la réponse. Non ? C’était juste là, dans un coin de son esprit, mais s’il essayait d’y porter sa conscience, ça lui échappait.

 

Quelque chose qu’il voulait.

 

Quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de plus.

 

Quelque chose qui était terminé bien trop tôt.

 

“Katsudon ! “

 

Victor cligna des yeux. Secoua légèrement la tête. “Quoi ? “

 

“Désolé, je, je dois … il faut … on m’attend … pardon ! “

 

 

~

 

 

Il avait toujours eu un double des clefs du studio de Minako ; il avait essayé de lui rendre le jour où il était parti pour Détroit, mais elle avait refusé.

 

“ _Tu crois que je pourrais le confier à quelqu’un d’autre ? Il est à toi._ “

 

Il avait été reconnaissant pour ces mots alors (il y avait combien, 10 ans ?) mais à présent il était surtout reconnaissant pour les clefs.

 

Minako était probablement encore à son bar mais elle ne lui en voudrait pas, elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu. La connaissant, elle lui en voudrait _vraiment_ si Yuuri avait voulu utiliser le studio mais s’en était privé par timidité.

 

Il retira son manteau et l’accrocha sur la patère près de la porte avec un immense sentiment de nostalgie. Arriver juste après l’école, accrocher son manteau, se changer et entrer dans le studio, prêt à passer les prochaines heures ici. Ça avait été sa routine pendant des années, et chaque minute de cette routine lui manquait.

 

Tout le travail acharné, toutes ces longues heures que Minako avait investies en lui – tout s’était terminé avec une mauvaise réception.

 

Il traversa le hall sans s’embêter à allumer les lumières, il connaissait cet endroit mieux que lui-même, et trouva la porte qu’il cherchait. La salle principale. Spacieuse, entourée de miroirs, le vieux piano toujours dans le même coin. La légère odeur de poussière émanant du parquet lui fit se demander à quelle fréquence Minako utilisait encore cette pièce.

 

La porte de verre coulissa aisément, il n’y avait pas de serrure, et il entra. De l’autre côté de la porte en verre il y avait aussi des miroirs, faisant en sorte que les parents venus observer leurs enfants s’entraîner ne les distrayaient pas – la seule chose à laquelle ils avaient à faire attention était leur posture. (Minako avait ri lorsque Yuuri à 14 ans lui avait fait remarquer que les salles d’interrogatoire de police avaient le même genre de miroirs.)

 

Le vieux poste CD était aussi là mais Yuuri n’avait pas de musique à mettre, pas même son téléphone, il n’avait amené que des vêtements de rechange. Mais ce n’était pas un problème, ce n’est pas comme s’il ne connaissait pas la musique ou les pas par cœur.

 

Il se changea dans le noir et alluma finalement les lumières, révélant une douzaine de Yuuri dans les miroirs autour de lui. Il prit sa position de départ.

 

_Op. 66. Prélude. Grand pas d’ensemble. Variation – La Fée des lilas._

 

La Fée des Lilas.

 

Il l’avait voulu, il l’avait proposé, il avait supplié, mais sans résultat : l’Ecole des Arts de Détroit n’avait jamais recruté un homme pour danser la Fée des Lilas lors de sa production de la Belle au Bois Dormant et n’allait pas commencer. Ils avaient voulu de lui, oui, mais uniquement pour jouer le prince. ‘A prendre ou à laisser’.

 

Il l’avait fait, bien sûr, qui aurait refusé ? Ils allaient avoir des représentations à New York, L. A., Chicago, Miami, Toronto et Londres. Il avait accepté le rôle et l’avait travaillé, essayant de le faire sien – peu importe combien d’années il avait passé à répéter secrètement la variation de la Fée des Lilas. Pour lui, elle était le pivot de tout le ballet, et de loin la partie la plus intéressante. Enfant, il l’avait aimée suite à la chorégraphie de Victor lors des championnats du monde junior, mais en tant que danseur, il l’aimait parce que c’était simplement une variation magnifique, et il avait voulu être celui qui en tirerait toute la beauté.

 

A la place il avait eu le rôle du prince, et à seulement 16 ans il n’avait aucun droit de s’en plaindre. C’était une excellente opportunité et il l’avait _méritée_. Et au fil des répétitions il avait été heureux, peut-être même satisfait.

 

Mais une seule fois avait suffi. Une seule mauvaise réception après ce qui avait toujours été un saut familier et il s’était soudain retrouvé étalé sur le sol en proie à une douleur intolérable, levant la tête pour voir sa jambe pliée à un angle pour lequel la nature ne l’avait pas prévue. Hôpital, chirurgie orthopédique, des mois de rééducation, une cicatrice de 7 centimètres de long et une blessure qui n’avait jamais totalement guéri avaient résulté de cette répétition.

 

Ça, et l’amertume.

 

Il avait refusé d’abandonner et était retourné danser – seulement pour que son genou se déloge à nouveau de son articulation, et pour que le docteur en vienne à l’avertir : il pouvait continuer à danser professionnellement, bien sûr, si ce qu’il voulait c’était une barre de métal dans son fémur avant ses 20 ans, après quoi il ne pourrait plus jamais danser.

 

Il l’avait alors finalement accepté. Grognant, et plein d’amertume, les larmes aux yeux, il l’avait accepté, redoublé à l’Ecole des Arts de Détroit et changé sa matière principale pour la musique. Le piano était la seule chose qu’il aimait et qu’il connaissait autant que la danse, et c’était donc le choix logique.

 

Il avait appris à manger et s’entraîner correctement, à présent qu’il n’était plus soumis au régime d’un danseur, comment reconnaître les nouvelles limites de sa jambe droite, ce qu’il pouvait et ne pouvait plus faire à présent dans sa nouvelle vie. Et il était retourné à l’université en traînant derrière lui son apitoiement sur son sort jusqu’à sa dernière année, lorsque le nouveau colocataire que l’institution lui avait assigné se pointa à sa porte : un Phichit Chulanont enjoué lors de sa première année.

 

 

“ _Et tu peux encore danser ?_ “

 

“ _Pas vraiment, enfin … si je danse ou que je m’entraîne trop longtemps ma jambe me fait mal._ “

 

 _Il avait secoué la tête, souriant._ “ _Je ne veux pas dire professionnellement. Tu peux encore_ danser _, non ?_ “

 

“ _Oh. Oui, enfin … ouais. C’est comme … faire du vélo ?_ “

 

“ _Montre-moi._ “

 

“ _Quoi ?_ “

 

“ _Montre-moi ta fée. La fée des violettes._ “

 

 _Il leva les yeux au ciel._ “ _La Fée des_ Lilas _._ “

 

“ _C’est la même chose. Montre-moi !_ “

 

“ _Je peux pas danser là, c’est trop petit !_ “

 

“ _Qui a parlé de danser ici ? Il y a des tas de studios, et ils sont tous vides à cette heure-ci, c’est plus de minuit !_ “

 

“ _Phichit …_ “

 

“ _Allez !_ “

 

 

Ils avaient soudoyé un membre de la sécurité indifférent et ouvert l’un des studios. Phichit avait rapidement trouvé la musique sur Youtube, et à la minute où les sons de la valse avaient empli la pièce – tout comme ils avaient empli son esprit et son cœur pour la majeure partie d’une décennie – la danse avait débuté. Il avait oublié à quel point ça lui manquait, à quel point ça apaisait son esprit. Danser n’avait jamais été seulement une activité ou un métier pour lui : ça avait été son seul exutoire émotionnel, un qu’il était à l’époque encore en train de transférer vers le piano.

 

La première chose qu’il fit le matin suivant fut d’apprendre à le _jouer_ , choqué de réaliser qu’il n’en avait pas eu l’idée plus tôt. Il ne serait plus capable de danser dès qu’il avait besoin de s’échapper, alors il avait besoin que le piano soit là pour lui. Il avait besoin que cette valse soit gravée dans la mémoire musculaire de ses doigts sur les touches tout autant qu’elle l’avait été dans son corps sur le plancher.

 

A présent, il avait l’impression d’être retourné à la case départ, d’avoir à nouveau 12 ans : il voyait l’image de Victor dès qu’il pensait à la Fée des Lilas. La seule chose qui l’apaisait lorsque rien d’autre n’y parvenait était devenue une nouvelle source de stress. Le jouer au piano n’était pas suffisant : il avait trop d’électricité accumulée dans son corps, il devait la dépenser d’une manière ou d’une autre.

 

Les mains de Victor sur son cou, Victor qui le regardait avec ces yeux qui lui donnaient envie de s’y noyer, demandant un morceau sur la passion, se rapprochant, le touchant, venant le chercher dans son studio. La seule chose qu’il voulait de Yuuri était la musique, et il ne pouvait pas l’oublier. Victor flirtait parce que c’était dans sa nature.

 

(… Avait-il _vraiment_ eu besoin de répondre “katsudon“, ceci dit ?)

 

 _Trop_ d’électricité emmagasinée.

 

Alors il dansa.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Où est Yuuri ? “

 

Mari leva les yeux. “Pas studio ? “

 

Victor secoua la tête. “Non, j’ai vérifié. “

 

“Essaye Minako-sensei. “

 

 

 

~

 

 

Minako rit brièvement tout en lui versant un shot de whisky.

 

“Elle ne parlait pas de mon bar, Victor. Yuuri … ne se mélange pas bien à l’alcool. Elle parlait de mon studio. “

 

“Oh. “ Victor savait déjà que Minako avait été une danseuse professionnelle de renommée internationale dans son temps (Yuuri avait mentionné avec fierté son Benois de la Danse, la seule fois où il l’avait entendu être fier de quelque chose – et, sans surprise, ce n’était pas à propos de l’un de ses accomplissements) ; mais il ne lui était pas venu à l’idée que Yuuri pouvait se rendre dans son studio de danse.

 

“Mais si tu es là, qu’est-ce qu’il fait là-bas ? “

 

Elle haussa les épaules. “Il danse, je présume ? “

 

Les yeux de Victor s’agrandirent comme des soucoupes, et Minako s’arrêta de préparer le cocktail qu’elle voulait boire, le regardant plus attentivement.

 

“Tu n’es pas au courant, je parie ? Non, j’imagine que Yuuri ne t’en a pas parlé. “ Elle soupira. “Il avait l’habitude de danser dans mon studio ; à ses 15 ans il est allé à l’Ecole des Arts de Détroit avec une bourse pour la danse. Il habite à Détroit depuis ce temps-là, c’est la première fois en 10 ans qu’il reste ici aussi longtemps. “

 

“Mais … ce n’est pas un danseur, “ Victor se sentait stupide de souligner l’évidence, mais autre chose devait se cacher derrière cette histoire. Minako prit une longue rasade de son verre.

 

“Il s’est blessé au genou. Il était sur le point d’entamer une tournée internationale avec son école lorsqu’il est tombé et son genou s’est déboîté. Il a été opéré et il a eu de la rééducation, mais il ne peut plus danser professionnellement. Il ne peut plus rien faire de physique pour gagner sa vie. Il a donc opté pour la musique – il joue du piano depuis qu’il a 10 ans, tu sais. “ Elle haussa les épaules. “Je ne pense pas qu’il t’en parlera un jour, ceci dit. “

 

Victor hocha la tête. Voilà qui expliquait bien des choses. La honte avec laquelle il avait confessé “J’ai un genou en mauvaise condition“, la photo qu’il avait vue à l’auberge de Yuuri en costume, sa posture parfaite en permanence. Le banquet.

 

“Et donc … il est à ton studio, là ? “

 

“Peut-être. Je ne sais pas s’il danse toujours quand il a du temps libre, il n’en parle pas. “ Elle eut un rire sec. “Il ne parle de rien. Mais s’il n’est nulle part ailleurs, ça se pourrait bien. Peut-être qu’il s’y sent toujours comme chez lui. “

 

Elle sortit ses clefs de sa poche. “Tu veux aller le voir ? “

 

 

~

 

 

Victor se sentait un peu gêné d’entrer seul dans le studio, mais Minako ne pouvait pas laisser le bar sans surveillance, et elle lui avait donné la permission de faire comme chez lui.

 

“ _Tout le premier étage est le studio, je vis au second. Yuuri ne monte jamais à moins que je ne l’y invite, donc il devrait être dans l’une des salles de danse. Probablement la principale. C’est la grande sur la gauche, avec les portes en verre._ “

 

Il entra ; il ne savait pas où se trouvaient les interrupteurs mais il n’en eut pas besoin : il y avait une source de lumière provenant de l’une des salles sur la gauche, et il la suivit. Tandis qu’il s’approchait il entendit le bruit du rythme de pas heurtant le parquet ; les portes en verre formaient un chaleureux carré de lumière dans l’obscurité du hall, et il ne fut pas surpris de voir Yuuri en son centre.

 

Il ne fut pas surpris, mais il retint tout de même son souffle : la Fée des Lilas.

 

Victor pouvait la reconnaître n’importe où, n’importe quand. Il avait choisi la Fée des Lilas pour son programme court des Championnats du Monde Junior lorsqu’il avait 16 ans et avait battu son premier record avec. Yakov et Lilia avaient été au beau milieu d’un sordide divorce, mais une trêve avait été instaurée afin qu’elle puisse aider Victor avec sa chorégraphie – et elle l’avait bel et bien fait. Elle l’avait torturé corps et âme pendant une année infernale, mais le score artistique hallucinant qu’il en avait tiré étaient grâce à elle.

 

Elle lui avait fait regarder toutes les variations existantes de la Fée des Lilas, encore et encore, particulièrement celle de Lyubov Kunakova.

 

“ _L’une des plus grandes fées des lilas qui ait jamais gracié la scène de sa présence. Regarde-la._ “

 

Une décennie était passée, mais il connaissait encore la chorégraphie comme la paume de sa main, et il n’avait pas besoin de la musique pour reconnaître [la Fée des Lilas de Mariinsky](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I9FF-Xsm2Zc) en train d’être dansée. Et avec un léger sursaut il remarqua qu’il n’y avait _aucune_ musique. Yuuri dansait une valse qu’il ne pouvait entendre que dans son esprit – sauf que Victor pouvait l’entendre également, simplement en le regardant. Et il pouvait _entendre_ les mouvements amples, la cadence de chacune des arabesques, les violons dans chaque pirouette et les piccolos aux accents de fée dans ses jetés. Tout le morceau semblait émaner de lui, comme si Yuuri n’en était que le vaisseau.

 

Et tandis qu’il le regardait dans cette pièce largement éclairée, emplie par la musique silencieuse, il ne put s’empêcher de penser que Yuuri Le Danseur était tout aussi gracieux, tout aussi aérien qu’avait pu l’être la Fée des Lilas de Kunakova. Tout aussi beau, et tout aussi féérique.

 

Il avait tout d’une néréide lui-même.

 

Appelant.

 

Et Victor entendait l’appel bien trop souvent.

 

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment s’en empêcher. Bien sûr, il avait eu un coup de cœur quelques mois plus tôt, mais la musique … il _voulait_ cette musique. L’inspiration, l’émotion, la pure _vie_ qui semblait s’échapper de ces doigts était juste là, en Yuuri et sa musique.

 

Et à présent qu’il se trouvait là il ne pouvait s’empêcher de répondre à l’appel – celui qui transpirait de chacun des mouvements de Yuuri, chaque rougissement, chaque sourire éphémère, chaque fois que les yeux bruns croisaient les siens. Il entendait l’appel et y répondait instinctivement à chaque fois, uniquement pour voir Yuuri s’enfuir et être rappelé que, vraiment, il ne faisait que se tourner en ridicule.

 

“ _Aucune qui compte_ _._ “

 

Pour Yuuri ça n’avait été qu’une nuit à danser parmi tant d’autres et Victor n’avait de toute évidence été que quelqu’un avec qui danser quelques heures.

 

Il avait dit à Yuuri qu’il voulait qu’il compose quelque chose pour lui, alors qu’en réalité il voulait que Yuuri compose _à propos_ de lui. Mais il ne lui restait qu’à accepter qu’il n’était tout simplement pas une source d’inspiration pour le compositeur.

 

Ses pensées furent abruptement interrompues lorsque la danse s’arrêta : Yuuri se pencha et enserra son genou entre ses mains avec une expression de douleur à peine cachée par sa frange tombant sur son visage. La première réaction de Victor fut de le rejoindre, mais il se retint : Yuuri n’aimerait sans doute pas qu’un moment privé de la sorte soit envahi. Il était venu au studio de Minako sans rien dire à personne pour une bonne raison. Il regarda Yuuri garder la même position un moment avant de se lever et boiter jusqu’au sac qu’il avait laissé près du piano. Victor décida que c’était le signal de partir.

 

Dès qu’il commença à marcher Maccachin se leva, mais plutôt que de le suivre elle observait les portes de verre, puis de nouveau vers lui.

 

“Je sais. Il viendra tout à l’heure, “ murmura-t-il.

 

 

~

 

 

Ils se virent à peine le jour suivant. Ils firent leur jogging matinal, puis Yuuri se réfugia dans son studio pour le reste de la journée, ratant même le déjeuner – la promesse d’enregistrer la chorégraphie de Victor oubliée. Lorsque Victor revint de l’Ice Castle il fit de son mieux pour adopter un air détendu le reste de la journée alors qu’il était bien loin de cet état d’esprit : il alla à l’onsen, dîna et but un peu avec Minako. Finalement, il ne put ignorer l’absence de Yuuri plus longtemps – il n’avait sans doute rien mangé de la journée. Il enfila un t-shirt et un pantalon de jogging et se dirigea vers le studio (se promener à l’extérieur uniquement vêtu de la tenue fournie par l’auberge était moins plaisant que ce à quoi il avait pensé).

 

Victor s’arrêta devant le studio un instant, incertain ; il n’entendait aucune musique, mais il ne l’aurait pas entendue de toute manière. Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte : Yuuri était devant son ordinateur, sa tête posée sur la table et ses bras pendus à ses côtés. Il tâcha de ne pas rire : c’était comme admirer la parfaite représentation du découragement.

 

Il toqua et Yuuri leva la tête, une immense marque rouge sur son front là où il était posé sur la table.

 

“Victor, salut ! “

 

“Désolé de te déranger alors que tu as l’air … de travailler dur, “ taquina-t-il, espérant que Yuuri ne lui en voudrait pas.

 

Yuuri sourit et se leva, s’étirant. “Tu peux te moquer, mais je te ferais savoir que l’inspiration est parfois longue à venir ! “

 

 _A qui le dis-tu_. Il ne le dit pas tout haut, ceci dit, et se contenta de ricaner.

 

“Tu voulais me parler ? “

 

“Je suis venu pour …“ _te voir_ “eh bien, m’assurer que tu manges quelque chose. “

 

“J’ai … déjà mangé ? Je crois que tu étais dans l’onsen. “

 

“Oh. “ Eh bien voilà. Il laissa les secondes s’égrener mais il n’y avait rien de plus à dire. “Dans ce cas je … je vais te laisser, alors. “ Il se détourna.

 

“Tu veux entrer ? “

 

Victor tourna les talons aussi rapidement que s’il avait été sur la glace. “Tu … Je ne vais pas te gêner ?“

 

“Pas du tout ! Tu peux rester. Mais tu n’es pas obligé ! “

 

“Non, j’en ai envie ! “

 

Mais il ne franchit pas le pas de la porte et fit le tour de la pièce des yeux, ne sachant pas quoi faire ensuite. Yuuri leva les sourcils.

 

“Canapé ? “

 

“Oui, bien vu, merci. “

 

Yuuri rit, et à raison : Victor ne s’était jamais senti aussi gauche. Il s’assit sur le canapé et prit le temps de réellement observer les lieux. L’endroit était très douillet avec ses murs bleu clairs, le piano, le sofa (qui avait un imprimé dépassé qui n’était pas du tout raccord avec le reste de la pièce), l’ordinateur professionnel avec un clavier sur un long bureau dans un coin, et quelques instruments dans un autre : une guitare, un tambourin, un cajón et ce qui semblait être une housse pour violon. Une lampe et quelques papiers sur une table de travail complétaient l’ensemble.

 

“C’est sympa ici, “ marmonna-t-il.

 

“Vraiment ? “ Yuuri avait l’air surpris. Victor hocha la tête.

 

“Hmmm. C’est vraiment … _toi_ , d’une certaine manière. “

 

Yuuri sourit depuis sa chaise mais ne répondit rien. Victor ne pouvait que se demander quel genre de pensées dépréciatives passaient par son esprit en cet instant. Un certain nombre, d’après ce qu’il connaissait de Yuuri.

 

“Donc, Yuuri, tu es compositeur …“

 

Yuuri hoqueta de surprise théâtralement et enroula ses doigts autour de perles imaginaires à son cou, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

 

“ _Qui_ t’a dit ça ? “ murmura-t-il du ton le plus horrifié qu’il put adopter.

 

Victor cligna des yeux.

 

Oh.

 

_Ooh._

 

Yuuri l’Insolent.

 

Victor _aimait vraiment_ celui-là.

 

Il réprima le sourire qui se frayait un chemin sur ses lèvres et conserva un air impassible. “Il se trouve que j’ai deviné tout seul, _merci_. “

 

Yuuri ricana. “Et quel était la fin de cette phrase ? “

 

“J’allais te demander, avant cette _incroyablement_ insolente remarque, quel genre de musique tu aimes composer. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir la réponse, tu vas sûrement encore te moquer de moi, “ répliqua-t-il, avec toute la dignité dont il était capable.

 

“C’est … une bonne question, en fait. J’aime …“ Il réfléchit quelques secondes. “J’aime créer différents genres de musique mais je suppose … de la musique sur laquelle on peut danser. Ou, “ il sourit, “patiner, ce qui revient en gros à danser sur la glace. “

 

Victor lui rendit son sourire. De la musique sur laquelle danser. Evidemment.

 

“Tu devrais penser à ça pour mon morceau alors. “

 

Yuuri grogna. “Je ne vais pas mentir, je suis prêt à adopter n’importe quelle approche qui fonctionne arrivé à ce stade. Mais… je ne vois pas comment ? Je veux dire, un morceau sur … heuu, sur le _désir_ ne m’apparaît pas … je sais pas. “

 

Victor pianota de son doigt sur l’accoudoir du canapé, perdu dans ses pensées, avant de finalement se décider.

 

“Tu te souviens de l’histoire que je t’ai racontée hier soir ? “

 

“Sur le séducteur et la femme ? “

 

“Oui. C’est quoi le sujet de cette histoire ? “

 

“C’est …“ Yuuri y réfléchit. “L’amour ? Enfin … pas _l’amour_ amour, mais, genre … la séduction ? “

 

“Donc. La séduction c’est pas bien différent d’une danse, non ? “

 

Yuuri sourit faiblement. “Une danse ? Quel genre de danse ? “

 

Victor détourna les yeux en direction du piano. “Quoi d’autre, si pas le tango ? “

 

Silence.

 

Un seul battement de cœur de silence avant que Yuuri ne se lève précipitamment et que sa chaise ne heurte la table ; Victor le regarda à nouveau, surpris : il fixait Victor, ses yeux agrandis, et resta ainsi de longues secondes – puis il se tourna brusquement vers son ordinateur, cherchant un fichier et marmonnant dans sa barbe. Il trouva ce qu’il cherchait et double-cliqua, les premières notes d’ _Agape_ emplissant la pièce.

 

Yuuri secoua lentement la tête, marmonnant “Il faut que ça soit plus … nu. Simple. “ Il chercha un autre fichier.

 

Cette fois-ci c’est un violon qui se fit entendre ; Victor s’en trouva si confus qu’il lui fallut un moment pour reconnaître [une version simplifiée d' _Agape_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_3rZ6luCzPk) avec un piano discret en toile de fond et le violon comme instrument principal.

 

Yuuri regardait toujours son ordinateur, hochant la tête lentement, puis retira ses lunettes et tendit la main vers Victor. “Approche. “

 

“Pardon ? “

 

“Dansons le tango. “

 

Il sentit son expression se décomposer de surprise, n’étant pas certain d’avoir bien compris. Yuuri le rejoint et tendit la main à nouveau, avec un geste impatient.

 

“Ne t’en fais pas, je mène la danse. “

 

Victor avala sa salive et se leva – il ne semblait pas y avoir bien le choix, mais ce n’est pas comme s’il aurait choisi autre chose de toute façon.

 

Yuuri s’empara de la main droite de Victor, son autre main placée dans le dos de Victor, le tenant légèrement mais fermement ; il rapprocha leurs hanches et avant que Victor puisse enregistrer une seule de ces sensations, le pied gauche de Yuuri avançait déjà, les guidant. Des pas simples, mais le tour rapide à la fin et la proximité de Yuuri lui fit manquer d’air l’espace d’une seconde. Et ce n’était pas vraiment lent : le violon prépondérant dans la pièce était rapide et exigeant, tout comme son partenaire – qui lui offrait à présent un léger sourire appréciateur, de toute évidence satisfait que Victor soit capable de le suivre si facilement. Son sourire devint taquin en un clin d’œil, et il l’entraîna dans une nouvelle promenade, une qui n’arrangea en rien le rythme cardiaque de Victor lorsqu’elle se termina en un plongé. Son poids reposa sur la cuisse de Yuuri et son bras droit quelques secondes, la pièce tournant autour de lui et son cœur battant la chamade. Rougissait-il ? Son visage était tellement _chaud_. Un nouveau sourire lui fut adressé et il se redressa avec un rire bref que Yuuri imita – et il réalisa alors que Yuuri _s’amusait_. Sans complexe, comme il semblait rarement en avoir l’habitude.

 

Yuuri du Banquet.

 

Yuuri Sûr De Lui.

 

(Et il le regardait sans vraiment le _voir_ , comme s’il voyait autre chose. Ses yeux ne quittaient jamais Victor ; mais il voyait quelque chose au-delà de lui.)

 

Une pirouette.

 

L’espace d’un instant le seul contact physique entre eux fut la main de Yuuri tenant celle de Victor, chacun d’eux se tenant à bout de bras, jusqu’à ce que Yuuri ramène Victor à lui d’une traction douce mais ferme, et ils furent à nouveau ensemble – et tout ce à quoi il parvint à penser fut à quel point il avait envie d’enfouir son visage dans la chevelure de Yuuri. Une promenade, l’une des jambes de Yuuri s’insinuant entre celles de Victor, un demi-tour ; Yuuri le fit lentement s’appuyer contre lui, le ramenant en position debout alors que la musique s’arrêtait.

 

Victor était certain que le compositeur, qui le tenait toujours contre lui, pouvait entendre son cœur battre dans le silence du studio. Ils l’entendaient probablement jusque dans l’auberge. Il ouvrit la bouche – et la ferma immédiatement. Yuuri le regardait toujours sans vraiment le _voir_. Il tapotait son doigt sur l’épaule de Victor en un rythme qu’il était le seul à entendre. Réfléchissant. Créant la musique dans son esprit.

 

Et finalement ses yeux se focalisèrent sur l’homme dans ses bras, sur le visage proche du sien, et ses yeux s’agrandirent. Yuuri le relâcha, ses oreilles et son visage entièrement rosis – incroyable. Il n’avait aucun droit d’être si adorablement timide après l’avoir enchanté de cette façon. Mais, encore une fois, il était de plus en plus évident pour Victor que Yuuri pouvait faire à peu près ce qu’il voulait de lui, il ne lui restait qu’à l’accepter au bout d’un moment.

 

“Je … je suis désolé, je …“

 

Victor leva un sourcil en guise de réponse, et Yuuri apparut encore plus embarrassé.

 

“Je n’avais pas l’intention … je veux dire, je …“ il s’inclina. “Je suis vraiment désolé ! “

 

Victor eut pitié de lui et rit. “Ne le sois pas, c’était marrant ! Je ne sais pas d _’où_ c’est sorti, mais on devrait le faire plus souvent. Je n’arrête pas d’oublier que tu sais danser, tu sais. “

 

Yuuri leva la tête pour l’observer, bouche bée. “Comment tu sais ça ? “

 

“Je … t’ai vu danser ? “

 

“Tu m’as vu _moi_? Où ça ?! “

 

Il se redressa, complètement choqué par cette information, et Victor ne put que le fixer du regard.

 

Yuuri ignorait que Victor l’avait vu danser dans le studio de Minako la nuit précédente, bien sûr, mais il _savait_ que Victor l’avait vu danser lors du banquet du Grand Prix. Il ne devrait pas être aussi choqu–

 

Une minute.

 

“ _Hum, enchanté. M. Nikiforov._ “

 

L’e-mail, l’appel, le message qui n’était jamais venu.

 

“ _Aucune qui compte_ “

 

“ _Imagine un séducteur. Un séducteur. Un homme pour qui l’amour n’est qu’un jeu, et la séduction n’est qu’une chose dont il peut jouer jusqu’à gagner la partie_ “

 

Et si le séducteur avait quitté la ville parce qu’il ne se souvenait même pas d’avoir participé à ce jeu-là ?

 

Oh bon sang.

 

“ _Yuuri … ne se mélange pas bien à l’alcool._ “

 

Est-ce que ça serait très étrange s’il se mettait à crier là tout de suite ? Probablement. Mais bordel, qu’est-ce qu’il en avait envie.

 

Yuuri attendait toujours une réponse, alors il improvisa :

 

“Il y a une, une photo. De toi. En costume ? A l’auberge. “

 

Ce ne fut pas le moment où il a été le plus éloquent mais ça devrait faire l’affaire. Le rose vira au rouge sur le visage de Yuuri qui grogna.

 

“Oh _bon sang_ , j’ai dit à ma mère de ranger cette photo. En réalité … ouais, Je … je dansais, mais c’était il y a longtemps. Quoiqu’il en soit, je … suis désolé pour le tango impromptu ? Je voulais juste voir si … ce que j’avais en tête pour le morceau était possible. J’ai eu une idée, alors …“ finit-il faiblement.

 

Alors c’était _ça_ qu’il voyait tandis qu’ils dansaient. Il avait été à moitié en train de danser avec lui, et à moitié en train de travailler sur le morceau. Lorsque Victor entendait certaines chansons il pouvait immédiatement visualiser une chorégraphie ; Yuuri avait simplement fait plus ou moins l’inverse : entendu un nouveau morceau dans une danse.

 

“Et ça l’est ? Possible, je veux dire ? “

 

 L’air de Yuuri parut plus détendu. “Oui ! Il … il va falloir que je change pas mal de trucs, mai … je pense … je pense que je vais pouvoir te donner ce que tu veux. “

 

Victor chassa une réponse inconvenante qui surgit dans son esprit et sourit. “C’est super, alors ! Content d’avoir pu aider. “

 

Yuuri sourit légèrement à nouveau et se tourna vers le piano en bredouillant “Laisse-moi trouver _Agape_ et voyons voir…“

 

Il farfouilla dans une pile de partitions, cherchant _Agape_ et écartant les autres lorsqu’il l’eut trouvée, les laissant au sol là où elles étaient tombées. Victor les ramassa et les rassembla en une pile – s’il y avait un ordre spécifique, Yuuri devrait les ranger plus tard. Il regarda celle du dessus : les annotations musicales ne lui étaient pas familières, et celle-ci avait des kanji en guise de titre, donc l’ensemble était particulièrement incompréhensible.

 

Un second regard lui fit prêter attention : les deux kanji en haut … n’étaient-ce pas ceux qui formaient le nom de Yuuri ?

 

Huh. C’était un morceau sur Yuuri ?

 

 

~

 

 

“Tu deviens bon à tout ce truc de ‘se lever à l’aube’, au fait. Je vais faire de toi un lève-tôt en un rien de temps ! “

 

Yuuri ricana. “Et avec quelle armée ? “

 

Victor rit bien trop fort, et quelques têtes se tournèrent dans leur direction. Le soleil matinal brillait sur l’océan dans leur dos, et les mouettes criant et battant de leurs grandes ailes constituaient un agréable fond sonore. Ça rappelait Saint-Pétersbourg à Victor.

 

“Tu n’es _vraiment_ pas du matin, hein ? J’imagine qu’il va falloir que je m’habitue à rester debout tard alors, si je veux tenir la distance. “

 

“Pff, tu ne pourras jamais, Nikiforov. Tu te couches en même temps que mon père ! “

 

“Est-ce que c’est un défi, _Katsuki_? J’aime ça. “

 

“C’est juste un fait. Mais on peut en faire un défi, pourquoi pas ? “

 

“Parfait, je te parie que je peux veiller aussi tard que toi, aussi naturellement que toi, dans une semaine. “

 

“Une semaine ?! “ Yuuri rit et se leva du banc. “Vendu ! Et à quoi j’ai droit quand je gagne ? “

 

Une touche de Yuuri l’Insolent, une touche de Yuuri Qui Sourit et une touche de Yuuri Sûr De Lui, assemblés en un. Toutes ces facettes semblaient s’accorder et se fondre sans accroc, à présent que Victor le voyait depuis une différente perspective.

 

“Je sais pas, qu’est-ce que tu veux ? “

 

Yuuri le regarda et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre – mais Victor ne saurait jamais ce que Yuuri voulait, puisque tous les sons furent finalement submergés par une voix adolescente lui criant en russe :

 

“Victor ! _Enfin_!! “

 

Impossible.

 

Mais reconnaissable entre mille.

 

Il ferma les yeux une seconde et se tourna pour regarder : contre toute attente il était là, se dirigeant vers lui comme s’il s’apprêtait à le tuer, vêtu de son hoodie noir et ses chaussures à l’imprimé léopard criard.

 

Yuri Plisetsky était à Hasetsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### Note de l’auteur :
> 
> […]
> 
> Le titre de ce chapitre provient de Breathing Below Surface de Jesse Cook – depuis que j’ai vu un tango dansé là-dessus, c’est l’un des premiers morceaux qui me vient à l’esprit quand je pense à du tango. Et ça exprime parfaitement comment je pense que Victor s’est senti pendant leur tango.
> 
> […]
> 
> Encore merci à tous ceux qui m’ont lu et me supportent ! N’hésitez pas à venir commenter ou me voir sur tumblr !^^
> 
> ###### Note de la traductrice :
> 
> Ceux qui me suivent sur l’autre fic sur laquelle je travaille savent que lorsque je traduis les notes de l’auteur je remplace les parties qui n’apportent pas d’éclaircissement à l’histoire (des commentaires sur les délais de publication, ou sur des choses qui n’ont guère de sens si on ne suit pas la publication ‘en live’, ou des fanarts) par **[…]**  
>  Du coup si vous voulez, par exemple, vérifier s'il y a des fanart etc il faudra aller voir la fic originale !
> 
> Encore merci de m’avoir suivi jusqu’ici, et BOUM Plisetsky dans la place, la suite, vous allez voir, est tout à fait croustillante. A bientôt et merci encore !
> 
>  
> 
> #hasetsucastle = #chateaud’hasetsu  
> #ninjahouse = #maisondeninja


	5. Welcome to the Madness [Bienvenue chez les Fous]

“Tu as _oublié_?! “

 

“Désolé ! Tu sais que je suis tête en l’air, non ? “

 

S’il avait vraiment eu l’air désolé Yuri aurait peut-être songé à ne pas le réduire en pièces, mais ce rire était plus que ce qu’il pouvait supporter.

 

“Ouais, je sais bien ! Mais rien à faire, une promesse est une promesse, on rentre maintenant ! “

 

Il ignora délibérément le japonais qui l’observait avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, et mit même un point d’honneur à parler en russe directement à Victor – qui se contenta de lui sourire joyeusement en retour.

 

“C’est malpoli, Yura, on devrait passer à l’anglais. Yuuri ne peut pas nous comprendre. “

 

L’adolescent se contenta d’un regard noir à l’adresse de Victor ; il n’en avait plus rien à faire de savoir ce que ce soiffard comprenait ou pas. Yuuri Katsuki pouvait bien aller se noyer dans l’océan pour ce qu’il en avait à faire, il n’allait sûrement pas passer à l’anglais.

 

“Tu as promis de chorégraphier quelque chose pour mes débuts chez les seniors et à la place tu vas au Japon ?! “

 

Le plus énervant là-dedans (outre le fait que ça ne se déroulait _pas du tout_ selon ses prévisions) était sans doute que le sourire de Victor ne flancha pas un seul instant.

 

“J’ai dit à Yakov exactement pourquoi j’étais venu, “ répliqua-t-il en anglais, “il ne t’a pas dit ? “

 

 _Exactement_ n’était pas vraiment le mot qui qualifiait le mieux l’explication laissée à Yakov.

 

“L’inspiration. “ Yuri cracha le mot, ne changeant toujours pas de langue. “C’est des conneries. “

 

“Je suis venu pour sa musique ! “ Victor pointa du doigt le compositeur avec entrain ; Yuri ne coula pas même un regard dans sa direction et croisa ses bras, défiant.

 

“J’en ai rien à foutre de sa musique, rentrons en Russie. “

 

Victor l’ignora et se tourna vers Yuuri :

 

“Je suis désolé, Yuuri, où sont mes manières. C’est mon co-équipier, Yuri Plisetsky. “

 

Pourquoi est-ce que Victor le présentait comme s’ils ne s’étaient jamais vus ?

 

“L’autre Yuri“ le regarda avec un sourire timide. Eh bien, au moins il avait l’air sobre.

 

“Oui, bien sûr. Le Champion du Monde Junior. Enchanté. “

 

 _Enchanté_?! A quoi il jouait ?!

 

 _Le Champion du Monde Junior_ , en même temps.

 

Il n’allait pas serrer la main que lui tendait l’autre Yuri, mais bon il pouvait au moins le saluer. Il n’avait pas l’air d’être une terreur ivre pour le moment, à la lumière du jour.

 

“Ouais, salut, “ grommela-t-il en anglais. Le sourire que Victor lui adressa pour ça le lui fit immédiatement regretter.

 

“Alors, Yura, comment ça se fait que Yakov t’ait laissé venir tout seul ? “

 

Silence.

 

Yuri tenta désespérément de trouver un moyen d’éviter ça. Bordel. Exactement le sujet qu’il espérait ne voir jamais abordé. Ça aurait été une chose de ne simplement pas en parler si Victor n’avait pas pensé à demander. Mais une question directe ? Il ne voulait pas dire la vérité, mais il détestait les mensonges. Mentir c’était pour les faibles.

 

Il haussa les épaules et marmonna à moitié. “J’ai pas dit à Yakov que je venais. “

 

Le sourire de Victor disparut enfin. Ce qui le remplaça était loin d’être aussi agaçant et certainement plus inattendu : il se figea complètement.

 

Il était si inerte que l’autre Yuri le regarda avec inquiétude. “V-Victor ? “

 

Victor soupira et glissa une main dans ses cheveux, l’air soudain vidé.

 

“Yuuri, je suis désolé, mais est-ce que ça t’ennuie si on arrête là notre jogging et qu’on rentre ? J’ai quelques appels à passer. “

 

“N-non, bien sûr que non ! Allons-y. “

 

Ils se levèrent du banc, _enfin_ , et Victor lui fit signe de le suivre, marchant rapidement et lui adressant un regard glacial. Victor était rarement froid envers qui que ce soit, bien que Yuri l’ait déjà vu faire – mais jamais envers lui.

 

“Je vais appeler Yakov quand on y sera, et je te réserve le premier vol pour rentrer. “

 

“Tu _nous_ réserve. “

 

“Non, seulement toi. “

 

Il s’arrêta. “Tu ne rentres pas ? “

 

Victor s’immobilisa quelques pas plus loin, mais ne répondit pas.

 

“Eh bien, j’imagine que maintenant on sait ce que valent _tes_ promesses ! “

 

Il voyait que Victor était agacé ; c’était très subtil, mais c’était bien là, dans le long soupir qu’il essayait de retenir. Yuri s’en fichait.

 

“Yuri, tu ne peux pas faire tes valises et sauter dans le premier avion pour le Japon sans rien dire à personne, ce n’est pas comme ça que ça marche. “

 

“Tu l’as bien fait. “

 

Victor le regarda finalement à nouveau ; il n’avait toujours pas l’air en colère, mais il avait l’air indifférent. Ce qui était un signe très clair. Il parla calmement.

 

“Yura, j’ai 27 ans, et je suis le seul responsable de moi-même. Je peux aller où je veux et Yakov ne peut rien y faire. Mais _tu_ as 15 ans et Yakov est ton gardien légal. Ton grand-père t’a confié à lui, et c’est ce que tu fais ? “

 

La mention de son grand-père provoqua une pique de culpabilité chez Yuri, mais il espéra avoir conservé un air impassible et ne pas l’avoir montré, sa posture défiante intacte.

 

“En plus, “ ajouta Victor avec un soudain sourire lumineux, ce qui était encore un autre signe, “tu n’as pas encore rapporté tant de médailles que ça à la Russie, qu’est-ce qui te fait dire que tu en vaux tellement la peine ? “

 

Yuri le fixa du regard, horrifié. Bordel. Victor était parfois brutal.

 

Il tenta malgré tout de sauver ce qui restait de son sang-froid.

 

“Personne ne pose autant de problèmes que toi, tu traites Yakov comme de la merde. “

 

Victor hoqueta de surprise. “Absolument pas ! “

 

Du coin de l’œil Yuri pouvait voir l’autre Yuri cacher un sourire dans sa main.

 

“Si, carrément ! “

 

“Ouais, eh bien, je l’ai mérité. Et ça ne change rien au fait que tu vas rentrer à la maison. “

 

“Je ne vais nulle part tant que tu ne tiens pas ta promesse ! “

 

Victor se gratta la tête et le regarda, cherchant quelque chose dans son expression.

 

“Tu as vraiment envie de ma chorégraphie, hein ? “

 

“Hein ?! Je veux pas ta chorégraphie sois pas aussi égocentrique ! Mais quel genre d’homme t’es si tu respectes pas ta parole ? “

 

Victor l’observa avec un léger sourire et un doigt sur ses lèvres.

 

“Hum, quelle bonne question, Yura. “

 

Si seulement il était possible de gifler quelqu’un jusqu’à ce qu’il perde son air condescendant. Yuri se remit en route, espérant qu’il prenait la bonne direction. Les deux autres le suivirent mais il ne leur adressa pas un regard.

 

Victor était _incroyable_. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il se promenait en jetant des promesses à droite et à gauche qu’il n’avait aucune intention de tenir ? Yuri avait attendu toutes ces années, rempli sa part du marché, avait _compté_ sur Victor, l’avait _admi-_

 

“Il a raison, ceci dit. “

 

C’était tellement inattendu qu’il faillit se retourner et regarder l’autre Yuri (mais se reprit à temps), tandis que la stupeur de Victor était audible dans le silence qui suivit ce commentaire.

 

“… quoi ? “

 

Une gorge qu’on éclaircit. “Je veux dire … si tu as promis …“ Sa voix s’éteignit doucement.

 

Oui, merci ! Même le japonais Yuri comprenait ça ! Est-ce que c’était si dur ?

 

“Yuuri, “ on pouvait entendre le gémissement plaintif dans la voix de Victor, pourquoi était-il comme ça ?, “tu ne suggères pas que je rentre en Russie, quand même ? “

 

“Non, je suggère que Yuri reste ici quelques temps. “

 

“ _Pardon_?! “ Yuri fit volte-face si rapidement que Maccachin lui rentra dedans.

 

Et, pour ajouter à son horreur, Victor rayonnait.

 

 

~

 

 

 

Il observa la chambre et laissa tomber son sac à dos sur le lit, tandis que Yakov criait à Victor à travers le téléphone.

 

Est-ce qu’ils allaient vraiment rester dans le trou du monde dans ce putain de Japon ?

 

_Et dans la maison de cet ivrogne ??_

 

“Yura, “ chuchota Victor, “Yakov veut savoir comment tu as réussi à avoir un visa pour le Japon. “

 

“Celui que j’ai eu pour la Coupe SBC en septembre. Il est encore valide. “

 

“Oooh. Bien vu ! “ Il reprit le fil de sa conversation avec un immense sourire au visage.

 

 

~

 

 

Mari secoua la tête. “Deux Yuri ? On va se tromper. A partir de maintenant, tu seras Yurio ! “ décida-t-elle, pointant du doigt le jeune garçon.

 

“Yurio ! J’aime bien, c’est mignon ! “ rit Victor. “Ils devraient t’annoncer comme ça en compétitions ! Yurio Plisetsky ! “

 

“C’est pas mon nom ! “

 

“Mais elle a raison : avoir deux Yuri _est_ sujet à confusion. “

 

La femme sourit (la sœur du Yuri japonais ?) et quitta la pièce. Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui tombait dessus ?! Au moins l’autre Yuri avait la décence d’avoir l’air gêné – quelqu’un comprenait à quel point c’était bizarre.

 

“Et pourquoi je serais pas Yuri et il serait ‘le Yuri japonais’ ? “

 

“Yura, tu sais comment on appelle la nourriture japonaise au Japon ? “

 

Il leva les yeux au ciel. “Non, quoi ? “

 

“De la nourriture ! “ Victor lui adressa son étrange sourire en forme de cœur, comme s’il venait de raconter la blague la plus drôle du monde entier. Victor était beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas drôle. “C’est la même chose pour Yuuri. Ici, il n’est pas ‘le Yuri japonais’, juste Yuuri. Donc tu es celui qui a droit à un nouveau nom ! “

 

La femme revint avec la nourriture, et l’adolescent regarda le plat l’air suspicieux.

 

“C’est quoi ça ? “

 

Le Yuri japonais se trouva soudain à ses côtés, des étoiles plein les yeux.

 

“C’est du katsudon ! “

 

“Kats-quoi ? “

 

“Katsudon ! C’est du riz et des œufs et des légumes et du porc pané, tu vas adorer ! C’est le meilleur truc que tu mangeras jamais ! “

 

Comment est-ce qu’on pouvait être autant excité par de la nourriture ? C’était que de la bouffe. Si ça avait été des pirozhki, ok, mais autrement … “Bon sang, pourquoi tu l’épouses pas carrément. “

 

Le Yuri japonais murmura quelque chose à laquelle il ne prêta pas la moindre attention, et il entama précautionneusement son kats-truc.

 

Oh.

 

Bordel.

 

C’était délicieux.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Donc, tu as quelque chose en tête pour ton programme court ? “

 

Yurio s’assit immédiatement les jambes croisées, dans la position du lotus, levant un regard excité vers Victor, et Yuuri fut soudain frappé par la réalisation d’à quel point Yuri Plisetsky était encore jeune.

 

Ils discutèrent en anglais encore un moment par égard pour Yuuri, qui terminait de ranger la pièce pour ses nouveaux invités – mais ils finirent par adopter le Russe et Yuuri les ignora.

 

Pourquoi est-ce qu’il y avait soudainement autant de russes dans sa vie ?... Victor était déjà un sacré morceau à gérer (bien que Yuuri soit loin de s’en plaindre), et Yuri ne semblait pas moins compliqué. Si les choses se poursuivaient de cette façon, il ne serait même pas surpris que leur entraîneur Yakov fasse son apparition.

 

Mais encore une fois, il avait été celui qui avait émis la suggestion que Yuri reste, même s’il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi.

 

Peut-être que ça avait été en réponse au désespoir qui l’avait étreint à la vue de l’adolescent. L’insistance dont il avait fait preuve en venant à la recherche de Victor tout seul – il pouvait prétendre qu’il n’idéalisait pas Victor tant qu’il voulait, c’était évident. Même Victor l’avait remarqué. Et comment ne pouvait-il pas compatir avec ça ?

 

[ _Ou peut-être que tu as eu peur qu’il arrive en fin de compte à convaincre Victor de rentrer en Russie_.]

 

Mais c’était quelque chose qui finirait par arriver, non ? Victor allait bien finir par rentrer en Russie. Il devrait déjà y être, à vrai dire, la seule raison pour laquelle il était au Japon était pour attendre le morceau que Yuuri composait. Dès que ça serait fait …

 

“Katsudon ! “

 

Yuuri regarda autour de lui, confus. Yuri et Victor le fixaient du regard – celui de l’adolescent lançant des éclairs plus qu’autre chose.

 

“Est-ce que … tu viens de m’appeler ‘katsudon’ ? “

 

“Ouais, si j’ai pas le droit à mon prénom, toi non plus ! “

 

“Eh bien, “ interrompit Victor, “le katsudon est délicieux, alors …“ Et il fit un clin d’œil à Yuuri, qui sentit son visage et son cou rougir instantanément. Il fallait que Victor arrête de dire ce genre de choses quand il était évident qu’il n’en pensait rien.

 

“Donc, Yuuri, j’étais en train de dire à Yurio – “

 

“C’est pas mon nom ! “

 

“… que puisque tu composes quelque chose pour moi, je vais lui donner _Agape_. “

 

Yuuri s’immobilisa, et au bout de quelques secondes sa voix se fit entendre, à peine un murmure. “Mais _Agape_ est ton plan de secours. “

 

“Je n’ai pas besoin de plan de secours ! J’ai entièrement confiance en ton nouveau morceau. “

 

Oh bon sang.

 

Yuuri pressa ses doigts contre sa tempe, une migraine menaçant d’exploser.

 

S’il avait su, il aurait réservé un vol pour la Russie pour Yurio lui-même.

 

Victor se retrouvait sans musique ni chorégraphie. Encore.

 

Il ne restait qu’une semaine avant mai, et les assignations du Grand Prix seraient annoncées à la fin du mois de juin. _Juin_. Le mois prochain. La première compétition qualificative de Victor pouvait être en octobre – s’ils avaient un peu de chance ce serait en novembre, mais la chance était quelque chose dont Yuuri semblait manquer dernièrement.

 

La voix de Yurio le fit sortir de ses pensées. “Attends. Il est encore en train de composer le nouveau morceau ? “

 

“Oui, pourquoi ? “

 

“Je pensais que c’était déjà fait ! “ Il se tourna vers Yuuri. “Katsudon, t’as intérêt à finir rapidement ! “

 

Yuuri lui sourit, légèrement fatigué, puis se tourna vers Victor. “Il est drôle. Je l’aime bien. “

 

“Je suis pas drôle, c’est quoi ce bordel ! “

 

Victor lui sourit en retour. “C’est _vrai_ , hein ? “

 

“Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si j’étais pas là ! “

 

“Oh ! “ Le visage de Victor s’éclaira soudain. “Je pense que j’ai encore des photos de lui de quand il était plus jeune ! Ooooh, tu devrais voir sa coupe de l’époque, attends …“ Victor déverrouilla son téléphone et commença à parcourir ses albums avec une jubilation à peine contenue. Yurio sauta sur ses pieds et tenta de lui prendre le téléphone mais Victor se contenta de la garder à distance avec un bras, continuant à parcourir les photos de son autre main. Pendant ce temps il parlait de l’ancienne coupe de Yurio, ce que Yuuri _mourait d’envie_ de voir, et ce n’était pas grave si Victor n’avait pas de photos de l’époque, vraiment, il était sûr d’en trouver sur internet.

 

Le jeune garçon abandonna finalement, moitié criant, moitié grognant et quitta la chambre, claquant la porte après lui – la claquant du moins autant que possible étant donné que c’était une porte coulissante.

 

Yuuri et Victor échangèrent un regard et explosèrent de rire.

 

“Pardon pour Yura ! Il … ne contrôle pas encore vraiment ses humeurs, “ s’excusa Victor entre deux éclats de rire.

 

Yuuri sourit, mais la distraction bienvenue que fut Yurio était déjà oubliée. “Non, ça va. Mais, Victor … tu es sûr ? “

 

“Oui ! Il a vraiment un affreux tempérament ! Tu sais pendant les Mondiaux il – “

 

“Je parlais d’ _Agape_. “

 

Le rire de Victor laissa place à un regard surpris, puis un sourire débordant de confiance.

 

Yuuri ne manquait jamais de s’entourer de personnes qui exsudaient la confiance ; c’était fascinant de voir à quel point ça ne déteignait jamais sur lui.

 

Victor le rejoignit en quelques pas avec le sourire, et _bon sang_ c’était si étourdissant que Yuuri fut incapable de bouger l’espace d’une seconde – et soudain le russe était entièrement dans son espace personnel, un pied entre ceux de Yuuri et leurs cuisses uniquement séparées par le tissu fin de leurs joggings.

 

Son visage était beaucoup trop proche. Yuuri baissa les yeux, mais Victor leva délicatement son menton et le fit le regarder à nouveau, ses cheveux couvrant un regard bleu brûlant.

 

Doucement, il caressa la lèvre inférieure de Yuuri de son pouce et les genoux de Yuuri faillirent se dérober sous lui, ses entrailles soudain en fusion.

 

“Je fais entièrement confiance à ton nouveau morceau, Yuuri. J’ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas dire à propos de la passion. “

 

Il était si proche que Yuuri se nourrissait du souffle chaud de Victor plus que de tout autre chose, sa voix adoptant à nouveau ce tour, baissant tant que le cœur de Yuuri adopta le rythme d’un presto agitato sans qu’on ne lui demande rien.

 

“Ah … Je …“

 

Des pas lourds s’approchant rapidement.

 

En deux secondes Yuuri se trouva le plus loin possible de Victor dans la chambre, comme s’ils avaient été surpris à faire quelque chose d’interdit.

 

[ _N’était-ce pas le cas ?_ ]

 

Victor cligna des yeux dans sa direction, mais la seule chose à laquelle Yuuri pouvait penser était de quitter la pièce – et il faillit renverser Yurio alors qu’il entrait à nouveau.

 

“Oy, fais gaffe, Katsudon ! “

 

“P-pardon ! “ répliqua-t-il sans le regarder, se dépêchant de descendre les escaliers, et en moins d’une minute il se trouva à nouveau en sécurité caché dans son studio.

 

Inspire, expire.

 

Ça ne voulait rien dire.

 

Victor était juste … amical.

 

Ouais, voilà. Amical. Il flirtait amicalement.

 

Il ne pouvait pas ne penser qu’à ça, n’est-ce pas ? Il avait un morceau à composer.

 

Enfin, composer … ajuster serait plus pertinent. “ _Relooking extrême : Edition Musicale_. “

 

Yuuri soupira bruyamment et s’assit devant son ordinateur. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il avait passé tant de temps à faire des recherches et c’était plus éreintant que ce qu’il pensait. Mais c’était également excitant.

 

La pression était toujours forte, la saison entière de patinage de Victor Nikiforov (une saison qui, selon les rumeurs, pourrait bien être sa dernière) reposant sur sa musique – quelque chose qui n’avait jamais été un problème lorsqu’il en rêvait. Mais il y avait une différence entre le rêve et la réalité, sans doute.

 

Quand bien même, malgré la pression, l’excitation le gagnait peu à peu à présent qu’il avait une meilleure idée de ce qu’il voulait faire. La conversation qu’ils avaient eue la nuit précédente lui avait fait l’effet de quelqu’un allumant brusquement la lumière après qu’il ait passé 10 minutes à trébucher dans la cuisine dans le noir parce qu’il ne voulait réveiller personne.

 

{ _Est-ce que la_ discussion _a aidé ou est-ce que c’était la danse ?_ ]

 

Yuuri grogna et frappa son front du plat de la main ; est-ce que ça avait vraiment été indispensable ? Pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il dansé le tango avec Victor ?! Qu’est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?

 

Rien, de toute évidence. Soit il disait et faisait les choses avant d’y penser, soit il y pensait beaucoup trop et ratait l’occasion de faire ou dire ce qu’il voulait.

 

Pour sa défense, le tango avait aidé, et Victor ne semblait pas trop perturbé par la danse, ce qui était une bonne chose. Ou … non : et si le tango l’avait convaincu que Yuuri était d’accord pour tout ce flirt amical ? Oh bon sang, ce n’était tellement pas le cas, c’était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Fonctionner normalement simplement avec la présence de Victor dans les environs était déjà assez dur, parfois ça demandait toute sa concentration, mais s’il y ajoutait les clins d’œil et les touchers et les sourires en forme de cœur et les “Yuuuuri ! “ et la voix … tout ça lui faisait penser, le temps d’un battement de cœur, que peut-être, _peut-être_ Victor … quoi ? L’aimait bien ? L’idée était si absurde qu’elle ne perdurait jamais plus d’une seconde.

 

[ _Que ton idole vienne jusqu’au Japon pour réclamer ta musique n’est pas assez pour toi. Noooon, tu veux qu’il ait un_ coup de foudre _pour toi. Tu es pathétique._ ]

 

Il pinça l’arrête de son nez : ce n’était pas ça, ils se connaissaient à peine ; Victor était incroyablement beau, oui, mais aussi… tout à fait fou ? Il émit un rire bref : ouais, Victor avait probablement pété quelques boulons (et Yuri Plisetsky n’était pas loin derrière. Est-ce que c’était commun chez les russes ?). Il arborait l’absurdité comme une seconde peau, et ça lui allait bien. Il était absurde et magnétique.

 

Mais tout ce que Yuuri voulait était faire de la musique assez bonne pour qu’elle devienne l’une des chorégraphies de Victor Nikiforov. Savoir que sa musique avait assez inspiré Victor pour qu’il remporte une nouvelle saison haut la main. Et peut-être que Yuuri pourrait à nouveau se regarder en face.

 

Il soupira : si seulement Victor … ne restait pas si proche.

 

Enfin, Yurio allait certainement occuper Victor quelques temps (il avait l’impression que Yurio allait garder tout le monde occupé quelques temps), et il allait pouvoir travailler sur le morceau en attendant.

 

Yuuri ouvrit quelques dossiers et passa un long moment à écouter des dizaines de chansons, puis sur youtube et encore des recherches. Carlos Gardel, Astor Piazzolla, Carlos di Sarli, Gotan Project, Orquestra Típica Fernandez Fierro, Bajofondo – des années 20 aux années 2010, il écouta tout ce qu’il connaissait et plus encore.

 

Les heures passèrent, le studio fut à nouveau empli par le silence et il s’appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il tapota ses doigts sur la table frénétiquement, regardant l’écran sans vraiment le voir : est-ce qu’il devait à nouveau contacter Ogino pour des paroles ? Les paroles pour _Agape_ n’iraient pas pour ça, de toute évidence, le sujet étant tout à fait autre chose.

 

Mais est-ce qu’il y avait vraiment besoin de paroles ?

 

La danse de la séduction n’avait pas besoin de mots.

 

Il cligna des yeux : cette pensée était venue de nulle part. Qu’est-ce qui l’avait mise dans sa tête ?

 

Mais non, pas de paroles : la musique était déjà son propre langage.

 

Il se leva et commença à se diriger vers le piano, mais s’arrêta. Est-ce qu’il pouvait vraiment séduire avec un piano ?

 

 

* * *

 

 

“C’est bon tu as compris ? “

 

“Oui, je pense que c’est bon. “

 

Victor hocha la tête. Yurio enregistrait toujours rapidement les chorégraphies, ça n’avait jamais été un problème – le problème avait toujours été de lui faire suivre les instructions.

 

Non pas qu’il ait le droit de dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet.

 

Quoiqu’il en fut, il trouvait que c’était étonnamment facile de travailler avec le jeune garçon, Yurio semblant plus que prêt à faire tout ce que Victor lui disait, ce qui était incontestablement nouveau ; à leur patinoire habituelle il n’écoutait personne, y compris Victor ou Yakov. A présent, ceci dit, Yurio était la parfaite (et grognon) image de l’obéissance.

 

“Super ! C’est la chorégraphie que j’avais faite pour moi. On l’adaptera pour toi, bien sûr. “

 

“Quoi ?! Y’a pas besoin d’adapter ! “

 

“Oh ? Alors tu sais faire un quadruple flip maintenant ? “ Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

 

Yurio le regarda comme s’il était prêt à répondre, mais mordit sa lèvre sans rien dire. Victor poursuivit :

 

“Notre endurance est aussi différente, tu ne seras pas capable de mettre tous les sauts difficiles dans la seconde partie, “ Yurio ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Victor ne se laissa pas faire, “du moins pour le moment. Tu n’as même pas encore l’habitude de faire des quadruples en compétition. “

 

“ _CestlafautedeYakov_ , “ marmonna le jeune garçon.

 

“Et tu dois encore travailler sur ta suite de pas. “

 

Victor réprima un autre sourire : il pouvait voir à quel point c’était physiquement douloureux pour Yurio d’écouter tout ça sans répondre. Il faisait vraiment de son mieux.

 

Et il avait également besoin d’entendre quelque chose que Yakov ne lui disait que rarement.

 

“En plus de ça, il faut vraiment qu’on incorpore une Biellman là-dedans. Personne ne les fait comme toi. “

 

Yurio leva la tête avec des yeux écarquillés – et la seconde passa, son regard de nouveau renfrogné. Mais Victor l’avait bel et bien vu.

 

Il claqua ses mains et sourit : “C’est tout pour aujourd’hui, Yurio ! On rentre ! “

 

“C’est pas mon n- comment ça ‘on rentre’ ?? J’ai même pas encore patiné ! “

 

“Tu es en plein jetlag, rentre à l’auberge et repose-toi correctement. On commence à patiner demain. “

 

“J’ai pas de jetlag, je peux patiner maintenant ! “

 

“Désolé ! Ma chorégraphie, mes règles ! “

 

 

~

 

 

Yuuri n’était pas à l’auberge, et Victor se rendit donc au studio ; lorsqu’il arriva, ceci dit, il se trouva nez à nez avec un panneau accroché à la poignée : “Merci de ne pas déranger“.

 

Quelque part, il avait l’impression que ça lui était directement adressé plus qu’à d’autres, puisqu’il semblait être le seul à aller voir Yuuri dans son studio.

 

… Est-ce qu’il n’aurait pas dû ?

 

C’était peut-être ça, Yuuri était quelqu’un de tellement privé. Il faudrait qu’il s’excuse lorsqu’il reviendrait pour le dîner.

 

Ce qui ne se produisit pas.

 

Il mangea avec Yurio et les autres clients et à 22 heures il envoya l’adolescent au lit ; il resta un peu, regardant un drame à la télévision dont il ne comprit pas un mot, mais qui était tout de même divertissant.

 

23 heures, minuit. Pas de Yuuri.

 

Est-ce qu’il n’allait pas manger ?!

 

Il l’évitait, n’est-ce pas ?

 

Maccachin ronfla bruyamment près de lui et il soupira. C’était l’heure d’aller au lit.

 

 

~

 

 

Faire leur footing matinal et croiser Yuuri qui allait se coucher ; chorégraphier pour Yurio ; rentrer pour le repas du midi, “ne pas déranger“ ; s’entraîner ; flâner dans la ville avec Macca et Yurio ; rentrer, “ne pas déranger“ ; onsen, dîner, pas de Yuuri, au lit.

 

Chaque jour pendant une semaine.

 

Au moins ils avaient pris des selfie à profusion – ce qui avait conduit de nombreux sites web à monter des théories expliquant pourquoi Viktor Nikiforov et Yuri Plisetski étaient dans une petite ville du Japon, loin de leur patinoire attitrée. Ils avaient coupé les liens avec Yakov Feltsman et trouvé un nouvel entraîneur, Nikiforov avait pris sa retraite et entraînait Plisetski en secret, ils étaient en vacances, ils avaient rejoint un culte, ils filmaient une pub, ils cherchaient un chorégraphe, ils avaient fui en amoureux (et ça, quand même, Yurio avait 15 ans, à quoi pensaient ces gens-là).

 

Mais il espérait toujours pouvoir flâner dans la ville et prendre des photos et lire les rumeurs outrageantes avec Yuuri. Yuuri l’Insolent aurait beaucoup de choses à dire sur la théorie de la ‘fuite en amoureux’.

 

 

~

 

 

Il observa depuis les bords tandis que l’adolescent patinait, offrant des commentaires de temps à autres.

 

“Yurio, tu crois qu’il est fâché après moi ? “

 

“Quoi, qui ? “

 

“Yuuri. “

 

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. “On s’en fout. “

 

“Pas moi, de toute évidence. “

 

“Ouais, tu t’en préoccupes _trop_! J’arrive pas à croire que t’as tout lâché pour le poursuivre sur un autre _continent_. “

 

“Ta jambe libre traîne. “

 

Un grondement.

 

“Et je n’ai pas ‘tout lâché’, mais je ne peux pas vraiment avoir de chorégraphie sans musique, n’est-ce pas ? “

 

Son commentaire fut accueilli par un air moqueur. Ouais, il savait qu’il avait l’air faible, et il savait à quoi tout ceci ressemblait pour quelqu’un qui avait été présent au banque de l’an passé : Victor Nikiforov avait tout laissé pour courir après un gars pour qui il avait eu un coup de cœur.

 

 

Il avait passé les 20 dernières années à ne pas faire grand-chose d’autre que patiner – toute sa vie y était dédiée –, mais ça n’empêchait personne de penser qu’il pourrait tourner le dos à tout ça en faveur d’un engouement.

 

Georgi lui avait envoyé un message disant “Il n’y a pas d’amour véritable, mon ami, sois prudent sur ce chemin. “ (Les périodes pendant lesquelles Georgi avait le cœur brisé étaient les _pires_.) Mila lui avait envoyé un message audio constitué de “wouhouuuuu“ et “vas-y, champion ! “. Même Chris n’avait été d’aucune aide : “Je ne suis pas surpris, _mon ami 1_, ses talents à la pole dance pourraient faire tourner la tête de n’importe quel homme. “

 

De toute évidence personne n’avait une bonne opinion de lui ou de son jugement.

 

Il n’y avait que Yakov qui semblait savoir à propos de quoi tout ceci était vraiment. Bien sûr, il l’avait qualifié d’“irresponsable“, “égoïste“, “pourri gâté“ et d’autres choses qu’il avait ignorées après les cinq premières minutes, mais au moins il savait que Victor n’aurait pas mis sa carrière en jeu à cause d’une amourette.

 

(Si seulement il y avait vraiment une amourette.)

 

Ce que Yakov ne comprenait pas était pourquoi le meilleur patineur de la Russie avait soudain eu besoin d’un compositeur japonais en particulier pour trouver l’inspiration. Pourquoi est-ce qu’un autre compositeur ne ferait pas l’affaire ? Ou des chansons qui existaient déjà ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il avait besoin d‘attendre sur place au Japon pour la musique ?

 

Et Victor n’avait pas de bonne réponse à donner. Comment pouvait-il s’expliquer avec des mots que Yakov comprendrait ?

 

“ _Je n’ai plus rien à donner. Je ne me suffis plus à moi-même._ “

 

Ça avait du sens pour lui, et lui seulement. Ça n’aurait jamais de sens pour qui que ce soit d’autre.

 

“Il n’y avait pas assez de rotations. “

 

Yurio s’arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. “Ouais, je sais ! “

 

“Fais une pause de dix minutes, Yura. “

 

“Très bien…“ Le jeune garçon s’assit sur les bancs et attrapa une bouteille d’eau ; pendant ce temps, Victor avança sur la glace et commença à patiner des éléments d’une ancienne chorégraphie. Il avait besoin de dépenser toute l’énergie accumulée d’une façon ou d’une autre.

 

“Je sais pas ce que tu attends de lui de toute façon, ce gars est un ivrogne ! “

 

“C’est pas un ivrogne, Yura, “ répliqua-t-il sans vraiment y prêter attention, la Fée des Lilas résonnant clair et fort dans son esprit, l’image de Yuuri dansant dans le silence trop vive.

 

Est-ce que lui, Victor, avait autant de vie dans son patinage ? Ou est-ce qu’il n’avait fait qu’imiter la vie toutes ces années ?

 

“Tu penses vraiment qu’il va composer quelque chose d’assez bon pour que tu puisses patiner dessus ? Ce truc aquatique était juste un coup de bol. “

 

Victor s’arrêta finalement et dégagea les cheveux de son œil, intrigué. “Yura … tu te rends quand même compte qu’il a composé _Agape_ , hein ? “

 

Les yeux de Yurio s’écarquillèrent. “Quoi ? Je pensais … Tu disais que c’était ton plan de secours, je pensais que c’était la musique de quelqu’un d’autre ! “

 

Victor secoua la tête. “Nope, c’est celle de Yuuri. Il l’a composée pour moi. “

 

“Mais … C’est pas pour ça que tu es venu ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me la donnes ?! “

 

“Parce que c’est pas sur ce genre de musique que je veux patiner cette saison. “

 

Yurio croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. “Donc tu me refiles la musique que tu penses pas être assez bonne pour toi ? “

 

“Je te donnes une magnifique musique qui te va bien. “

 

“Elle me va pas, c’est … trop … trop …“

 

“Trop… ? “

 

“Joli ! “

 

Victor fit de son mieux pour ne pas sourire : Yuri Plisetsky avait l’un des styles de patinage les plus jolis qu’il ait jamais vu, mais il le tuerait s’il le disait à voix haute. Yuri ressemblait à une fée des neiges, mais voulait être vu comme un guerrier.

 

Et à raison : personne ne se battait plus que lui. Le problème était qu’il voulait tout, tout de suite.

 

“Donc tu trouves qu’ _Agape_ est joli ? “

 

Il regarda le jeune garçon débattre intérieurement entre s’en tenir à ce qu’il avait dit ou revenir sur ses paroles ; il venait de complimenter la musique de Yuuri, ce qui allait à l’encontre de sa toute première règle : ne jamais avoir l’air impressionné par quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit.

 

“C’est… pas mal, j’imagine, “ marmonna-t-il. “Mais je pense quand même que tu devrais ne plus y penser et trouver une autre musique. La saison est sur le point de commencer de toute façon ! “

 

Victor lui adressa un sourire lumineux. “Tu es juste en colère parce qu’il t’a battu à la battle de danse ! “

 

“J’arrive toujours pas à croire que tu lui as accordé la victoire ! “

 

“Yura, c’était une battle de break-dance, et tu faisais du ballet. “

 

 

~

 

 

La nuit était déjà presque tombée lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à l’auberge, une vidéo de Yurio patinant sur _Agape_ prête à être envoyée à Yakov. Leur entraîneur aurait certainement des ajustements et des suggestions à faire sur les aspects techniques, mais la chorégraphie en elle-même était terminée.

 

Lorsqu’ils passèrent devant le studio, toutefois, Yurio donna une tape à son bras.

 

“La pancarte n’est plus là. “

 

Victor leva les yeux vers le studio. La porte était fermée, comme à son habitude, mais la pancarte mentionnant “ne pas déranger“ n’y était plus.

 

Est-ce qu’il devrait y aller ?

 

Est-ce qu’il le pouvait ?

 

“Pourquoi est-ce qu’on irait pas ? “

 

Victor regarda Yurio, l’air surpris. Quand avait-il obtenu la capacité de lire dans l’esprit de Victor ?!

 

Yurio dût reconnaître la surprise dans ses yeux ; il haussa les épaules et détourna le regard.

 

“Tu as passé la semaine à te morfondre parce que Katsudon était enfermé là-dedans. “

 

“Je ne me morfonds pas ! “

 

“Tu fais rien d’autre ! “

 

La porte s’ouvrit à la volée et les deux patineurs sursautèrent, Yuuri leur rentrant presque dedans – mais lorsqu’il les aperçut son visage s’éclaira.

 

“Vous êtes là ! Génial ! Venez ! “

 

Il tira Yurio derrière lui dans le studio malgré ses protestations et sourit à Victor : “Viens ! “

 

Une fois à l’intérieur Yurio observa l’intérieur du studio, essayant de son mieux (sans succès) de ne pas avoir l’air curieux d’absolument tout ce qu’il voyait. Victor ferma la porte et s’assit lentement sur le canapé, regardant un Yuuri hyperactif papillonnant ici et là – ouvrant des fichiers sur son ordinateur, récupérant quelque chose au fond de la pièce, triant des partitions sur le piano, brièvement mais gaiement expliquant des choses à Yurio (“oh, c’est un cajón! “).

 

L’adolescent se retourna et regarda Yuuri plus attentivement.

 

“Tu ressembles à rien. “

 

“Ah oui ? Désolé, “ répliqua Yuuri sans vraiment y faire attention, et pas le moins concerné du monde.

 

Victor considéra le commentaire ; d’un point de vue purement objectif, c’était vrai : Yuuri avait l’air fatigué, n’avait pas ses lunettes, ses cheveux étaient en bataille, une manche enroulée et l’autre pas.

 

Mais tout ce qu’il pouvait voir était le visage rougi, les yeux étincelants et un sourire qui pouvait alimenter toute une ville pendant une coupure de courant. Yuuri Excité ne ressemblait peut-être à rien, mais il était tout à fait adorable.

 

Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que l’adorable chose en face de lui tenait à présent un violon.

 

“Ok, donc, “ Yuuri éclaircit sa gorge, “c’est un peu comme un brouillon. Je vais encore, genre, ajouter des trucs, mais c’est l’idée globale, et j’ai pensé que je ferais mieux de vous le montrer avant d’aller à Fukuoka ou, genre, avant de vraiment le terminer, parce que la dernière fois – “

 

“De quoi tu parles ? “ demanda Yurio, l’air trop étonné pour être ennuyé, pour une fois.

 

Yuuri le regarda comme si le jeune garçon lui avait demandé combien faisaient 2 + 2 et Victor offrit ses services de traducteur (il n’était pas très calé en Yuuri, mais il l’avait étudié plus longtemps que Yurio, déjà) :

 

“Il parle du nouveau morceau. Pas vrai, Yuuri ? “

 

“Ouais ! “

 

“Oh. “ Yurio fronça les sourcils. “Attends, pourquoi faut que t’ailles à Fukuko ?! “

 

“Fukuoka, “ répondit Yuuri, prononçant le nom lentement. “C’est là que j’enregistre ma musique quand c’est pas pour le studio. “

 

“Quel studio ?! “

 

“Le studio d’animation pour lequel je travaille ? “

 

“Quoi ?! “

 

“Donc, le morceau est presque terminé, c’est ça, Yuuri ? “ intervint à nouveau Victor, puisque la conversation devenait de plus en plus loufoque.

 

Yuuri lui offrit un sourire lumineux et Victor ne put en détacher les yeux. Une petite partie de lui se demanda s’il rougissait de façon trop flagrante, mais la majeure partie voulait juste arriver à faire rayonner Yuuri comme ça encore et encore. Etre aussi attachant devait sûrement être illégal quelque part ?

 

“Oui ! Comme je disais : ce n’est pas terminé, mais j’ai pensé que je pouvais vous donner un … un aperçu ? J’ajouterai d’autres instruments, mais si tu veux, je peux contacter le studio d’enregistrement et les musiciens demain pour lancer la chose ! Donc j’ai enregistré les accompagnements de base …“ il se dirigea vers l’ordinateur et le pointa du doigt, comme si les deux autres pouvaient vraiment y voir de la musique, “… et j’allais enregistrer le deuxième violon aussi, mais puisque vous êtes là, je peux juste le jouer pour vous. “

 

Yuuri allait … jouer du violon ?

 

Yuuri savait jouer du violon.

 

Est-ce qu’il avait la moindre idée de ce qu’il faisait à Victor ?

 

Il couvrit ses yeux d’une main et les frotta légèrement. Il fallait qu’il se concentre.

 

“Oy, Victor ? “

 

“Est-ce … est-ce que ça va ? “

 

Il se redressa dans son siège une nouvelle fois, le Sourire Victor Nikiforov™ placardé sur le visage.

 

“Oui, ça va ! J’étais juste … en train de penser à quelque chose, rien de grave. “ Il ajouta, excité ; “Donc tu vas jouer maintenant ? “

 

“Ouais, enfin si vous voulez écouter ? “

 

“Absolument ! “

 

“Comme tu veux. “

 

Malgré sa feinte indifférence, Yurio s’assit près de Victor et attendit.

 

Yuuri cliqua sur “play“ et plaça le violon en position.

 

Victor s’attendait à quelque chose de lent comme _Agape_ ou _Une Nuit d’Hivers_ , ou peut-être quelque chose qui s’épanouissait crescendo, comme _L’Appel de la Néréide_. Quelque chose de sérieux.

 

Toutes ses attentes volèrent en éclat en l’espace de quelques secondes lorsque le [violon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ArI2r2C2IT4) de Yuuri se fit entendre, joyeux et rapide, commençant à raconter son histoire. Il jouait avec les yeux clos, tandis que Victor pour sa part parvenait à peine à cligner des yeux.

 

Parvenait à peine à respirer.

 

Yuuri était complètement, ridiculement à l’aise en jouant. C’était comme voir la vidéo de _Stammi Vicino_ à nouveau, c’était comme le voir danser _La Fée des Lilas_ dans un studio silencieux où Yuuri était la seule source de lumière.

 

(Et la mélodie. Elle était familière, est-ce qu’il l’avait déjà entendue ? Elle était fun, légère, exquise, c’était comme être à une soirée où tout le monde dansait.)

 

Tout son corps semblait se détendre, sa mémoire musculaire prenant les commandes et tous les instincts en lui semblant dire “excuse-moi, laisse-moi faire“, effaçant chacune des insécurités de Yuuri le temps d’un bref sort.

 

“Sort“ étant justement le bon mot.

 

(C’était comme tourner et virer dans une pièce en riant dans les bras de quelqu’un.)

 

Yuuri ne regardait pas, ne voyait rien, gardant ses yeux clos et ressentant la musique l’envahir – ou plutôt, c’était la musique qui se déversait de lui, comme s’il était trop frêle pour pouvoir la contenir.

 

(Comme la première fois qu’on rencontre quelqu’un et il y avait un petit quelque chose à leur propos qui nous fait tourner la tête. Comme être légèrement ivre après quelques verres.)

 

Une note lancinante et Yuuri ferma ses yeux plus fermement l’espace d’une seconde, comme si lui-même ne pouvait supporter les sentiments contenus dans cette note, puis retrouvant son expression douce.

 

(De l’amusement et une lumière traîtresse ; osciller entre ce qu’on devrait faire et ce qu’on voudrait faire, comme une danse dangereuse.)

 

Son corps se balançait doucement, ses mouvements se calant sur ceux de la musique ; même lorsqu’il jouait de la musique, Yuuri dansait. Des yeux à demi-ouverts qui firent se coincer le souffle dans la poitrine de Victor – et ils étaient clos à nouveau.

 

(C’était dévergondé.)

 

Ses mouvements se firent plus tendus alors que le point culminant approchait, et la musique s’arrêta brutalement, irrévocablement.

 

(Comme être utilisé puis laissé de côté.)

 

Dans le silence qui suivit Victor ne fut capable que de le fixer des yeux, vaguement conscient du fait que Yurio près de lui restait également parfaitement immobile.

 

Yuuri ouvrit les yeux et regarda tout droit vers Victor, essuyant maladroitement son sourcil avec le dos de la main tenant son archet ; ses yeux voyagèrent entre lui et Yurio, puis quelque part au loin, puis de nouveau vers Victor, avec un sourire très timide.

 

“Et … voilà. “

 

Victor lui adressa un sourire lumineux. “C’est parfait. “

 

Yuuri bredouilla et battit l’air de ses mains, tenant toujours le violon et l’archet. “N-non, s’il-te-plaît, Je…  Je sais que c’est pas vrai, mais eh bien, c’est … au moins …“

 

Mais Victor ne voulait entendre aucun bégaiement cette fois, il s’avança dans le fauteuil.  “C’est exactement ce que je voulais, Yuuri, merci ! “

 

Les yeux de Yuuri s’écarquillèrent. “T-tu es sûr ? Je peux retravailler tout ce qui ne – “

 

“Certain. C’est ce que je veux. “

 

“C’est _Agape_. “ dit alors Yurio, faisant sursauter les deux autres avec le ton étrangement véhément de son commentaire. Mais Yuuri se reprit et lui adressa un sourire ravi.

 

“Bien vu, Yurio ! Oui, c’est la même mélodie mais avec un arrangement et un tempo différents, puisque le message est tout à fait différent. C’est comme un morceau complémentaire à _Agape_. “

 

“Hum. Victor, je vais dans les bains, “ répondit le jeune garçon, se levant avant de partir, comme si toute la conversation était extrêmement futile. Mais avant de disparaître il s’arrêta à la porte et se tourna pour jeter un regard noir à Yuuri.

 

“Et toi ! Mange ! “ Sur cette note, il partit.

 

Eh bien, voyez-vous ça.

 

Yuri Plisetsky qui s’inquiètait pour quelqu’un.

 

Victor sourit à cette idée et reprit leur conversation.

 

“Comment vas-tu appeler ce morceau, d coup ? “

 

“Hum, j’avais pensé … eh bien, puisque c’est la même mélodie, et plus ou moins le même sujet – mais, genre, d’une perspective différente, c’est vraiment comme deux revers d’une même mé-“

 

“Yuuri. Comment vas-tu appeler ce morceau ? “ Victor répéta la question doucement mais fermement. S’il le laissait faire Yuuri allait divaguer pendant des jours, il le savait bien.

 

“Ah, hum. _On Love : Eros_. “

 

Victor prit deux secondes pour y réfléchir et hocha lentement la tête. C’était…

 

“Du génie. “

 

“Ah ! Non, hum… j’ai juste … pensé que c’était logique ? “

 

“Ça l’est. Yuuri, ta musique, c’est autre chose. “

 

Yuuri lui tourna le dos et rangea le violon dans son étui, mais il pouvait tout de même voir ses oreilles rosir. Le regarder rougir était le nouveau passe-temps favori de Victor.

 

“Et je ne savais pas que tu savais jouer du violon ! “

 

“Oh ! Ouais, je, je peux. Je veux dire, pas comme le piano, c’est pas mon domaine d’expertise, mais … ouais. “

 

“Du coup, pourquoi des violons pour _Eros_? “

 

Les yeux de Yuuri s’agrandirent et il agita ses mains devant lui. “Non, ne t’inquiète pas, lorsque je vais l’enregistrer il y aura des meilleurs violonistes pour le jouer, genre, des violonistes professionnels ! “

 

Victor secoua la tête et sourit. “Non, je voulais dire, pourquoi est-ce que tu as choisi de composer une pièce basée sur le violon, si tu penses que tu joues mieux du piano ? “

 

Yuuri se mordit l’intérieur des joues, réfléchissant.

 

“Eh bien, je … tu voulais quelque chose à propos de la séduction et … le violon est l’instrument le plus, hum, séduisant qui soit ? Donc … je n’en joue pas tellement bien, mais j’ai pensé que le piano … n’irait pas. “

 

Victor émit un ‘hum’ pensif, tapant de ses doigts sur ses genoux et l’observant. Il ne connaissait rien à propos des difficultés liées au violon, mais il savait une ou deux choses à propos de Katsuki Yuuri.

 

“Tu es bien meilleur au violon que ce que tu penses. “

 

Yuuri ouvrit sa bouche pour protester, mais Victor se leva et s’approcha du piano, reprenant avant que l’autre ait eu le temps d’assembler des paroles cohérentes.

 

“Tu as raison ceci dit : le violon _est_ séduisant. Mais pour moi, “ il toucha le piano et le caressa légèrement, “le piano est le plus charmant des instruments qui soit. “

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yurio se jeta sur son lit après le dîner, son téléphone en mains.

 

**Yuuri Katsuki**

Wikipédia, l’encyclopédie libre

(Redirigé depuis Yuri Katsuki)

 

 **Yuuri Katsuki** (勝生 勇利, _Katsuki Yūri_ ) est un compositeur et pianiste japonais connu pour ses participations à des films produits par les studios Ghibli.

 

**1 Biographie**

**2 Carrière**

**3 Compositions**

           **3.1 Télévision**

**3.2 Publications pour le théâtre**

**3.3 Autres travaux**

**4 Récompenses**

**5 Vie Privée**

**6 Références**

**7 Liens externes**  

**Biographie**

Yuuri Katsuki est né à Hasetsu, dans la préfecture de Saga, région de Kyushu au Japon, où sa famille possède et dirige la dernière maison de bains de la ville.

 

**Carrière**

**Compositions**

**Récompenses**

_Article principal : Liste des récompenses et nominations reçues par Yuuri Katsuki_

Yuuri Katsuki a remporté deux Japan Academy Awards, trois Tokyo Anime Awards, deux Anime Grand Prix et un Animation Kobe.

 

 

Yurio fronça les sourcils, sentant la colère monter à chaque seconde, et cliqua sur le lien.

 

**Liste des récompenses et nominations reçues par Yuuri Katsuki**

Wikipedia, l’encyclopédie libre

Voici une liste des récompenses et nominations pour le compositeur Yuuri Katsuki. Katsuki a été reconnu pour ses travaux pour des films et la télévision.

 

**1 Filmographie**

**1.1 Academy Awards**

        **1.2 Annie Awards**

**1.3 Golden Globe Awards**

**1.4 Japan Academy Awards**

**1.5 Saturn Awards**

**1.6 Tokyo Anime Award**

**2 Télévision**

**2.1 Anime Grand Prix**

**2.2 Animation Kobe**

**2.3 Tokyo Anime Award**

 

Filmographie

**4 récompenses** parmi 11 nominations

 

**Academy Awards**

**Année** **Catégorie** **Film** **Résultat**

2016            Meilleure Chanson              “Une Nuit d’Hivers”,                    Nominé

                      Originale                           dans _Le Château Volant_

 

2016            Meilleure Musique             _Le Château Volant_            Nominé

                       de Film

 

**Annie Awards**

**Année** **Catégorie** **Film** **Résultat**

2016           Annie Award pour                   _Le Château Volant_                     Nominé

                    Musique dans un

                    Long-métrage              

 

**Golden Globe Awards**

**Année** **Catégorie** **Film** **Résultat**

2016            Meilleure Chanson              “Une Nuit d’Hivers”,                    Nominé

                      Originale                           dans _Le Château Volant_

 

2016            Meilleure Musique              _Le Château Volant_           Nominé

                       de Film

 

**Japan Academy Awards**

**Année** **Catégorie** **Film** **Résultat**

2016           Récompense                         _Le Château Volant_ Remporté

                    d’Honneur

                    catégorie Musique

 

2015           Récompense                        _Oiseau de Nuit et_                         Remporté

                   d’Honneur                              _Oiseau de jour_

                    catégorie Musique

 

**Saturn Awards**

**Année** **Catégorie** **Film** **Résultat**

2016            Saturn Award                     _Le Château Volant_ Nominé

                    Pour la Meilleure

                    Musique

 

2015           Saturn Award                     _Oiseau de Nuit et_ Nominé

                    Pour la Meilleure                _Oiseau de Jour_

                    Musique

 

**Tokyo Anime Awards**

**Année** **Catégorie** **Film** **Résultat**

2016            Meilleure Musique           _Le Château Volant_              Remporté

 

2015            Meilleure Musique         _Oiseau de Nuit et_ Remporté

_Oiseau de Jour_

 

Télévision

      **4 récompenses** parmi 5 nominations

 

**Anime Grand Prix**

**Année** **Catégorie** **Film** **Résultat**

2014            Meilleure Chanson    “Si tu Trouves”,                                  Remporté

                                                            _Epices et Sucreries_

 

2013             Meilleure Chanson   “Le Carrousel des  Mots                     Remporté

                                                        _Sur la Route !!_

 

**Animation Kobe**

**Année** **Catégorie** **Film** **Résultat**

2014            Meilleure                      “Si tu Trouves”,                              Remporté

                     Chanson-Thème             _Epices et Sucreries_

 

**Tokyo Anime Award**

**Année** **Catégorie** **Film** **Résultat**

2014            Meilleure Chanson    “Si tu Trouves”,                                  Remporté

                                                            _Epices et Sucreries_

 

2013             Meilleure Chanson   “Le Carrousel des Mots"                      Nominé

                                                        _Sur la Route !!_

 

 

Yurio ferma la page Wikipédia et commença à parcourir Tumblr, mettant un ‘J’aime’ sur toutes les photos et tous les Vine de chats sur son dashboard. Mais même ça ne parvenait pas à le distraire de son agacement.

 

Il avait toujours pensé que le genre de personnes qui l’agaçait le plus étaient les gens comme ce canadien, Jean-trucmuche, qui avait remporté le bronze lors du dernier Grand Prix : des personnes qui avaient une trop haute opinion d’eux-mêmes et n’arrêtaient pas de se vanter de leurs réussites. Victor avait dix fois plus de médailles que ce mec et il n’en parlait jamais. C’était la même chose pour Giacometti : il était toujours sur le podium, mais est-ce qu’il s’en vantait ? Non. Ils savaient qu’ils étaient bons et c’était tout. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde ne pouvait pas faire pareil ?

 

Mais Yurio venait de découvrir que ce qu’il détestait encore plus que ceux qui arrêtaient pas de se vanter : des gens qui étaient _bons_ , qui avaient un talent naturel et qui refusaient d’y croire.

 

Bordel, Katsudon était exaspérant.

 

Imbécile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### Note de l’auteur :
> 
> [En fait elle remercie les commentaires et sa béta, donc voilà, moins de trad pour bibi, hopeulà !]
> 
> ###### Note de la traductrice :
> 
> Merci d’avoir suivi l’histoire jusqu’ici ! Alors pour toute la section des Awards je n’ai pas traduit les noms parce que je ne suis pas sûre que c’est quelque chose qui se fait ? Si quelqu’un en sait un peu plus, merci d’éclairer ma lanterne :D Et si besoin je modifierai.
> 
> Et comme d’habitude merci pour les kudos, bookmarks, commentaires, et lectures, c’est très motivant !
> 
> A bientôt pour le chapitre 6 !
> 
>  _Petite note de bas de chapitre :_  
>  1 : en français dans le texte


	6. Through the doors and past the guards [En passant par les portes puis devant les gardes]

“Yuuuuriiiii ! “

 

Aucun son ne provint de la chambre. Victor toqua légèrement une nouvelle fois, sans réponse.

 

Yurio repoussa sa main et cogna de son poing sur la porte. “Katsudon, debout !! “

 

Un bruit sourd, des pas, quelque chose qu’on farfouille, un bruit de quelqu’un qui se cogne et un _ouille_ , encore des pas et la porte s’ouvrit pour révéler un Yuuri tout froissé, frottant ses yeux avec son poing ; il ressemblait à un enfant.

 

Yurio fronça les sourcils. “Bordel, apprends à mettre un réveil ! “

 

“Pardon … c’est le bouton ‘répéter’… “

 

Victor se contenta de rire. “Pas de problème. Tu viens quand même avec nous ? “

 

“Ouais. Laissez-moi juste… “ Il retourna dans la chambre et récupéra ses lunettes sur la table de chevet, puis regarda son téléphone. Il marmonna quelque chose sur le fait d’avoir appuyé sur ‘répéter’ plusieurs fois mais Yurio n’écouta pas, il s’était passé exactement la même chose la veille. Et le jour d’avant.

 

Lorsque Victor avait suggéré qu’ils invitent Yuuri à se joindre à leur footing matinal à présent que son rythme de sommeil était plus ou moins le même que le leur, Yurio avait été surpris. Il n’était sûrement pas capable de tenir leur rythme ? Mais l’image de Yuuri capable de supporter son propre poids _plus_ celui de Christophe Giacometti à un angle de 90° sur une barre de pole dance uniquement à la force de ses bras lui était revenue en mémoire et il avait hoché la tête. Ouais, il pouvait sans doute tenir ce rythme.

 

Ce qu’il ne pouvait clairement pas faire était de se lever à l’heure ; c’était quand même pas _si_ compliqué ! Et s’il comptait juste se lever en retard tous les jours pour leur dire “désolé “ ça n’avait aucun intérêt.

 

Donc Yurio ne prit pas la peine d’écouter ce qu’il pouvait bien dire ; au lieu de ça, ses yeux se portèrent sur Victor, qui reposait sa tête contre le chambranle et regardait Katsudon avec des yeux de merlan frit.

 

Pff. Inspiration. Tu parles. Victor était tellement pas discret.

 

 

~

 

 

“Désolé… mon genou. Mais, hum, vous pouvez …“

 

Victor sourit à Yurio. “Je vais rester avec lui, Yurio, tu peux continuer puis revenir ! “

 

Il haussa les épaules. “Comme tu veux, “ et tourna les talons sans un mot de plus. Ce n’est pas comme s’il avait envie de rester là à _bavarder_ de toute façon, il avait mieux à faire.

 

Katsudon cria dans sa direction : “Fais demi-tour aux rails du train ! “

 

Ouais, ouais, il savait.

 

… Ok, d’accord, peut-être qu’il ne savait _pas._ Il leva le pouce dans sa direction sans regarder.

 

Tout en courant il regardait sur sa droite, l’océan scintillant sous le soleil matinal et s’étendant à perte de vue. Ici et là quelques pêcheurs épuisés quittaient le bord de mer, rassemblant leur équipement et les poissons qu’ils avaient capturés, riant et discutant dans un langage qui lui semblait encore trop étranger. Il avait demandé à Yuuko de lui apprendre quelques formules de politesse, comme “bonjour“, “s’il-vous-plaît“ et “merci“, mais il avait encore du mal à les prononcer correctement. Les Katsuki avaient quand même l’air content quand il les utilisait, et ça ne faisait pas de mal de continuer (même s’il était à peu près sûr que la vieille harpie de Minako s’était moquée de sa prononciation une fois, alors il ne parlerait plus japonais devant _elle_ ).

 

Yuuko était toujours contente de lui apprendre des nouvelles choses, elle était sympa ; son mari était bien trop bruyant, mais pas trop mal non plus. L’un dans l’autre, Hasetsu n’était pas si terrible. Le seul problème était que Victor était ridicule quand il s’agissait de la musique de Katsudon.

 

Quand il s’agissait de Katsudon tout court.

 

 _Bordel_ , est-ce qu’il pouvait être encore plus surexcité ? Dès que ce gars faisait partie du tableau, Victor ressemblait encore plus à un chiot géant que Maccachin, sans déconner.

 

(Il passa près d’un dernier pêcheur, un qui était toujours là quand ils couraient, et il salua Yurio avec un sourire. Yurio lui répondit avec un “ohayou“ hésitant et un hochement de tête.)

 

Le truc c’était que Yurio s’était _habitué_ à Victor au fil des ans. Il s’était habitué à le voir patiner, chorégraphier, choisir sa musique, préparer ses listes de sauts ; il s’était habitué à le voir s’entraîner au-delà des heures normales, quand il pensait que tout le monde était déjà rentré (et ne savait pas que Yurio l’observait caché dans un coin), mettre et enlever les costumes qui éblouissaient le reste du monde. Il l’avait admiré depuis la première année ou quelque chose comme ça, mais ça avait rapidement changé pour de la routine ou de l’agacement (Victor sur la glace était certes majestueux, mais Victor hors de la glace était juste un majestueux emmerdeur).

 

Et comme Yurio était habitué, il n’avait pas remarqué, n’avait pas vu le vide qui émaillait les histoires que racontait Victor, pas avant qu’ils ne reviennent chez eux après le Grand Prix. Le jour suivant d’entraînement Victor avait commencé à patiner _Stammi Vicino_ sans musique, sans un mot, sans briser le rythme, comme s’il voyait quelqu’un invisible aux yeux de tous les autres – comme s’il patinait pour quelqu’un qui n’était pas là – tandis que tous les autres semblaient avoir oublié comment respirer. Et pour la première fois depuis des années Yurio fut de nouveau frappé par la révélation que Victor n’avait pas besoin de costume brillant, de musique dramatique ou de quadruples sauts historiquement difficiles pour être fascinant. Là, patinant en silence, uniquement vêtu d’un survêtement, ses cheveux légèrement en bataille, il était simplement magique.

 

(Yurio aperçut les rails au loin, le son des trains s’infiltrant dans l’air matinal. Il ralentit.)

 

Ce jour-là Yurio avait réalisé qu’il n’avait pas vu cette magie depuis un moment. Il avait été tellement aveuglé par la technique parfaite et sans effort de Victor qu’il en avait oublié qu’il n’avait pas vraiment été _ému_ par ses performances depuis longtemps. C’était comme si un rouage brisé de Victor avait enfin été remis à sa place et il fonctionnait à nouveau correctement.

 

(Yurio arriva au niveau des rails et s’arrêta une minute, se désaltérant et regardant le train qui venait de passer se rapetisser à chaque seconde. Même les trains à Hasetsu semblaient plus paisibles que ceux à Saint-Pétersbourg ou Moscou, et tout ça semblait correspondre à Katsudon d’une certaine manière. Il fit demi-tour et reprit sa course.)

 

Victor lui rappelait la ballerine de sa boîte de musique.

 

Le vieux coffret de bois était la seule chose de sa mère qu’il s’était autorisé à conserver. Quand il le remontait, il s’ouvrait pour révéler une toute petite ballerine aux reflets irisés dansant sur _Le Beau Danube Bleu_. Elle tournait en rond, perdue dans son petit monde et dansant pour elle-même – jusqu’à ce qu’elle commence à ralentir, les cercles perdant en élan et la chanson devenant quelque chose d’affreux qu’on ne pouvait plus associer au _Beau Danube Bleu_ , et s’arrêtait finalement en silence.

 

Victor était la ballerine, patinant sur les fantômes de ses anciennes musiques et incapable de remonter la boîte à musique dans laquelle il était coincé. Mais le jour où ils étaient rentrés, tandis qu’il dansait _Stammi Vicino_ , ça avait été comme si la ballerine avait été à nouveau remontée, et que la danse  recommençait.

 

 _A quel point_ Victor avait-il été sur le point de s’arrêter était une question qu’il n’avait jamais posée.

 

(Il pouvait les voir à présent, assis sur le banc. Yurio ralentit jusqu’à finalement marcher.)

 

A cette époque-là, il s’était demandé ce qui avait provoqué ce changement en Victor, ce qui l’avait fait redevenir celui qu’il était et avait ravivé la magie.

 

(A cause de quelque chose qu’il ne voulait pas savoir, Katsudon était au sol, assailli par Maccachin qui lui léchait impitoyablement le visage. Sur le banc, Victor riait.)

 

Il ne se posait plus la question.

 

De quand datait la dernière fois où il l’avait entendu rire ?

 

 

~

 

 

C’était le milieu de l’après-midi lorsque Yurio rentra seul à l’auberge, les écouteurs à fond dans les oreilles et un sac sur une épaule, ayant laissé Victor à l’Ice Castle pour qu’il travaille sur son programme court. A sa grande surprise, il vit Katsudon assis en-dehors de son studio, son dos appuyé contre la porte et le nez levé vers le ciel comme s’il profitait du soleil, les yeux clos.

 

“Oy, “ dit-il, enlevant un de ses écouteurs.

 

“Salut Yurio, désolé ! “

 

 _Pourquoi_ est-ce qu’il s’excusait, Yurio était celui qui l’avait surpris. Il débitait des excuses aussi facilement et avec aussi peu d’efforts que Victor sautait des quadruples flip, c’était scandaleux.

 

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais dehors ? De la photosynthèse ? “

 

Le Yuri japonais ricana à la blague, et ce n’était pas aussi agaçant que lorsque c’était Victor.

 

“Je travaillais. Enfin, je travaille. _Travaillais_. “

 

“ _Décide-toi_! “

 

“Travaillais, travaillais ! Je n’arrive à rien avec le morceau sur lequel je suis donc… je me suis dit que j’allais prendre une pause. “

 

Puis il fronça les sourcils. “Yurio qu’est-ce que tu écoutes ? C’est tellement … _fort_. “

 

Yurio haussa les épaules. “Une chanson que j’aime bien, je voulais…“ il s’interrompit. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il lui racontait tout ça, c’était pas du tout ses affaires. Il allait sans doute lui dire que la musique était affreuse de toute façon, comme Yakov.

 

Sauf que l’idée que Yuuri puisse dire une telle chose ne lui semblait pas réaliste. Malgré tous ses défauts – et _bordel_ il en avait un paquet –, porter des jugements ne semblait pas faire partie de son caractère.

 

“Je voulais l’utiliser pour mon programme libre, mais Yakov a dit que je pouvais pas, “ grommela-t-il.

 

Les yeux de Katsudon s’agrandirent et il sourit. “Ah oui ? Je peux écouter ? “

 

“Oh. Ok, “ répondit Yurio, surpris de cet intérêt. Il enleva son autre écouteur, prêt à lui donner son téléphone, mais Yuuri s’était levé et ouvrait déjà la porte de son studio.

 

“Entre ! “

 

Légèrement intrigué, Yurio le suivit et se jeta sur le canapé, regardant Katsudon s’asseoir à son ordinateur et ouvrir un nouvel onglet.

 

“Comment s’appelle la chanson ? “

 

“Heu, _Welcome to the Madness_. “

 

Allongé sur le canapé, il entendit le son des touches et de la souris, et quelques secondes plus tard le son de la guitare emplit entièrement la pièce. Il s’assit brutalement.

 

“Ouais, c’est celle-là ! Elle est pas terrible ?! “

 

Yuuri pencha la tête, pensif. “Elle est cool, mais… rapide. Est-ce que ça serait pas fatigant ? Genre, tu … aurais à peine le temps de respirer. “

 

Il haussa les épaules. “Je pourrais y arriver. Je suis rapide ! “

 

“Je sais, je t’ai vu patiner. Mais ça te laisserait épuisé pour la seconde partie de la chorégraphie. Si tu patines pour les points… autant utiliser quelque chose qui mette en valeur toutes tes qualités, non ?“

 

Yurio le fixa du regard. Malgré tous les bredouillements et les excuses superflues, Katsudon en savait _un rayon_. Il arrêtait pas de l’oublier.

 

Katsudon avait raison, bien sûr. Yakov et Victor lui avaient donné exactement le même argument (avec plus de mots et de jargon technique, mais l’idée était la même), mais c’était tout de même frustrant. C’est comme si personne ne l’en croyait capable.

 

Yuuri gigota dans sa chaise devant le regard de Yurio, et haussa légèrement les épaules.

 

“Tu peux toujours t’en servir pour ton exhibition, ceci dit, quand t’es juste là pour … t’amuser. “ Il sourit légèrement. “Tu sais, pour quand tu seras sur le podium en décembre ? Il te faut une chorégraphie pour le gala. “

 

 _Quand_.

 

Il se leva du canapé et fit le tour du studio avec les mains enfouies dans ses poches, l’air détaché, mais en réalité c’était un mouvement calculé pour que Katsudon ne voie pas sa tête. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’il fut parvenu à ravaler son sourire qu’il se retourna, même s’il ne savait pas quoi dire de plus.

 

Il sortit donc la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

 

“Si tu sais tant de choses, pourquoi est-ce que tu composes pas quelque chose pour _mon_ programme libre, hein ? “ Ça avait presque l’air d’un défi.

 

“… Quoi ? Moi ? “

 

Yurio se contenta d’hausser les épaules sans répondre, essayant d’avoir l’air de s’en ficher de ce que Yuuri pouvait penser et dire sur le sujet. C’était stupide de toute façon, autant laisser tomber.

 

Il dévia la conversation. “C’est quoi ça déjà ? “ Demanda-t-il, touchant de son pied droit une caisse en bois.

 

“Un cajón!”

 

Le nom lui était étranger, et à la façon dont Yuuri le prononçait, c’était aussi étranger pour lui.

 

“Et, quoi tu … en _joues_?! C’est qu’une boîte ! “

 

“Non, c’est vraiment cool, regarde ! “

 

Yuuri se leva de sa chaise et s’approcha du coin où tous les instruments étaient rangés. Yurio lui fit de la place, s’attendant à ce qu’il prenne la caisse et retourne s’assoir dans sa chaise ou peut-être que le canapé pour en jouer sur ses genoux ou quelque chose du genre – mais Yuuri se contenta de _s’asseoir_ sur la boîte.

 

“Hein ?! “

 

“C’est comme ça qu’on en joue ! “ Il se pencha légèrement en arrière de façon à ce que le bas de la caisse soit à peine au-dessus du sol ; il avait l’air tout à fait à l’aise sur son nouveau “siège“.

 

“C’est pour faire des percussions, ok, c’est quasiment un tambour. Donc…“ Il tapa sur la boîte – le cajón – quelques fois dans des endroits légèrement différents et sur la face avant, ses mains exécutant des mouvements experts et légers, frappant parfois du plat de la main, parfois de ses doigts, Yuuri ne regardant même pas l’instrument.

 

C’était … _vraiment_ comme un tambour.

 

Yuuri s’arrêta quelques instants, puis sembla s’être décidé sur quelque chose.

 

“Ok, tu connais peut-être celle-là ? Ce serait mieux avec une guitare en plus, mais …“ Il fredonna quelques secondes puis se mit à chanter d’une voix très, très basse, Yurio n’arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre les mots – c’était comme si Yuuri attendait simplement d’arriver à un certain moment de la chanson. Lorsqu’il eut trouvé sa voix se fit plus claire, chantant “ _and darling I_ “, frappant à nouveau le cajón de ses doigts tout contre le bord, tandis que son autre main tapait rythmiquement près du centre, chaque main créant un son tout à fait différent.

 

“… _will be loving you ‘til we’re 70_

 _And baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23…_ “

Oh, il _connaissait_ , ça, Mila adorait cette chanson, l’avait écoutée en boucle pendant des _mois_ l’an dernier – ou l’année d’avant ?

 

Yuuri gardait le rythme, répétant le même ensemble de mouvements tout en chantant, pas très fort, juste assez clair pour qu’on comprenne, et c’était tellement … simple. Et harmonieux. Yurio devait bien admettre que la voix de Katsudon était pas mal, chacune de ses mains faisant son propre truc, et tout ça s’assemblait pour faire de la musique. Genre, de la vraie musique. De la musique qu’il _connaissait_.

 

La main droite de Yuuri frappa le centre plusieurs fois, marquant les mots “ _… just wanna tell you I am_ “, et subitement, la démonstration prit fin.

 

Il fut à deux doigts d’applaudir.

 

Sauf qu’il ferait _jamais_ ça.

 

Mais il ne put s’empêcher d’hocher la tête et de dire “Impressionnant, “ et il détesta le fait que ça avait l’air moins nonchalant que ce qu’il aurait voulu. Il ajouta donc, “Ouais, je la connais. C’est gnangnan. “

 

Yuuri sourit. “Ouais, c’est vrai. Laisse-moi en trouver une autre, alors. Moins gnangnan. “

 

Sans réfléchir, Yurio s’assit sur le sol face à Yuuri et attendit.

 

Le visage de Yuuri s’éclaira soudain. “Trouvé ! C’est plus vieux, mais …“ Il écarta ses mains dans un geste d’excuse, mais au grand soulagement de Yurio, ne prononça aucun mot pour accompagner le mouvement.

 

Une légère frappe au centre et il entama :

 

“ _I wanna be the minority_

_And I don’t need your authority_

_Down with the moral majority_

_Cause I wanna be the minority_ “

 

Ses doigts tapaient rapidement sur les bords du cajón, avec légèreté, sans s’interrompre, avec des variations toujours différentes, recréant la mélodie familière.

 

L’adolescent sentit ses yeux s’écarquiller et un immense sourire étirer ses lèvres : il _aimait vraiment_ celle-là. Et les sons la recréaient vraiment bien ! Bien sûr, il n’y avait pas de guitare ou de basse, mais le rythme était là. Sa propre main droite commença à s’agiter sur son genou au rythme de la chanson et il marmonna les mots que Yuuri chantait.

 

* * *

 

 

“C’est mieux ! Mais quand tu frappes, si tu, genre, _appuies_ tu étouffes un peu le son, essaye de garder ta main la plus légère possible et laisse-la rebondir. “

 

“Oh, ok, comme ça alors ? “ Yurio percuta à nouveau le cajón, et cette fois le son qu’il en tira fut celui que l’instrument était censé faire.

 

Yuuri sourit. “Voilà, exactement ! “

 

Un raclement de gorge attira leur attention à tous les deux : Victor se tenait à la porte, et ses traits arboraient un air d’extrême confusion. Il n’aurait pas eu l’air plus étonné s’il les avait surpris en train de danser la salsa en costumes traditionnels.

 

“… Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? “

 

“A quoi ça ressemble ? Je joue d’un instrument, “ gronda Yurio.

 

“Il apprend à jouer du cajón ! “ tenta de clarifier Yuuri. “Comment était l’entraînement ? “

 

La tension disparut du visage de Victor tandis que son expression se muait en sourire.

 

“C’était bien ! La chorégraphie se met en place, “ dit-il, s’appuyant contre le chambranle. Yuuri avait déjà remarqué que Victor aimait bien faire ça. Et il avait raison c’était … très efficace. L’agilité avec laquelle il exécutait le mouvement faisait que les yeux de Yuuri suivaient automatiquement les lignes de son corps. Est-ce qu’il se rendait compte de l’effet qu’il avait sur les gens quand il … bougeait ? Ou les regardait avec ces yeux qui ne devraient pas pouvoir exister dans la vie réelle ? Son sourire aurait suffi à inspirer des dizaines de sonates à Vienne au XIXème siècle. Il _devait_ s’en rendre compte, ce n’était pas possible que quelqu’un puisse être _aussi_ attirant et ne pas le savoir.

 

“Tu devrais venir quand tu as un moment, voir ce que tu en penses, “ ajouta Victor.

 

Yuuri dut remonter la conversation dans sa tête pour se rappeler de ce dont ils discutaient.

 

“Oh, la … la chorégraphie ? Ouais, bien sûr ! “ Il lui rendit son sourire et ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants : Victor à la porte et Yuuri de l’autre côté du studio, assis avec son torse pressé contre le dos de la chaise, se souriant l’un à l’autre.

 

“Vous avez pas bientôt fini ?! “ interrompit brusquement Yurio, se levant du cajón. “Victor, tu disais que tu voulais appeler Yakov à propos de mon programme, on y va. “

 

“Ah, oui ! J’ai une idée pour ton costume ! “

 

L’adolescent se tourna vers Yuuri et fronça les sourcils, puis détourna le regard.

 

“Merci, “ marmonna-t-il à l’adresse du sol. Yuuri fit de son mieux pour masquer sa surprise.

 

“Oh. De rien ! Je me suis amusé ! “

 

Yurio laissa échapper un ‘mmm’ et s’éloigna, grognant un “bouge de là“ à Victor avant de partir. Victor adressa un clin d’œil à Yuuri avant de suivre le jeune homme, ratant le rouge qui tinta les joues de Yuuri.

 

Ce dernier secoua la tête pour se défaire de la chaleur montée à son visage et se leva. Eh bien, ça avait été sympa, et Yurio était fait pour les percussions.

 

Les patineurs allaient probablement se rendre à présent à l’onsen – que Yuuri évitait avec diligence depuis l’arrivée de Victor : avoir à faire à un Victor tout habillé était déjà bien plus que ce qu’il pouvait supporter. Yuuri n’était généralement pas gêné par la nudité des gens – un effet secondaire du fait d’avoir grandi dans une maison de bains – mais Victor était loin d’être un client normal, et il ne pouvait prétendre le contraire.

 

Pendant qu’ils étaient à l’onsen, Yuuri allait avoir du temps à lui pour travailler sur sa musique avant le dîner.

 

… Ou peut-être répondre à cette invitation de Minami-kun ?

 

Il jeta un regard coupable à l’enveloppe sur la table, à moitié couverte de partitions, et se détourna.

 

Il s’assit au piano, mais ne put se résoudre à en lever le couvercle.

 

Si le studio avait besoin d’une nouvelle partition pour un film, il aurait fait une musique qui aurait aidé à évoquer les émotions qui étaient représentées ; si un patineur avait besoin d’un morceau pour une chorégraphie, il pouvait faire de la musique qui accompagnait les mouvements exécutés sur la glace.

 

Mais un morceau sur lui-même ? A quoi est-ce que ça pouvait _ressembler_? Qu’est-ce que ça pouvait raconter ?

 

Katsuki Yuuri n’était pas une histoire qui valait la peine d’être racontée. Cette mélodie qui se bornait à stagner et ne pas évoluer en était la preuve. Il voulait qu’elle s’élève, mais elle ne donnait que l’impression de ne pouvoir s’accrocher à rien.

 

Un morceau qui n’était capable ni de laisser tomber, ni de passer à autre chose.

 

[ _Mission accomplie, du coup : ce morceau te ressemble trait pour trait_.]

 

Il lui manquait quelque chose.

 

[ _Et pas à toi ?_ ]

 

S’il savait où regarder ou ce qu’il cherchait ce serait déjà un début de réponse, mais il n’en était même pas là. Il dérivait donc tout comme le morceau en se combattant l’un-l’autre.

 

Et c’était sans doute la seule histoire qu’il pouvait raconter : dériver et se battre seul.

 

 

~

 

 

Yurio pointa un doigt accusateur en sa direction, depuis l’autre côté de la patinoire. “Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?! “

 

Les rayons matinaux se déversaient à travers chacune des fenêtres de l’Ice Castle et éclairaient la patinoire en longs et lumineux carrés de lumière, rendant de grandes portions de la glace éblouissante et obligeant Yurio à plisser des yeux pour distinguer les deux formes en son centre. Ce ne fut que lorsque Victor eut patiné en sa direction qu’il put enfin le voir, ainsi que son énorme sourire.

 

Derrière la barrière, appuyé confortablement, près de Victor, Yuuri tenait son téléphone prêt à filmer Yurio.

 

“Je suis venu te regarder patiner, “ répondit-il, regardant l’image de Yurio sur son téléphone plutôt que l’adolescent. “Quand tu veux ! “

 

“ _Quand tu veux_?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me filmes ?! Victor ! Dis-lui de partir ! “

 

“Yurio, si ça te gêne de patiner devant d’autres personnes, il va falloir réévaluer tes choix de carrière,“ rétorqua gaiement Victor.

 

Yurio laissa filtrer un son qui tenait de l’aboiement et pris sa pose de départ, comme si la colère était la seule chose capable d’alimenter sa chorégraphie.

 

Son vol de retour avait été réservé la nuit précédente, après avoir parlé avec Yakov. Yurio partirait dans quelques jours, et Yuuri avait peu de temps pour le regarder patiner autant que possible. Voir le jeune homme patiner directement sous ses yeux l’aidait beaucoup à concrétiser son idée.

 

Alors que les premières notes d’ _Agape_ emplissaient l’arène, le bras de Yurio s’éleva au-dessus de sa tête, puis redescendit, déposant une délicate caresse contre son visage ; il pivota et commença à couler sur la glace gracieusement, suivant le rythme de la musique.

 

Yuuri retint son souffle : il ressemblait à un ange. Il avait vu les chorégraphies de l’an passé de Yurio sur Youtube et il savait que l’adolescent était bon, un cran au-dessus de sa compétition chez les Juniors ; il n’avait pas été surpris qu’il passe déjà chez les Seniors. Le voir patiner en personne, ceci dit, était tout à fait autre chose.

 

(Bon, il faudrait peut-être qu’il travaille sur son expression pour ne _pas_ avoir l’air en colère, particulièrement en patinant sur une chorégraphie à propos de l’amour inconditionnel, mais Yakov allait sûrement s’en occuper.)

 

“Il est génial, “ chuchota-t-il.

 

Victor sourit affectueusement. “Ouais, c’est vrai. “ Puis son sourire se mua en moue. “Tu n’as jamais dit que _moi_ j’étais génial ! “

 

“Tu as des tas de médailles pour te dire ça, “ rétorqua Yuuri d’un ton égal, ses yeux ne quittant jamais l’adolescent glissant sur la glace. Victor émit un hoquet de surprise et étreignit son cœur d’une main.

 

“Yuuri, que tu es _dur_! C’est comme ça que tu parles à ton patineur artistique préféré ? “

 

Le cœur de Yuuri fit un bond, et il s’efforça d’avaler aussi discrètement que possible.

 

“Je n’ai jamais dit que _tu_ étais mon patineur artistique préféré, “ répondit-il, faisant preuve de toute sa concentration pour garder ses yeux sur Yurio. Comment _savait_ -il ? Qui lui avait dit ?! Est-ce qu’il avait vu les posters le premier jour ?!

 

“Vrai, mais j’aime me dire que c’est le cas ! “ dit Victor avec un immense sourire. Puis, curieux. “Est-ce que tu _as_ un patineur préféré ? “

 

Le soulagement fut de courte durée. Yuuri avala à nouveau sa salive. “N-non, non, pas en particulier, non. Enfin … Phichit ? “ acheva-t-il un peu faiblement. Est-ce qu’il aurait pu être moins convaincant que ça ?

 

Mais Victor se contenta de rire et fit un geste de sa main, son attention à nouveau portée sur Yurio. “C’est ton meilleur ami, il ne compte pas. Tu es influencé ! “

 

“Je, heu, j’aimais vraiment bien Jaime Estévez, “ répondit-il, peut-être un peu trop vite, mais c’était vrai. Il avait toujours aimé regarder les chorégraphies d’Estévez – mais pas autant que celles de Victor.

 

“Oh, Jaime. Tu as composé un morceau pour lui, non ? “ Yuuri acquiesça, et Victor poursuivit, “Oui, la division senior n’est plus la même depuis qu’il a pris sa retraite. Ce qui _veut dire_ que tu dois choisi un nouveau patineur préféré ! “ Il le regarda à nouveau avec un sourire lumineux. “Peut-être un russe, cette fois ? “

 

Yuuri eut un sourire en coin. “Oui, tu as raison. Yurio est définitivement la future étoile montante de la Russie, je crois que c’est mon nouveau favori. “

 

“ _Yuuriii !_ “

 

 

~

 

“T’avais pas besoin de venir jusqu’à Fuokuka, je peux me gérer tout seul. “

 

“Fu-ku-o-ka, “ corrigea Yuuri, récupérant les document de Yurio de l’employée de l’enregistrement.

 

“Oui, sauf que Yakov m’a fait jurer de ne pas te quitter des yeux pendant que tu étais au Japon, “ lui rappela Victor. “En plus, c’est pas mieux d’avoir quelqu’un avec nous qui parle japonais ? Il est tellement efficace ! “

 

“Et dire que je pensais que j’étais invité pour le plaisir de ma compagnie. Comme quoi. “ Marmonna distraitement Yuuri, tout en vérifiant les informations sur le billet de Yurio. Il remarqua le léger hoquet de surprise de Victor.

 

“Yuuri, non, je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Bien sûr que je t’ai demandé de venir pour ta compagnie ! “

 

Yuuri secoua doucement la tête et lui adressa un triste sourire.

 

“C’est bon, j’ai l’habitude. Au moins tu penses que je sers à quelque chose, c’est déjà ça. “

 

La mâchoire de Victor tomba vers le sol dans un mouvement digne d’un cartoon, et ce fut la première fois que Yuuri put voir ces magnifiques yeux _horrifiés_. Il aurait eu des remords si ce n’avait pas été si comique.

 

Il garda la tête baissée, évitant son regard, tandis que Victor bredouillait une suite d’excuses incohérentes – jusqu’à ce qu’il entende les deux Yuri ricaner. La compréhension se fit alors jour dans son esprit.

 

“Tu … ! _YuuriI ! Sérieusement, comment est-ce que tu peux être aussi méchant ?!_ “

 

“C’est bien fait, “ gloussa Yurio, “c’est trop facile avec toi. “

 

Décidant apparemment de ne pas y répondre, et d’ignorer le rire de Yuuri, Victor les dépassa tous les deux et marcha devant quelques moments. Une fois arrivé aux portes d’embarquement, ceci dit, son indignation fut promptement oubliée.

 

“Yakov sera à l’aéroport pour te récupérer. Envoies-moi un texto quand tu arrives, ok ? “

 

“T’as pas à t’inquiéter pour moi. “

 

Victor sourit. “Ouais, je sais. “

 

Même Yurio ne pouvait pas ignorer la chaleur dans la voix de Victor ; Yuuri vit son expression désarmée l’espace d’un instant et il eut l’air particulièrement jeune.

 

 _Il ne fait pas plus que 15 ans_ , pensa-t-il.

 

Il se demanda vaguement lequel des deux était plus un paradoxe vivant que l’autre : Victor Nikiforov, qui avait l’air et se déplaçait comme une divinité de glace mais était étonnamment chaleureux et tactile, ou Yuri Plisetsky, qui se comportait comme un tigre sauvage mais n’était en réalité qu’un étrange chaton.

 

Yurio se tourna vers lui, le regardant dans les yeux et lui tendant la main.

 

“Merci. “

 

S’il n’avait pas conscience que ça aurait causé sa mort, Yuuri aurait pris l’adolescent dans ses bras sur-le-champ. Mais il se contenta de sourire et serra la main qui lui était finalement tendue.

 

“Quand tu veux, Yurio ! “

 

“C’est pas mon n- ouais. “

 

Yurio se tourna vers Victor ; il n’y eut aucune embrassade et pas de poignée de mains – Yuuri avait l’impression qu’ils avaient trop l’habitude l’un de l’autre pour que le jeune homme s’embarrasse de ces choses-là.

 

[ _Et ils se reverront bientôt en Russie, hein ? C’est_ toi _qu’ils ne verront plus_.]

 

Au lieu d’une poignée de mains Yurio fonça les sourcils, coula un regard en direction de Yuuri et dit quelque chose en russe. Les yeux de Victor s’écarquillèrent et il étouffa un petit rire, répondant avec ce qui semblait être une question amusée. Yurio grogna et cette fois Victor répondit sérieusement. Cela sembla satisfaire l’adolescent ; il hocha la tête et avec un “à bientôt“, traversa les portes d’embarquement et disparut.

 

Victor soupira et Yuuri l’observa. Etait-il triste ? Il était loin de chez lui depuis des semaines, ça devait lui manquer, et voir Yurio partir le lui rappelait sans doute. Yuuri connaissait le mal du pays, et il voulait rassurer Victor en lui disant qu’il pourrait bientôt rentrer ; _Eros_ serait enregistrée dans quelques jours et il serait libre de partir.

 

“Il va te manquer, hein ? “

 

Victor pencha la tête sur le côté. “Oui. Mais … _ne pas_ voir Yura tous les jours c’est un peu comme des vacances ? “

 

“Victor ! “

 

“Il _est_ fatigant, et je me fais vieux ! “

 

Yuuri secoua sa tête, plein de reproches ; l’expression de Victor s’adoucit et il lui adressa un sourire si affectueux que le cœur de Yuuri manqua un battement.

 

“Il s’est attaché à toi. “

 

“Moi ?! “ Yuuri était surpris d’entendre ça. Yurio n’avait pas été hostile ces derniers jours, c’était vrai, mais “attaché“ ?

 

“Il … l’a plus ou moins dit. “

 

Est-ce que c’était de ça dont ils parlaient en russe ? Est-ce qu’ils avaient parlé de lui ? Yuuri ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce qu’ils avaient dit, mais la referma après y avoir réfléchi. S’il avait voulu qu’il entende, Yurio aurait parlé en anglais ; il n’avait plus jamais parlé russe devant Yuuri depuis le premier jour. Quoiqu’il ait dit, il ne voulait pas que Yuuri le sache, et il respecterait ça.

 

Quand il vit que Yuuri n’ajoutait rien, Victor sourit. “Rentrons. “

 

 

~

 

 

Ce n’était toujours pas bon.

 

Il aimait bien le rendu, oui, mais ça ne lui _convenait_  pas. C’était peut-être assez joli, mais il ne voulait pas quelque chose de “joli“ ? Le son était très … délicat. Il esquissa un sourire. “Gnangnan“. Yuri Plisetsky était bien des choses, la liste était longue, mais “gnangnan“ et “délicat“ n’y étaient sûrement pas.

 

La vitesse correspondait à ce dont il était capable sur la glace (Yurio était très certainement quelqu’un d’ _allegro_ , sans aucun doute), mais la note joyeuse ne faisait pas “Punk Russe“. C’était trop …. Doux et chaleureux. Si ce morceau était vraiment à propos de Yurio, alors la première chose qu’il devait montrer était une vitesse omniprésente, une impatiente beauté, un soupçon de désespoir. Quelque chose de rapide et passionné qui vous frappait en pleine figure, qui vous faisait vous arrêter et y prêter attention. La douceur et la chaleur devaient être cachées sous la surface, on ne devait pouvoir y accéder qu’après plusieurs écoutes.

 

Il devait enlever toute la légèreté. Le rendre plus fort, féroce, plus sérieux. Il devait –

 

Stupide.

 

De toute évidence il fallait qu’il change de clef.

 

Une clef mineure conviendrait bien mieux à Yurio, les majeures étaient trop claires, trop ouvertes ; et Yuuri _osait_ essayer de composer Yuri Plisetsky en Do majeur, de toutes les clefs qui existaient – une clef fervente et vivante. Lumineuse.

 

Comme Victor.

 

Victor bougeait exactement comme du Do majeur.

 

Il secoua la tête : Yuri. Yuri Plisetsky. Comment est-ce que _Yurio_ bougeait ?

 

Les mains de Yuuri retournèrent au clavier, essayant différentes clefs et cherchant celle qui débarrasserait le morceau de ses couches extérieures ; celle qui, associée au tempo, créerait la beauté brûlante qu’il cherchait.

 

Une heure s’était écoulée (ou peut-être quelques minutes, c’était difficile à dire), avant qu’il ne trouve ce qu’il voulait. [Il joua le morceau](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Qimb1cbjjE&index=37&list=FLsdlfmxULCqDAhPxEQYU0PQ) en entier une première fois, puis une autre, attrapa les partitions et y nota les modifications. Oui, c’était ça, n’est-ce pas ? Yurio était définitivement un –

 

Un impact soudain dans son dos et ses mains s’abattirent brusquement contre les touches.

 

Il se retourna, légèrement paniqué.

 

Une langue, de la bave.

 

“Macca ! Comment… ? “

 

Ça commençait à être difficile d’y voir quelque chose, la chienne léchant même ses lunettes, mais il remarqua la porte entrouverte ; il n’avait pas dû la fermer correctement et Maccachin l’avait poussée.

 

Lorsqu’elle se calma plus ou moins il la gratta derrière l’oreille.

 

“Quoi, tu es venue m’écouter jouer ? Tu veux me tenir compagnie ? “

 

La chienne lui lécha la main pendant toute une minute, et il décida que c’était un ‘oui’.

 

“Et si je te faisais écouter mon nouveau morceau ? “

 

Il se tourna vers le piano, et Maccachin sembla comprendre : elle s’écarta de lui et s’assit près du banc, sa queue battant l’air en anticipation.

 

Il prit une grande inspiration et commença, ses mains volant sur les touches ; c’était finalement comme il le voulait. Rapide, implacable, véhément et gracieux. Un peu éreintant.

 

Lorsqu’il eut terminé, Maccachin s’allongea, secoua sa queue et aboya deux fois. Elle faisait la même chose lorsqu’elle voulait attirer l’attention de Yurio.

 

Il rit. “Oui, ça _sonne_ comme lui, hein ? “

 

Elle s’abaissa et aboya à nouveau ; le morceau l’avait excitée. Pas étonnant.

 

“Ok, quelque chose de calme maintenant ! Pourquoi pas … hum … _Quasi una fantasia_ no.2 ? Tu sais, _Sonate au Clair de Lune_? Ou… peut-être que tu ne connais _pas_ , je ne sais pas ce qu’écoute Victor…“

 

Qu’est-ce que Victor _écoutait_? La seule chose que Yuuri connaissait de ses goûts musicaux était qu’il avait aimé _L’appel de la Néréide_ , _Une Nuit d’Hivers_ , _Agape_ et _Eros_. Si on se fiait à la musique qu’il avait choisi au fil des ans pour patiner, ses goûts étaient plutôt éclectiques : ballet, tango, Broadway, opéra, classique, R &B, blues, pop, rock… mais peut-être qu’il ne patinait pas sur des musiques qu’il aimait ? Certains patineurs pouvaient complètement dissocier leurs goûts personnels de la musique qu’ils pensaient bonne pour une chorégraphie. Il pouvait voir Victor comme un de ceux-là.

 

Mais il pouvait aussi l’imaginer en train d’écouter la _Sonate au Clair de Lune_. Ça lui allait bien, même si c’était en Do mineur. Ça n’allait certainement pas au Victor qui chouinait “Yuuuuriii ! “ et s’exclamait “vkusno ! “ avec la bouche en cœur, mais ça allait au Victor qu’il avait vu à la patinoire quelques semaines plus tôt, patinant seul et complètement perdu dans ses pensées. C’était un Victor en Do mineur, et c’était douloureux à voir. Victor ne méritait que des clefs majeures.

 

“Ouais, pas de _Sonate au clair de Lune_ pour nous, pas aujourd’hui. C’est un peu cliché de toute façon, non ? “

 

[ _Hum. Donc tu peux jouer_ ton _morceau, mais Beethoven n’est pas assez bon ? Attention aux chevilles qui enflent._ ]

 

“Non, enfin, Beethoven est brillant, évidemment ! Toujours ! Mieux que tout ce que je pourrai jamais faire ! Tu ne penses pas que je trouve Beethoven moins bon que moi, hein Macca ? “

 

Maccachin se contenta de rester coucher où elle était, et le cœur de Yuuri se serra : Vicchan avait l’habitude de s’allonger près du banc du piano exactement comme ça, et l’écoutait pendant des heures si Yuuri le laissait faire. Et il le laissait toujours faire.

 

Il aurait dû venir les voir l’an passé. Il était allé à Tokyo mais comme d’habitude, il n’avait pas eu la force de pousser jusqu’à Hasetsu. Détroit – Tokyo – L.A. – Détroit, c’était l’itinéraire habituel. Il n’avait pas assez de temps, s’était-il alors dit, il valait mieux se rendre à Hasetsu quand il avait plus de temps libre, pour en profiter correctement. Et quand il avait vu qu’il avait finalement du temps libre, il avait été invité à jouer pour le Snow Hall Festival, et il avait repoussé sa visite (une nouvelle fois).

 

Mais Vicchan l’avait attendu tout ce temps-là. Il avait attendu devant son studio, grattant probablement la porte en espérant trouver Yuuri à l’intérieur. Il était toujours allongé contre la porte, dans la neige, quand Mari l’avait trouvé le lendemain matin.

 

Et c’était de sa faute. Il aurait dû rentrer quand il en avait eu l’occasion, il aurait dû l’emmener avec lui à Détroit quand il avait eu l’appartement, Phichit aurait été d’accord. Il aurait dû _être là_ pour Vicchan, qui avait toujours été là pour lui. Vicchan l’avait regardé danser, l’avait écouté jouer, léchant les larmes qui avaient coulé lorsqu’il n’avait plus pu danser, l’avait accueilli à la maison avec ce qui _devait_ être un sourire à chaque fois qu’il rentrait.

 

Et il l’avait laissé tomber.

 

De la bave sur le dos de sa main le fit revenir à lui : Maccachin. Il renifla puis rit.

 

“Merci, Macca ! Je vais te jouer quelque chose, voyons-voir si tu aimes ! C’est… C’était la préférée de Vicchan. Bon, je pense que Victor parle le français, mais je ne connais que la version anglaise, désolé. J’espère que ça ira ! “

 

[La musique](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oo_3WiQBAhY&list=FLsdlfmxULCqDAhPxEQYU0PQ&index=45) lui vint aisément, naturellement, combien de fois l’avait-il jouée ? C’était l’une de ses favorites et il se rappela Vicchan de la façon dont il devait l’être : pas minuscule et sans vie dans la neige, mais chaleureux et plein de vie, tout près de son piano avec sa tête et une patte sur le pied gauche de Yuuri.

 

Les paroles lui vinrent tout aussi aisément, il n’avait pas à réfléchir au prochain vers. Les mots et les notes se suivaient instinctivement, les uns après les autres, jusqu’à disparaître et laisser derrière eux le silence gagner le studio.

 

Ou pas.

 

“Tu es plein de surprises, Katsuki Yuuri. _La vie en rose_? “

 

Il se tourna, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes : Victor, évidemment. Le voir en jogging avec un simple t-shirt vert foncé donnait quand même l’impression à Yuuri qu’il était indiscret, qu’il n’avait pas le droit de voir Victor dans sa vie de tous les jours. Il devrait en avoir l’habitude ; il voulait _et_ il avait peur d’en prendre l’habitude.

 

“Tu as entendu le piano, hum ? “

 

“Oui, je cherchais Maccachin et je t’ai entendu jouer. C’est … rare de trouver cette porte ouverte. “

 

Victor se pencha contre le chambranle comme à son habitude ; la famille et les amis de Yuuri n’osaient jamais le “déranger“ dans son studio, mais Victor persistait à pointer le bout de son nez. Et pourtant, il n’entrait jamais sans y être expressément invité. Si Yuuri ne l’invitait pas, Victor resterait là, à moitié dehors, tout au bord du monde de Yuuri – plus proche que ce que les autres osaient s’approcher, mais respectant l’espace que Yuuri s’était créé pour lui-même.

 

Yuuri lui sourit. “Entre. “

 

* * *

 

 

Victor avait passé la matinée à s’entraîner sur sa chorégraphie pour _Eros_ et elle était pratiquement terminée. A présent il devait réfléchir à ses sauts. Cette danse serait certainement éreintante, le morceau pouvait certainement réserver un haut niveau de difficulté, tout en demandant une performance sans fautes. Victor voulait véhiculer toutes les nuances de l’histoire que Yuuri avait créée, mettre en valeur chacune des notes.

 

Après avoir pris sa douche il ne trouva Yuuri nulle part. Au studio, sans doute. Il déverrouilla son téléphone : il faudrait qu’il réserve son vol de retour pour la Russie. Yuuri lui avait dit que la version finale d’ _Eros_ serait enregistrée la semaine suivante, et une fois que la musique de son programme court serait terminée plus rien ne le retiendrait ici. Yakov demanderait à ce qu’il rentre, et qu’est-ce que Victor pourrait vraiment répondre ? “Désolé, Yakov, je veux encore voir Yuuri danser et jouer, il me fait me sentir vivant“ ? Yuuri lui-même ne comprendrait pas qu’il ne parte pas.

 

Il verrouilla son téléphone. L’éternelle danse entre ce qu’il devrait faire et ce qu’il _voulait_ faire.

 

Il chercha Maccachin dans l’auberge et trouva Mme Katsuki à la place. Il sourit ; ils parvenaient à peine à communiquer, mais il reconnaissait l’affection quand il la voyait.

 

“Katsuki-san, Maccachin ? “

 

Ses yeux s’éclairèrent. “Yuuri ! “

 

Il se dirigea vers le studio, et y découvrit une surprise : des sons. Il y avait toujours un silence de mort autour du studio, mais aujourd’hui il entendait le piano.

 

Un piano acharné, qui plus était.

 

La porte était légèrement entrouverte, pas assez pour qu’il y passe la tête, mais assez pour qu’il puisse entendre la musique qui s’en échappait. Lorsqu’il se fut approché, Yuuri parlait et laissait s’échapper de légers rires qui étaient tellement _musicaux_ , comme tout ce qu’il faisait.

 

“… la _Sonate au Clair de Lune_? Ou… peut-être que tu ne connais _pas_ , je ne sais pas ce qu’écoute Victor…“

 

Une pause, puis “Ouais, pas de _Sonate au clair de Lune_ pour nous, pas aujourd’hui. C’est un peu cliché de toute façon, non ? Non, enfin, Beethoven est brillant, évidemment ! Toujours ! Mieux que tout ce que je pourrai jamais faire ! Tu ne penses pas que je trouve Beethoven moins bon que moi, hein Macca ? “

 

Victor couvrit sa bouche pour s’empêcher de rire : Yuuri _se justifiait_ à un chien. Il était tellement … Est-ce qu’il trouverait ça très bizarre si Victor se précipitait à l’intérieur et, genre, le prenait dans ses bras pour toute une heure ?

 

Une longue pause, et à l’instant où Victor s’apprêtait à ouvrir la porte pour l’interpeler, Yuuri parla à nouveau et il avait l’air … lugubre.

 

“Merci, Macca ! Je vais te jouer quelque chose, voyons-voir si tu aimes ! C’est… C’était la préférée de Vicchan. Bon, je pense que Victor parle le français, mais je ne connais que la version anglaise, désolé. J’espère que ça ira ! “

 

Est-ce qu’il avait été sur le point de pleurer ? Qu’est-ce qui lui était passé par la tê-

 

 _La vie en rose_.

 

Yuuri jouait _La vie en rose_.

 

Katsuki Yuuri jouait _La vie en rose_ pour Maccachin. Le Maccachin de Victor. Au piano.

 

“ _Hold me close and hold me fast_

_This magic spell you cast_

_This is la vie en rose_ “

 

Viktor oublia comment respirer.

 

Par tous les saints, il la chantait.

 

Il enfouit son visage au creux de sa paume : Yuuri jouait et _chantait_ la chanson préférée de Victor, et il était à peu près sûr de sentir sa raison disparaître au fur et à mesure que la chanson se déroulait.

 

Victor avait toujours trouvé la version française plus belle que les autres, mais là. _Là_. Si Edith Piaf touchait son cœur, Katsuki Yuuri s’en emparait et le serrait entre ses doigts pour en jouer comme il le désirait. Et il ne s’en rendait même pas compte.

 

“ _Give your heart and soul to me_

_And life will always be_

_La vie en rose_ …“

 

Victor ne remettait pas une seule seconde en question les paroles.

 

Il se rappela de respirer et ouvrit finalement la porte.

 

“Tu es plein de surprises, Katsuki Yuuri. _La vie en rose_? “

 

Yuuri se tourna vers lui avec ces immenses yeux bruns, ces yeux plus chaleureux que toute la vie de Victor.

 

“Tu as entendu le piano, hum ? “

 

“Oui, je cherchais Maccachin et je t’ai entendu jouer. C’est … rare de trouver cette porte ouverte. “

 

Yuuri lui sourit, _à lui_. “Entre. “

 

Victor entra et s’assit sur le canapé, et Yuuri se tourna sur son banc pour le regarder, adorable avec ses lunettes, ses vêtements larges et son sourire timide.

 

“Je dois dire, Yuuri, que tu as de très bons goûts musicaux. “

 

Yuuri secoua sa tête, écartant le compliment. “Je … suis en fait désolé que tu m’aies entendu massacrer Edith Piaf. “

 

 _Tu_ devrais _l’être, c’était tellement mignon que j’ai failli avoir besoin d’un sac en papier pour respirer_.

 

“Allons, Yuuri, on était loin du massacre. Tu ne devrais pas te dévaloriser, “ répliqua-t-il. Il eut le plaisir de voir naître la teinte rosée familière qui se répandit sur les joues de l’autre homme.

 

La danse avait débuté : il complimentait Yuuri, Yuuri rougissait et changeait le sujet pour masquer son embarras. Victor essayait encore de dévier cette routine, de la rompre sans trop de fracas.

 

Ce qu’il avait oublié c’est que des deux, Yuuri était le danseur professionnel. Il pouvait laisser Victor guider de temps à autres, mais il pouvait reprendre les rênes à n’importe quel moment.

 

Comme maintenant.

 

Yuuri glissa sur le banc, libérant de la place à ses côtés et l’invitant en tapotant la place vide.

 

Lui faisant de la place.

 

Victor s’approcha presque en transe, ses yeux fixés sur Yuuri. Il s’assit près de lui et Yuuri sourit ; un mouvement gracieux de ses bras plus tard et ses mains étaient suspendues au-dessus du clavier, en attente, ses sourcils levés avec un air taquin.

 

“Une demande en particulier ? “

 

Il ne devrait _pas_ s’asseoir si près de Yuuri Confiant au Piano.

 

“Eh bien… tu viens de jouer ma chanson préférée, “ les yeux de Yuuri s’écarquillèrent lorsqu’il entendit ça, “alors pourquoi ne pas me jouer une des _tiennes_? “

 

Yuuri n’était de toute évidence pas préparé à cette réponse. Il réfléchit quelques instants, glissant distraitement une main dans ses cheveux pour les repousser vers l’arrière ; les yeux de Victor traquèrent automatiquement le mouvement, enregistrant tout – à quel point sa chevelure avait l’air douce (l’était-elle au _toucher_?), comment son regard se concentrait et ses yeux s’illuminaient tandis qu’il réfléchissait à ce qu’il voulait, la délicieuse ligne de sa mâchoire, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

 

“Ok, j’en ai une. “

 

L’une de ses mains était sur son genou – tellement proche de la jambe gauche de Victor – tandis que l’autre commença à jouer les premières notes de la chanson, des notes s’assemblant en une [mélodie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J-6mpjtS5Kc&feature=youtu.be&t=8s) très reconnaissable. Et alors que son autre main alla rejoindre la première, sa voix l’accompagna.

 

“ _Why do birds suddenly appear_

_Every time you are near_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you_ “

 

Il ne chantait pas fort, il n’en avait pas besoin : c’était léger, doux et clair.

 

Et Victor en voulait plus. Il adorait la façon dont sa voix baissait jusqu’à presque chuchoter avant de s’élever limpidement au vers suivant, la façon dont elle ondulait lorsqu’il le voulait, ou comment elle coulait sans accroc d’un mot à l’autre.

 

Yuuri chantait aussi tendrement qu’il existait.

 

Une longue note, des yeux à moitié fermés, son corps ondulant légèrement (il dansait encore), un léger sourire aux lèvres. Yuuri dans son ensemble était trop, avec cette rougeur qui lui montait aux joues, des oreilles jusqu’à son cou tandis qu’il chantait.

 

“ _So they sprinkled moondust in your hair of gold_

 _And starlight into your eyes of blue_ “

 

Victor n’aurait pas pu bouger ni ôter son regard des mains de Yuuri, de la bouche de Yuuri, de Yuuri, Yuuri dans son ensemble, même s’il y avait eu un tremblement de terre – et il n’était pas sûr qu’il n’y en avait pas un en ce moment même. Ou il développait peut-être une maladie cardiaque, parce que tous ces battements manqués devaient sûrement causer des dommages irréparables.

 

Mais les dégâts étaient déjà faits de toute évidence, et rien ne semblait plus permanent que l’homme près de lui, qui était aussi loin d’être un dégât qu’on puisse l’être.

 

Rien n’était aussi mystérieux et unique que Katsuki Yuuri.

 

Qui venait de jouer les dernières notes et reposait sa main sur son genou tandis que le silence se répandait autour d’eux. Un silence lourd qui englobait tout et rendait le manque de distance entre eux criant. Victor s’entendait respirer trop fort.

 

La main de Yuuri était toujours trop proche de lui, ce serait facile de l’effleurer.

 

Et plutôt que de l’effleurer, il la prit dans la sienne – lentement, le cœur coincé dans la gorge, observant le visage et le cou de Yuuri se colorer en rouge, sentant sa main chaude se glisser contre celle de Victor et la tenir dans la sienne. Sentant le courant électrique courir de son cœur jusqu’au bout de ses orteils.

 

Espérant que le cœur de Yuuri se serrait autant que le sien.

 

“Yuuri…“

 

Il leva finalement les yeux, son visage un ensemble confus de joues roses, d’yeux brillants et de lèvres entrouvertes. L’esprit de Victor était dans le brouillard, il devait, il _devait_ savoir si ces lèvres seraient aussi chaudes que la main qu’il tenait.

 

Les yeux de Yuuri se portèrent sur sa bouche et Victor avança, remarquant à peine que Yuuri retenait son souffle tandis qu’il approchait.

 

Un gémissement sonore.

 

Un gémissement sonore et Yuuri _bondit_ , frappant son genou contre le piano et s’écartant vivement de la main, du piano et du banc.

 

Victor retrouva son souffle et regarda vers sa gauche : Maccachin avait un cauchemar, tordant ses pattes et couinant. Il s’étira légèrement et caressa son dos.

 

“Shhh, Macca, “ chuchota-t-il.

 

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et le regarda, confuse et endormie ; puis elle lécha sa main. Il la caressa encore un peu, très conscient du fait que Yuuri était derrière lui, debout de l’autre côté du piano faisant ou ressentant Dieu savait quoi.

 

Quelqu’un devait parler, et il put voir que c’était de sa responsabilité.

 

“… Elle fait parfois des cauchemars. Je me réveille presque toujours en pleine nuit et elle est en train de gémir. “

 

“Je vois. Elle… elle est sans doute fatiguée, non ? Je veux dire, c’est tard. Et… tu n’as pas encore mangé, je crois ? “

 

Victor ravala un soupir : leur danse était terminée. Il se leva du banc et arbora son meilleur sourire.

 

“Non, en effet, ça doit être l’heure. Allons-y, du coup ! “

 

Yuuri évita son regard et se tordit les mains. “Je, hum… Je pense que je vais rester ici ? J’étais en fait en train de travailler sur quelque chose quand … quand Maccachin est entrée. Il faut que … que je fasse des, hum, des modifications. Et, genre, m’assurer que tout … est bon. Et d’autres trucs. De musique, tu vois. “

 

“Oh, oui. Oui, bien sûr ! A plus tard, alors ? “

 

“Ouais, à plus tard, “ répondit Yuuri au sol.

 

Victor appela Maccachin et ils quittèrent ensemble le studio, Victor s’assurant de bien refermer la porte après lui sans regarder Yuuri. Une fois qu’il fut certain que la porte était bien fermée et qu’il entendit le verrou, il soupira.

 

Une chose était certaine : Maccachin ne viendrait plus jamais avec lui dans le studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### Note de l’auteur (en début de chapitre) :
> 
> […]  
> Désolé les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs … ce n’est qu’une fois qu’on est en train d‘écrire qu’on se rend compte qu’il faut écrire tout plein de trucs avant d’arriver vraiment à cette scène en particulier qu’on voulait, erf.  
> […]
> 
> ###### Note de l’auteur (en fin de chapitre) :
> 
> Oh, Macca, non … *secoue la tête*  
> Ok, donc : j’ai écrit ce chapitre AVANT qu’on ait la moindre info sur la chorégraphie de Yuri sur Welcome To The Madness ; le DVD n’était pas encore sorti et personne n’avait vu la chorégraphie, et on avait aucune idée de comment il avait choisi cette chanson. La seule chose qui existait à l’époque c’était le fait que la chanson était sur le CD des chansons de YOI, et la vague explication qu’il s’agissait du programme d’exhibition de Yuri (et moi qui me demandais qui avait bien pu faire une chorégraphie pour Yuri sur CA, puisque j’avais du mal à imaginer Lilia Baranovskaya acceptant ce genre de chanson pour sa prima ballerina XD)  
> Maintenant on sait, mais c’est trop tard, le chapitre était là avant ! *petit smiley découragé*  
> Donc voilà. C’est un AU. Les choses sont différentes dans cet univers, et donc Yuri connaissait WTTM avant de connaître Otabek et voulait patiner là-dessus depuis un moment. Au moins j’ai saisi l’esprit du truc, je pense ? Ce pauvre Yuri qui veut juste avoir son mot à dire, qui veut être lui-même sur la glace. Vas-y, mec. Fais-toi plaisir.
> 
> ###### Note de la traductrice :
> 
> MACCAAAAAAAAAAAA pourquoiiiiiiii ?  
> On la sent bien la frustration de Victor, là, hein ?
> 
> J’ai hésité, je l’avoue à changer le lien pour La Vie en Rose pour une version piano plus proche de la version française. Mais bon, c’est mon petit côté chauvin, ça, si ça se trouve ça aurait complètement gâché l’effet recherché par The Hobbem.  
> A la place, je vous mets un petit lien ici (parce que c’est une magnifique chanson et nous on peut la chanter en français, haha) : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPzNEIowT6M  
> Et comme la chanson n’a pas été traduite mot pour mot (c’est rarement le cas avec les chansons), je vous mets la traduction des morceaux cités au cas où ça vous intéresse :  
> « Prends-moi dans tes bras pour toujours  
> Ce charme que tu crées  
> C’est la vie en rose  
> Offre-moi ton cœur et ton âme  
> Et la vie sera à jamais  
> La vie en rose »  
> C’est mignon quand même, hein ? Si vous voulez voir ce que donnerait la version française traduite un peu plus « littéralement » en anglais vous n’avez qu’à demander ! Y’a quand même une certaine différence.
> 
> Et pour la seconde chanson, _Close to you_ , voilà la traduction des parties utilisées :  
> « Pourquoi est-ce que des oiseaux apparaissent soudainement  
> Dès que tu es là  
> Tout comme moi, ils ont terriblement envie d’être  
> Près de toi  
> […]  
> Et ils ont saupoudré tes cheveux d’or de poussière de lune  
> Et tes yeux bleus de lumière d’étoile »  
> Adorable aussi dans son genre.
> 
> Encore et toujours merci pour vos lectures, commentaires et kudos, ça me fait toujours super plaisir et c’est toujours autant motivant !
> 
> On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite ;)


	7. If I could save time in a bottle [Si je pouvais enfermer le temps dans une fiole]

“Demain, déjà ? “

 

“Oui, j’y vais le matin et je serai de retour à la fin de la journée. “

 

Victor fronça les sourcils. “Tu vas passer la journée entière là-bas ? Combien de temps ça prend d’enregistrer une seule chanson ? “

 

“Eh bien … parfois tout se passe bien, parfois il faut tâtonner. “ Yuuri essaya de trouver une bonne analogie. “C’est comme patiner, en un sens ? Tu _connais_ la chorégraphie et les sauts, mais tu ne vas pas obligatoirement … patiner parfaitement à  chaque fois ? Jouer c’est la même chose. Mais quand tu enregistres, il faut essayer autant de fois que nécessaire pour que ce soit parfait. Et je vais enregistrer deux morceaux demain, donc ça peut prendre du temps. “

 

“Je vois. Tu me laisses tout seul, alors, “ se lamenta Victor.

 

Yuuri plissa les yeux. Victor _avait l’air_ malheureux, mais le tressaillement aux coins de sa bouche racontait une toute autre histoire, aussi il décida de lui jeter l’un de ses coussins en marmonnant “ne sois pas aussi dramatique. “

 

Victor revenait tout juste de son entraînement matinal et s’était arrêté au studio. Yuuri s’était assis sur le canapé (légèrement déçu que Victor choisisse la chaise plutôt que de s’asseoir près de lui) et avait laissé la porte ouverte, laissant le soleil s’infiltrer dans le studio. Maccachin était allongé à moitié dedans et à moitié dehors, dormant paisiblement.

 

“Je rapporterai la version officielle d’ _Eros_ en revenant. Ce serait bien mieux que la version sur laquelle tu patines. “

 

“Impossible. “

 

Yuuri rétorqua d’un ton moqueur. “Bien sûr que si. Et comme ça tu pourras enfin … “

 

[ _Rentrer en Russie_.]

 

“… te concentrer sur ton programme libre. “

 

“Oui, il est temps que je réfléchisse à une musique. “

 

Yuuri eut une mini crise cardiaque.

 

“ _Tu n’as pas encore choisi de musique pour ton programme libre ?!_ “

 

“Non ! “ Répondit joyeusement Victor.

 

Yuuri résista à l’envie de se pincer l’arête du nez. Pourquoi est-ce que Victor était comme ça ? Pas étonnant que Yakov ait l’air autant énervé au téléphone et lors des appels vidéo. Si Yuuri avait été un patineur n’ayant toujours aucune musique pour son programme libre à ce moment de l’année, il aurait sans doute été en pleine panique.

 

“Victor, “ parvint-il finalement à répliquer, horrifié, “il _faut_ que tu choisisses ta musique _maintenant_.“

 

Victor poussa un long soupir. “Je sais. C’est juste que… j’ai vraiment aucune idée. “ Dit-il d’une voix basse. Puis il soupira une nouvelle fois, théâtralement. “J’imagine que je peux toujours patiner sur _Roméo et Juliette_ ou _Le lac des cygnes_. Tu sais, pour gagner des points en originalité, “ ajouta-t-il avec un clin d’œil.

 

Yuuri leva les sourcils, amusé. “Ouais, _personne_ n’a jamais utilisé ça, tu vas vraiment causer des remous dans le monde du patinage. Si tu veux vraiment taper dans l’originalité, pourquoi pas _J’avais rêvé_? “

 

Victor hocha la tête, essayant d’avoir l’air sérieux sans vraiment y parvenir. “Patiner sur _Les Misérables_ , oui. Du jamais vu _et_ dramatique, j’aime beaucoup. “

 

Yuuri sourit en entendant la parfaite prononciation française de Victor, c’était bien trop charmant. Victor poursuivit, faisant mine de réfléchir avec une main contre son menton.

 

“Mais si je veux vraiment jouer la carte dramatique je devrais me servir de _Carmen_. “

 

Yuuri grimaça. “Autant utiliser la _Malagueña,_ à ce compte-là. “

 

Il eut également la réaction qu’il attendait : une moue.

 

“J’ai déjà patiné sur la _Malagueña_! “

 

Yuuri le savait bien, évidemment, et c’était difficile à oublier. Juste après sa coupe de cheveux controversée (en ce temps-là Yuuri avait à moitié pleuré la perte des longs cheveux de Victor tout en tombant à moitié amoureux de la nouvelle coupe), Victor avait patiné, l’air incroyablement beau avec un pantalon noir et une chemise rouge légèrement entrouverte, avait battu Jaime Estévez pour la première fois de sa carrière chez les senior, battu son premier record du programme libre et commencé une série de cinq victoires d’affilées. La _Malagueña_ de Victor faisait partie de l’histoire du patinage artistique.

 

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et ouvrit grand les yeux. “Ah oui ? “

 

“Yuuri, je ne sais pas d’où te vient ce côté méchant, tes parents ne sont pas du tout comme ça. “

 

“Essaye de grandir avec Mari, “ répliqua-t-il avec un léger rire. Si quelqu’un avait dit à Yuuri quelques mois plus tôt qu’il se retrouverait assis dans son studio de musique à Hasetsu avec Victor Nikiforov, parlant de musique et de thèmes pour sa prochaine chorégraphie, Yuuri aurait ri de façon hystérique puis probablement pleuré sur la cruauté des blagues de certaines personnes. Mais il était là, se moquant de la _Malagueña_ de la Légende Vivante devant lui et il le grondait, même. Comment était-ce arrivé ?

 

“Mais, sérieusement, est-ce que tu n’as vraiment aucune idée pour ton programme libre ? “

 

“J’ai pensé à quelques trucs, mais rien qui ne corresponde au thème que j’ai en tête. “

 

“Et c’est quoi ? “

 

Victor se retourna lentement dans la chaise, répondant pendant les quelques secondes où il présentait son dos à Yuuri.

 

“La Vie et l’Amour. “

 

Un joli thème. Joyeux, même. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça sonnait comme le Victor en Do mineur ?

 

“Pourquoi celui-là ? “

 

Victor le regarda et Yuuri s’empressa d’ajouter “Je suis désolé ; tu n’as pas à répondre ! J’étais juste … curieux, mais ça ne me regarde pas ! “

 

“Non, c’est bon, ça ne me dérange pas. Je l’ai choisi parce que j’aime patiner sur des choses que je comprends, pour en raconter l’histoire ou … des choses que je ne comprends pas pour essayer de, peut-être … les démêler. “

 

Yuuri ne demanda pas dans quelle catégorie “la vie et l’amour “ entrait, la raison était évidente. Dans quel univers Victor Nikiforov ne comprenait pas l’amour ?

 

Victor sourit avec entrain et se pencha en avant dans sa chaise : “Et à propos de quoi est-ce que _tu_ aimes composer ? “

 

“Moi ? Oh, je … je … “ Il s’interrompit. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il avait composé quelque chose qui n’était pas une commande, quelque chose pour lui. “Yuuri “ était la première chose qu’il avait composée, du moins _essayé_ de composer, de son propre chef depuis des années.

 

[ _Et ça ne mène à rien donc clairement ce n’était pas ta meilleure idée._ ]

 

“Je … J’aime travailler avec les histoires qu’on me donne ? Quand j’entends ou que je lis une histoire, je … vois ce que ça me fait ressentir et … j’essaye d’en faire de la musique. Je crois. “

 

“Les histoires qu’on te _donne_ , “ répéta Victor, et il semblait avoir relevé le seul détail que Yuuri espérait faire passer inaperçu. “Et pourquoi pas tes propres histoires ? “

 

Voilà, il l’avait remarqué.

 

Yuuri enleva ses lunettes et les nettoya, même si elles n’étaient pas sales ; il ne voulait pas à avoir à regarder Victor en disant ce qui suivit.

 

“Je n’ai pas d’histoires. “

 

De tous ceux à qui il aurait pu le dire, il avait fallu que ce soit Victor. Yuuri connaissait bien des talentueux conteurs, mais Victor était le seul qui pouvait raconter sans un mot. Tout ce dont il avait besoin était de la glace et une paire de patins. Il avait toujours, _toujours_ quelque chose à dire, il savait toujours _comment_ le dire, utilisant couramment un langage que tous pouvaient comprendre, mais que personne ne savait parler avec tant d’éloquence. Et puis il y avait lui – bizarre, incapable de parler, qui n’avait pas d’histoires et pouvait à peine utiliser sa langue maternelle sans bredouiller. Quelqu’un qui ne serait jamais l’égal de Victor Nikiforov.

 

Victor laissa échapper un léger rire : “J’en doute fortement. “

 

“Mais c’est vrai, “ rétorqua-t-il, têtu.

 

“Vraiment ? “

 

Yuuri plissa des yeux dans sa direction. Victor avait croisé ses jambes et examinait Yuuri avec un doigt sur ses lèvres et un sourire amusé.

 

“D’où est donc venue l’inspiration pour _Eros_? “

 

Cette familière sensation de feu aux joues qu’il détestait tant était de nouveau là. Si seulement il avait un peu de contrôle sur ses émotions. “ _De toi, qui d’autre ?_ “ n’était tout simplement pas une réponse appropriée, alors il se contenta d’une demi-vérité.

 

“Je me suis servi de l’histoire que tu m’as donnée. Ce n’est pas ce que tu voulais ? “

 

“Et pour _Agape_ , alors ? De quelle histoire t’es-tu servi ? “

 

Il sentit ses yeux s’écarquiller et essaya de la cacher en penchant la tête et en nettoyant à nouveau ses lunettes.

 

[ _Allez, dis-lui qu’_ il _était l’inspiration pour ton morceau sur l’adoration_ et _celui sur le désir. Ça devrait être intéressant_.]

 

Ouais, c’était absolument hors de question.

 

… quoiqu’ils s’étaient _presque_ embrassés le jour précédent. C’était bien ce qui s’était passé, hein ?

 

[ _Hu-hun. Mais il n’a pas non plus essayé d’aborder à nouveau le sujet. Il n’est même pas assis près de toi maintenant_.]

 

Il examina les verres, prétendant toujours chercher des tâches inexistantes.

 

“… Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, Victor ? “

 

“Que parfois tu n’y vois pas très clair. “

 

“Je ne vois _jamais_ clair, c’est pour ça que j’ai des lunettes, “ rétorqua Yuuri, le plus sérieusement du monde. Victor prit grand soin de soupirer et lever les yeux au ciel, avant de se lever et retourner sa chaise, croisant ses bras sur le dossier et y reposant son menton.

 

“Tu es trop insolent pour ton propre bien, Katsuki Yuuri. “ Yuuri esquissa un demi-sourire : Victor semblait étrangement particulièrement apprécier de dire son nom complet depuis qu’il avait découvert qu’au Japon on utilisait le nom de famille avant le prénom. Et son nom roulait dans la bouche de Victor avec aisance, comme s’il y avait toujours été. Comme s’il était né pour y être.

 

“Sois effronté tant que tu veux, “ poursuivit-il avec un clin d’œil, “mais tout le monde a une histoire. Et je suis sûr que tu pourrais faire de la musique avec la tienne. “

 

Ils se fixèrent, Victor radieux comme à son habitude et Yuuri incertain. Il y avait une réponse qui causait des remous en son for intérieur, quelque chose qu’il n’avait même pas pensé à mentionner mais qu’il était sur le point de déverser – pas comme une tempête, surgissant à la suite de nuages noirs s’empilant à l’horizon avec le son lointain du tonnerre, mais comme une légère pluie d’été, qu’on sent à travers l’odeur que la terre adopte juste avant son arrivée. Calme, mais tout autant impossible à arrêter.

 

“Je, heu, j’en ai fait. A vrai dire. Mais ce n’est pas… c’est juste pas _bon_ , alors …“

 

Victor se redressa subitement, surprenant Yuuri ; puis il se leva et traversa la pièce en trois enjambées, s’arrêtant au piano et parcourant les partitions de Yuuri avec une sorte de frénésie jusqu’à trouver ce qu’il cherchait.

 

“Voilà ! C’est écrit ‘Yuuri’, c’est ça ? “

 

Les yeux de Yuuri s’agrandirent comme des soucoupes. “O-oui, mais … depuis quand tu sais lire les kanji ? “

 

Victor le regarda, surpris. “ _Tu_ m’as montré les kanji de ton nom. Lors de ma première semaine ici. “

 

…

 

“Mais c'était il y a des lustres, tu t'en souviens encore ?“

 

“Evidemment, comment est-ce que j'aurais pu oublier ?“

 

Yuuri ne sut que répondre à ceci. Il savait par expérience que les occidentaux avaient beaucoup de mal avec les hiragana, qui étaient déjà plutôt simples, et encore plus avec les kanji. Pour eux, tous les kanji se ressemblaient. Mais Victor avait pris la peine de mémoriser ceux qui formaient le nom de Yuuri.

 

“C'est un morceau sur toi, donc ?“ Demanda le russe avec excitation, et c'était difficile de ne pas esquisser un sourire.

 

“Ouais. Mais - “

 

“Je peux l'écouter ?“

 

Le sourire de Yuuri mourut instantanément et il esquissa un geste de recul. “Non ! Non, c'est, c'est affreux, c'est pas fini, c'est juste … juste ...“ Victor leva les sourcils et Yuuri soupira. Il essayait de trouver un autre mot, un qui aurait eu l'air moins dépréciatif, mais il fallait parfois appeler un chat, un chat. “C'est pas inspiré.“

 

“Pas inspiré. Yuuri...“

 

Il baissa la tête. Victor allait lui faire un discours d'encouragement, n'est-ce pas ? Il allait à nouveau lui dire que sa musique était super ou quelque chose du genre et même si ça serait génial de l'entendre, ce n'était pas vrai, pas tout le temps, et -

 

“... et si on allait à la patinoire ?“

 

* * *

 

 

“C'est sur la playlist !“

 

Depuis le centre de la patinoire, il regardait Yuuri parcourir la playlist de son téléphone en attendant. C'était pour bientôt.

 

Yuuri fronça les sourcils et accéléra les gestes de ses doigts et Victor sourit.

 

Trois, deux...

 

“Victor ...“

 

Un :

 

“Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a que ma musique là-dessus ?!“

 

Voilà. Il sourit de toutes ses dents. “Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit ?“

 

“Bien sûr que tu as le droit, mais … comment est-ce que tu as seulement pu … ?“

 

Victor leva un sourcil. “ _Comment_? Yuuri, tu devrais aller sur internet de temps en temps, c'est un endroit merveilleux. Tu peux y trouver toute la musique que tu veux.“

 

Yuuri souffla d'une manière adorable. “Je veux dire, _pourquoi_?“

 

“Parce qu'elle est bonne, pourquoi d'autre ?“

 

“Victor, s'il-te-plaît, tu n'es pas obligé de l'écouter.“

 

D'un geste souple, Victor patina jusqu'à rejoindre Yuuri et s'appuya sur la rambarde de la patinoire qui les séparait.

 

“Non, je ne suis pas obligé.“ Il se pencha plus près. “Mais j'en ai _envie_.“

 

Il observa le visage de Yuuri, attendant le rouge qui ne monta jamais aux joues ; au lieu de ça, Yuuri leva les yeux au ciel. “Tu es impossible. D'accord, c'est ton téléphone de toute façon.“

 

Mince. Juste quand il pensait avoir compris comment ça fonctionnait. Il avait été _sûr_ de pouvoir voir ce rougissement qu'il aimait déjà tellement. Mais le truc à propos de Yuuri c'était qu'il était bien plus difficile à prédire que ce qu'on aurait pu penser.

 

Victor rit légèrement et s'éloigna sur ses patins. “J'attends toujours que tu lances la lecture !“

 

Yuuri marmonna quelque chose qu'il ne parvint pas à comprendre ; il pouvait marmonner tout ce qu'il voulait pour l'heure, Victor verrait bien ce qu'il aurait à dire _après_ sa chorégraphie. Il arriva au centre de la patinoire et prit sa pose de départ, penchant la tête, dégageant légèrement ses hanches et patientant pour les premières notes de piano familières. D'après Yuuri, le piano serait remplacé par d'autres instruments pour l'enregistrement, et Victor souhaitait à moitié que ce ne fut pas le cas – il associait le piano à Yuuri, et qui pouvait-il imaginer d'autre en patinant sur _Eros_ que le Playboy lui-même ?

 

(Bien qu'à présent il se sentait coupable de penser à Yuuri de cette façon, c'était un tout autre niveau de mauvaise interprétation dont seul Victor pouvait être capable, pour le coup. Mais le fait qu'il n'était pas un playboy ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne l'avait tout de même pas séduit avant de quitter la ville. Yuuri avait fui comme une nymphe face à un satyre, sans se rendre compte qu'il était une sirène qui conduisait les hommes à leur perte avec sa musique. La néréide personnelle de Victor.)

 

Victor bougea avec [les premières notes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ArI2r2C2IT4), faisant glisser ses mains le long de son corps et glissant vers l'arrière ; durant une légère pause, le bref silence entre le piano et le violon, il tourna sa tête en direction de Yuuri, soutint son regard une rapide seconde et lui adressa un sourire provocateur.

 

Victor eut à peine le temps de remarquer les yeux s'écarquiller avant de commencer sa suite de pas. La chorégraphie n'était pas terminée à 100%, il avait besoin de l'avis de Yakov sur les pirouettes et la composition de ses sauts, mais le cœur était là. Les pas, les mouvements, la _séduction_ y étaient, une copie du corps de Yuuri Du Banquet aussi parfaite et sûr de lui qu'il pouvait y parvenir.

 

Un virage, un claquement de mains au-dessus de sa tête, un aigle royal glissé dans une légère halte du piano et du violon, un hoquet de surprise depuis le côté de la patinoire et il sourit pour lui-même. Yuuri l'avait entièrement captivé avec sa danse, sa musique, sa façon de bouger – c'était à présent l'occasion pour Victor de lui rendre la pareille. Il espérait que ça fonctionnait, c'était tout l'objet de cette danse, après tout.

 

Victor effectua une pirouette allongée, les mains dans son dos et son esprit fixé sur la façon dont Yuuri avait tourné autour de la barre cette nuit-là (le nœud dans son estomac lui rappela de ne pas _trop_ y penser). Victor essaya de bouger exactement de la même façon que Yuuri Du Banquet : tentateur, ensorcelant, charismatique et carrément indécent.

 

Un autre aigle royal et un triple axel – une entrée difficile, pas comme il l'avait prévu à l'origine, mais il était là pour impressionner, non ?

 

Il devait _être_ Yuuri Du Banquet, intriguant et ouvert mais _à peine_ hors de portée, et _Eros_ était la bande son parfaite pour ça. L'histoire y était tellement claire. Yuuri Le Compositeur pouvait trébucher sur ses mots, bien entendu, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Il suffisait de lui donner un instrument et il vous tissait histoire sur histoire, vous faisant sentir exactement comme _il_ le souhaitait, comme il se sentait. Victor était venu chercher ça, la personne qui ressentait tant de choses et le laissait transpirer dans sa musique, qui traduisait les émotions et les contes les plus complexes avec les notes les plus simples.

 

Alors qu'il se lançait dans un quadruple salchow il aperçut Yuuri appuyé contre la barrière, arborant un sourire qui fit rater un battement au cœur de Victor. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait poursuivi au départ, si ça avait été la musique de Yuuri ou le sourire de Yuuri, mais ça n'avait plus la moindre importance, il ne pouvait plus distinguer l'un de l'autre.

 

Encore quelques pas et une entrée souple dans un quadruple flip. Yuuri était capable de créer deux magnifiques histoires, totalement opposées, comme _Agape_ et _Eros_ à partir d'un simple mot, faire sourire Yuri Plisetsky et se faire défendre par lui (Yurio, qui ne se protégeait jamais que lui-même), faire changer le monde de Victor d'axe. Il n'y avait rien de “pas inspiré“ à son sujet.

 

Il effectua sa réception et se lança dans une nouvelle pirouette allongée, puis dans une dernière suite de pas, rejetant son amant imaginaire et terminant abruptement sa chorégraphie avec ses bras autour de lui.

 

Il tint sa position finale un peu plus longtemps, haletant et se reprochant intérieurement d'avoir placé un quadruple flip dans la seconde moitié, il faudrait changer ça, il avait 27 ans, bon sang, son endurance n'était plus ce qu'elle était. Mais ces pensées furent chassées par des applaudissements enthousiastes et il leva les yeux : Yuuri Qui Sourit. L'un de ses préférés (mais, encore une fois, quel Yuuri n'était pas son préféré ?).

 

Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air trop fier de lui lorsqu'il le rejoignit.

 

“C'est ton programme court ?!“ Demanda Yuuri, ses yeux grands comme des soucoupes et tout son visage éclairé. Victor hocha la tête, souriant de toutes ses dents.

 

“L'idée générale, oui. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?“

 

Yuuri le regarda, bouche bée, et Victor résista à l'envie de refermer pour lui sa mâchoire. Il trouvait qu'il aimait un peu trop impressionner Yuuri.

 

“Ce que _moi_ je pense ?“

 

“Oui, toi, _solnyshko_.“ Le nom affectueux lui échappa avant qu'il ne puisse le retenir, et il remercia le Ciel que Yuuri ne parle pas russe. “C'est ta musique, non ? Je veux savoir si ça rend justice à ce que tu avais en tête lorsque tu l'as composée.“

 

“Evidemment ! C'était … magnifique, c'est génial !“ Yuuri secoua la tête, comme s'il était toujours légèrement étourdi.

 

Victor rayonna. “Merci ! Mais, à vrai dire, une chorégraphie n'est que le reflet de la musique, tu ne penses pas ?“

 

“Et du patineur aussi !“ Tout en répliquant, Yuuri s'appuya sur la barrière et plongea son regard dans celui de Victor, le prenant par surprise. Un silence (leurs visages trop proches), et tout le sens des mots de Yuuri se fit jour pour Victor, son visage s'échauffant tout d'un coup. Ce ne fut qu'alors que Yuuri comprit également et il baissa le nez, essayant de dissimuler son visage. Victor avait voulu le voir rougir quelques minutes plus tôt, mais quel en était l'intérêt si son propre visage était au moins aussi rouge ? Il se demanda si Yuuri serait très étonné si Victor sautait par-dessus la barrière pour l'embrasser. Est-ce que ça serait un peu trop ? Peut-être. _Peut-être_.

 

Il n'avait pas semblé opposé à l'idée d l'embrasser le jour précédent.

 

Mais il n'en avait pas non plus parlé. C'était comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé.

 

Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux et se reprit, puis sourit, “Merci, Yuuri, mais tu ne t'en sortiras pas à coup de flatteries ! On parle de ta musique.“

 

Le rouge restait quelque peu et Yuuri rit légèrement. “Je croyais qu'on parlait de ta chorégraphie ?“

 

“C’était un prétexte. Je voulais juste te montrer ce dont ta musique est capable. A quel point elle est inspirante. “

 

Yuuri soupira. “Victor, ne t’en fais, pas, tu n’as pas à … je sais pas, _dire_ des trucs. Oui, ça m’arrive de faire de la musique plutôt bonne, mais la plupart de mes morceaux sont … communs. “ Il sembla presque cracher le dernier mot.

 

 _La plupart de mes morceaux_. C’était un mensonge si éhonté que Victor aurait été certain qu’il ne faisait qu’aller à la pêche aux compliments s’il n’avait pas déjà su que Yuuri n’aurait pas eu la moindre idée de quoi faire d’un compliment.

 

“Yuuri, personne ne peut chorégraphier une bonne danse sans une bonne musique. Et celle-là est ma meilleure, si j’ose dire. _Agape_ aussi. Même Yurio l’a aimée, et tu sais qu’il n’aime rien, hein ? “

 

“Pff, Yurio ‘n’aime’ pas _Agape_. “

 

“Mais si. “ Yuuri ne répondit pas à ça, il se contenta de secouer légèrement la tête. Victor prit doucement l’une de ses mains dans la sienne, souhaitant ne pas avoir ses gants. “Yuuri, ces programmes … mon _Agape_ et mon _Eros_ n’auraient pas pu exister sans toi. “

 

Il entendit la soudaine inspiration de Yuuri alors que Victor commençait à dessiner des cercles de son pouce, mais ne leva pas les yeux de là où leurs mains étaient jointes. S’il le faisait il finirait forcément par sauter par-dessus la barrière.

 

“Yuuri-kun !!! “

 

La porte s’ouvrit avec un BANG sonore et Yuuri sursauta, serrant la main de Victor si fort que le patineur gémit brièvement. D’où est-ce que Yuuri _tirait_ une telle force ?!

 

C’était Yuuko qui s’avançait vers eux avec une paire de patins dans les mains.

 

“Salut Victor ! Yuuri, Takeshi m’a dit que tu étais venu sans tes patins, donc j’ai amené une paire pour toi ! “

 

“Q-quoi ? Non, Yuu-chan …“ ses yeux dévièrent en direction de Victor puis de nouveau sur elle, et il passa au japonais – mais Yuuko sembla tout aussi surprise que Victor de ce changement de langue, et son sourire mua en un léger froncement de sourcils. Elle secoua vivement la tête, interrompant Yuuri avec autorité. Victor ne comprenait pas un seul mot de leur échange, mais certaines choses étaient universelles et il comprenait bien quand quelqu’un était réprimandé, peu importaient les barrières du langage.

 

C’était l’une de ces occasions, sans l’ombre d’un doute.

 

La scène ne dura pas bien longtemps : Yuuri baissa la tête et s’excusa (un mot que Victor connaissait, Yuuri le disait _beaucoup_ ), puis repris en anglais avec un soupir.

 

“Tu as raison…“

 

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et enfourna les patins entre ses mains. “Voilà. Ils sont à ta taille. Amuse-toi bien ! “ Sur cette dernière phrase, elle lança un clin d’œil à Yuuri, les salua tous les deux d’un geste de la main et repartit, tandis que Victor réalisait quelque chose d’important.

 

 _Tu es venu sans tes patins_.

 

 _Tes patins_.

 

Yuuri avait ses propres patins.

 

Et _ça_ , ce n’était pas la vitesse à laquelle son cœur était censé battre.

 

“Yuuri…“ sa gorge était sèche, est-ce que c’était normal ? Ce n’était pas normal. “Tu sais patiner ? “

 

Yuuri se dandina d’un pied sur l’autre et évita son regard. Passa la langue sur ses lèvres. Marmonna. “Un peu. “

 

C’était logique, si on y pensait. C’était un danseur et un fan de patinage artistique, ses amis d’enfance étaient _propriétaires_ d’une patinoire près de sa maison, son meilleur ami était un patineur professionnel. Evidemment que Yuuri savait patiner, c’était absurde de supposer le contraire. Victor ne l’avait pas exactement pensé, mais le sujet n’avait jamais été abordé, Yuuri n’en avait jamais parlé.

 

Ce qui tombait également sous le sens, parce que Katsuki Yuuri serait toujours la dernière personne à parler de ce dont il était capable.

 

Victor ricana. Il ne put s’en empêcher.

 

“Q-quoi ? Je sais, c’est ridicule, c’est un truc de gamin, en fait, je sais pas, je sais pas, tu vois, _patiner_ , je peux juste, bouger un peu, et, et, ne pas tomber et je vais pas … je vais _évidemment_ pas patiner, Yuuko était juste en train de plaisanter, t’es en plein entraînement, je devrais même pas être là, j-“

 

“Yuuri. Yuuri, stop. “ Les deux mains de Yuuri agrippaient les patins comme si sa vie en dépendait, et Victor choisit donc de toucher l’un de ses bras. “Tu es là parce que je te l’ai demandé, et je ne suis pas en train de m’entraîner. “ Il essaya d’adopter un ton calme, n’étant pas sûr de s’y prendre correctement, il n’avait jamais eu à faire à quelqu’un d’aussi anxieux que Yuuri auparavant. Il ne pouvait pas mal s’y prendre, en tout cas, parce que Yuuri arrêta de balbutier (même si tout son corps était encore tendu, si on se fiait à son bras).

 

“Bon, “ poursuivit Victor, “est-ce que tu vas continuer à les tenir ou est-ce que tu vas patiner avec moi ? “

 

Les yeux de Yuuri s’écarquillèrent. “Patiner avec _toi_?! “

 

“Bien sûr ! “

 

“Mais Victor, non, je vais juste être au milieu ! Ne t’en fais pas, tu n’as pas à - “

 

“Non, je n’ai pas à. Donc. Allons-y ? “ Il fredonna automatiquement l’air de _Shall We Skate ?_ , et aussi surprenant soit-il, ça sembla faire effet : les épaules de Yuuri se détendirent et il adressa un sourire incrédule à Victor.

 

“Tu aimes _The King and the Skater_? “

 

Il hoqueta de surprise. “Quel genre de patineur qui se respecte ne l’aime _pas_?! “

 

“Un paquet, je pense ! “

 

“Ok, peut-être quelques-uns. Mais allez, c’est un chef-d’œuvre ! “

 

“Un chef-d’œuvre ? Oh bon sang, Phichit va t’adorer, “ se lamenta Yuuri en secouant la tête, et Victor eut un sourire lumineux.

 

“Tu vas me présenter à ton meilleur ami ? “

 

“Non ! Non, je veux dire … tu vas forcément le rencontrer à une compétition, non ? “

 

Il soupira. “Tu ne veux pas me présenter à tes amis, tu ne  veux pas être vu en train de patiner avec moi… Yuuri, je commence à croire que tu as honte de moi. “

 

Il récolta un regard noir. “Oh, non, est-ce que je suis vraiment si transparent ? “ Demanda Yuuri d’un ton monocorde.

 

“Oui. Oui, parfaitement, je suis blessé. Mais il y a un moyen de te faire pardonner, puisque tu le demandes ! “

 

“J’ai rien demandé. “

 

“Viens patiner avec moi. “

 

Sa main n’avait jamais quitté le bras de Yuuri, et il le sentit se tendre à nouveau.

 

 _Allez, dis oui_.

 

Patiner n’avait jamais été quelque chose qu’il avait partagé. C’était à lui, et à lui seulement, la seule chose qu’il avait toujours aimée, et aimerait toujours. La seule chose qu’il avait. Bien entendu, il patinait à la même patinoire que ses co-équipiers chez lui, et avec d’autres patineurs lors des échauffements à l’occasion des compétitions, mais ce n’était pas partager. Il se trouvait juste qu’ils étaient les uns près des autres tout en patinant. Victor n’avait jamais patiné _avec_ quelqu’un – à moins qu’on ne compte toutes les fois où il avait laissé Maccachin jouer sur la glace avec lui après que tout le monde fut parti (Yakov ne devait jamais savoir) ; pas même lorsqu’il était sorti avec ce patineur américain pendant l’hors-saison. Ils auraient pu aller patiner pendant les trois mois de leur idylle, et pourtant Victor n’y avait même jamais pensé. S’il offrait son seul amour, qu’est-ce qui lui resterait ?

 

 _S’il-te-plaît, dis simplement oui_.

 

“Ok. “

 

Il cligna des yeux. “Oui ? “

 

Yuuri hocha timidement la tête. “Oui. “

 

Victor ne le quitta pas des yeux tandis que Yuuri s’assit sur le banc le plus proche et enfila les patins que Yuuko lui avait apportés – rapidement, dextrement, habitué aux mouvements. Puis il se leva et fit la grimace.

 

“Quoi ? “

 

“Patins de location. “

 

Victor secoua la tête par sollicitude. “C’est jamais la même chose. “

 

Yuuri approcha de l’entrée de la patinoire et Victor s’y rendit automatiquement, regardant avec impatience tandis qu’il enlevait les gardes de ses patins de mains expertes et les posait sur la barrière.

 

“Hum, Victor ? “

 

“Oui ?! “

 

“Tu me fixes. “

 

“Oh. Oh, pardon ! “

 

Il décida de faire un tour de la patinoire, se reprochant d’être trop nerveux et prenant bien garde à tourner son dos à Yuuri pour qu’il puisse faire comme il le voulait. Lorsqu’il se tourna enfin à nouveau Yuuri était déjà sur la glace, glissant avec aisance dans cette posture naturelle que Victor comprenait à présent et pouvait voir dans chaque petite chose qu’il faisait, et un sourire content qui était trop injuste, vraiment, et serrait la poitrine de Victor. Le fait que Yuuri n’avait pas ses lunettes ne faisait qu’empirer les choses, il avait l’air _trop_ adorable, quoiqu’un peu plus jeune.

 

Et à présent il patinait en direction de Victor, plissant légèrement les yeux et souriant.

 

“J’ai failli attendre, “ dit Victor de son ton le plus nonchalant, essayant d’ignorer les battements erratiques de son cœur, “mais regarde-toi, aussi léger qu’une plume sur la glace. “

 

Yuuri ricana et s’approcha de lui. “Ouais, sauf qu’il n’y a aucune musique tournoyant comme un dé. “

 

“Ooooh, alors tu _connais_ les paroles ! “

 

D’un mouvement vif Yuuri se retourna et commença à patiner en arrière devant lui – est-ce qu’il essayait _activement_ de se faire dérober les genoux de Victor sous lui ? Mission accomplie. Victor était à peu près sûr que s’il avait été le co-équipier de Yuuri lorsqu’il avait appris à patiner il n’aurait pas été capable d’apprendre _quoi que ce soit_. Il aurait été trop occupé à le regarder.

 

Yuuri haussa les épaules avec un léger sourire. “Tu ne peux pas vivre avec Phichit et ne pas regarder _The King and the Skater_ un millier de fois. Au bout d’un moment tu apprends les paroles par osmose. “

 

Il semblait nostalgique alors qu’il évoquait son ami, et l’espace d’une seconde Victor fut jaloux du patineur thaïlandais. Il avait pu voir Yuuri tous les jours, l’entendre jouer, regarder des films avec lui, lui parler quand il en avait envie. Comment est-ce que ça avait pu être ?

 

Victor émit un son vague qui aurait pu vouloir dire n’importe quoi alors que son esprit divaguait. A quoi pouvait bien ressembler Yuuri De Tous Les Jours dans sa propre maison, à Détroit ? Est-ce qu’il enlevait aussi ses chaussures à la porte ? Est-ce qu’il se promenait à l’intérieur pieds nus ou en chaussettes ? Est-ce qu’il préparait son propre petit-déjeuner ? (Yuuri avait vraiment du mal le matin, il le savait déjà.) Est-ce qu’il mettait de la musique quand il faisait le ménage ? Est-ce qu’il chantait sous la douche ?

 

Yuuri sous la douche.

 

L’image que _cette pensée_ invoqua aurait été bienvenue à n’importe quel autre moment, mais sur la glace elle ne servit qu’à faire en sorte que Victor s’emmêle les pieds, et ce qui ne s’était jamais produit depuis des années arrivait à présent à toute allure – il tombait.

 

Mais avant de rencontrer la glace tête la première Yuuri le rattrapa et ils se trouvèrent à tomber ensemble, Yuuri absorbant le gros de l’impact et se retrouvant impitoyablement écrasé entre la patinoire et la légende vivante.

 

Oh bon sang.

 

Oh bon sang oh bon sang oh bon sang, de tous les scénarios éventuels ce n’était _pas_ comme ça qu’il s’était imaginé allongé au-dessus de Katsuki Yuuri.

 

Est-ce qu’il était blessé ? Est-ce qu’il s’était cogné la tête ? Est-ce qu’il avait une commotion cérébrale ? Comment allait son genou ? Oh bordel son genou. Yuuri avait déjà eu une blessure grave, il n'en avait pas besoin d'une autre! Victor s'assit en un éclair :

 

“Yuuri, Yuuri, est-ce que ça va ? Oh bon sang, je suis tellement, tellement désolé, est-ce que ça va ?! Et ton genou ? “

 

Yuuri cligna des yeux en sa direction, toujours à plat dos ; il semblait plus surpris que blessé.

 

“Mon genou ? “

 

“Et ta tête, ton cou, ton dos, est-ce que _tu vas bien_?! “

 

“J’ai … été mieux mais … mon genou va bien ? Et le reste aussi, je pense. “ Il grogna légèrement et s’assit, frottant son cou. Puis il observa le visage de Victor et lâcha un ricanement. _Un ricanement_.

 

Puis il rit carrément.

 

Et ce n’était pas du tout comme son petit rire habituel ou son ricanement sarcastique ; c’était lumineux, sans retenue, un _vrai_ rire qui lui faisait plisser le nez et secouer ses épaules, un son que Victor n’avait encore jamais entendu qui se répandait dans la patinoire. Est-ce qu’il riait _avec_ Victor, _de_ Victor ? Il n’en avait pas la moindre idée. Il s’en fichait. Ce rire était chaud et pouvait sans doute faire fondre la glace sur laquelle Victor était assis _et_ Victor lui-même.

 

Un rire dont il se voyait bien ne jamais se passer.

 

Victor sourit, soulagé. “Quoi ? “

 

Yuuri agita vaguement sa main comme pour demander à Victor d’attendre, essayant de reprendre son souffle, puis il parvint finalement à articuler :

 

“C’est juste que, oh purée, j’arrive pas à croire que je tombe sur le dos et tu me poses une question sur mon genou ! “

 

“Yuuri, _enfin_! “ Il essaya de prétendre être offensé, mais le bref rire qui accompagna sa réponse ne trompa personne, et Yuuri se remit à rire en réponse.

 

“J’aurais vraiment jamais pensé qu’entre moi et le champion du monde, _je_ serais celui qui patine le mieux ! “

 

Victor se leva avec toute la grâce dont il était capable (s’il lui en restait seulement après tout ça) et lui offrit ses mains.

 

“Allez, monsieur Je-Patine-Mieux-Que-Le-Champion-Du-Monde. “

 

Yuuri sourit et pris ses mains. Il se leva et lâcha l’une des mains de Victor pour épousseter sa tenue – mais Victor conserva son autre main dans la sienne, et dut se retenir de ne pas l’attirer contre.

 

“Merci. Tu sais, pour … m’avoir protégé. “

 

Les yeux de Yuuri s’agrandirent une fraction de seconde, puis il esquissa un sourire en coin, serrant brièvement la main de Victor.

 

“ _Protégé_?! C’est un peu exagéré, mais il n’y a pas de quoi. Quand tu veux, monsieur la Légende Vivante. “

 

Il patina de nouveau en arrière, attirant Victor avec lui plutôt que de lâcher sa main, au grand soulagement de Victor. Ils se mirent à patiner le long des bords de la patinoire comme ça, se faisant face et se tenant les mains.

 

“Alors, dis-moi comment tu as réussi à remporter cinq championnats à la file si c’est _comme ça_ que tu patines. “

 

“Aaah, c’est très simple ! Tu vois, tout a commencé quand j’ai usé de mes charmes sur les employés de la fédération. “

 

“Huuuum, non, je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. “

 

Un rapide mouvement et Victor patinait à son tour en arrière, aux côtés de Yuuri sans jamais lâcher sa main. Patiner avec lui était si _facile_. C’était naturel, c’était comme les choses étaient censées être.

 

Il pouvait faire ça toute la journée. Tous les jours.

 

  

~

 

Ils ne quittèrent l’Ice Castle qu’une fois que l’estomac de Yuuri protesta haut et fort, au grand embarras de ce dernier. Mais bien que l’estomac de Victor ait été plus discret, ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il se plaignait moins. L’heure du repas était passée depuis longtemps, ils firent dont un détour et s’arrêtèrent à un stand du marché des poissonniers, où Yuuri choisit pour eux quelques mets sur bâtonnets.

 

Maccachin trottant gaiement à leurs côtés, ils parcoururent la ville tout en mangeant leur repas improvisé et en parlant de tout. Victor entendit parler des nombreuses (més)aventures de Yuuri avec Phichit à Détroit, et lui raconta en retour quelques histoires embarrassantes de Yurio. Mais en réalité, Victor était plus enclin à écouter qu’à parler ; ce n’était pas habituel pour Yuuri de parler pendant de si longues périodes sans y être poussé, et Victor s’en régalait. Et s’il n’était pas un grand bavard, il n’était pas non plus du genre à regarder ceux à qui il parlait. Il regardait devant lui, ou ses mains, le sol, les épaules de Victor ou ses mains ou ses cheveux. De temps en temps, il regardait Victor dans les yeux, provoquant un léger courant électrique sous sa peau qui le laissait avide de retrouver ces yeux bruns à nouveau dès qu’il déviait le regard.

 

Lorsqu’ils s’approchèrent de la plage, Victor s’arrêta : le soleil commençait à se coucher, et l’océan était une mosaïque de différentes teintes de bleus, oranges foncés parsemés de quelques touches de rose, avec quelques nuages dorés couvrant l’horizon. Quelque chose qu’il avait entendu étant enfant lui revint en mémoire : c’était le monde qui s’endormait. Il pensa à nouveau à quel point la plage d’Hasetsu lui rappelait Saint-Pétersbourg – et réalisa avec un sursaut mental qu’il n’avait pas pensé à Saint-Pétersbourg depuis un moment. Il n’avait pas pensé à la maison une seule fois durant le mois écoulé.

 

Enfin, non, c’était faux. Il _avait_ pensé à la maison, mais pas … à Saint-Pétersbourg.

 

La voix de Yuuri le fit sortir de ses pensées.

 

“Approchons-nous, tant qu’il fait encore assez clair. “

 

Il était quelques pas devant Victor et lui souriait, agitant sa tête en direction de la plage.

 

Ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures, les fourrant dans le sac de Victor avec la veste de Yuuri, enroulèrent le bas de leur pantalon et descendirent quelques marches en bois qui les amenèrent jusqu’au sable ; Maccachin était déjà au bord de l’eau, aboyant avec excitation et surprenant une adolescente. Lorsqu’ils trouvèrent finalement un endroit où s’asseoir, Maccachin et la jeune fille jouaient déjà dans l’eau, tandis que la plupart des personnes autour d’eux quittaient la plage, le jour déclinant rapidement.

 

“Macca aime vraiment l’eau, hein ? Est-ce que tu l’emmènes  jouer à la plage d’habitude ? “

 

Victor émit un ‘hum’. “Pas autant que je voudrais, non. “ Il n’en dit pas plus, ceci dit, c’était un sujet sensible pour lui : il ne pouvait pas toujours donner à Maccachin l’attention qu’elle méritait, une pensée qui ne manquait jamais de provoquer une douleur sourde dans sa poitrine.

 

Yuuri n’insista pas et ils s’installèrent dans un silence confortable, regardant la chienne et la jeune fille courir l’une après l’autre. Elle les vit et agita son bras, demandant quelque chose en japonais ; Yuuri rit et répondit, et la fille retourna gaiement jouer avec Macca. Victor glissa un regard vers Yuuri et considéra ses options.

 

Pour :

  1. Yuuri avait l’air détendu et tranquille;
  2. Il n’y avait personne autour d’eux, personne qui puisse entendre leur conversation;
  3. Il était plus que temps qu’il se lance.



 

Contres :

  1. Yuuri était imprédictible, il n’y avait aucun moyen de savoir comment il allait réagir.



 

“Yuuri, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? “

 

“Bien sûr. “

 

Victor prit une grande inspiration et essaya de garder un ton aussi neutre que possible.

 

“Quand as-tu appris la pole-dance ? “

 

Silence. Il regarda Yuuri du coin de l’œil.

 

Il était figé. Il ne respirait même pas.

 

Victor éclaircit sa gorge. “Et le tango et la breakdance aussi, d’ailleurs. “

 

Yuuri se tourna finalement vers lui avec un regard horrifié. “Q-quoi ? Comment … quand … où as-tu …. Quoi ? “

 

“Tu … ne te souviens vraiment pas du banquet, n’est-ce pas ? “

 

“Quel banquet ?! “

 

Il soupira. “Ah, Yuuri. “

 

Et il lui raconta tout. Comment il avait voulu parler à Yuuri sans trouver comment, le soudain dance-off avec Yurio, Christophe et finalement avec Victor, et le moment où Celestino était parti avec lui. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l’air d’y accorder plus d’importance que ça (parce que ce n’était pas si grave), mais il pouvait _sentir_ les yeux de Yuuri fixés par le choc sur lui.

 

Lorsqu’il eut terminé, tout ce qu’il put entendre fut un gémissement et un léger bruit de choc ; il regarda : Yuuri était étendu sur le sable, ses mains couvrant son visage.

 

Est-ce qu’il était en colère ? Est-ce qu’il pleurait ?

 

Puis, étouffé “Pitié dis-moi que tu plaisantes. “

 

Victor rit légèrement. “Désolé, _solnyshko_ , j’ai bien peur que non. “ Il s’était déjà servi de ce surnom, autant l’adopter pour de bon. C’était de toute façon terriblement approprié.

 

Yuuri se rassit lentement, l’air plus stupéfait qu’autre chose.

 

“Pas étonnant que je me sois réveillé avec mon genou _enflammé_ le lendemain, “ marmonna-t-il. “Tu es en train de me dire que toute la communauté du patinage artistique m’a vue nu ?... “

 

“A moitié nu“, corrigea Victor, “et … eh bien _toute_ la communauté du patinage … c’est un peu exagéré mais … pas mal de gens, ouais ! “ Finit-il avec un grand sourire. Yuuri gémit à nouveau.

 

“Victor, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m’as _rien dit_? Pourquoi est-ce que _personne_ ne m’a rien dit ! Pourquoi est-ce qu’on ne me dit jamais rien ?! “

 

“Comment pouvait-on savoir que tu ne t’en rappelais pas ? “

 

“ _Et pourquoi est-ce qu’il y avait une pole d’abord_?! “

 

“Chris est … plein de ressources. “

 

Un troisième gémissement, suivi par une diatribe marmonnée sur le fait qu’il était juste comme son père. Victor avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer le discret M. Katsuki comme un animal ivre à une soirée, mais il en allait de même pour Yuuri.

 

“Et maintenant ? “

 

“Maintenant il va falloir que tu acceptes le fait que tous les patineurs envient tes capacités pour la danse, voilà tout. “

 

“ _Victor_ …“

 

“Et que Chris aura probablement envie de prendre sa revanche plus tard, il est _très_ fier de sa façon de faire de la pole-dance, tu sais. Oh, il a sans doute encore la vidéo ! “

 

Yuuri couina. “ _Quelle vidéo_?! “

 

“De ta battle de pole-dance ! Yurio l’a filmée avec le téléphone de Chris. “

 

“Oh bon sang, j’arrive pas à croire que j’ai dansé de la pole-dance à moitié nu _devant un mineur_ et qu’il y a une vidéo de ça, on devrait me jeter en prison ! “ Il semblait au bord du court-circuit. Ses yeux s’agrandirent plus que de raison et il eut un hoquet de surprise. “C’est pour ça que Yurio me déteste ?! “

 

“Pff, il te déteste pas. Mais … ouais, plus ou moins. “

 

Yuuri enfouit son visage entre ses mains une nouvelle fois, marmonnant des choses en japonais que Victor était heureux de ne pas comprendre. Il était trop content pour s’en soucier – pas content que Yuuri soit à l’agonie, bien sûr, mais content qu’il ne soit pas fâché après lui.

 

“Et donc _où_ as-tu appris ça ? Tu disais que tu dansais dans le temps, mais …“

 

Yuuri soupira. “J’allais à une école d’arts, j’ai … j’ai fait du ballet, “ il chuchota presque la dernière partie. “Mes professeurs recommandaient qu’on danse d’autres styles, pour étendre notre style, et donc … j’ai essayé d’autres styles de danse ? J’aimais bien les danses de salon et la breakdance, donc j’ai continué avec ça. Et puis … j’ai eu ma blessure, et voilà. “

 

“Et ils avaient aussi de la pole-dance ? Comme c'est _avant-garde_.“

 

Yuuri rit enfin à nouveau, même si ce n'était qu'un peu.

 

“Non, _ça_ , c'était Phichit ! Celestino lui avait dit que s'entraîner à autre chose qu'au ballet améliorerait son répertoire sur la glace, et il a donc choisi la pole-dance pour … _une certaine raison_ que je ne comprends toujours pas, et il m'a demandé de venir avec lui. Et le reste appartient à l'histoire,“ conclut-il avec un sourire amusé.

 

 _A l'histoire, en effet_ , pensa Victor avec un sourire privé.

“Mais Victor, je … j'arrive pas à croire que tu as profité de moi alors que j'étais saoul.“

Victor sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines, son cœur tomber dans ses chaussettes à une vitesse phénoménale.

_Non._

“Yuuri, non ! Non, j'ai juste … on a _dansé_ , c'est tout ! Tu peux demander à qui tu veux, demande à Yurio ! Demande à Celestino ! Je-“

Yuuri ricana.

“Yuuri, _enfin_!“

“Je suis désolé mais Yurio a raison, c'est _trop_ facile avec toi ! Je peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est irrésistible !“

“Hum. Donc tu es en train de dire que _je suis_ irrésistible ?“

“Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.“

Bien que son ton ait été neutre, Victor discernait tout de même le rouge familier qui colorait son cou et son visage, même avec la lumière du soleil qui s'estompait autour d'eux.

“Yuuri, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'est _pas_ comme ça qu'on parle à son patineur préféré.“

“Tu n'es pas mon patineur préféré.“

“Très bien, ta muse, alors.“

Yuuri le regarda, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas sourire. “Ma quoi ?“

“Ta muse, évidemment.“

“Tu n'es … pas ça non plus.“

Victor émit un soupir, fort et frustré. “Est-ce qu'ont 'a déjà dit que c'est vraiment difficile avec toi ? Si je ne suis ni ton patineur préféré, ni ta muse – ce dont je ne suis toujours pas convaincu -, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je sois ?“

La question n'était pas censée être sérieuse, mais Yuuri fut soudain pensif, observant la jeune fille qui marchait dans leur direction, Maccachin sur ses talons. Il se leva, époussetant son pantalon, et baissa les yeux pour fixer Victor du regard.

“Tu peux simplement être Victor. C'est plus qu'assez.“

Il se retourna pour parler avec la fille, qui semblait simplement “rendre“ Maccachin, et Victor en fut reconnaissant ; il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi son visage ressemblait pour le moment.

Lorsque la jeune fille les salua d'un geste de la main et les laissa, Yuuri lui offrit sa main.

“On y va ?“

Victor observa la main, considéra la question muette, une invitation à danser qui n'avait rien à voir avec le tango, et il s'en empara sans la moindre arrière-pensée.

Mais tandis qu'ils laissaient le banc et rentraient en silence à la maison, Victor s'autorisa à reprendre les rennes à Yuuri une dernière fois. Il était toujours empli de cette énergie qui ne voulait pas s'épuiser, comme s'il s'apprêtait à s'extirper de sa propre peau, et voilà qu'il glissait doucement ses doigts entre ceux de Yuuri, en douceur, espérant – et c'était comme patiner avec lui, comme danser avec lui. C'était comme les choses devaient être. La manière dont sa poitrine se serra lorsque Yuuri enlaça leurs doigts sans hésitation était normale, et il voulait que ça ne cesse jamais.

* * *

 

Le cœur de Yuuri battit la chamade pendant tout le trajet du retour.

 

Pourquoi est-ce que ça _semblait_ naturel ? Ca ne pouvait pas être naturel.

 

En réalité il devenait de plus en plus égoïste quand il s’agissait de Victor. A chaque fois qu’il venait à son studio, souriait à Yuuri, le touchait ou prononçait son nom, Yuuri se surprenait à vouloir prolonger le moment indéfiniment, l’enfermer dans une boîte et l’enterrer dans le jardin, comme il enterrait son argent avec Yuuko lorsqu’ils étaient enfants. Ces moments seraient alors siens à jamais, et le temps ne serait pas un problème.

 

Victor ne resterait pas. Il ne pouvait pas rester, et il s’efforçait de garder cette pensée à l’esprit afin de ne pas perdre pied, comme un homme en pleine noyade s’accroche à la planche au beau milieu de l’océan – ses propres pensées égoïstes et désillusionnées menaçant de lui faire lâcher la planche à tout instant.

 

La main de Victor bien réelle dans la sienne, cependant, le poussait à plonger, à vouloir. Vouloir ces mains pour lui, vouloir plus de moments, vouloir _plus_.

 

Vouloir plus du temps de Victor.

 

Vouloir que Victor reste.

 

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il lui restait – _Eros_ serait enregistré le lendemain, et Victor avait sans doute déjà réservé ses billets d’avion – ou quand il verrait Victor à nouveau, mais il savait au moins une chose.

 

Lorsqu’ils passèrent devant son studio Yuuri tira timidement sur la main de Victor et ils s’arrêtèrent.

 

“Huum ? Oui, _solnyshko_? “

 

 _Bon sang_ , c’était trop injuste, est-ce qu’il fallait vraiment qu’il l’appelle quelque chose en russe ? Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ça voulait dire, et il s’en fichait ; la voix de Victor était basse et douce à chaque fois qu’il le disait, lui donnant un ton intime, et c’était suffisant pour lui faire tourner la tête.

 

“Est-ce que … est-ce que ça t’ennuierait de l’écouter ? “

 

“Absolument pas ! Ecouter quoi ? “

 

C’était difficile de froncer les sourcils face à ce sourire lumineux, mais Yuuri s’efforça tout de même de le faire. “Comment peux-tu accepter sans savoir ce que c’est ? “

 

Victor écarta le problème d’un rire. “Ecouter quoi ? “

 

“Le, hum, le morceau. Mon morceau. _Yuuri_. “ Il leva instinctivement les yeux au ciel à ce nom stupide, il fallait _vraiment_ qu’il le change, et vite. Mais les yeux de Victor s’écarquillèrent légèrement et il serra la main de Yuuri.

 

“Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. “

 

Yuuri récupéra la clef de sa poche et ils entrèrent dans le studio ; Victor retira doucement sa main de celle de Yuuri et prit sa place habituelle sur le canapé, tandis que Maccachin s’allongeait à ses pieds. Au piano, Yuuri farfouilla un moment parmi les partitions – plus pour avoir quelque chose à faire de ses mains que par nécessité, puisqu’il connaissait son morceau inachevé par cœur depuis quelques mois, maintenant.

 

Il fixa la partition avec son cœur coincé dans la gorge. Il ne l’avait jamais montré à personne, jamais joué pour personne. Il ne savait pas si ce qu’il était en train de faire avait le moindre sens.

 

Mais rien de tout ça n’avait le moindre sens, alors autant y aller.

 

Il regarda Victor, et fut récompensé par son sourire favori. Victor avait beaucoup de sourires : celui que Yuuri savait être réservé aux podiums et aux photos ; le grand, impitoyable qu’il arborait lorsqu’il s’apprêtait à être tranchant (“ _tu n’as encore rapporté aucune médaille à la Russie, qu’est-ce qui te fait dire que tu en vaux_ autant _la peine ?_ “. Bordel. Pas étonnant que Yurio soit souvent agacé par Victor) ; le joyeux, en forme de cœur qui était adorable et déconcertant ; celui qu’il avait pour Maccachin (et parfois pour Yurio, dans ses bons jours).

 

Et puis il y avait celui-là, moins flashy, empli de quelque chose d’indéfinissable mais qui provoquait tout de même tous ces papillons dans son ventre.

 

C’était le sourire que Victor lui adressait à présent ( _lui_ , Katsuki Yuuri, entre tous), et c’était plus que suffisant.

 

Yuuri commença  jouer.

 

Il était heureux d’être un compositeur plutôt qu’un écrivain, parce qu’il était sûr qu’il aurait été incapable de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments comme il savait le faire avec des notes. La musique exprimait tout ce qu’il pouvait mais conservait ses secrets, et ce morceau était tout ce qu’il voulait garder caché le concernant.

 

Chaque note était à propos de lui, à propos du mal du pays qui l’avait miné ses premières années à Détroit, la frustration au départ de ne pas parler assez couramment la langue étrangère comme il en avait besoin, à propos des nuits d’insomnies passées à tourner et virer en souhaitant être n’importe où ailleurs, la peur de perdre sa bourse, l’amertume qui l’avait suivi pendant des années après sa demi-convalescence. A propos de tous les espoirs que le Japon avait mis sur ses épaules, pour les voir ensuite jetés aux ordures.

 

A propos de toutes les fois où il s’était roulé en boule sous la table de son dortoir et avait pleuré jusqu’à ce que ses poumons brûlent.

 

Le morceau n’était pas très long, il durait moins de deux minutes et la musique s’arrêtait abruptement. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée d’où aller après ça.

 

Il termina et laissa ses mains posées sur les touches, il ne savait pas quoi en faire, et il savait encore moins où regarder. Ou quoi dire. Est-ce qu’il devait dire quelque chose ? Attendre un commentaire ? Mais qu’est-ce que Victor pouvait bien dire, de toute façon ? Est-ce qu’il devait lui dire que le morceau était incomplet, est-ce qu’il l’avait déjà dit ? Il devait certainement s’en rendre compte ? Est-ce qu’il –

 

“Excuse-moi, _solnyshko_. “

 

Victor était à présent assis près de lui, repositionnant à sa place les lunettes sur son nez d’une main douce.

 

“Oh. Hum, merci. “

 

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Yuuri tripota la manche de sa veste au lieu de faire ce dont il avait réellement envie – demander à Victor ce qu’il en pensait – tandis que Victor caressait Maccachin derrière les oreilles.

 

“C’est un morceau sur toi, donc. “

 

“… Oui. “

 

“Et quoi d’autre ? “

 

Quoi d’autre. C’était à propos de plus que Yuuri, et rien d’autre à la fois. Comment pouvait-il l’exprimer ?

 

“Et à propos de … se battre seul. “

 

“Je vois. “

 

Silence.

 

[ _Il a détesté_.]

 

“Je … je sais que ce n’est pas bon, et c’est incomplet, bien sûr, mais - “

 

“C’est superbe. “

 

Sa voix était douce, basse même dans le silence du studio, mais nourrie d’une énergie tranquille qui ne supportait aucune contestation.

 

“C’est superbe, “ répéta-t-il, comme s’il vouait convaincre Yuuri, “mais j’aurais aimé que ce ne soit pas à propos de toi. “

 

Yuuri détourna finalement les yeux de sa manche et Victor l’imita, détournant ses yeux de Maccachin pour rencontrer le regard de Yuuri.

 

“Quoi ? Pourquoi ?! “

 

“La mélodie est solitaire. “ Répondit Victor sans la moindre pause. Tout aussi doucement, tout aussi certain de ce qu’il avançait.

 

“Ce n’est pas étonnant qu’elle ne soit pas terminée, “ continua-t-il, reportant son attention sur les touches du piano cette fois. “Se battre seul … ça ne permet pas d’aller bien loin, Yuuri. Tu ne peux pas renouveler tes forces tout seul. “

 

Il fixa Victor du regard. Tout seul.

 

Peut-être qu’il n’était pas vraiment tout seul. Peut-être que ça n’avait pas besoin d’être un solo.

 

(Sauf qu’il le faudrait bien, parce que leurs mains n’étaient pas liées maintenant et Victor allait bientôt partir.)

 

Il prit une brève inspiration. “… Ouais. Ouais, peut-être. “

 

Victor leva les yeux et, voyant que Yuuri le fixait intensément, il laissa échapper un rire bref et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Une partie du cerveau de Yuuri remarqua qu’il rougissait mais ne l’enregistra pas vraiment.

 

(Quand partait-il ? Combien de temps restait-il à Yuuri ?)

 

Victor regarda la main de Yuuri posée sur sa cuisse et la couvrit de la sienne, son toucher léger comme une plume.

 

(“ _Est-ce que tu rentres en Russie ?_ “. La question était juste là, coincée dans sa gorge.)

 

“Yuuri, est-ce que tu composerais aussi la musique pour mon programme libre ? “

 

“Oui. “

 

Attendez, quoi ?

 

“La musique pour … pour ton programme long, heu, programme libre ? “ Il avala sa salive. “Le, hum, le même thème ? “

 

“’La Vie et l’Amour’ ? Oui. Il n’y a personne d’autre à qui je puisse faire confiance pour ça. “

 

Le sourire favori de Yuuri fit son retour, répandant de la chaleur à travers chaque fibre de son être. De la musique pour une chorégraphie ? Il composerait pour dix mille chorégraphies si ça voulait dire qu’il aurait droit à un tel sourire de Victor. Il hocha lentement la tête, si effrayé à l’idée d’avoir l’air trop excité qu’il chuchota à la place, incapable de détourner son regard de celui de Victor.

 

“Oui. Bien sûr. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### Note de l’auteur :
> 
> […]
> 
> En parlant de lenteur, cette relation a été BEAUCOUP plus longue que prévue à se mettre en route, bon sang. Yuuri, mon chou, juste … S’IL TE PLAÎT.
> 
> Petite Anecdote : j’avais oublié que Javier Fernandez utilisait la Malagueña cette année, et au moment où j’ai regardé les mondiaux, une grande partie du passage où Victor patinait dessus était déjà faite, et je e suis dit “oh … kay. “ Donc ce n’était pas censé être un clin d’œil à la vie réelle, mais j’imagine que maintenant oui ? XD
> 
> Merci à tous de me lire et m’encourager !! Vous n’avez pas idée à quel point ça fait chaud au cœur ! <3
> 
> […]
> 
> ###### Note de la traductrice :
> 
> On a envie de les secouer l’un après l’autre à peu près une ligne sur deux, hein ?   
> MAIS on a enfin eu droit à LA révélation du banquet et personnellement j’ai adoré la façon dont ça a été abordé ici.
> 
> Je suis désolée du délai dans les chapitres. Bon, ça veut dire que je vais mettre plus longtemps que prévu à rattraper The Hobbem en cours de route, ce qui peut être vu comme une bonne chose puisque vous aurez moins longtemps à attendre l'un dans l'autre entre les chapitres, mais je sais que c’est long à attendre ! Si je n’avais que cette fic ça irait bien plus vite, mais que voulez-vous, j’ai eu les yeux un peu plus gros que le ventre en me lançant dans celle-ci ET la série Rivals en même temps, mais j’essaye de m’adapter !
> 
> Soyez sans crainte, je traduirai cette fic jusqu’au bout ! Et soyez aussi sans crainte, je me bats très fort avec moi-même pour résister à l’envie de lancer les prochains projets xD
> 
> Encore merci mille fois pour les kudos et les commentaires ça me fait toujours super plaisir quand je vois que j’en ai !  
> Si ça vous dit, vous pouvez venir me pinger sur tumblr : https://watch-them-all.tumblr.com (le blog est inactif parce que sans déconner, j’ai PAS LE TEMPS, mais j’y suis tout le temps quand même)
> 
> Bonheur et papillons !


	8. Like the dawn (you woke the world inside of me) [Comme l’aurore (tu as éveillé le monde en moi)]

Yuuri farfouilla à l’aveuglette jusqu’à trouver ses lunettes sur la table de nuit ; il les posa sur son nez, ses mains bougeant plus par instinct qu’autre chose, et essaya de localiser la source de ce bruit infernal : il venait de son bureau. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que c’était son alarme qui sonnait.

 

Alarme. Pourquoi une alarme ? Pourquoi si loin du lit ? Ça pouvait certainement attendre que le soleil se lève ? Pourquoi devait-il … oh.

 

Exact. L’enregistrement. Fukuoka. Prendre le train.

 

Mais il faisait encore noir …

 

Bordel.

 

~

 

Il émergea de la maison un morceau de pain pendu à sa bouche et un bras essayant toujours de se glisser dans la manche de sa veste (une veste dont il n’aurait plus besoin dans quelques heures, il regrettait déjà de l’avoir prise). Il voyait vaguement le soleil qui se levait derrière les nuages rosés et le Château d’Hasetsu au loin ; un coq s’égosillait quelque part dans le voisinage – un son qui n’était jamais bienvenue pour les oreilles nocturnes de Yuuri.

 

Les clefs de la voiture étaient dans sa poche (Mari irait récupérer la voiture à la station de train plus tard), mais il hésita au moment de s’y installer. Il regarda autour de lui, comme si quelqu’un allait magiquement apparaître et lui dire quoi faire, mais il était seul. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se tourna et se rendit à son studio avant de changer d’avis.

 

Il ouvrit rapidement la porte et alluma les lumières – réalisant trop tard qu’elles étaient trop vives pour quelqu’un s’étant habillé et était sorti dans le noir – et passa presque une minute entière à se couvrir les yeux en se maudissant. Lorsqu’il découvrit enfin son visage, clignant violemment des yeux, il vit ce pour quoi il était venu.

 

Il prit l’enveloppe posée sur le bureau et l’ouvrit pour ce qui était probablement la centième fois.

 

_Cher M. Katsuki,_

_L’Association des Arts de Kyushu tiendra son traditionnel concert annuel afin d’honorer les artistes locaux accomplis. C’est pourquoi, nous voudrions vous inviter à vous produire lors de cet évènement en compagnie de l’Orchestre Symphonique de Kyushu lors du Festival Estival de l’AAK, au Fukuoka Symphony Hall._

_L’impact de votre musique sur l’histoire du cinéma japonais est indéniable, et vous êtes connu comme l’un des meilleurs pianistes et compositeur classique dans la région Nord de Kyushu, nous serions donc honorés de vous compter parmi nos invités._

_Le concert aura lieu le 20 juillet, et il est demandé que chaque invité joue trois morceaux. Si vous acceptez notre invitation, merci de nous le faire savoir avant le 15 juin. Nous serions bien entendu heureux de couvrir tous les frais que cela pourrait engendrer, y compris le transport et l’hébergement. Merci de nous faire parvenir votre réponse au plus vite afin que nous puissions organiser notre campagne publicitaire._

_Merci de contacter Tokunaga Kazune au XXX-XXX-XXXX ou par email à kaaconcert2016@kaa.co.jp pour toute information supplémentaire ou nous faire parvenir votre réponse._

_Merci par avance de bien vouloir prendre en considération notre requête._

_Veuillez agréer mes salutations sincères,_

_Mashima Yoko_

_Directeur du département de Musique de l’AAK_

 

Yuuri fixa longuement la lettre, mais il repensait à présent au mail de Minami-kun qu’il avait reçu quelques jours avant l’invitation officielle de l’AAK :

 

_Cher Katsuki-san,_

_Comment vas-tu?! Tu ne l’as probablement pas encore reçu l’information MAIS : l’AAK va tenir son concert annuel en juillet, et j’ai été invité à jouer ! Fujiwara-san aussi ! Je leur ai demandé s’ils t’avaient invité mais ils avaient dit que non parce que tu étais aux Etats-Unis et j’ai dit que tu étais rentré au Japon et ils étaient excités et Mashima-san est tout de suite allé faire ton invitation ! Ils veulent que tu joues aussi ! Tu viendras, hein ?! Tout le monde a hâte de te voir jouer, tu as pas joué depuis tellement longtemps ! Au fait, je vais jouer TON arrangement de_ Lohengrim, “Au Pays de Fernem“ _pour piano, j’adorerais que tu puisses le voir !!!_

_On se voit le 20 juillet !_

_Minami Kenjirou_

 

Lorsqu’il avait lu le mail la première fois il avait été confus, pourquoi est-ce qu’ils se seraient vus le 20 juillet ?! Ce ne fut qu’après avoir reçu l’invitation officielle quelques jours plus tard qu’il avait compris : Minami-kun était certain que Yuuri allait accepter l’invitation et allait jouer lors de l’évènement. Ugh, et il allait jouer la version de Yuuri de _Lohengrim_ , tout droit sorti de son sombre passé… Il avait fait l’arrangement pour “Au Pays de Fernem“ pour la Compétition de Musique Classique de Kyushu lors de sa 17ème édition, 4 ou 5 ans plus tôt, et avait obtenu la sixième place avec ce qui n’était pas un bon souvenir. Néanmoins, ce fut cette prestation lors de la compétition qui avait poussé Minami-kun à l’approcher, alors qu’il n’était qu’un adolescent, mais déjà fan de lui pour des raisons que Yuuri était loin de comprendre.

 

Il soupira et sourit à demi : voir Minami était toujours un peu… éreintant. Il était plein d’énergie et de talent et de potentiel, et son admiration sans retenue faisait que Yuuri se sentait comme un imposteur. Comme si un jour il allait finalement fauter et le monde entier verrait ce qu’il était vraiment : un raté qui essayait trop fort de tout faire.

 

Sauf qu'il pouvait toujours sentir la chaleur de la main de Victor sur la sienne du soir précédent, demandant, _à lui_ , sa musique. Victor Nikiforov, celui qui, à 16 ans à peine, avait montré à Yuuri que la musique et le mouvement étaient inséparables. Qu'on ne pouvait les distinguer l'un de l'autre. Yuuri avait décidé de passer le restant de ses jours à essayer de rejoindre cette fée des lilas sur la glace, essayant de créer une musique de son corps qui soit tout aussi belle. Lorsque cette chance lui avait été refusée, il avait alors fait l'inverse : créer l'illusion du mouvement à travers sa musique.

 

Et à présent la personne dont les mouvements avaient surpassé ceux de tous voulait la musique de Yuuri.

 

Il ouvrit son ordinateur portable, puis sa boîte mail. Il devait répondre à une invitation et à un (extrêmement enthousiaste) courriel.

 

* * *

 

“Encore une fois, Yuri.“

 

Yuri haletait, les mains sur ses genoux, jetant un regard noir à Lilia qui le regardait froidement depuis l'extérieur de la patinoire. “ _Encore une fois_ “, c'était facile à dire, elle n'était pas celle qui patinait !

 

Mila patina jusqu'à lui et ricana. “Déjà fatigué, Yura ? Je pensais que tu avais plus d'endurance que ça ?“

 

“La ferme, harpie !“

 

“Yuri Nikolaevich, tes manières !“

 

Il grogna mais ne répondit rien. Lilia avait ce “truc“. “ _Une prima ballerina n'utilise pas de mots si grossiers._ “

 

C'était bien que Yakov fasse appel à son ex-femme pour chorégraphier le programme libre de Yuri (apparemment, elle avait fait partie du Bolshoi ? Et aussi : l'idée que Yakov ait un jour été marié le perturbait énormément), mais est-ce qu'elle avait aussi besoin de l'embêter sur le type de langage qu'il employait ?!

 

Mais elle était celle qui avait chorégraphié le mythique programme court _La Fée des Lilas_ de Victor, une danse qui avait permis à Victor de battre son premier record (qui était toujours intact, bien que Yuri ait essayé de toutes ses forces de le faire tomber pendant son temps dans la division junior), et cette idée l'aidait à rester motivé.

 

Après quelques passages de plus à patiner du mieux qu'il pouvait, et Lilia demandant toujours plus, elle abandonna finalement avec un vague geste de la main lui donnant la permission de faire une pause. Il quitta la patinoire et vida quasi entièrement une bouteille d'eau d'un seul coup avant de vérifier son téléphone d'un œil, ses pensées encore tournées vers son programme libre.

 

Le morceau que Lilia et Yakov avaient choisi pour lui était bon. _L'Ange du Festival de Feu_ était un nom pompeux, mais la musique n'était pas mal et correspondait au thème d' _Agape_ , donc bon. Mais ce n'était quand même pas ce qu'il voulait.

 

Victor avait commissionné des musiques pour au moins un de ses programmes à chaque saison depuis des années, et ça ne semblait pas faire de grande différence, mais en réalité ça en faisait beaucoup. C'était une chose de patiner sur une musique préexistante, composée d'après les sentiments de quelqu'un d'autre et selon les intentions de quelqu'un d'autre. Il fallait y adapter ses mouvements, trouver une façon de véhiculer les émotions et l'histoire qu'on voulait en se servant des outils que la musique vous donnait – mais un morceau ou une chanson composée _pour soi_? La musique qui se modelait à _soi_ , aux sentiments de la personne, à ses mouvements, unifiant réellement la façon de patiner et la musique – quelque chose de bien difficile à faire quand on patinait sur une sonate qu'un gars mort depuis des siècles avait composé pour une femme qui était aussi morte depuis longtemps.

 

Yakov, ceci dit, avait toujours fermement refusé ses demandes. Les patineurs junior et ceux qui débutaient chez les seniors n'avaient pas besoin d'une nouvelle (et onéreuse) musique faite pour eux, Yuri pouvait gagner avec la musique qu'il choisissait pour lui, il suffisait de s'entraîner. Et cet interdit, pas comme celui sur les quadruple, était vraiment dur à ignorer, puisque avoir sa propre musique nécessitait de l'argent. Yuri pouvait exécuter des quadruples sauts à présent (pas tous, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps), mais il n'avait toujours pas de musique qui reflétait tout ce dont il était capable – au lieu de ça, il était obligé de s'adapter au morceau qu'on choisissait pour lui. Forcé de rester dans l'ombre de Victor, de patiner sur la chorégraphie crée par Victor sur une musique composée pour Victor.

 

Son téléphone sonna : un nouveau mail.

 

**Katsuki Yuuri > musique**

Katsudon ??

_Cher Yurio :_

****

(Bordel, c'était pas son nom)

****

_Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que l'entraînement se passe bien, j'ai hâte de voir tes débuts chez les seniors ! Est-ce que c'est vrai que c'est Lilia Baranovskaya qui fait ta chorégraphie ?! Victor m'a dit que c'était l'ex-femme de Yakov ! O.O Tu as tellement de chance, c'est une Légende ! La plupart des prima ballerina de nos jours rêvent de danser comme Baranovskaya. (Victor s'est plaint qu'elle était une chorégraphe infernale, mais si quelqu'un peut encaisser, c'est toi.)_

****

_J'ai composé quelque chose et j'ai pensé que tu pourrais t'en servir. Yakov et Lilia ont sûrement déjà choisi ta musique, je suis sûr que c'est trop tard, mais juste au cas où. Je l'ai composé pour toi après t'avoir vu patiner, et je l'ai enregistré tout juste aujourd'hui. Libre à toi de t'en servir quand tu veux, ou pas tu tout, mais c'est à toi. C'est en pièce jointe, écoute et vois si c'est quelque chose sur lequel tu pourrais avoir envie de patiner._

****

_On se voit à la finale du GP en décembre ! ^_^_

****

_Katsuki Yuuri_

****

Yuri fixa le message sans trop y croire, et regarda finalement la pièce jointe : **Concerto pour Piano en...**

****

Il fouilla frénétiquement les poches de sa veste à la recherche de ses écouteurs et les brancha.

 

**Concerto pour Piano en Si Mineur : Allegro Appassionato**

Les toutes premières notes l'étonnèrent : elles étaient _intenses_. Et _rapides_ , laissant à peine le temps de prendre son souffle. Le rythme était de plus en plus rapide et se fit encore plus imposant lorsque les autres instruments se joignirent au piano et il retint brièvement son souffle. Puis les choses se calmaient, seulement en apparence, l'air toujours énergique et exigeant avant d'enfler à nouveau, vague après vague, coupant le souffle avec sa vitesse brutale (est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas faire une suite de pas?). Impressionnant, épuisant – et soudain bien plus doux, laissant un peu d'espace pour respirer ; c'était comme … danser la valse sur les nuages. Élégant, mais gagnant peu à peu en vitesse, réclamant toute l'attention parce qu'il n'en avait pas terminé, puis l'air venait à nouveau s'écraser dans une cascade de notes. C'était sérieux, fort, mais aussi léger et frais. Et superbe.

Est-ce que c'était vraiment la musique de Katsudon ?! Il était d'habitude si doux ! (Enfin, non, il avait aussi joué _Eros_ juste sous ses yeux, non ? _Eros_ n'avait rien de doux.)

“ _Autant utiliser quelque chose qui mette en valeur tous tes atouts, hein ?_ “

 

“ _Je suis venu te voir patiner. Quand tu veux !_ “

 

Il lut une nouvelle fois le mail.

 

“ _Je l'ai composé pour toi après t'avoir vu patiner_.“

 

Ce morceau était à lui. Il pouvait patiner dessus, lui et personne d'autre.

 

Il pouvait enfin sortir de l'ombre.

 

“Yuri, la pause est terminée, reviens sur la glace.“ Aboya Yakov, de quelque part.

 

Il se tourna vers son entraîneur et Lilia avec un sourire en coin.

 

“Léger changement de programme.“

 

* * *

 

Victor souffla de bon cœur et s'appuya contre la barrière entourant la patinoire, verrouillant son téléphone à présent que son appel vidéo avec Yakov était terminé. “Yakov est _tellement_ susceptible en ce moment.“

 

Depuis son siège dans les gradins, Yuuri arqua un sourcil. “Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec le fait que tu sois au Japon au lieu d'être en Russie ?“

 

Le visage de Victor s'éclaira immédiatement, comme si Yuuri avait soudain trouvé La Réponse. “Oui ! Yuuri, tu es tellement intelligent !“

 

Le compositeur leva les yeux au plafond : Yuuri aurait aussi été d'une humeur massacrante si l'un de ses élèves star et l'enfant chéri de la Russie abandonnait soudain tout pour se rendre sur un autre continent et demander à un compositeur inconnu une musique, puis ne revenait pas pendant presque deux mois. Pas que Victor ait vraiment eu besoin que quelqu'un le lui explique : c'était simplement son côté insolent. Il évitait de toute évidence le sujet, et Yuuri n'allait certainement pas insister. Il se leva.

 

“Bien, je vais retourner au studio, donc ...“

 

“Si tu t'en vas, j'y vais aussi.“ Répondit Victor du tac-au-tac.

 

Oh, tenez, voyez-vous ça : les papillons dans le ventre qui venaient sans y être invités à chaque fois que Victor disait ou faisait quelque chose sous-entendant qu'il préférerait être avec Yuuri plutôt que de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Yuuri n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'il s'emportait : Victor était de toute évidence quelqu'un d'affectueux, et se trouvait dans un pays étranger loin de tout ce qu'il connaissait, et Yuuri se trouvant être la chose la plus intéressante dans les environs (un concept qui serait bien trop irréaliste, si le bar d'Hasetsu n'avait pas été au plus bas), c'était tout naturel qu'il reste avec Yuuri et lui accorde toute son affection. Dans des circonstances normales il aurait bien mieux et plus intéressant à faire, d'autres à qui parler, sans aucun doute, et Yuuri aurait été si insignifiant qu'il ne l'aurait même pas vu.

 

Mais rien de toute cette logique n'empêchait son cœur de battre la chamade quand Victor lui souriait.

 

Le Russe rassembla ses affaires, enfila ses baskets et quitta l'Ice Castle, Maccachin en tête de file, et Victor bavardant gaiement avec un Yuuri souriant à ses côtés, s'autorisant à oublier la réalité qu'il savait bien qu'il aurait à gérer plus tard.

 

Ils ne s'étaient plus tenu la main depuis ce jour-là à la plage, et Yuuri souhaitait avoir le courage d'essayer à nouveau – d'un autre côté, regarder Victor agiter frénétiquement ses bras tout en parlant ne manquait jamais de le faire sourire. Et il était très expressif quand il parlait : à chaque phrase il y avait un geste, une expression faciale, un ton de voix ; il ne véhiculait pas son message qu'à travers ses mots, Victor utilisait tout son corps – parfois bien mieux que ses mots – pour communiquer, et Yuuri n'avait d'autre choix que de l'observer, fasciné.

 

Non pas qu'il arrête jamais de le regarder. Victor avait patiné sur _La Fée des Lilas_ plus de dix ans auparavant et Yuuri n'avait jamais pu détourner le regard depuis. Mais c'était différent. Victor La Fée des Lilas vivait sur la glace – distant, inaccessible, un peu irréel et impossible. Le Victor qui marchait près de lui était plus que ça : il était réel. Palpable. Il existait au-delà des posters dans sa chambre, au-delà des records et des médailles d'or, un Victor que Yuuri pouvait vraiment toucher s'il ne faisait que tendre la main.

 

Ils arrivèrent au studio avant que Yuuri ne puisse trouver le courage de le faire, ceci dit ; tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte, Victor attendait une sorte d'invitation à entrer, comme toujours, et ce n'était jamais moins adorable. Yuuri sourit.

 

“Entre. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.“

 

Victor le suivit rapidement, laissant tomber son sac au sol et prenant place sur l'accoudoir du canapé pour changer, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol ; il sourit avec anticipation, comme un enfant à qui on a promis une surprise, et Yuuri rit doucement devant cette impatience.

 

“Ce n'est rien de spécial, mais... eh bien, j'ai fini la mélodie pour ta musique, et j'ai pensé que tu aimerais l'écouter.“

 

“Pour mon programme libre ?!“ Les yeux de Victor s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes. “Déjà ?! C'était il y a à peine cinq jours ! Yuuri, tu es un génie !“

 

“Je ne suis _pas_ un génie, c'est juste que … certains morceaux se mettent en place plus rapidement que d'autres. Et tu n'as même pas encore entendu !“

 

“Je sais que ce sera génial,“ répondit Victor, avec un ton sincère.

 

Yuuri secoua vaguement la tête, essayant de faire disparaître le rouge à ses joues par la seule force de sa volonté, et s'assit au piano.

 

“Ce n'est pas tout le truc, hein,“ prévint-il, “je pense qu'il y aura un arrangement différent. Quelque chose... quelque chose de plus vivant. C'est juste pour que tu aies une idée.“

 

Victor hocha nerveusement la tête, et Yuuri prit donc une grande inspiration avant de se mettre à jouer.

 

“La Vie et l'Amour“. La moitié était déjà exprimée avec _Eros :_ passion et ardeur, le genre d'amour qui faisait battre le cœur plus vite et qui faisait tourner la tête, et ce morceau permettait à Victor de monter un programme techniquement difficile (ce qu'il était de toute évidence déjà en train de faire). Pour le programme libre, Yuuri avait donc voulu faire quelque chose de tout à fait opposé : un morceau qui mettrait en valeur la musicalité incomparable sur la glace, et quelque chose qui parle d'un amour plus doux, du genre qui faisait chaud au cœur et apaisait. Qui faisait se sentir en sécurité.

 

 _Agape_ parlait du Victor sur ses posters, sa fée des lilas personnelle ; _Eros_ était la voix de Victor qui baissait d'un octave, lui demandant quels étaient ses désirs, ses doigts frôlant ceux de Yuuri. Mais ce morceau-ci parlait du Victor qui agitait les mains quand il parlait sans même s'en rendre compte, qui pleurait devant un film d'animation, qui disait que Maccachin était son meilleur ami et avait de longues, heureuses conversations avec les parents de Yuuri en se servant d'un amalgame d'anglais simple, de japonais émaillé et de sourires. C'était la  [chanson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zj8ifxdPeGc&list=PLYjq82OJ8oKI-7DgWwghs0UhXIck89nHi&index=11) qu'il jouait à présent.

Une chanson sur la vie. Sur les footings du matin, les couchers de soleil sur la plage et les promenades nocturnes, les neiges inattendues au printemps et les chiens joyeux qui vous faisaient tomber, sur les nuits estivales emplies de feux d'artifice et de lucioles et la chaleur de la main de quelqu'un dans la sienne. Quelque chose de plus que le désir qui s'effacerait au matin ; quelque chose d'éternel.

Lorsque le piano se tut à nouveau, Yuuri regarda Victor avec une question au bout de la langue – mais ne demanda rien : Victor avait les yeux clos et une main sur son torse.

Il attendit donc avec un léger sourire, son cœur menaçant de s'échapper de sa poitrine avec chaque seconde qui passait. Après une minute entière de silence, les yeux de Victor papillonnèrent jusqu'à s'ouvrir. “C'est ...“ il soupira. “Parfait. Merci, Yuuri, je l'adore.“

“Je … je travaille encore dessus, quand même, il y a des paroles et tout ...“

“Tu écris des paroles ?!“ Victor le regardait bouche bée et Yuuri s'empressa d'expliquer, ses mains s'agitant en de larges mouvements :

“Je veux dire, elles sont pas _bonnes_ , pas du tout, je suis juste … genre … en train de prendre des notes sur certaines idées ? J'écris pas de paroles, je....“ La vérité était trop ridicule pour la formuler à voix haute, “ _Je sais pas du tout écrire_ “, il sauta donc directement du cœur de son explication à sa conclusion. “Il faut que je parle avec Ogino, il les arrangera pour moi.“

“Hum, c'est le parolier avec qui tu travailles, c'est ça ?“

Yuuri le regarda fixement. “Comment connais-tu Ogino ?“

Victor était grandement étonné, comme si la réponse avait été évidente. “Katsuki Yuuri, il faut vraiment que tu utilises ton ordinateur pour autre chose que la musique. À quoi tu penses que sert Internet ?“

****

“Tu as fait une recherche sur Ogino ?“ Yuuri fronça les sourcils, confus, mais Victor se mit à rire.

 

“Yuuri, enfin, j'ai fait une recherche sur _toi_!“

 

“Quoi, pourquoi ?! Quand ?!“

 

Victor avait fait une recherche sur lui. Victor avait tapé, _vraiment_ tapé, “Katsuki Yuuri“ dans une barre de recherche et avait cliqué sur certains des résultats. Il y avait des articles. Des critiques. Des images. Des vidéos. Tous ces articles critiquant ses partitions pour _Le Lac sous les Étoiles_ , toutes les récompenses qu'il n'était pas parvenu à gagner, toutes les critiques de sa performance à New York – les _vidéos_ où il torturait les touches du piano Steinway devant tout le monde en s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer, Victor avait _vu_ tout ça, il avait vu à quel point il était un désastre ambulant, et tout ça après que Yuuri se soit ridiculisé en dansant à moitié nu devant tout le gradin de la Fédération Internationale de Patinage, oh _bon sang_ comment est-ce qu'on faisait déjà pour _respirer_ et pourquoi est-ce que l'Univers le détestait à ce point-là ? Est-ce que Victor serait dégoûté si Yuuri vomissait juste là ?

 

“Yuuri, ne te fais pas de mauvaise idée, je me suis éclaté à danser avec toi au banquet, mais tu ne peux pas raisonnablement penser que j'engagerais quelqu'un uniquement basé sur ça !“

 

Oh. Exact. Oui, c'était logique, Victor avait besoin de plus que les recommandations de Sara pour lui demander de composer quelque chose, mais quand même. _Quand même_. Tous ses échecs se trouvaient si facilement en ligne. C'était facile de prétendre qu'il n'était pas un complet raté quand il pensait que Victor n'avait pas été au courant. À présent, cependant...

 

Victor pencha la tête sur le côté. “Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?“

 

“C'est rien, juste...“ Il mordit l'intérieur de sa joue, mais prétendre qu'il n'était pas touché était peine perdue, il abandonna donc avec un rire amer et baissa la tête pour éviter le regard de Victor. “Je ne peux qu'imaginer sur quoi tu as pu tomber.“

 

“Ouais, il y avait tellement de succès que j'ai été un peu intimidé, pour tout dire.“

 

Les yeux de Yuuri se levèrent brusquement de son piano pour trouver Victor. “Quoi ?“

 

“Ben, oui. Toutes ces récompenses ?“

 

“Tu veux dire toutes celles que j'ai pas gagnées ?“ Demanda Yuuri en soufflant brièvement.

 

“Je veux dire celles que tu _as_ gagnées. Et il y en avait pas qu'un peu, si je me souviens bien.“

 

“Victor...“ il soupira. “C'est pas la peine de me ménager, de … de prétendre que tu n'as pas découvert toutes mes faiblesses dans ta recherche.“ Il avait forcément vu ou lu quelque chose sur sa désastreuse performance à New-York, au moins, c'était encore sur la première page des résultats, même après tout ce temps.

 

Il fixa à nouveau les touches du piano et entendit Victor émettre un 'hum' avant de se lever du canapé et déambuler dans le studio.

 

“Être nominé pour un Oscar, un Golden Globe et d'autres récompenses internationales, c'est ce que tu appelles des faiblesses ? Wow, tes attentes sont incroyablement élevées, “ ricana gentiment Victor.

 

Yuuri fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas drôle. Il avait été nominé, oui, mais il n'en avait pas remporté une seule. Il avait été le premier compositeur japonais à être nominé depuis des années, et il s'était débrouillé pour ne pas remporter une seule de ces récompenses internationales.

 

Victor s'arrêta et pointa deux trophées sur une étagère au-dessus de la table. “Dis-moi, c'est quoi ça ?“

 

Il ne s'y attendait pas et sa réponse se perdit en bafouillements qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même ; Victor sourit.

 

“Yuuri, je suis à peu près certain que ce n'est aucune des langues que je parle. C'est quoi, ça ?“

 

“... Des Récompenses de l'Académie du Japon,“ marmonna-t-il.

 

“Pour... ?“

 

“Contribution Exceptionnelle dans le domaine de la Musique.“ Que Victor arrive à comprendre ce qu'il marmonnait relevait du miracle.

 

“Et tu en as _deux_?“

 

“Oui.“

 

Victor sourit à nouveau et ne dit rien, et ce silence donnait l'impression que Victor avait prouvé un Point.

 

“Écoute, je _sais_ , mais même, ça ne ...“

 

“Combien est-ce que j'ai de médailles ?“

 

Eh bien, en voilà une phrase inattendue. “... Quoi ?“

 

“Bien,“ souffla-t-il, en levant les yeux au plafond, “je sais que je ne suis pas ton 'patineur préféré' ! Mais tu regardes le patinage artistique depuis quelques années, non ?“ Yuuri hocha la tête, encore déstabilisé par le changement de sujet. “Donc, je suis chez les seniors depuis 10 ans. Ça veut dire des Grand Prix, les Championnats Nationaux, les Européens et les Mondiaux, sans parler des Jeux Olympiques. Dis-moi donc : est-ce que j'ai tout remporté ?“

 

Yuuri secoua la tête, les yeux agrandis. “Non. Pas tous.“

 

“C'est parce que parfois j'ai gagné,“ il esquissa un geste de sa tête en direction des trophées, “et parfois j'ai perdu. Parfois, je suis tombé ou je n'ai pas fait de mon mieux. Il y a une fois où je me suis blessé à la jambe en me réceptionnant sur un quadruple flip, et j'ai dû me retirer du reste de la saison. Personne n'est génial tout le temps.“ Il sourit de toutes ses dents. “Pas même toi. Ce qui compte c'est ce que tu fais _après_ ne pas avoir gagné, non ?“

 

Yuuri ne savait pas quoi répondre – est-ce que Le Victor Nikiforov venait de se comparer à Yuuri ?! - et Victor vit son silence ébahi comme un signal pour partir joyeusement, ayant de toute évidence remporté cette manche. Il récupéra son sac sur le sol et lui fit un clin d’œil en passant.

 

“J'ai hâte de voir ces paroles !“ Et il disparut.

 

La chaleur des nuits estivales. Ben voyons. Plutôt un tourbillon, et Yuuri parvenait à peine à reprendre son souffle. À chaque fois que Victor arrivait, quelque chose semblait changer dans l'air immobile de son studio, et quand il partait, plus rien n'était à sa place.

 

Lorsqu'il partait, il y avait toujours de la musique en Yuuri. Et du mouvement. Il était incapable de rester en place après que Victor soit passé, il _devait_ bouger, ou il n'arriverait jamais à rattraper le courant d'air qui jouait de son cœur comme s'il était fait de cordes.

 

Peut-être que c'était le cas.

 

… Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il manquait.

 

 ~

 

Yuuri n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il était, il savait seulement que des heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que Mari était passée et avait exigé qu'il vienne manger parce qu'il se faisait tard. Il avait avalé son repas en quatrième vitesse et s'était dépêché de retourner au studio, et n'avait plus vu personne depuis.

 

Parce qu'il savait enfin où il allait et il joua, la musique s'écoulant sans efforts à présent.

 

_[Yuuri](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2JhKYQLodM)._

 

Si c'était son histoire, alors il devait la raconter en entier, le bon comme le mauvais, avec le seul langage qu'il connaissait. Le moment où ses propres pieds l'avaient trahi en trébuchant sur ses rêves, tous les moments où il s'était endormi à force de pleurer, toutes les fois où il n'avait plus su où aller. Tous ces jours où il avait pensé qu'il ne pourrait plus bouger, quand il avait été certain d'avoir déçu tout le monde. Quand il s'était demandé s'il devait carrément arrêter la musique.

 

Toute la solitude.

 

Et le moment où il s'était tourné vers la musique comme seule béquille et avait commencé à marcher à nouveau. En boîtant. Toutes les fois où il avait décidé de continuer quand même, même s'il ne savait pas dans quelle direction, parce qu'essayer de bouger était toujours mieux que de rester immobile. Lentement, sans appui solide, mais bougeant tout de même.

 

Et tout avait changé sans même qu'il s'en rende compte.

 

“ _J'aimerais que tu composes un morceau pour mon programme court._ “

 

Le moment où ça devenait plus qu'un solo.

 

(Et il faudrait que ce soit plus qu'un duo, n'est-ce pas ?)

 

“ _Mon Agape et mon Eros n'existeraient pas sans toi._ “ S'il ajoutait un autre instrument, il ne pouvait y en avoir qu'un.

 

(“ _Katsudon, tu as intérêt à faire ça vite !_ “. Et le petit truc en plus qui faisait que la mélodie gagnait en vitesse, quelque chose d'exigeant là où le violon ne faisait que suggérer).

 

“ _Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je sois, alors ?_ “ Un violon qui s'insérait patiemment dans la mélodie alors que le piano tournait en rond, les deux instruments jouant des mélodies quelque peu différentes – jusqu'à ce que le violon prenne doucement la main et les élève, donnant du sens. Donnant quelque chose à espérer.

 

(“ _Et toi ! Mange !_ “ Quelque chose qui tapait impatiemment du pied en les voyant.)

 

“ _Tu ne peux pas renouveler tes forces tout seul._ “ Le violon et le piano qui se rencontraient finalement à mi-chemin et leurs mélodies qui se fondaient l'une dans l'autre.

 

(“ _Tu … en joues ? C'est juste une boîte !_ “ Des percussions dansant discrètement à la suite du piano et le violon qui se glissait parfaitement avec sa musique au milieu de la leur.)

 

“ _La vie et l'amour ? Oui. Je ne pourrais faire confiance à personne d'autre pour ça._ “ Qui le faisait rugir puissamment.

 

Et soudain, le piano à nouveau seul, alors que le reste s'estompait comme il savait que ce devait être. Laissant le piano jouer seul sa musique solitaire une dernière fois.

 

Seul, mais pas aussi perdu qu'avant. Même si la mélodie était semblable à celle du départ, elle n'avait pas à être identique. Elle avait un but, elle avait des endroits qu'elle voulait voir, même si elle ne pouvait y aller seule.

 

Elle pouvait rugir si on la regardait de près.

 

Et peut-être, peut-être seulement, elle n'avait pas à être un solo jusqu'à la fin. Peut-être qu'un violon pouvait discrètement faire son retour, les percussions s'invitant à grand fracas une nouvelle fois, la mélodie enflant jusqu'à devenir la meilleure version d'elle-même. Le morceau devrait s'arrêter, mais la mélodie continuerait encore et encore.

 

Et il savait déjà comment il allait l'appeler.

 

* * *

 

Victor revint seul de son entraînement du matin. Il avait l'habitude de réveiller Yuuri pour aller courir avec lui – mais le panneau 'Merci de ne pas déranger' avait été accroché à la porte du studio toute la journée de la veille, et lorsque Victor était parti se coucher, il n'y avait aucun signe que Yuuri était sorti (du moins, pas après qu'il soit sorti moins de dix minutes, ait englouti sa nourriture en appelant ça un “dîner“).

 

Après une douche, Victor s'étala sur son lit avec Maccachin allongé sur lui et consulta paresseusement ses mails et messages. Apparemment, il avait reçu beaucoup de messages pendant qu'il avait été sous la douche : Yurio, Georgi, Chris, un message audio de Mila, quelques appels manqués de Yakov …

 

Il ouvrit celui de Yurio.

 

**13:00 [Yuri Plisetsky]**

On se verra à Barcelone, puisqu'apparemment tu reviendras jamais en Russie

Barcelone ?

**13:02 [Chris Giacometti]**

On se voit à Skate America, _chéri_ ♥

Skate America ?

Victor s'empressa d'ouvrir la page de la Fédération Internationale de Patinage et la fixa : les assignations du Grand Prix étaient affichées.

Le début de la saison était officiellement là, et il avait été assigné à Skate America en octobre et à la Rostelecom Cup en novembre. Il ne connaissait personne en particulier à la Rostelecom Cup (il y avait ce patineur kazakh, Otabek, qui avait eu le bronze aux mondiaux ; il ne parlait pas beaucoup, ceci dit), mais au moins il verrait Chris à Skate America. Et l'ami de Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont. Ce serait une occasion (… de quoi, exactement, il ne savait pas. Mais c'était _quelque chose)._

Puis Barcelone. Enfin, en présumant qu'il arriverait en finale. Ce qui... n'était pas vraiment un problème, s'il était honnête. Ce n'avait pas été un problème ces sept ou huit dernières années. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas ce qu'il était censé dire à la presse : il était censé parler de la compétition qui était plus dure cette année, du fait qu'il était nerveux mais voulait faire de son mieux … il connaissait son discours depuis le temps. Et rien de tout ça n'était un mensonge, c'était juste qu'il trouvait que se qualifier (et gagner) n'avait pas été aussi excitant ou satisfaisant que ça l'était dans le temps.

Année après année il avait souri aux foules, patiné ses programmes, représenté l'émotion que la chorégraphie était censée faire ressentir, mais il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il avait ressenti quelque chose de réel derrière ces sourires et les émotions qu'il dépeignait sur la glace. Il n'était qu'une magnifique poupée creuse qui se débrouillait pour gagner saison après saison.

Il n'était plus ce Victor-là.

Il _vivait_ à présent. Il vivait dans une maison où il y avait toujours du bruit et du mouvement quand il se réveillait le matin, pleine de personnes avec qui partager son petit-déjeuner et à qui parler ; où il était toujours accueilli avec des sourires sincères et de l'affection quand bien même il ne pouvait pas leur rapporter de médailles. Il vivait dans une ville aussi différente que possible de Saint-Pétersbourg, mais qui lui faisait déjà l'effet d'être à la maison d'une certaine manière ; une ville où les marchands et les pêcheurs connaissaient son nom et le saluaient quand il passait en courant, et personne ne lui demandait un autographe ou une interview. Pour eux, il n'était pas Victor Nikiforov, Champion du Monde et Légende Vivante ; oui, ils étaient _au courant_ qu'il était célèbre, à cause des journalistes qui étaient venus à Hasetsu en mai dernier, mais ils s'en fichaient. Pour eux, il était simplement Victor. Qui était bienvenue parce qu'il adorait de toute évidence la fierté et joie de leur ville, Katsuki Yuuri, tout autant qu'eux.

Il était bienvenue non pas grâce à ses médailles et ses records, mais parce qu’il faisait partie de la vie de quelqu’un d’autre, un concept aussi étranger pour lui qu’Hasetsu avait pu l’être – et ça lui faisait chaud au cœur.

 

Ce Victor-là était une poupée russe. Si on l’ouvrait on trouverait à l’intérieur d’autres versions de lui-même – un Victor inspiré, un qui riait chaque jour, qui savait ce que ça faisait d’avoir une famille et d’avoir l’impression d’en faire partie, on y trouverait Yuuri.

 

Yuuri, qui avait apporté le crépuscule sur la nuit de Victor un beau jour de décembre, et encore plus de sens à sa vie entière durant ces deux mois que n’importe qui d’autre n’avait pu le faire en 27 ans ; qui était à la fois un tango et une valse, et la seule musique sur laquelle Victor voulait patiner. Si on lui en laissait l’opportunité, Victor passerait sans doute le reste de sa vie à patiner sur le sourire de Yuuri.

 

Une opportunité qui aurait du mal à se produire s’il se trouvait carrément sur un autre continent.

 

Son téléphone vibra entre ses doigts : Yakov. Évidemment. Ils savaient tous les deux qu’il était temps d’arrêter d’ignorer la question de son retour en Russie, mais il rejeta l’appel. Il le rappellerait lorsqu’il serait prêt à avoir cette conversation (et quand est-ce que ça serait ?). Lorsque l’écran montra à nouveau la page de la fédération qui était toujours ouverte, il remarqua enfin quelque chose.

 

 **Skate America** **:** **21.10 – 23.10.2016, Detroit, MI (USA)**

 **Skate Canada International** **: 28.10 – 30.10.2016,** **Mississauga, ON (CAN)**

** Audi Cup of China ** **: 04.11 – 06.11.2016, Beijing (CHN)**

** NHK Trophy: ** **11.11 – 13.11.2016, Sapporo (JPN)**

** Trophée de France ** **: 18.11 – 20.11.2016, Paris (FRA)**

** Rostelecom Cup ** **: 25.11 – 27.11.2016, Moscow (RUS)**

 

La finale du Grand Prix en Patinage Artistique de la Fédération Internationale de Patinage sera organisée pour les six meilleurs Hommes, Femmes, Paires et Danseurs sur Glace à :

**Barcelone, Espagne**

**Du 8 décembre au 11 décembre 2016**

 

Skate America serait à Détroit. Yuuri vivait à Détroit. Oui, il était à Hasetsu pour le moment, mais il avait bien _dit_ qu’il vivait à Détroit, non ? Est-ce que … Est-ce qu’il y serait de retour d’ici octobre ? Il était un fan de patinage artistique _et_ son meilleur ami serait à Skate America lui aussi, est-ce qu’il serait possible de convaincre Yuuri d’y aller ? Ce ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

 

Peut-être qu’il pourrait même … ou est-ce que ça serait trop ?

 

Ça en valait la peine. Yuuri valait toutes les peines du monde.

 

Il appela Yakov.

 

~

 

Yakov soupira. “Oui, pas de problème. Autre chose ? “

 

“Non, c’est bon ! “

 

“Même pour Barcelone ? Tu as un peu trop confiance, tu ne t’es même pas entraîné correctement, “ fut la réponse grommelée qu’il obtint en retour. Puis la voix de Yakov s’adoucit soudainement, abandonnant toute illusion de mauvaise humeur. “Et tu vas rentrer, maintenant, hein, Vitya ? “

 

Le coup dans la poitrine de Victor n’était pas juste : Yakov l’appelait rarement comme ça. Il faisait en général très attention à garder leur relation professionnelle quand il s’agissait de patiner. ‘Vitya’ brouillait ces limites, ça démontrait d’une figure paternelle qui tenait à lui derrière l’entraîneur qui lui criait dessus, et ça serrait le cœur de Victor.

 

“… Oui. Laisse-moi quelques semaines. “

 

~

 

Il chercha des vols sur son téléphone, pour la date la plus retardée possible. Dès que Yuuri aurait enregistré le nouveau morceau Victor aurait besoin de s’entraîner dans de bonnes conditions et de travailler sur son programme libre ; ne pas avoir de chorégraphie pour son programme libre si tard en juin était vraiment risqué pour sa carrière. Et c’était entièrement de sa faute, vraiment, quel patineur de haut niveau décidait de commissionner une musique en plein milieu du mois de juin ?!

 

… Est-ce qu’il devrait s’inquiéter du fait qu’il referait exactement la même chose s’il pouvait passer tout ce temps avec Yuuri ?

 

Yuuri qui … venait de l’appeler ?

 

Il leva les yeux : ils venaient de terminer de déjeuner, et les Katsuki étaient retournés servir leurs clients, tandis que Mari et Yuuri discutaient en japonais, trop rapidement pour qu’il arrive à suivre. Mais Victor était sûr d’avoir entendu son nom quelque part. Elle semblait insister à propos de quelque chose, alors que Yuuri refusait nerveusement.

 

Mari le vit qui les regardait et décida de s’allier Victor dans cette bataille :

 

“Tu peux accompagner Yuuri ? “

 

“Bien sûr ! Où ça ? “ Son regard passa de l’un à l’autre, Mari et son air calme et inébranlable, et Yuuri qui avait les yeux fixés au sol.

 

“Fukuoka. “

 

“Bien sûr ! Pour enregistrer la chanson ? “ C’était drôle, il avait eu l’impression que Yuuri se rendait en général seul à Fukuoka, comme il l’avait fait quelques semaines plus tôt pour enregistrer _Eros_. Mais Yuuri secoua légèrement la tête, évitant toujours son regard, et ce fut Mari qui répondit à nouveau avec son fort accent :

 

“Non, le concert. En juillet. “

 

Son esprit arrêta un instant de fonctionner. Un concert en juillet ? Quel concert en juillet ?!

 

Yuuri soupira. “Victor, ne t’en fais pas, je sais que tu ne peux pas y aller, personne n’a à y aller, vraiment, je - “

 

“ _Quelqu’un_ ira, “ le coupa fermement Mari. “On peut pas, donc Victor ira, pas vrai Victor ? “

 

“Quel concert ? “

 

Mari fronça les sourcils, puis se tourna vers Yuuri pour faire la même chose. “Tu lui as pas dit ?

 

Yuuri secoua à nouveau la tête. “Nee-chan, il a pas à -“ Mari l’ignora immédiatement et se tourna à nouveau vers Victor.

 

“Yuuri va jouer à Fukuoka. Le 20 juillet. Tiens, “ elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche (alors que Yuuri marmonnait dans sa barbe quelque chose en japonais), tapa quelque chose et montra un site internet à Victor. La première chose qu’il vit fut la photo de Yuuri à un piano, un grand nombre de kanji tout autour et une énorme date en lettre dorées : **20.07.2017**. Il la fixa et Mari eut un sourire en coin. Puis elle cliqua sur la version anglaise et Victor put voir une liste :

 

** Les évènements incontournables **

  * **Fukuoka Tenjin Takiginoh 2016**



                30 juin (Jeu) [Début] 18 :30

  * **Guarneri Trio Prague**



                12 juillet (Mar) [début] 19 :00

  * **Festival d’été de l’Association des Arts de Kyushu**



                20 juillet (Mer) [début] 19 :00

 

Il prit délicatement le téléphone de ses mains et cliqua sur le dernier lien.

 

**20 juillet (Mer) [début] 19 :00**

**Festival d’été de l’Association des Arts de Kyushu**

  * **Lieu :** Symphony Hall de Fukuoka
  * **Artistes :** Yuuto Omiki, Hikaru Fujiwara, Kenjirou Minami, Yuuri Katsuki et l’Orchestre Symphonique de Kyushu
  * **Programme :** “Suite n°2, Montaigus et Capulets“ de “Roméo et Juliette“ de Prokiev, etc.
  * **Billets :** Rang S : ¥6,000  
             Rang A : ¥5,000  
                Rang B : ¥4,000 (Etudiants: ¥1,500)



 

Yuuri allait jouer à un concert. Avec un orchestre.

 

Il hocha furieusement la tête et lui rendit son téléphone : “Oui, absolument, j’y vais ! “

 

Elle hocha la tête en retour, pas surprise le moins du monde. Il était évident qu’elle ne s’était attendue à aucune autre réponse, malgré les protestations véhémentes de Yuuri. Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser que Mari était parfois l’exact opposé de son frère – elle voyait les choses très, _très_ clairement.

 

“Bien. Vous irez le matin, rentrerez le lendemain, “ fut tout ce qu’elle ajouta avant de les laisser en emportant la vaisselle.

 

Victor se tourna vers Yuuri, qui semblait faire de son mieux pour se changer en tomate, si la couleur de son visage était un indice. Il sourit.

 

“Un concert, hum ? “

 

“C’est … pas grand-chose …“ marmonna-t-il.

 

 _Tu es la tête d’affiche de l’évènement sur le site_ fut ce que Victor avait désespérément envie de dire, mais il avait l’impression que ça aurait fait tout sauf tranquilliser Yuuri. Il se résolut donc à un simple “Eh bien, j’ai hâte de voir ça. “

 

“Mais c’est fin juillet. “

 

“Et ? “

 

“Tu … tu devrais pas …“ Il ne finit pas, mais Victor pouvait deviner sans peine le reste de la question : _Tu ne devrais pas être en Russie à cette date-là ?_ Oui, la réponse était oui. D’autres possibles réponses, et plus juste, pouvaient aussi être _Oui, et tu devrais venir avec moi, on aura autant de pianos et de chiens que tu veux_ et _La seule chose que je devrais faire c’est t’embrasser à en perdre le souffle_.

 

Tout ce qu’il fit, cependant, fut de lever un sourcil, pour que Yuuri essaye de poser une nouvelle fois sa question : “Je veux dire, j’ai vu que les assignations pour le Grand Prix étaient affichées aujourd’hui. J’aurais pensé que tu … te préparais à rentrer chez toi. “

 

Voilà. Quelqu’un l’avait enfin dit. _Rentrer chez toi_.

 

Il hoqueta de surprise et porta sa main à sa poitrine. “Est-ce que tu es tellement hâte de te débarrasser de moi, Yuuri ?! Je pensais que j’étais spécial ! “

 

“Spécialement dramatique, “ marmonna Yuuri, amusé. “Je voulais juste dire…“

 

“Je sais, “ le rassura-t-il. “Je prendrai mon billet d’avion pour juste après le concert. Et _alors seulement_ , “ ajouta-t-il, d’un ton offensé, “seras-tu libéré de mon affreuse présence, Katsuki Yuuri. “

 

Yuuri leva les yeux au ciel et Victor fit de son mieux pour avoir l’air insulté. Il était sans doute en train d’échouer lamentablement, puisque personne se sentant insulté ne sourirait aussi béatement. Enfin, il aurait essayé.

 

Encore tout un mois à Hasetsu. Comme Yakov allait adorer cette nouvelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur (en début de chapitre) :  
> Je devrais signaler que Minami a été vieilli dans cette fic, pour qu’il puisse être à la fois un fan de Yuuri et un “rival“ dans le monde professionnel (les musiques de film, en gros).
> 
> Note de l’auteur (en fin de chapitre) :  
> […]  
> Sans transition : je n’ai pas la moindre idée de combien de temps en avance un musicien doit confirmer sa présence pour un concert de cette importance, donc faites comme si. XD Si je devais parier, je dirais que c’est certainement plus d’un mois, mais bon. Intrigue. Je voulais que tout un tas de truc se passe entre eux avant que Yuuri ait le courage d’accepter l’invitation.
> 
> […]
> 
>  
> 
> Note de la traductrice :  
> On avance leeeeeeeentement mais sûrement ! Mes excuses pour le délai de publication, la vie etc. Je fais au mieux, mais comme je l’ai déjà dit je privilégie la qualité du texte et du coup avec les relectures etc ça rallonge le délai. Ça et LA VIE, bien sûr.
> 
> J’espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, parce que vous allez a-do-rer le prochain.
> 
> Comme toujours, kudos et commentaires sont bienvenus !
> 
> À bientôt !  
> N.


	9. And you can tell everybody that this is your song [Et tu peux dire à tout le monde que c’est ta chanson]

 Yuuri se fixait à travers le miroir de sa chambre d’hôtel, une serviette autour de la taille et ses cheveux encore humides de la douche qu’il venait de prendre.

 

Où était passé ce mois ?!

 

Lorsqu’il avait accepté l’invitation de jouer au concert, il avait eu un peu moins d’un mois pour s’entraîner ; mais à présent. _À présent_. Rien qu’à penser à la répétition générale qu’il avait eue la semaine précédente. Même _Une Nuit d’Hivers_ avait été un désastre, et il la jouait depuis presque deux ans – à tous les festivals, à chaque concert, tout le temps. Le jouer était presque un réflexe à ce stade, c’était aussi facile que de respirer pour lui. Mais durant cette répétition on aurait dit qu’il n’avait même jamais écouté sa propre valse auparavant.

 

Et pour quelle _satanée_ raison avait-il choisi Liszt si c’était simplement pour le massacrer ?!

 

Il enfila lentement ses vêtements. Sous-vêtements, pantalon, chemise, boutons, gilet. Inspirer, expirer.

 

Son nouveau morceau ne valait même pas la peine d’y penser ; il aurait pu choisir n’importe laquelle de ses anciennes chansons, _pourquoi avoir choisi la nouvelle ?!_ Qu’est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?

 

Enfin, il savait _pourquoi_ , c’était juste … il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que Victor assiste au concert – il ne s’était pas attendu à ce qu’il soit encore au Japon à cette période de l’année, pour commencer.

 

Et qu’il soit encore là… le fait que Victor soit resté spécialement pour le concert, alors qu’il aurait dû rentrer en Russie depuis longtemps… Est-ce qu’il interprétait trop les choses ?

 

“ _Yuuri. C’est DINGUE,_ “ _Phichit avait adopté sa Voix Sérieuse._

 _Yuuri avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains._ “ _Je saiiiiis, je sais, je suis désolé, c’est débile, bien sûr qu’il ne va pas …_ “

“ _Non, Yuuri, ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire,_ “ _avait patiemment interrompu Phichit._ “ _C’est dingue qu’il reste jusqu’à la fin juillet, avec le Grand Prix qui va commencer, mais … Yuuri. Il reste_ pour toi. “

_Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Yuuri fixa le visage lumineux de Phichit sur son écran. Finalement, ne croyant lui-même pas à ce qu’il s’apprêtait à dire, il souffla :_

“ _Il … reste juste pour le concert._ “

 _Phichit rit._ “ _C’est ça ! Il reste par amour pour la musique classique ! Parce qu’il n’y a rien en matière de musique classique_ en Russie. “

_Yuuri ne put retenir un ricanement._

“ _Yuuri, écoute. Si Victor Nikiforov, le Roi de la Russie, veut aller à un concert de musique classique, il peut le faire quand il veut chez lui. C’est pas comme si ça manquait de concerts en Europe, ou qu’il en avait pas les moyens ! Mais il y a une chose qu’il ne peut avoir qu’à Hasetsu : Katsuki Yuuri._ “

“ _Phichit, sois sérieux._ “

“ _C’est toi qui veut pas te rendre à l’évidence ! Est-ce que tu es vraiment en train de me dire qu’il n’y a rien entre vous ?_ “

“ _C’est pas comme ça ! On … passe beaucoup de temps ensemble. Je veux dire – non._ “

_Phichit plissa les paupières._

“ _Yuuuuuri. Qu’est-ce que tu me caches ?_ “

_Yuuri soupira._

 

Il se débattit avec sa cravate pendant un moment ( _bon sang_ qu’il détestait les cravates). Il aurait dû savoir que parler à Phichit de leur presque-baiser était une mauvaise idée, mais cacher des choses à Phichit Chulanont était comme vouloir patiner sur la plage : on pouvait essayer si on voulait, mais est-ce  qu’il n’était pas déjà évident que c’était voué à l’échec ? Après avoir entendu ce qui s’était presque produit, Phichit avait commencé à planifier leur mariage (“ _Il faut que ce soit en-dehors de la saison de patinage, bien sûr ! Oh ! Un mariage au printemps ! Sous les fleurs de cerisiers !_ “), et avait même noté quelques idées pour son toast en tant que témoin.

 

Il adorait Phichit plus que tout, mais c’était ridicule.

 

… avait-il vraiment tort, ceci dit ?

 

Il sourit légèrement, son cœur se mettant à battre _accelerando_ pour des raisons qui n’avaient qu’à moitié à voir avec le concert.

 

* * *

 

Victor se regarda dans le miroir, ajustant nerveusement sa frange et examinant son nouveau costume : oui, c’était bien. Il n’avait emmené aucun costume au Japon (“pour quoi faire“ avait-il alors pensé. “Comment as-tu pu ne pas en prendre ?! “ était ce qu’il pensait à présent), il était donc allé faire du shopping quelques semaines plus tôt, avec Yuuri qui l’avait accompagné, à la recherche d’un smoking (parce que Victor n’avait pas été le seul à se dire “pour quoi faire“ en préparant ses bagages pour Hasetsu). La cravate n’avait rien de remarquable, mais elle ferait l’affaire. Gants, manteau, cœur battant la chamade comme s’il venait de patiner toute une chorégraphie, il était prêt.

 

Il ferma la porte de s chambre d’hôtel et toqua sur celle situé juste à côté.

 

“M. Katsuki, votre escorte personnelle pour la soirée est là ! “

 

Un employé de l’hôtel qui passait par là le regarda bizarrement et Victor jura dans sa barbe. Peut-être qu’il faudrait éviter de dire “Katsuki“ et “escorte“ aussi fort dans le couloir la prochaine fois ?

 

La porte d’ouvrit pour révéler Yuuri Qui Sourit : “Et pile à l’heure ! “

 

Oh non.

 

Ce n’était pas Yuuri Qui Sourit.

 

Enfin, si, mais c’était aussi Yuuri En Smoking.

 

Avec ses cheveux lissés vers l’arrière, son sourire parfait et ses lunettes qui encadraient ses magnifiques yeux noisette. Tout ça emballé dans un smoking très flatteur, comme un cadeau pour Victor (est-ce que c’était son anniversaire ??).

 

C’était Yuuri Faisons-Avoir-Une-Crise-Cardiaque-A-Victor.

 

Est-ce que c’était fait exprès ? Est-ce que Yuuri _savait_ quel effet il avait sur Victor ? Il le savait forcément, ce n’était pas comme si Victor essayait d’être discret ou quelque chose du genre, mais la plupart du temps Yuuri avait l’air de ne pas avoir la moindre idée de ça – mais _personne_ ne pouvait avoir l’air aussi captivant et sourire comme ça sans savoir ce qu’ils faisaient.

 

(Sauf Yuuri.)

 

Yuuri retourna dans la chambre, laissant la porte ouverte tout en parlant.

 

“Vous êtes vraiment ponctuel, monsieur… ? “ demanda-t-il, récupérant son manteau et lui jetant par-dessus son épaule ce sourire qui devrait vraiment, vraiment être illégal.

 

Victor lâcha l’embrasure de la porte qu’il ne s’était pas rendu compte tenir si fort et s’appuya contre, espérant avoir l’air calme et en pleine possession de ses moyens (il avait juste besoin de s’appuyer quelque part, ses genoux n’étaient vraiment pas fiables en ce moment).

 

“Je suis Victor. “ _Je suis à toi_.

 

“Victor, hum ? C’est étranger. “ Il le regarda des pieds à la tête en une parodie d'évaluation. “Et ponctuel. Il se peut que je fasse de nouveau appel à vous dans le futur, Victor. Si vos services sont aussi satisfaisants qu'annoncés, bien entendu.“

 

Yuuri Qui Plaisante, et Victor se retint de gémir pitoyablement. Il éclaircit sa gorge pour essayer de rendre sa voix aussi normale que possible et sourit.

 

“Satisfait ou remboursé, M. Katsuki,“ répliqua-t-il avec un clin d’œil. Et par 'satisfait', il voulait bien entendu dire 'je pourrais t'embrasser si longtemps que tu serais incapable d'avoir la moindre répartie pendant des jours'. Bien que ce sous-entendu en particulier soit probablement trop subtil pour les oreilles de Yuuri.

 

Il entendit un léger ricanement. “Juste Yuuri c'est amplement suffisant, vraiment.“

 

“Eh bien, Juste Yuuri, allons-y ?“ Plaisanta-t-il, offrant sa main.

 

Il récolta un magnifique levé d’yeux au plafond tandis que Yuuri prenait sa main.

 

“Voilà, c'est ce genre de blagues nulles qui feront que je ne ferai plus appel à vos services.“

 

Victor laissa échapper un bref rire, son cœur battant trop vite pour avoir quelque chose de charmant et intelligent à répondre ; il posa les yeux sur leurs mains si naturellement enlacées, si confortablement accrochées l'une à l'autre, comme si elles n'avaient jamais été _autrement_ qu'entremêlées, et toute pensée rationnelle s'enfuit de son esprit, laissant place à son instinct – il leva la main de Yuuri à ses lèvres et déposa délicatement un baiser sur ses phalanges, enfin, _enfin_ , comme il avait voulu le faire depuis des mois, et sans doute toute sa vie. Et il aurait été parfaitement heureux de passer le reste de la nuit à ne faire que ça. Il laissa ses lèvres un peu plus longtemps contre l'annulaire de Yuuri, avant de murmurer contre “Et ce n'est pas acceptable, n'est-ce pas ?“

 

Et il aurait pu passer toute l'éternité à savourer la façon dont Yuuri inspira brusquement et il sut, aussi sûrement qu'il savait comment faire un quadruple saut, qu'en levant les yeux, il verrait Yuuri rougir.

 

Ce à quoi il n'était pas préparé en relevant la tête fut l'image de Yuuri rougissant et souriant tout à la fois. Mais encore une fois, rien dans sa vie ne l'avait préparé à Yuuri.

 

“Non, ce n'est pas acceptable,“ acquiesça Yuuri. “On y va ?“

 

“On y va.“

 

Et si Yuuri avait du mal à tenir son manteau et fermer la porte avec seulement sa main droite, puisque Victor refusait sans un mot de lâcher la gauche, eh bien, Yuuri ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. C'était entièrement de sa faute si Victor ne pouvait pas se séparer de lui.

 

La voiture envoyée par l'AAK les attendait déjà en bas. Le trajet se déroula dans un silence que Victor aurait qualifié de confortable jusqu'à ce que la main qu'il tenait toujours commence à se tendre. Il coula un regard : Yuuri mâchonnait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, et sa main libre pianotait furieusement contre son genou. Yuuri Le Charmant, Qui Plaisante, avait disparu quelque part entre l'hôtel et le trajet en voiture, disparaissant dans les failles du silence. De tout ce que Victor avait pu voir en line, et ce que Yuuri avait laissé deviner, c'était sa première performance en directe depuis des mois – la première après le désastreux récital de New York. La nervosité le rattrapait sans doute et Victor pouvait comprendre ; il était toujours nerveux avant de patiner, lui aussi. Il tenta doucement d'imprimer de légers cercles apaisants sur la main de Yuuri à l'aide de son pouce, mais sans effet apparent.

 

Il réfléchissait toujours à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour améliorer les choses lorsque la voiture approcha d'un énorme bâtiment, dont l'un des côtés était recouvert de végétation : chaque étage était un jardin en terrasse, donnant l'impression d'une cascade de fleurs.

 

“Yuuri, c'est quoi ?“

 

“Oh, c'est le bâtiment ACROS de Fukuoka. Le hall pour la symphonie est à l'intérieur.“

 

“Tu vas jouer _ici_? C'est magnifique ! Pourquoi est-ce que le spectacle ne s'appelle pas 'Katsuki Yuuri Joue dans les Jardins Suspendus de Babylone' ?!“

 

Yuuri laissa échapper un petit rire. “Victor, je ne vais pas jouer dans un des jardins !“

 

“Quand même,“ murmura-t-il. Il n'y avait rien de ce genre à Saint-Pétersbourg. Et à sa grande surprise, l'autre côté du bâtiment était dans un style tout à fait opposé : net, moderne, tout en verre et à la dernière mode. En sortant de la voiture, Victor félicita mentalement l'architecte responsable.

 

Yuuri le suivit, et Victor lui offrit son bras, ainsi que son plus beau sourire.

 

“M. Katsuki.“

 

Tout en clignant des yeux et baissait la tête d'une façon adorable avec un sourire timide aux lèvres, Yuuri prit son bras, ainsi qu'une autre partie de la santé mentale de Victor. Parce qu'à présent, _à présent_ , il entrait dans les Jardins Suspendus de Fukuoka avec le plus bel homme au monde à son bras et il _fallait_ qu'il découvre ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça, parce que quoi que ce fut il fallait qu'il le fasse beaucoup plus souvent.

 

L'intérieur du bâtiment était aussi blanc et épuré que sa façade, tout en grands espaces et panneaux vitrés – avec des affiches de ceux qui allaient jouer ce soir, y compris Yuuri, suspendus un peu partout. Il avait été sur le point de taquiner Yuuri à ce sujet lorsqu'il remarqua que ce dernier ajustait son col, essayait-il de le desserrer ? Sa prise sur le bras de Victor s'était également faite plus ferme, comme s'il avait vraiment besoin de s'appuyer pour marcher.

 

Le “est-ce que ça va ?“ mourut sur ses lèvres, ceci dit, lorsqu'une femme plus âgée avec des cheveux très courts et des lunettes sévères s'approcha d'eux, saluant Yuuri de ce qu'elle pensait sans doute être un sourire. Ils discutèrent en japonais, et d'après sa brusque efficacité elle devait être en charge de quelque chose dans la soirée, et Victor ne pipa donc mot. Yuuri semblait donner le change (pas parfaitement, en tout cas, mais de façon passable), si ce n'était qu'il agrippait à présent le bras de Victor presque _douloureusement_ (d'où, _d'où_ tirait-il une telle force?!).

 

Yuuri le lâcha finalement et se tourna vers lui, l'air plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. “Donc, hum, je vais y aller. Heu … à plus tard ?“

 

Ce n'était pas évident pour tout le monde, mais Victor venait de réaliser que Yuuri était dans un état _catastrophique_. Il l'avait déjà vu nerveux, mais c'était tout autre chose, bien trop proche de Yuuri du Récital qu'il avait vu sur la vidéo des mois plus tôt.

 

Il savait parfaitement qu'il aurait dû dire quelque chose de l'ordre de “ À plus tard ! Tu vas être super !“ et s'en aller, mais il ne bougea pas – il n'y avait pas la moindre parcelle de lui qui avait l'impression que partir était une bonne idée, pas alors qu'il était dans cet état. Au lieu de ça, Victor se rapprocha – un demi-pas – et leva ses bras légèrement sans même y faire attention, comme s'il s'apprêtait à le prendre dans ses bras. Comme s'il pouvait le protéger.

 

Yuuri recula d'un demi-pas.

 

Victor laissa retomber ses bras, arborant le Sourire Victor Nikiforov™.

 

“À plus tard ! Tu vas être super !“

 

Yuuri hocha la tête, peu sûr de lui, et se tourna pour suivre la femme, ses pieds traînant légèrement sur le sol, ses chaussures couinant sur le sol blanc immaculé.

 

Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire trois pas :

 

“Yuuri !“

 

Il se tourna vers Victor, les yeux agrandis.

 

“Si … appelle-moi. Ou envoie-moi un texto. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Je serai là.“

 

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent était espérer qu'il n'avait complètement imaginé les épaules de Yuuri se relâcher un peu à ce moment-là.

 

~

 

La salle était bien plus grande que ce à quoi Victor s'était attendu. Des rangées et des rangées de sièges répartis sur trois niveaux, pouvant contenir environ 2 000 personnes, et on avait l'impression qu'elles arrivaient toutes en même temps. Les sièges se replissant rapidement, Victor passa un certain temps à marmonner des milliers de sumimasens tout en essayant d'atteindre sa place ; il le trouva au milieu de la première rangée, ce qui lui permettrait d'avoir une vue de choix sur Yuuri quand ce serait son tour de jouer.

 

Mais aussitôt qu'il se fut assis, il se leva à nouveau.

 

Des fleurs.

 

Il était tellement _stupide_. Comment avait-il pu oublier quelque chose de si évident ?! C'était pourtant la tradition, non ? De donner des fleurs à celui qui jouait ? Il l'avait vu faire plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait les compter – Lilia avait toujours reçu un magnifique bouquet de ses fans lorsqu'elle dansait encore, et il l'avait vu faire à de nombreux concerts également.

 

Il quitta sa rangée précipitamment, regardant sa montre : il restait 30 minutes avant que le spectacle commence, mais où pouvait-il trouver des fleurs ?!

 

Il tapa quelques phrases dans un traducteur de son téléphone et se rapprocha de l'un des placeurs.

 

~

 

Victor retourna à son siège avec toutes les fleurs désirées et 5 minutes à perdre.

 

Il repositionna le bouquet (d'accord, il aurait _peut-être_ dû en prendre un plus petit) en faisant attention sur ses genoux et regarda enfin le programme – qui avait, heureusement, une version anglaise. Il y avait des informations sur la salle de spectacle, l’orchestre Symphonique de Kyushu, le chef d'orchestre, les musiciens...

 

Il y avait la liste des morceaux que chaque musicien allait jouer son nom, et un petit mot ajouté à chaque morceau, élaboré par le musicien.

 

 

** L'Orchestre Symphonique de Kyshu **

Prokofiev / Suite n°2 de “Roméo et Juliette“, op. 64Ter – I. Montaigus et Capulets

Akutagawa / Trinita Sinfonica

****

** Omiki Yuuto **

Mendelssohn / Concerto pour Violon en Mi mineur, Op. 64 – Allegro molto vivace

Tchaikovsky / Sérénade mélancolique en Si bémol mineur, Op. 26

Omiki / Dans le Jardin d'Horizon

****

** Fujiwara Hikaru **

Mozart / Sérénade n°13 pour Cordes en Sol majeur, K. 525 – 1er mouvement : Allegro

Fujiwara / Nostalgie

Takemitsu / Distance de fée (Minami Kenjirou au piano)

****

** Minami Kenjirou **

Takemitsu / Distance de fée (Fujiwara Hikaru au violon)

Wagner / Lohengrim, Acte 3 – Au Pays de Fernem (arrangement pour piano par Katsuki Yuuri)

Minami / Le Vent Vient Pour Tous de “La Princesse du Crépuscule“

****

“Arrangement pour piano par Katsuki Yuuri“ ? Victor n'avait pas pris la peine de lire les descriptions de chaque morceau, mais là il était bien obligé.

****

Wagner / Lohengrim, Acte 3 – Au Pays de Fernem (arrangement pour piano par Katsuki Yuuri)

“ _L'arrangement d'origine pour piano de Lohengrim par Katsuki a une signification particulière pour moi. Je l'ai vue le jouer pour la première fois lors de la compétition de musique classique de Kyushu il y a des années de cela, et c'était l'une des performances les plus fascinantes que j'ai vues. Il a été mon modèle et j'ai toujours essayé d'arriver à son niveau depuis, et c'est donc un humble hommage._ “

**__ **

Ooh, Yuuri avait un _fan_! Enfin, évidemment qu'il en avait, Yuuri était formidable, Victor était surpris que tout le concert ne soit pas un hommage à Yuuri, en réalité. Mais, tout de même, c'était mignon. (Même si à présent il avait bien envie de voir cet homme qui semblait tant apprécier Yuuri.)

**__ **

** Katsuki Yuuri **

Liszt / Liebestraum Nocturn n°3

Katsuki / Une Nuit d'Hivers, du film “Le Château Volant“

Katsuki / (Sur) Mon Amour

**__ **

_(Sur) Mon Amour_? Il ne connaissait pas ce morceau. Il connaissait sûrement tous les morceaux de Yuuri à présent ? Il les avait tous, même Yuuri avait été impressionné par sa playlist Katsuki Yuuri. Est-ce que ce morceau était si ancien qu'aucune page ou aucun article à propos de Yuuri n'avait pris la peine d'en parler ? Ou est-ce qu'il était nouveau ?

**__ **

Les lumières de la salle furent tamisées et les rideaux s'ouvrirent sous le tonnerre d'applaudissements pour révéler l'orchestre qu'ils avaient caché jusqu'à présent. Victor rangea son programme et se redressa sur son siège.

 

 

~

 

Il applaudit l’interprétation de Fujiwara de la _Sérénade_ de Mozart et sortit le programme de sa poche : encore deux morceaux, puis un autre musicien avant Yuuri. Comment allait-il ? Était-il parvenu à se détendre ? Il n’avait pas appelé ni envoyé de message, donc ça devait aller. Non ?

 

… Mais l’aurait-il fait ? S’il en avait eu besoin ?

 

Victor sortir le téléphone de sa poche et tapa un message.

 

 **20 : 07 [Moi]** Hey Yuuri ! Tout va bien ?

 

Le message fut presque instantanément lu, et Yuuri regarda Yuuri taper une réponse. Puis effacer. Puis plus rien pendant quelques secondes. Il tapa à nouveau. Effaça. Tapa. Tapa. Tapa. Effaça. Le hall entier était baigné de la musique expertement jouée par le violoniste sur la scène, mais Victor ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien d’autre que les trois bulles sur son écran, le seul sine que Yuuri essayait de dire quelque chose.

 

 **20 : 08 [Katsuki Yuuri** **♥]** oui

 **20 : 08 [Moi]** Sûr ?

 

Encore un moment à taper. Encore un désespérant retour en arrière, et il était certain qu’il ne verrait rien d’autre qu’un autre “oui“ mensonger.

 

 **20 : 09 [Moi]** Où es-tu ? Je viens

                **20 : 09 [Katsuki Yuuri** **♥]** c’est pas la peine

 

Yuuri avait beau avoir à nouveau accroché sa pancarte “Merci de ne pas déranger“, tout le côté je-tape-et-j’efface laissait à penser à Victor qu’il devait toquer tout de même à la porte.

 

 **20 : 09 [Moi]** Je viendrai te trouver. Dis-moi où

                **20 : 09 [Katsuki Yuuri** **♥]** non c’est bon

 **20 : 10 [Moi]** Si tu ne me dis pas comment te rejoindre je vais devoir demander à un placeur, mon japonais est très mauvais et je vais me perdre

 

Les petites bulles.

 _S’il-te-plaît, ne refuse pas_.

 

                **20 : 10 [Katsuki Yuuri** **♥]** il y a une porte à gauche dans le hall

                **20 : 10 [Katsuki Yuuri** **♥]** donne ton nom à la personne à la porte je t’ai mis sur la liste

 **20 : 10 [Moi]** J’arrive !

 

Il laissa son manteau et les fleurs sur son siège et se leva discrètement – ce qui ne voulait pas dire grand-chose, il était grand et au premier rang. Il s’en fichait pour le moment, il se serait volontiers assis sur les genoux du chef d’orchestre si Yuuri le lui avait demandé, mais il fit tout de même de son mieux pour passer rapidement et déranger le moins possible.

 

Ne sachant pas quoi dire à l’employé à la porte, il se contenta de donner le nom de Yuuri puis le sien. L’homme vérifia sur la liste puis ouvrit la porte pour lui ; Victor arriva dans un hall bourdonnant d’activité dont les lumières étaient légèrement tamisées, et qui menait à un couloir vide et plus étroit baigné de lumière, avec une sorte d’escalier à son bout. En haut de l’escalier, une porte entrouverte.

 

Il alla jusqu’en haut des marches, les gravissant deux à deux, et toqua.

 

“Yuuri… ? “

 

“Victor ? “ Répondit une voix familière depuis l’intérieur. Soulagé, Victor entra.

 

La pièce était grande, encadrée de murs couleur crème et d’un sol vert clair. Il y a avait quelques magazines sur une table basse, quelques poster en noir et blanc de japonais (sans doutes célèbres, supposa Victor) et des photos d’orchestres accrochés aux murs. Autour de la table basse, deux sofas beige et un fauteuil rose qui n’était pas vraiment raccord avec quoi que ce soit.

 

Sur le fauteuil, Yuuri Du Récital.

 

* * *

 

C'était _plutôt bien_ avec les trois autres dans la pièce. Puis Omiki-kun était sorti, puis Fujiwara-kun, et il n'était resté que Minami-kun avec Yururi.

 

Ce qui n'était jamais confortable.

 

Il aimait bien Minami en tant que personne et il admirait son travail ; il avait un réel talent, et plus il affinerait ses capacités, plus ce talent grandirait, et Yuuri voulait voir ça.

 

Mais il était tellement _enthousiaste_. C'était bien d'être passionné en matière de musique, mais ce genre d'enthousiasme à propos de Yuuri, c'était autre chose. En premier lieu, c'était parfaitement injustifié, et puis, Yuuri n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment réagir.

 

Que dire à quelqu'un qui ne fait que vous couvrir de louanges que vous ne méritez pas ? On pouvait les remercier, bien sûr, mais ça n'arrêtait jamais Minami, ça semblait seulement l'encourager ! Et quand Yuuri osait marmonner que Minami exagérait, ça ne faisait que motiver plus encore le jeune homme et il passait en mode Diatribe. Mari avait suggéré à une occasion “pourquoi ne pas simplement dire que tu es d'accord, dans ce cas ? “, mais ça ne pourrait bien sûr jamais arriver, comment pouvait-il être d'accord avec les hyperboles sans fin de Minami à propos des talents de Yuuri ?!

  

Il appréciait Minami, oui, mais il le préférait quand il y avait d'autres personnes autour pour servir de tampon à cette intensité. C'est pourquoi il avait été content de la présence d'Omiki et Fujiwara ; sans eux dans la pièce, les 20 dernières minutes avaient été épuisantes, pour le moins qu'on puisse dire.

 

Lorsque Minami était finalement sorti pour se préparer à son duo avec Fujiwara (et avec la promesse que Yuuri viendrait le voir jouer _Lohengrim_ ), Yuuri avait pensé avoir enfin la chance de se détendre avant de se trouver lui-même sur scène.

 

[ _Tu as eu tort_ ]

 

Il avait eu tort, parce que pour se détendre il fallait être assis et capable de respirer – et de ce qu'il savait, ça n'impliquait pas des mains moites, et respirer n'impliquait _pas_ de se sentir comme si on avait quelque chose de coincé dans la gorge, qui étouffait, avec la gorge qui s'étrécissait jusqu'à bloquer toute arrivée d'air.

  

Mais il pouvait le faire, il le pouvait si seulement il arrivait à se _concentrer_. Se concentrer sur sa respiration, se concentrer sur les morceaux qu'il allait jouer, se concentrer sur – des applaudissements.

 

Tellement d'applaudissements.

 

Tellement de gens.

 

Pourquoi est-ce que son col était aussi serré ?

 

Fujiwara devait avoir terminé la _Sérénade_ , encore un morceau et ce serait Minami, puis ce serait au tour de Yuuri. [ _Ton tour de massacrer_ Liebestraum N3 _et_ Une nuit d'Hivers _et au moment où tu en viendras enfin à jouer_ Sur Mon Amour _ça n'aura plus aucun sens_ ] Il ne parvint qu'à avaler quelques maigres goulées d'air, ses mains trifouillant sans grand succès sa cravate et son col qui lui faisaient l'effet d'une laisse à son cou et bordel il y avait bien trop de gens ici [ _et ils vont tous pouvoir voir que comme à New York l'an dernier, ils vont pouvoir voir que je ne suis qu'un imposteur ils vont me regarder tout gâcher ce qui est de toute façon ce que tout le monde s'attend à voir de moi et Victor le verra et il réalisera que ce n'était pas la peine de rester pour moi_ ] pourquoi est-ce qu'il n’arrivait pas à _respirer normalement_?!

 

 _De grandes inspirations, de grandes inspirations, de grandes inspirations, de grandes_ – tous les muscles dont il avait besoin pour faire ça étaient crispés par des spasmes douloureux

Il n'arrivait pas à respirer

Il n'arrivait pas à respirer

Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer

Sa vision se troubla et il fixa ses pieds, il avait l'impression de voir la réalité depuis le fond de l'océan et il se noyait – et comme une ancre venant percer la surface son téléphone se mit à vibrer sur la table basse en face de lui. Il essaya de cligner des yeux jusqu'à retrouver une vision claire et regarda le message sur son écran

**Victor**

Hey Yuuri ! Tout va bien ?

****

Comment savait-il ??? Il déverrouilla son téléphone et commença à taper une réponse.

****

**non pas du tout**

****

Il s'arrêta

****

Revint en arrière

****

Victor allait s'inquiéter

****

{ _Comme si tu méritais seulement qu'il s'inquiète pour toi._ ]

****

Il tint fermement le téléphone entre ses doigts, l'idée que Victor soit de l'autre côté de ce message en train de penser à lui à présent la seule chose l'aidant à rester dans le présent

****

**je vais tout foirer comme à ny**

****

Retour en arrière

****

**20 : 08 [Moi]** oui

                **20 : 08 [Victor]** Sûr ?

****

****

**non je veux rentrer à la maison**

****

Comment expliquer que oui, il voulait que les gens écoutent sa musique, que oui, il voulait que les gens le voient jouer à des concerts et des récitals, mais que non, il ne voulaient pas que des gens _le voient_? Que penserait-il s'il voyait Yuuri être _si_ pathétique ? Il était resté un mois de plus au Japon pour _ça_?

****

Retour en arrière

****

**20 : 09 [Victor]** Où es-tu ? Je viens

 

 **20 : 09 [** **Moi]** c’est pas la peine

 

 **20 : 09 [Victor]** Je viendrai te trouver. Dis-moi où

 **20 : 09 [** **Moi]** non c’est bon

 **20 : 10 [Victor]** Si tu ne me dis pas comment te rejoindre je vais devoir demander à un placeur, mon japonais est très mauvais et je vais me perdre

****

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça à Victor, _pourquoi_? C'était tellement injuste pour lui, il avait déjà assez chamboulé la vie de Victor comme ça, pourquoi est-ce que Yuuri était toujours tellement _confus_?

****

_Je viendrai te trouver_

****

**20 : 10 [** **Moi]** il y a une porte à gauche dans le hall

 **20 : 10 [** **Moi]** donne ton nom à la personne à la porte je t’ai mis sur la liste

 **20 : 10 [Victor]** J’arrive !

****

3 minutes n'étaient pas passées qu'il entendit le son de pas montant les escaliers.

****

“Yuuri... ? “

****

* * *

****

Non.

 

Il n’avait vu Yuuri Du Récital qu’en vidéo, filmé de loin. C’était pire, ce Yuuri était trop proche et Victor pouvait voir tous les détails inquiétants – les mains qui agrippaient le téléphone comme si c’était la seule chose qui l’empêchait de s’écrouler, le nœud papillon à moitié défait, la coiffure légèrement échevelée comme si Yuuri y avait glissé ses doigts un peu trop de fois, les yeux trop agrandis. Le stress s’écoulait du moindre de ses pores, comme si l’Anxiété avait créé Yuuri à son image.

 

On était loin de chacun des Yuuri qui avaient gagné son cœur jour après jour, un Yuuri plein de sourires timides et qui rougissait facilement, qui exsudait la confiance en lui quand il jouait pour Victor. Mais c’était tout de même Yuuri, son Yuuri.

 

Il traversa la pièce en trois enjambées, remarquant du coin de l’œil les lunettes oubliées sur la table, et s’agenouilla devant lui. “Est-ce que tu vas bien ? “ aurait été la question la plus stupide qu’il puisse poser, mais il ne savait pas non plus quoi dire d’autre ; délicatement et sans un mot, il extirpa le téléphone d’entre les mains de Yuuri et le posa sur la table, puis le conduit doucement du fauteuil au canapé, pour s’asseoir près de lui. Il n’opposa aucune résistance, ses mains sans vie entre celles de Victor, et il n’avait jamais eu l’air si fragile.

 

À l’instant même où il s’assit, cependant, Yuuri leva les yeux sur lui avec un air effrayé, avant de baisser à nouveau le regard.

 

“Je suis désolé, “ chuchota-t-il.

 

“Désolé ? De quoi ? “

 

“Je…“ Yuuri retira ses mains d’entre celles de Victor et les frotta sur ses cuisses, de haut en bas, secouant la tête, “tu es venu jusqu’ici et je… je suis … je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé, je suis désolé, je…“ Il enfonça le talon de ses mains dans ses yeux, se recroquevillant légèrement, et Victor sentit son cœur s’arrêter brusquement de battre, comme s’il s’était écrasé contre ce qui dévorait Yuuri et avait éclaté en morceaux.

 

Il frotta sa paume contre l’épaule de Yuuri, hésitant. “Yuuri, tout va bien, tu n’as pas à t’excuser. “

 

“Non, tu … tu ne devrais pas être là. “ Répondit Yuuri, les yeux toujours cachés.

 

 _Je devrais être partout où tu es_. C’était la seule réponse qu’il connaissait depuis ces derniers mois, mais il ignorait s’il avait vraiment le droit de le dire. Et ça ne ferait sans doute que le déstabiliser encore plus.

 

… À moins que ça l’aide ?

 

Le son de centaines – milliers ? – de personnes applaudissant de glissa dans la pièce, se répercutant à travers les murs ; tout le corps de Yuuri fut pris de spasmes, et il tourna les yeux vers la porte, presque comme s’il pouvait voir le public, et il en était terrifié. Ses yeux s’agrandirent encore, avec un air proche du désespoir que Victor voulait tant chasser – mais comment ? Comment pouvait-il aider, que pouvait-il _faire_?

 

“Yuuri, ne … n’écoute pas ça. Ne fais pas attention, essaye juste de…“ Il s’interrompit. Essayer de quoi ? Se détendre ? Si Yuuri avait été en mesure de se détendre, il l’aurait certainement déjà fait. Mais que pouvait-il dire d’autre ?

 

Yuuri secoua la tête une fois de plus et fixa ses genoux. “Je devrais… Je devrais me préparer. Il est presque temps. Je suis désolé. “

 

 _Non. Non. Laisse-moi t’aider_.

 

Pourquoi est-ce qu’il se sentait comme ça ? C’était normal d’être nerveux avant un performance, mais plus on en faisait, plus on s’habituait. Si Yuuri avait été un débutant, Victor aurait compris, mais il jouait en public depuis un moment. Était-il aussi nerveux à chaque fois ? Ou est-ce que c’était lié à ce qui s’était produit à New York l’an passé ? Se sentait-il trop peu préparé ? Peut-être que s’il avait eu plus de temps pour s’entraîner il aurait été plus prêt pour ce concert – mais il avait passé tout l’été avec Victor. À lui faire de la musique, à lui tenir compagnie. Victor avait été en travers de sa route pendant des mois.

 

Yuuri se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la porte, et Victor se leva à son tour.

 

“Yuuri, je suis désolé. “

 

Le compositeur s’arrêta, la main sur la poignée de la porte, et se tourna, l’air confus.

 

“Tu es … désolé ? “

 

Victor frotta l’arrière de sa nuque, gêné. “Je … je suis resté avec toi trop longtemps. Je n’aurais pas dû. J’aurais dû rentrer en Russie. Je suis désolé. “

 

Un battement de cœur.

 

Yuuri le fixait en silence, sa confusion initiale à présent muée en choc.

 

Deux battements de cœur.

 

Allait-il être d’accord avec ce que Victor avait dit ?

 

Trois battements de cœurs.

 

Les larmes s’amoncelèrent dans les yeux de Yuuri et coulèrent le long de ses joues.

 

Et le cœur de Victor se brisa en mille morceaux.

 

“Pourquoi … pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?“ bredouilla Yuuri, l'air plus perdu que jamais.

 

Victor resta paralysé l'espace de quelques secondes. Il avait empiré les choses. Il avait empiré les choses, comment est-ce qu'il pouvait tout réparer ?? Il secoua la tête et tenta de retrouver sa voix, et fit un pas en avant. “Je veux dire... je t'ai fait perdre ton temps ! Si j'avais pas été là tu aurais … eu plus de temps pour répéter pour le concert. Est-ce que c'est pas pour ça que tu es nerveux ?“

 

“Quoi, tu, tu crois que _ça_ “ il agita violemment son bras pour se désigner, “c'est de ta faute ?“

 

“Je … oui ? J'en prends toute la responsabilité, c'est ma fa – “

 

“Non pas du tout !“ Cria à moitié Yuuri, mais sa voix était plus alourdie de larmes qu'en colère. “J'ai _l'habitude_ qu'on me reproche mes erreurs ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'en protèges, et je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dises que tu aurais dû rentrer en Russie alors que je ne fais que penser à ça !“

 

“Tu ne fais que penser à ça ?“ répéta-t-il bêtement.

 

“J'ai passé tout l'été à me dire que je t'empêchais de t'entraîner et que c'était de ma faute si Yakov te criait dessus parce que tu n'es pas en Russie et que c'était de ma faute si tu t'entraînais pas assez et que – “ le reste fut avalé par un sanglot et les larmes qui tombaient librement sur le sol de marbre vert qu'il fixait du regard, ses mains fermées en poings serrés, si fort que les jointures en étaient blanches.

 

Victor s'approcha, légèrement soulagé. Si c'était ça le problème, alors ce n'en était pas vraiment un, il pouvait arranger les choses ! “Yuuri, bien sûr que non ! Je suis resté parce que j'en avais envie !“

 

“Je sais !“ cria Yuuri.

 

Victor s'arrêta net. Il attendit que Yuuri complète sa phrase – s'il savait, alors... ? - mais rien ne vint, il n'y eut que le son des sanglots haletés et des reniflements, et la sensation que sa poitrine se contractait.

 

Il n'avait jamais été doué face aux gens qui pleuraient, mais c'était un tout nouveau niveau d'inaptitude. Il n'avait réussi qu'à le faire pleurer alors qu'il aurait volontiers échangé toutes ses médailles d'or pour un seul des sourires de Yuuri.

 

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ?!

 

Il voulait seulement que les larmes s'arrêtent de couler.

 

“Yuuri ... “ Victor s'approcha encore et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Yuuri. Puisque ce dernier n'esquiva pas le contact, Victor s'aventura à lever le menton avec une de ses mains, qui fut immédiatement mouillée de larmes. Yuuri ne le regardait toujours pas, mais il ne résista pas non plus – du moins, jusqu'à ce que le visage de Victor se trouve proche du sien. Il revient alors brusquement à lui et écarta d'un geste vif la main de Victor.

 

“Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? “

 

Victor ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer. Ce sentiment d'un gros poids pesant sur son estomac était un signe indéniable qu'il avait foiré. Encore.

 

“Hum... “ Commença-t-il, mais il ne savait pas comment continuer alors que Yuuri le fixait comme ça, avec ce mélange d'incrédulité et d'exaspération. Du coup, “Je suis désolé. “

 

“Est-ce que tu essayais de m'embrasser ?! “ Demanda Yuuri, ses yeux assombris d'irritation.

 

Oh bon sang, Yuuri était tellement en colère. Il était en colère et nerveux et il pleurait et c'était la pire des combinaisons qu'il pouvait imaginer.

 

Il mouilla nerveusement ses lèvres. Lequel des deux était supposé avoir besoin d'aide ? “J'ai juste pensé... Je veux aider, mais je savais pas quoi dire ! Qu'est-ce que je peux –“

“J'ai pas besoin que tu m'embrasses maintenant ! J'ai pas besoin que tu dises quoi que ce soit ! Reste juste… reste juste près de moi ! “

 

Les mots résonnèrent à travers la porte entrouverte, jusqu'en bas des escaliers et dans le petit hall, figeant Victor sur place.

 

Un battement de cœur.

 

Yuuri essuya ses larmes, les sourcils toujours froncés.

 

Deux battements de cœur.

 

Yuuri ne ressemblait à rien et Victor était perdu.

 

Trois battements de cœur.

 

“ _Reste près de moi_. “

 

Il inspira profondément. “Je peux faire ça, “ murmura-t-il. “Yuuri…  tu ne trouveras personne ici qui ait autant confiance en toi que moi. “

 

Yuuri renifla. “Je sais, “ répondit-il à voix basse. “Je suis désolé. Écoute, je … je dois y aller. J'ai promis à Minami que j'irai le voir, donc ... “

 

“Ok. “ Souffla Victor à nouveau, légèrement tremblant. “Ok. Bien sûr. Mais... “ Il fit un vague geste en direction de Yuuri. “Tes cheveux et … ta cravate ? Ils sont un peu ... “

 

“Oh. Ouais, j'ai … j'ai peut-être... “ Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais Victor pensait bien que _Je me suis débattu avec comme un animal en cage_ n'était pas quelque chose d'aisé à admettre.

 

Un silence. Yuuri ne fit pas mine de partir comme il avait dit qu'il devait le faire, et Victor n'osa pas s'approcher sans permission.

 

Il pointa plus ou moins la cravate. “Est-ce que je peux ? “

 

Yuuri hocha la tête et Victor effaça la distance entre eux une nouvelle fois, arrangeant la cravate de Yuuri avec des doigts agiles, prenant garde à ne pas le toucher d'aucune autre façon.

 

“Voilà. “

 

“Merci. “ Victor remarqua seulement alors que Yuuri avait retenu son souffle et le laisser filer à nouveau. Puis il leva les yeux sur lui, le regard toujours brillant de larmes. “Tu peux t'occuper de mes cheveux ? “

 

Aucun battement de cœur.

 

Tous les battements de cœur en même temps.

 

“Bien sûr. “

  

~

 

Les applaudissements qu’on entendait dans le hall alors qu’ils quittaient la pièce verte les informa que Fujiwara avait quitté la scène, et c’était à présent au tour de Minami de jouer _Lohengrim._ Tandis qu’ils descendaient les escaliers, Victor sentit un doigt appuyer au sommet de sa tête et il s’arrêta brusquement.

 

Il regarda derrière lui, confus.

 

Une marche plus haut, Yuuri touchait son cuir chevelu avec précaution ; en voyant sa surprise, le compositeur tapota le sommet de son crâne. Il avait toujours l’air épuisé, mais au moins sa coiffure et sa cravate étaient à nouveau comme ils devaient être, et il arborait un petit sourire.

 

“J’ai trouvé un coin dégarni. “

 

Victor hoqueta d’indignation. “C’est pas vrai ! “

 

Yuuri ricana.

 

“Yuuriiii ! “

 

“Désolé. Peux pas m’empêcher. “

 

“De quoi, te moquer de moi ? “

 

Yuuri pencha la tête sur le côté. “Oui, ça aussi. “

 

Victor rougit et, ne sachant quoi répondre, se retourna et reprit la marche. Il détestait le silence dans le couloir, il était trop facile d’entendre les battements frénétiques de son cœur résonner contre les murs.

 

Mais ce cœur était à présent à Yuuri, alors autant qu’il l’entende.

 

Ils tournèrent à un coin et débouchèrent dans un autre couloir qui menait au hall ; Yuuri s’arrêt             a.

 

“Donc, hum, tu vas par là. Il y a une autre porte par ici, “ il pointa la direction opposée, “qui amène aux coulisses. C’est là que je vais. “

 

“Ok. Donc … à plus tard ? “

 

“Ouais. À plus tard. “

 

Il tourna les talons et partit dans l’autre sens et Victor le regarda, légèrement songeur. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne pouvait simplement pas rester assis près de Yuuri pendant toute la performance ? Est-ce que ça ennuierait vraiment les gens ?

 

Mais avant que Victor ne puisse arracher son regard, Yuuri se retourna vivement et se rapprocha, sortant quelque chose de sa poche.

 

“Voilà, “ il lui tendit ses lunettes, l’air sérieux. “Tu dois en prendre soin. Elles sont _importantes_. “

 

Victor sourit, la chaleur se répandant dans sa poitrine. Yuuri. Imprédictible, mais d’une certaine façon, toujours le même.

 

Yuuri semblait confus de le voir sourire. “Je suis sérieux. C’est la seule paire que j’ai emmené au Japon. “

 

Victor les glissa précautionneusement dans sa propre poche. “C’est comme si c’était fait. “

 

“Tu vas regarder, hein ? “

 

Victor cligna soudain des yeux face à la soudaine intensité de ce regard marron – ces yeux qui, même cernés du rouge des larmes étaient simplement. _tellement . beaux ._ Comme tout le reste chez Yuuri.

 

“Quand est-ce que je ne regarde pas ? “

 

La rougeur familière monta aux joues et jusqu’aux oreilles de Yuuri qui baissa le nez. Il hocha la tête, et sans un mot de plus se tourna à nouveau, cette fois pour disparaître  par la porte jusqu’aux coulisses.

 

Minami Kenjirou avait déjà commencé à jouer _Lohegrim_ lorsque Victor retourna finalement à son siège ; dès qu’il fut assis il leva les yeux vers le jeune homme et fut choqué : Minami était un enfant ! Quel âge avait-il, 15 ans ?! (Mais d’un côté, Yuuri avait 23 ans et avait l’air d’en avoir 18, donc de toute évidence l’apparence n’était pas une bonne indication.)

 

Il écouta avec attention tandis que le jeune garçon jouait ce qui avait initialement été l’arrangement de Yuuri de “Au pays de Fernem“, se demandant à quel point ce serait différent de la façon dont Yuuri le jouait, s’émerveillant de voir cet aria si poignant et si puissant modifié en quelque chose de si apaisant.

 

Mais c’était comme ça que fonctionnait Katsuki Yuuri. Toujours à arrondir les angles et les échardes en douces rondeurs.

 

(Est-ce qu’il n’avait pas fait exactement la même chose avec _Stammi Vicino_?)

 

(Est-ce qu’il n’avait pas fait exactement la même chose avec Victor ?)

 

Il repensa à la description de Minami sur le programme :

 

“ _Il a été mon modèle et j'ai toujours essayé d'arriver à son niveau depuis_ “

 

Essayer d’arriver au niveau de Yuuri, hein ? _On est dans le même bateau, petit_.

 

Et enfin, le dernier morceau avant Yuuri, _Le Vent Vient Pour Tous_. C’était certainement très beau, et Minami y apportait une indéniable qualité. Il était simplement dommage que Victor n’ait été en état de se concentrer, avec la scène qui s’était déroulée dans la pièce verte et le couloir qui passait en boucle dans son esprit.

 

Il soupira et sortit à nouveau le programme de sa poche.

 

** Katsuki Yuuri **

Liszt / Liebestraum Nocturn n°3

Katsuki / Une Nuit d'Hivers, du film “Le Château Volant“

Katsuki / (Sur) Mon Amour

 

Liszt / Liebestraum Nocturn n°3

“ _Pour moi, les Libestraum lieder sont les vrais morceaux Romantiques du piano. Chaque morceau de cet ensemble aborde un aspect essentiel de l’amour : le premier parle de l’amour sanctifié, et le second de l’amour charnel. Le troisième aborde l’amour inconditionnel, basé sur le poème ‘Aimes autant que possible !’. Il est à la fois poignant et apaisant. Il parle de l’amour qui se mêle à la vie, d’aimer du mieux que l’on peut et dévoiler son âme à celui qu’on aime._ “

 

Katsuki / Une Nuit d'Hivers, du film “Le Château Volant“

“ _Il_ _s’agit d’un des morceaux favoris de mes créations, je l’aime bien. Il est sensé évoquer les thèmes de l’âme-sœur et de l’amour transcendant la mort, ce qui est le thème général du ‘Château Volant’. Et c’est une superbe idée. Tout le monde n’y croit pas, mais je pense que moi oui._ “

 

Katsuki / (Sur) Mon Amour

“ _Je n’ai jamais pensé à ce que ‘l’amour’ pouvait vouloir dire pour moi jusqu’à récemment. Ce morceau parle des sentiments abstraits que j’ai pour la musique, et du soutien qui existe tout autour de moi, même si j’ai longtemps eu l’impression de me battre seul. Il parle de trouver quelqu’un que je ne veux pas laisser partir. Je n’ai pas vraiment de nom pour ce sentiment, mais j’ai décidé de l’appeler ‘amour’. Maintenant  je sais ce que veut dire l’amour, et je suis plus fort grâce à lui._ “

 

Victor relut la description sous _(Sur) Mon Amour_ trois fois, chaque mot assourdissant peu à peu le monde extérieur et la musique qui était jouée face à lui – la seule musique qu’il entendait à présent, la seule qu’il pouvait entendre, était celle que les mots venaient de lui révéler.

 

“ _Le morceau est à propos de toi, donc._ “

 

“ _... Oui._ “

 

“ _Et quoi d’autre ?_ “

 

“ _Et à propos de … se battre seul._ “

 

C’était le morceau qui s’était appelé _Yuuri_. Il l’avait terminé.

 

“ _Il parle de trouver quelqu’un que je ne veux pas laisser partir._ “

 

“ _Reste juste près de moi !_ “

 

Et il avait changé le titre pour l’appeler _(Sur) Mon Amour_.

 

Des applaudissements.

 

Victor ne prit pas la peine de s’y joindre, et il ne remarqua pas non plus Minami quittant la scène.

 

Il ne tenait pas en place sur son siège, la présence de tous ces gens autour de lui le rendant nerveux. Il savait qu’il n’était pas rationnel, mais il avait l’impression que le public n’avait aucun droit d’être ici. Qu’ils s’immisçaient dans quelque chose qui n’aurait dû être que pour Victor.

 

Il fixa la scène vide, attendant, sentant son cœur s’agiter dans sa poitrine comme s’il devait aller quelque part – un endroit qu’il n’avait jamais connu auparavant mais qu’il avait hâte de découvrir.

 

* * *

 

 

La réaction du public était super – mais il faut dire que _Une Nuit d’Hivers_ était toujours un succès. Son interprétation de _Liebestraum_ s’était aussi mieux passée que prévu. Il avait encore une fois laissé ses peurs s’exprimer et le convaincre qu’il n’en était pas capable. Il aurait dû être capable de ne pas les laisser l’emporter, mais c’était une bataille qu’il perdrait encore de nombreuses à l’avenir.

 

“ _Ce qui compte c’est ce que fait_ après _que tu n’aies pas gagné, non ?_ “

 

[ _(Sur) Mon Amour._ ](https://soundcloud.com/user-985807580/yuri-on-ice)

 

Tout en jouant les premières notes, il se sentait étrangement détendu, bien plus qu’il ne l’avait jamais été lors d’un concert. Il se sentait bien mieux après avoir pleuré, comme s’il avait enfin relâché la pression – comme si quelque chose en lui qui s’était débattu pour être libéré s’était enfin retrouvé sans entraves. Il avait bien trop souvent pleuré après une performance, mais ça avait été la première fois qu’il avait pleuré _avant_. Peut-être qu’il devrait le faire plus souvent – et la tête de Victor quand il avait commencé à pleurer avait été extra.

 

Ses doigts volaient aisément sur les touches, guidés uniquement par la mémoire musculaire alors qu’il racontait son histoire. Leur mélodie. Il n’y aurait pas vraiment d’histoire à raconter sans Victor. Victor, qui était tout ce que Yuuri n’était pas, qui souriait facilement et charmait tout le monde autour de lui, mais patinait en Do mineur quand il pensait que personne ne le voyait. Victor, qui créait des histoires et poussait les autres à s’envoler, mais qui trébuchait parfois tout comme lui. “ _Je suis désolé, c’est juste … quand on a parlé sur Skype tu avais eu l’air tellement nerveux que … j’imagine que je … voulais te rassurer ?_ “ Qui allait simplement _dire des trucs_ quand il ne savait pas comment réconforter quelqu’un.

 

L’orchestre se joignit à lui, ajoutant ce violon familier, le violon qui avait ouvert en grand les portes que Yuuri s’évertuait  garder fermées.

 

Victor, qui pensait qu’un baiser pouvait soigner l’anxiété. Il n’avait probablement pas la moindre expérience lorsqu’il s’agissait d’avoir à faire à quelqu’un de mentalement faible comme Yuuri, mais ça n’empêchait _pas_ de se fier au bon sens ! Stupide Victor.

 

“ _Quel est ton thème ?_ “

 

“ _La Vie et l’Amour_ “

 

“ _Pourquoi celui-là ?_ “

 

“ _Parce que j’aime patiner sur des choses que je comprends, pour pouvoir raconter leur histoire, ou … sur des choses que je ne comprends pas, pour peut-être … essayer de les dénouer._ “

 

Yuuri avait passé des mois à essayer de comprendre ce que Victor voulait dire quand il parlait “d’amour“ lors de leur toute première conversation, et il n’avait jamais envisagé le fait que Victor n’était peut-être pas sûr de ce que ça voulait dire lui-même.

 

“ _Je n’ai pas vraiment de nom pour ce sentiment, mais j’ai décidé de l’appeler ‘amour’._ “

 

Et tout en essayant de le dénouer, ils s’étaient trouvés irrémédiablement liés l’un à l’autre.

 

Le son de l’orchestre disparut, et il était à nouveau seul à jouer.

 

C’était toujours effrayant, toujours intimidant, de jouer seul. Seulement lui et le piano, nus aux yeux du monde, exposant son âme à d’autres sans pouvoir se dissimuler. C’était comme essayer de se lancer dans les airs sans rien ni personne qui puisse vous rattraper en cas de chute. Mais il pouvait le faire. Et s’il tombait, il n’aurait qu’à se relever.il l’avait déjà fait, et il le ferait encore. Il le ferait autant de fois que nécessaire, parce que c’est ce que les gens présents dans sa vie méritaient, et il le ferait jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse rattraper la musique que le violon avait joué toute sa vie.

 

Et du coin de l’œil, alors que les violons et les percussions faisaient leur retour, il discerna un éclair d’une chevelure argentée dans le public, juste sous son nez, et il put sentir les yeux bleus fixés sur lui.

 

Le piano et le violon s’envolèrent de la seule façon dont ils savaient le faire, ensemble, noyant tout le reste autour de lui qui n’étaient pas une paire d’yeux bleus. Il n’avait pas besoin que Victor le regarde, mais il le _voulait_. Il avait passé la moitié de sa vie à regarder Victor, à présent c’était son tour.

 

_Reste près de moi et ne détourne jamais les yeux, alors._

_Regarde-moi._

_Regarde-moi me réécrire en une clef majeure._

_Regarde-moi dépasser tes rêves les plus fous._

 

Ses doigts ralentirent et la dernière note résonna dans la salle, amenant le morceau à son terme – quand bien même sa propre mélodie commençait à peine.

 

Une brève seconde de silence (et il dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son visage) ; une brève seconde de silence et le public explosa en applaudissements – le public dont Yuuri avait oublié l’existence ces dernières minutes – et il leva les yeux sur la mer de personnes qui se levait pour lui.

 

Il ne regardait qu’une seule paire d’yeux fixés sur lui.

 

* * *

 

Victor courait.

 

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il courait.

 

Enfin, du moins il _serait en train_ de courir s’il n’y avait pas tant de gens autour de lui. La salle était comble, les spectateurs se dirigeant sans hâte vers la sortie, sans se soucier le moins du monde des problèmes personnels de Victor, refusant de le laisser passer comme s’ils avaient été les extras d’un film dont il aurait été le rôle principal. La vie réelle était vraiment décevante, parfois. Il n’eut d’autre choix que de s’armer d’une centaine de “sumimasens“ et de se glisser au milieu des gens aussi rapidement que possible – ce qui, au bout du compte, n’était “pas très rapide“.

 

Mais il bougeait.

 

Il ne bougeait pas sans but en faisant le tour d’une patinoire, comme c’était arrivé tant de fois le soir après que tout le monde soit parti, ou dans une chorégraphie savamment étudiée afin d’épater les juges et le public. Il n’y avait aucune chorégraphie cette fois, pas d’entraîneur, personne qui ne comptait les points, il devait improviser les pas au fur et à mesure en espérant que c’étaient les bons. Et il suppliait les instances supérieures silencieusement, parce qu’il s’était assez cassé la figure pour aujourd’hui, et il était temps de réussir un saut avant que la musique ne s’arrête.

 

Alors il bougeait. Et cette fois, il bougeait pour lui-même.

 

Il avait prévu d’attendre, bien sûr. D’attendre que l’excitation de la performance retombe un peu pour pouvoir vraiment discuter avec Yuuri. D’attendre que tous ceux qui voulaient parler avec Yuuri l’aient fait, pour qu’il ne soit plus qu’à Victor.

 

Mais savoir adapter ses plans était très important, n’était-il pas ? C’est pourquoi il se mouvait à travers la mer des corps devant lui quand bien même le concert n’était pas fini depuis 5 minutes. Il y aurait d’autres personnes dans la chambre verte – des musiciens, des organisateurs, les familles et les amis – mais il s’en moquait.

 

(L’homme à la porte le reconnut de son précédent passage, ou alors il fut saisi par l’urgence qui se peignait sur ses traits ; dans un cas comme dans l’autre, il lui fit simplement signe de passer. _Enfin_ , quelqu’un qui comprenait.)

 

Il n’avait toujours fait qu’attendre.

 

Attendre que quelqu’un, n’importe qui, ait besoin de lui.

 

Il avait attendu vingt ans que sa vie démarre, et tandis qu’il patinait, il avait raté le moment où la vie avait commencé à passer à côté de lui, el moment où il avait commencé à tomber en pièces, sans que personne ne puisse récolter ses morceaux.

 

(Et à présent il avançait dans le large couloir rempli d’employés et de musiciens, et tout n’était qu’une masse indistincte de personnes transportant des instruments, parlant, riant, donnant des consignes, allant quelque part, tous avec un but – mais à présent il en avait un lui aussi.)

 

Pendant vingt ans il n’avait été qu’un spectateur.

 

Des années à ne plus être qu’une ombre sur la glace, un mime, des années où il n’avait été rien d’autre qu’un être apathique se cachant derrière une poignée de médailles et attendant.

 

(Le couloir suivant était toujours illuminé par les lumières vives qui blessèrent momentanément ses yeux ; lorsqu’il eut fini de les cligner, il reconnut les deux violonistes invités – quels étaient leurs noms, déjà ? – et Minami Kenjirou qui quittaient la salle verte.)

 

Il avait attendu tout l’été sur le pas de la prote de Yuuri, attendu qu’il enlève le panneau “Prière de ne pas déranger“. Mais aujourd’hui, plutôt que d’attendre que Victor toque, Yuuri avait ouvert la porte en grand pour lui.

 

(Minami Kenjirou se tenait en haut des marches, discutant gaiement avec quelqu’un à l’intérieur, et la seule chose que Victor parvint à entendre furent quelques “Katsuki-san“ tout excités.)

 

 _(Sur) Mon Amour_.

 

(Entre Victor et les escaliers, un morceau de couloir vide.)

 

“ _Tu peux juste continuer à être Victor. C’est plus qu’assez._ “

 

La seule réponse à laquelle il ne se serait jamais attendu.

 

La seule chose qu’on ne lui avait jamais demandée.

 

(Alors il courut.)

 

Il avait appris il y avait des lustres qu’ils voulaient tout de Victor Nikiforov, la Légende Vivante, mais que rien ne voulait quoi que ce soit de Victor. Alors il leur avait donné ce qu’ils voulaient, porté tous les masques qu’ils voulaient, année après année, jusqu’à oublier à quoi ressemblait son propre visage.

 

“ _Reste juste près de moi !_ “

 

Pour la toute première fois il courait vers quelque chose en ne portant aucun masque, sans s’inquiéter de ce qu’il valait. Il courait parce qu’il voulait enfin quelque chose à nouveau.

 

Il courait parce que Yuuri n’avait pas besoin de lui, il avait été très clair à ce sujet ce soir, mais parce qu’il le _voulait_.

 

Il courait le long des murs blancs, sous les lumières blanches et les dalles vertes, il dépassait Minami, montait les escaliers jusque dans la pièce.

 

“ _Maintenant je sais ce que veut dire l’amour, et je suis plus fort grâce à lui_. “

 

“Victor ! “

 

Comment est-ce qu’un seul sourire pouvait à lui seul récupérer tous ses morceaux et l’assembler en quelque chose de nouveau ?

 

Yuuri s’écarta de la fenêtre et se précipita vers lui, ses yeux bruns ne voyant que lui, son sourire chaleureux pour Victor, et Victor seul.

 

“J’ai été super, hein ?! “

 

Victor contourna le canapé, laissant tomber sans y accorder plus d’importance les fleurs sur la table basse et rejoignant Yuuri au centre de la pièce, chacun envahissant l’espace personnel de l’autre. Sans même y penser il leva les mains et empauma les joues de Yuuri, pressant leurs fronts l’un contre l’autre, son cœur s’emballant lorsque les mains de Yuuri se posèrent contre ses bras – ces mains dont il ne voulait jamais s’éloigner, qui provoquaient un courant sourd d’électricité dans la moindre parcelle de son être. Il ferma les yeux.

 

“Oui, “ répondit-il, un murmure à peine audible à un souffle des lèvres de Yuuri. “Tu étais incroyable, _solnyshko_. “

 

Yuuri laissa échapper un rire tremblant et s'agrippa aux manches de Victor, l'attirant à peine plus proche comme s'il avait besoin de lui pour rester stable, et Victor ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, s'écartant juste assez pour pouvoir regarder Yuuri ; d'aussi près, il put voir que ses lèvres étaient légèrement gercées et que ses yeux étaient encore fatigués de ce qui s'était passé – et aussi qu'ils étincelaient, et qu'un léger rouge avait délicatement coloré ses joues.

 

Il était superbe.

 

Tellement beau qu'il en perdait le souffle, chaque inspiration provoquant un choc dans sa poitrine dont il se serait inquiété si le phénomène n'avait pas été récurrent dernièrement. Ce phénomène n'avait pas l'air de vouloir arrêter, tout comme il espérait que Yuuri n'arrêterait pas de le provoquer.

 

Il respira doucement, comme si un seul geste malheureux pouvait briser le silence fragile auquel tout était suspendu ; mais la façon dont les lèvres de Yuuri s'entrouvrirent et dont ses yeux se baissèrent sur les lèvres de Victor fut ce qu'il fallait pour couper court à toute hésitation et briser le barrage. Il se pencha, Yuuri le rejoignant à mi-chemin, et son esprit fut parfaitement vide alors qu'il se laissait fondre contre les lèvres de Yuuri.

 

Ça aurait dû être une explosion de quelque chose qui avait trop longtemps été retenu et contenu, comme un tremblement de terre le secouant jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas –  ce fut encore meilleur.

 

Parce que c'était Yuuri.

 

Ce ne fut tout d'abord qu'une légère caresse du bout des lèvres, juste ce qu'il fallait pour que Victor se délecte de sa chaleur –   cette chaleur qu'il n'avait pu qu'imaginer d'après sa façon de sourire et le timbre de son rire –  puis Yuuri relâcha sa manche, et l'estomac de Victor se mit à faire des quadruple flip quand il sentit les doigts de Yuuri se mêler aux cheveux au bas de sa nuque. Sa bouche se mut de son propre chef et Yuuri entrouvrit la sienne pour le laisser entrer ; ce fut ce qui signa la perte de Victor. Il ne put rien faire quand Yuuri pencha légèrement la tête et l'attira tout contre, il ne put rien faire quand Yuuri lui rendit son baiser, et il ne put rien contre le fait qu'à présent il ne pouvait que se nourrir du souffle de Yuuri, doux et chaud, et qui avait exactement le goût de son odeur : intoxiquant.

 

Il glissa une main dans le creux des reins de Yuuri, son autre se mêlant dans les mèches de cheveux qui étaient vraiment, _vraiment_ aussi douces qu'elles en avaient l'air ; Yuuri marqua sa satisfaction d'un “hum“, approfondissant plus encore le baiser et terminant d'achever le peu de sérénité qui restait à Victor.  Il passerait volontiers un certain nombre d'éternités à s'interroger sur comment des lèvres pouvaient être à la fois douces et intenses. En profondeur.

 

Il avait l'impression de tournoyer, mais il ne pouvait rien contrôler.

 

Yuuri échappa à la spirale le premier, soufflant doucement, et Victor faillit rattraper ses lèvres. Faillit.

 

Il ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir Yuuri ouvrir doucement les siens et mordre sa lèvre inférieure, puis  –  de toutes les choses qu'il aurait pu faire  –  hocher timidement la tête, comme pour approuver. _Bon sang_ il était tellement adorable, comment pouvait-il seulement exister ? Victor avala sa salive et sourit faiblement, son esprit toujours légèrement embrumé. “Je voulais faire ça depuis un moment, “ chuchota-t-il, et le regard de Yuuri s'adoucit.

 

“Vraiment ? “

 

Victor confirma d'un bref “hum“, caressant distraitement la mâchoire de Yuuri de son pouce, fixant ses lèvres encore engorgées par le baiser, le baiser de _Victor_. Yuuri se pressa légèrement contre le contact, un sourire étirant lentement ses lèvres – puis tourna vivement la tête en direction de la porte, alors qu'ils se rendaient enfin compte que des personnes étaient présentes au-dehors et discutaient. Il lâcha nerveusement Victor.

 

“On, heu, on devrait … on devrait vraiment pas … tu sais. Ici. “

 

Laisser Yuuri s'éloigner était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire, il était même assez sûr que “me raser la tête“ venait avant sur sa liste de priorités, mais il le fit tout de même.

 

“Oh ! Je t'ai pris quelque chose ! “ Se souvint-il, tenant l'épaule de Yuuri comme pour le garder en place ; il s'approcha de la table basse et ramassa les fleurs qu'il avait rapidement déposées là.

 

Il lui tendit l'énorme bouquet de roses roses d'une main, tout en gardant l'autre dans son dos. “Ceci, “ déclara-t-il de son ton le plus formel, “est pour Katsuki Yuuri, extraordinaire compositeur et pianiste, pour son incroyable performance de ce soir“.

 

La bouche de Yuuri forma un 'o' et il posa ses mains sur chacune de ses joues, stupéfait, trop attendrissant pour ce monde. Son regard voyagea des fleurs à Victor, de Victor aux fleurs pendant quelques secondes, avant de finalement récupérer le bouquet, hésitant, n'ayant toujours pas l'air d'y croire.

 

Victor s'interrogea alors : était-il possible que personne n'ait jamais offert de fleurs à Yuuri ? Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Pourquoi est-ce que les gens ne se marchaient pas dessus en se précipitant pour le couvrir de fleurs, ou de tout un tas d'autres choses, d'ailleurs ? Est-ce que Yuuri ne s'était jusqu'ici retrouvé uniquement entouré de sourds et d'aveugles ? Et Victor était tout à fait certain que, même sourd et aveugle, il aurait tout de même était complètement et sans aucun doute épris de Katsuki Yuuri.

 

(Ce qui le conduit à la main toujours dissimulée dans son dos.)

 

Yuuri regardait toujours les fleurs avec un air abasourdi, les touchant délicatement comme s'il craignait de les briser. “Victor … merci. Elles sont magnifiques. “ Sa voix était basse, avec un ton révérencieux, et il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi vulnérable, aussi touchant.

 

Victor prit une grande inspiration, nerveux. “Et ceci, “ continua-t-il, lui offrant une unique rose rouge de son autre main, “est pour toi. “

 

Yuuri cligna des yeux. “U-une autre ? Mais... “

 

Victor s'approcha, gagnant une fois de plus le seul endroit où il voulait être : l'espace personnel de Yuuri. “Celles-là sont pour l'incroyable musicien que j'ai vu jouer ce soir, le compositeur qui ne manque jamais de m'épater. Mais celle-là est pour toi. Yuuri. Tout ce qui fait que tu es toi. “

 

Yuuri dans un smoking dans une salle de concert et Yuuri en survêtement chantant à son piano à la maison, torse-nu et tout endormi le matin et regardant le coucher de soleil avec lui sur la plage, dansant seul dans un studio et faisant de la pole-danse à moitié nu devant une foule, agrippant Victor par sa cravate en exigeant un tango et rougissant quand Victor s'approchait trop. Yuuri qui jetait un sourire dévastateur par-dessus son épaule. Qui demandait des choses à Victor que personne d'autre n'avait jamais demandé ou ne demanderait jamais.

 

Son Yuuri. La seule histoire qu'il voulait vraiment démêler.

 

Et qui fixait à présent cette seule rose avec les yeux brillants.

 

Il la prit doucement d'entre les doigts de Victor et, sans un seul mot, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser au coin de sa bouche.

 

Victor en eut le souffle coupé, pris de court - un nouveau jour, une nouvelle surprise, cadeau de Katsuki Yuuri - puis sourit, son cœur prêt à s'enfuir.

 

L'expression de Yuuri se mua alors pour exprimer sa confusion. “Quand … quand est-ce que tu t'es débrouillé pour acheter ces fleurs ?! Tu ne les avais pas quand on est arrivés. “

 

“Oh, il y a un fleuriste pas loin. “

 

“Vraiment ? Comment tu l'as trouvé ?! “

 

Victor haussa les épaules, nonchalant. “Tu ne dois pas connaître Fukuoka aussi bien que moi. “

 

Un ricanement qui aurait été disgracieux venant de n'importe qui d'autre, puis un rire qui emplit immédiatement la pièce - ce rare rire que Yuuri gardait en général fermement pour lui-même et n'offrait pas, qui le faisait froncer le nez et laissait une marque dans la vie de Victor.

 

Le bruit de pas gravissant promptement les marches mit fin à ce rire alors que Yuuri sursauta violemment et s'éloigna immédiatement de cinq pas ; Victor soupira discrètement, pourquoi est-ce que personne ne comprenait ? Il était en train de vivre Un Moment, et il aurait apprécié qu'on le laisse seul avec Yuuri, merci beaucoup.

 

Minami Kenjirou entra en trombe, avec une énergie et une excitation qu'il semblait avoir quelle que soit l'occasion, et même Victor eut un pas de recul.

 

“Katsuki-san ! “ Sa voix enfantine et son japonais trop rapide empêchèrent Victor de suivre, bien qu'il put tout de même saisir “allons manger“ glissé dans la cascade de mots étrangers. Yuuri sourit légèrement et répondit dans la même langue avant d'opter pour l'anglais.

 

“Minami-kun, voici mon … hum, voici Victor. “ Le patineur salua d'un geste de la main, avec son meilleur Sourire Viktor Nikiforov™. Minami sourit de toutes ses dents et se courba en deux pour le saluer.

 

“Enchanté, Victor-san ! “ Victor retint un rire : Minami était le premier à l'appeler comme ça. Les parents de Yuuri ne l'appelaient que Vicchan, et Yuuri, Mari, Minako et tous les autres l'appelaient simplement Victor (ou “Victorou“, si leur accent était très prononcé). Mais c'était la première fois qu'il entendant Victor-san.

 

“Enchanté, Minami-san. Félicitation pour ce soir, ta performance était incroyable. “

 

C'était de toute évidence la bonne chose à dire, mais également la mauvaise, puisque Minami s'anima plus encore, ce qui n'aurait pas dû être possible.

 

“Merci !!! Fujiwara-san était super avec le violon sur _Distance de fée_ , pas vrai ? Et avec Takemitsu, c'est toujours bon“ Victor ignorait ce qu'était un Takemitsu, mais Minami poursuivit. “Et le _Lohengrin_ de Katsuki-san est fantastique ! “

 

“C'est pas le mien, c'est celui de Wagner, “ marmonna Yuuri, et le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, indigné.

 

“C'est _ton_ arrangement ! “ Il se tourna à nouveau vers Victor, farouche. “Katsuki-san est fantastique, pas vrai ?! “

 

“Oui. Vraiment, “ ajouta sérieusement Victor en hochant la tête, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Yuuri. Chaque fibre de son corps semblait crier “ne l'encourage pas“, et Victor était bien trop sans gêne pour essayer de masquer son amusement. Il obtempéra tout de même à l'ordre muet. Il n'y avait pas meilleur sujet de conversation pour lui que Toutes Ce Qui Faisait Que Katsuki Yuuri Est Fantastique, mais il avait assez stressé Yuuri comme ça pour aujourd'hui. Peut-être la prochaine fois.

 

(Et voyez-vous ça, il faisait des plans pour la prochaine fois.)

 

Il réalisa soudain qu'il avait occulté la conversation l'espace d'une seconde, et que Minami lui avait demandé quelque chose.

 

“Désolé, je ... ? “

 

Yuuri vint à son secours : “Minami-kun et les autres vont aller manger et nous ont invité à les rejoindre. Mais, heu... “ hésita Yuuri, et Victor pensa bien comprendre. S'il connaissait assez Yuuri, il pouvait dire qu'il ne voulait que rentrer à l'hôtel et se reposer après une journée aussi épuisante émotionnellement – et si l'énergie que Minami diffusait à travers tous ses pores n'était qu'un aperçu du reste de la soirée, Yuuri ne pouvait pas y survivre. Néanmoins, il laissait tout de même à Victor la chance de dire 'oui', s'il avait envie qu'ils y aillent.

 

Il n'y avait rien dont Victor avait moins envie.

 

Tout ce qu'il voulait était ce que le monde lui refusait ce soir : dérober Yuuri au monde et le garder pour lui seul.

 

Il glissa sa main dans celle de Yuuri et dirigea un sourire mille fois répété vers Minami. “Merci beaucoup Minami-san, mais hélas nous avons déjà quelque chose de prévu. Peut-être la prochaine fois ? “

 

Yuuri écarquilla légèrement les yeux face à leurs mains entrelacées, tout aussi conscient que Victor du fait que ce n'était absolument pas nécessaire, et que le mensonge poli aurait amplement suffi. Mais Victor ne l'avait pas fait parce qu'il y en avait besoin, et Yuuri ne protesta pas, hochant la tête pour souligner la vague excuse.

 

L'air déçu de Minami était difficile à ignorer, ceci dit.

 

“Pardon, Minami-kun. La prochaine fois, c'est sûr ! “ Promit Yuuri, et cela sembla suffire à raviver la flamme vitale du jeune homme. Fouillant la pièce des yeux frénétiquement, il s'empara d'un magazine de musique déposé sur la table basse et le lui tendit en se courbant en deux.

 

“Katsuki-san, s'il-te-plaît ! “

 

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui offrait un magazine récupéré au hasard ? Yuuri soupira doucement.

 

“Tu es sûr, Minami-kun ? Tu en as déjà combien ? “

 

“À peine trois ! Mais c'est notre premier concert ensemble ! “

 

Trois quoi ?

 

De toute évidence gêné, Yuuri se tourna vers lui. “Victor, est-ce que, hum, est-ce que tu as un stylo ? “

 

Le jour se fit dans l'esprit de Victor qui s'illumina, au grand dam de Yuuri. Il lui tendit son stylo sans un mot, se contentant d'un immense sourire, et Yuuri fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer tandis qu'il lui tendait les fleurs pour qu'il les lui tienne.

 

Victor observa, fasciné, Yuuri qui prit le magazine, l'ouvrait à la première page et le signa.

 

Il était sur le point de le rendre à Minami, dont les yeux étincelaient déjà la simple idée d'avoir son _quatrième_ autographe de Katsuki Yuuri, lorsque Victor intervint :

 

“C'est votre premier concert ensemble, Yuuri ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'ajouterais pas aussi quelques mots ? “

 

Yuuri se figea, le magazine toujours tendu en direction de Minami ; il ravala ce qu'il avait été sur le point de dire en guise de protestation lorsqu'il vit le regard plein d'espoir de Minami.

 

“Hum … je, heu … je, ouais. Bien sûr, “ concéda-t-il d'un air résigné. Ce n'était pas la _meilleure_ des réactions, mais c'était un bon début.

 

“ _Traite tes fans comme ils le méritent_. “ Avait toujours répété Yakov depuis les débuts junior de Victor, et bien qu'il ait rarement obéi à son entraîneur, c'était là quelque chose à propos duquel il avait toujours été d'accord. Les fans étaient ce qui le portait, même lorsqu'il avait une mauvaise journée, même lorsqu'il ne donnait pas le meilleur de lui-même - ils croyaient en lui quand lui-même n'y croyait pas, et leur foi aidait à rester debout en fin de compte. Il avait le devoir de les porter en retour.

 

Yuuri, de son côté, avait une si piètre opinion de ses propres réussites qu'il ne parvenait pas à traiter un fan de la façon dont il le méritait ; il ne parviendrait jamais à s'élever s'il était même incapable d'élever quelqu'un qui croyait déjà en lui. Et la ferveur de Minami méritait décidément plus qu'un simple autographe, et la façon dont son visage s'illumina en lisant les quelques mots de Yuuri était quelque chose de précieux.

 

Et le sourire timide de Yuuri en réaction était un bon début.

 

* * *

 

Partir n'avait pas été aussi simple que Yuuri l'aurait souhaité : il avait encore fallu bavarder avec Mashima-san et le reste des directeurs de l'AAK ; les bavardages avaient toujours été bien loin des points forts de Yuuri, mais c'était encore pire lorsque Mashima-san arborait l'un de ses sourires sévères. Elle était directrice du département de musique de l'AAK depuis aussi longtemps que Yuuri

était musicien professionnel, et leurs chemins s'étaient croisés plusieurs fois au fil des ans, mais elle avait toujours été aussi intimidante. Yuuri avait la nette impression qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas - ou du moins n'appréciait pas sa manière d'être indécis - mais après tout, elle n'aimait pas vraiment qui que ce soit. Elle hocha à peine la tête en direction de Victor lorsque Yuuri le présenta, et quelqu'un qui n'était pas charmé par le sourire de Victor Nikiforov était de toute évidence perdu pour tous.

 

Entre les directeurs et quelques fans inattendus qui l'avaient attendu à l'extérieur - qui l'attendaient _lui_ , Katsuki Yuuri, qui ne méritait rien de tel - il avait fallu bien plus de temps pour partir que ce qu'il avait escompté. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi fatigué depuis des mois (depuis New York?) et la seule chose qui l'avait empêché de s'écrouler avait été le fait de tenir la main de Victor dans la sienne tout au long de cette épreuve.

 

Victor avait suggéré qu'ils commandent au room service plutôt que de sortir pour dîner, ce pour quoi Yuuri était éternellement reconnaissant (sortir manger aurait impliqué d'aller à des endroits peuplés de _gens_ , la dernière chose dont il avait envie), et ce fut donc après une douche qu'ils s'étaient installés pour dîner en silence dans la chambre d'hôtel de Yuuri.

 

Le silence s'était installé parce qu'à part couler des regards en direction de Victor, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait dire. De quoi devraient-ils parler à présent ? Du concert, comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Du baiser, et de la façon dont tout avait changé ? Ou peut-être que rien n'avait changé pour Victor, peut-être que ça ne voulait rien dire pour lui ? “ _Je voulais faire ça depuis un moment_ “. Et maintenant qu'il _l'avait_ fait, quoi ? Qu'allait-il se passer à présent ? Victor quittait le Japon dans deux jours, il allait retourner à la patinoire où il s'entraînait puis voyagerait à travers le monde pour le Grand Prix et les Européens et les Mondiaux... pendant que Yuuri serait laissé derrière. Pourquoi l'embrasser, dans ce cas ?

 

[ _Parce que Victor Nikiforov avait toujours été un charmeur, et tu étais là, disponible, et de toute évidence amoureux de lui. Pourquoi pas?_ ]

 

Il aurait été plus facile que Victor ne se soit tout simplement pas intéressé à lui de cette façon - mais savoir qu'il était intéressé, mais pas tellement, pas pour quelque chose de durable … c'était plus blessant que de ne rien avoir du tout, et il aurait plus de mal à s'en remettre.

 

[ _Eh bien, être nominé pour des récompenses et ne pas les obtenir est un schéma qui se répète pour toi, non?_ ]

 

“Donc, Yuuri ... “

 

Yuuri sursauta et faillit renverser son verre, déroutant Victor.

 

“Désolé, pardon ! Quoi ? “

 

Victor rit. “Où étais-tu parti, Yuuri ? “

 

Il était tellement beau, c'était _tellement_ injuste, pourquoi est-ce que même son rire était parfait ? Il secoua la tête. _Concentration_. “Oui, pardon, je … réfléchissais. Tu disais ? “

 

“Je voulais juste dire que tu as finalement fini Yuuri, donc ? “

 

“Oh. Ouais. Ouais, j'ai … fini. “ Et l'avait appelé _(Sur) Mon Amour_ parce que c'était devenu son histoire avant et après que Victor ait fait irruption dans sa vie, et cette rougeur aux joues, qui trahissait toutes ses émotions, était ce qu'il détestait le plus chez lui en cet instant.

 

Il leva les yeux pour découvrir le patineur qui le regardait également avec son Sourire Victor préféré, le chaleureux qui semblait vouloir dire mille choses et faisait se liquéfier Yuuri.

 

“C'est superbe, “ répondit-il, la voix douce et la voix chaleureuse. “Enfin, c'est _toi_ , donc. “

 

Yuuri agrippa ses genoux pour résister à l'envie d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains pour cacher la rougeur qui lui monta aux joues, et aurait à cet instant tout donné pour avoir des boules quiès à donner à Victor pour qu'il n'entende pas les battements de son cœur. Il espérait simplement que c'était sincère et que Victor ne faisait pas encore que _dire des trucs_.

 

“Merci, “ murmura Yuuri.

 

“C'est ma composition de Katsuki Yuuri préférée, définitivement. “

 

Yuuri lui jeta un regard noir. “S'il-te-plaît. “

 

“Je veux dire ... “ Victor passa ses doigts dans sa frange, “c'est vrai, je n'y connais pas grand-chose en musique, mais je sais comment ça me fait me sentir et … oui, _(Sur) Mon Amour_ est mon nouveau morceau préféré. “ Puis il ajouta, timidement : “Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ? “

 

“Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? “

 

“J'ai vu que tu n'avais jamais fait d'album, donc … pourquoi est-ce que tu n'en as jamais fait, d'ailleurs ? “

 

Yuuri haussa une épaule. “Eh bien, les films ont déjà leur propre bande originale, donc … ma musique est déjà là en quelque sorte. Et puis il y a le ... “ il s'arrêta net.

 

Victor pencha légèrement la tête, toute son attention soudain focalisée. “Il y a le... ? “

 

“Le, hum, _bstofkasukiuri,_ “ marmonna-t-il dans son verre d'eau.

 

“Yuuri. En français. “

 

Yuuri but ce qui était sans doute la plus longue gorgée dans l'histoire des gorgées - peut-être que s'il buvait pendant assez longtemps Victor oublierait ? Il termina tout son verre pour découvrir que Victor attendait, les sourcils levés, et un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il savait exactement ce que Yuuri essayait de faire et n'était de toute évidence pas dupe. Yuuri soupira.

 

“ _Best Of Katsuki Yuuri_. “ Victor se redressa, intéressé, et Yuuri avala sa salive. “Hum … il va sortir en septembre ? Je crois ? C'est une … compilation. Des, heu, chansons les plus célèbres. Comme. _Une Nuit d'Hivers, Oiseau de Jour et Oiseau de Nuit_ , et … tu sais. D'autres. “

 

Victor se pencha légèrement en avant et sourit, bien que “se mit à étinceler“ était sans doute plus exact. Et il avait son sourire en forme de cœur ce qui était tellement. Injuste.

 

“Yuuri, c'est fantastique ! Je vais l'acheter ! “

 

“Vitor, tu n'es pas obligé ! “ Protesta Yuuri.

 

“Je sais ! Mais je vais le faire ! “

 

Yuuri soupira et se renfonça dans son siège, jouant avec ses baguettes. Victor était parfois impossible.

 

“Mais, “ poursuivit Victor, “que vas-tu faire de _(Sur) Mon Amour_? “

 

Excellente question. Yuuri n'avait rien composé pour lui-même depuis des années, depuis la faculté à vrai dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait en faire ?

 

Il haussa à nouveau les épaules. “Je sais pas, le garder ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que je peux en faire ? “

 

“Tu pourrais le mettre dans un album. “

 

Yuuri avait été de nombreuses fois contacté par des labels qui lui demandaient de composer un album, et il avait toujours refusé. Sur quoi pouvait-il composer ? Il n'avait jamais eu d'histoire à raconter. Il n'en avait toujours pas.

 

Il regarda à nouveau Victor.

 

Ou peut-être que si.

 

Il pouvait composer une centaine de chansons et morceaux et ne parviendrait toujours pas à raconter correctement cette histoire qui lui souriait, avec une lueur dans les yeux qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment traduire avec des notes.

 

Il sourit légèrement en retour. “Ouais, peut-être. “

 

“Tu devrais, il est incroyable ! “ Il gesticula ses baguettes avec enthousiasme (et comment pouvait-il encore les tenir dans le mauvais sens après des mois à vivre au Japon ? Comment arrivait-il seulement à manger?) et Yuuri sentit son propre sourire s'agrandir.

 

“N'exagère pas. “

 

Victor leva les yeux au plafond et lâcha un bref soupir, faisant voler sa frange. “Tu es impossible, tu sais ça ? Je n'exagère pas. C'était déjà très beau, mais maintenant c'est … c'est carrément une autre _sensation_. Il y a plus d'espoir ? Je ne sais pas si je suis clair. “ Il agita sa main, écartant ses propres commentaires. “Mais c'est... plein de vie. “

 

Yuuri se mordit la lèvre inférieure. “Tu penses ? “

 

“Absolument ! “ Victor agita vaguement ses baguettes une nouvelle fois pour souligner son propos, et les yeux de Yuuri suivirent le mouvement. Une partie de lui remarqua que Victor était vraiment incapable de rester tranquille, même hors de la glace ; l'autre était pour le moment occupée à observer la façon dont le sourire et les cheveux de Victor semblaient briller, même dans la pénombre de la pièce. Il poursuivit avec autant d'enthousiasme : “Et tu as ajouté un violon, c'est _magnifique_! “

 

Un battement. “J'ai trouvé que le violon t'allait bien. “

 

Un autre battement alors que le sens de la phrase se faisait clair.

 

Oh.

 

_Oooh._

Et voilà. C'était facilement dans le Top 3 Des Trucs Préférés de Yuuri de Tous Les Temps.

 

Victor Nikiforov Qui Rougit.

 

Ça n'arrivait pas souvent, mais bon sang que ça se produisait. On pouvait _entendre_ l'image du playboy éclater en mille morceau comme le miroir qu'elle était vraiment - un miroir qui, comme tous les miroirs, prenait la réalité pour la déformer en quelque chose qui avait l'air réel mais ne l'était pas exactement - et on le voyait enfin vraiment. Voir le Victor qui ne savait pas quoi dire ou comment réagir sur l'instant, contrairement à la Légende Vivante toujours à l'aise, un Victor qui n'existait pas sur la glace, pour les caméras ou pour les fans. Juste pour Yuuri.

 

Le rouge se répandit sur son visage et son cou (et Yuuri se demanda si ça continuait plus bas), ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement, et ce fut vraiment difficile de ne pas se pencher sur la table, l'attraper par le col et l'embrasser à en perdre le souffle. C'était une bonne chose que Yuuri ait remis ses lunettes, parce que c'était une image dont il voulait vraiment se souvenir.

 

Victor baissa la tête, et ses yeux disparurent derrière ses cheveux. Dans le silence de la pièce, Yuuri put l'entendre avaler, puis sa voix se fit entendre, bien plus étouffée qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendue.

 

“... le violon c'est moi ? “

 

Yuuri hocha la tête, se rendant compte juste trop tard que ça ne fonctionnait pas avec quelqu'un qui ne vous regardait pas.

 

“Oui. “

 

Il leva à nouveau la tête et se pencha sur la table, étendant son bras, demandant silencieusement la main de Yuuri sans le regarder vraiment. Yuuri obtempéra, et pour la seconde fois ce jour-là, Victor embrassa sa main.

 

“Yuuri ... “ Il joua un instant avec l'annulaire avant de poursuivre, les yeux fixés sur la main. “Laisse-moi patiner dessus. “

 

Yuuri cligna des yeux, perdu. “Dessus quoi ? “

 

“ _(Sur) Mon Amour_. “

 

Silence.

 

Victor avait déjà son programme libre de plus ou moins terminé. Il avait d'abord travaillé sur la chorégraphie avec seulement la version piano de _On Ne Vit Qu'Une Fois_ , puis il avait eu la chanson terminée pour travailler - elle avait été enregistrée quelques semaines plus tôt, bien que Yuuri n'ait pas été parfaitement satisfait de l'arrangement. Victor avait passé le plus clair du mois de juillet à travailler sur ce morceau ; et Yakov l'avait vu et avait approuvé ; il y avait des ajustements à faire, mais c'était pratiquement terminé.

 

Il avait encore besoin d'une chorégraphie pour le gala, ceci dit, de ce que Yuuri en savait. Mais il y avait sûrement de meilleurs morceaux sur lesquels patiner.

 

“Je demande toujours tous tes morceaux, je sais, “ il sourit doucement, de toute évidence plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, “mais celui-là est différent. “ Il leva finalement à nouveau les yeux. “C'est toi. Je veux patiner sur toi. “

 

Le cœur de Yuuri s'effondra sur lui-même.

 

“Il est à toi. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### Note de l'auteur :
> 
> NOUS Y VOILA ENFIN \o/  
> J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils se sont enfin embrassés, je suis tellement fière. Moi, l'auteur, attendais ce moment depuis des lustres. C'est drôle, on pourrait croire que je contrôle ce genre de choses mais … **secoue la tête**  
> [...]
> 
> ###### Note de la traductrice
> 
> C'est PAS que je voulais garder le baiser pour moi, je vous assure ! L'IRL m'a mangé toute crue. J'espère que ça va se calmer avec l'été, en tout cas je tiens à redire que je contirnuerai à traduire cette fic même si c'est un peu long !
> 
> Merci comme toujours pour les commentaires et kudos ça m'aide beaucoup !
> 
> Coeur et chocolats !
> 
> N.


End file.
